FRIENDS
by MBooker
Summary: A story about Sean and Marita - how they live life and how it all ends.
1. The Gift

Cast  
Marita Peters - friend to Sean, secretary  
Sean Logan - friend to Marita, tobacco grower  
  
MH - Marita's heart  
MM - Marita's mind  
SH - Sean's heart  
SM - Sean's mind  
  
  
Isaac and Marita had watched as Alice and Lexy had raced down the long dusty path which lead to the Logan home. Marita noted that Clay and Sean beamed with pride as they had watched the race unfold. Their hope to enter a horse in the derby was a real one now. With continued training it was inevitable that the Logans would find themselves in the winner's circle. Alice announced that she had dinner to prepare and that Lexy needed to return home for her lesson with Ms. Forrester. To top it all off, Ned, the Logan patriarch, would soon be returning home with an orphan to live with them. Clay was not happy about this and let the others know how he felt. As Clay and Lexy ran off to the house and Alice walked slowly down the same path, Sean lingered thanking Isaac for taking the horses to the stables. Marita stared at Sean and noticed how her stomach shook as she did this. He was her dearest friend, the two of them had shared so much. The mere thought of their friendship still left her in awe. Sean was a good person, much like Ned, or so Marita thought. But, she also knew more than anyone he was most like Libby, his mother. He had Libby's way of analyzing things, that same sincere kindness and willingness to give people the benefit of the doubt. On the other hand, like Ned, Sean was strong-minded and somewhat stubborn, though he'd call this stubbornness "determination". Physically, he reminded her of his mother too. His skin was like hers peaches and cream and smooth. He had the same dark hair as Libby had, not Ned's flaxen locks. And most strikingly, he had her smile. A smile that could take your breath away. Marita missed Libby so much. It had been Libby who took over after her own mother had died. Libby prided herself in being with Marita. She truly loved her as if she had given birth to her. Marita smiled to herself at the memories. After Libby's death, Ned had taken charge and tried to be everything for his children. Though his attempt was honorable, Marita knew that he would never outshine the memory of Libby. Ned was a good man and a doting father. Now, he was expanding his family and sharing his love with someone who had no family. Marita thought that this man was truly kind-hearted. Then, unexpectantly she caught Sean's eyes upon her. Her face became hot, her stomach flipped and then she smiled.  
  
"I think what your father is doing is wonderful", Marita says.  
  
Sean nods his head and smiles. He turns to go to the house and Marita turns to go home. As if on queue, they each turn for one last look.  
  
"She's so cute" SM   
"Cute? She's beautiful" SH  
  
"He is a mess" MM   
"But you like it" MH  
  
**************************  
  
Marita stood near a group of workers. She had come out to see how the day was going. This was part of her job. Not only was she Ned's secretary, but she was responsible for letting Ned know if the workers were not happy, if things seemed too odd or peculiar. She'd go to the workers and talk with them. They talked about their families, their health, and their feelings about work. Everyone knew Marita as a kind girl and a competent woman, but more so, Isaac's daughter! She had just completed a conversation with Riley and had begun to walk farther out to see some of the others. She had walked down this dusty path many a time. She loved her life here though she longed to find life, no love one day.  
  
Storming across the Logan land was Sean. He had just returned from a prime piece of land at the outskirts of the Logan property. It was magnificent, so he thought. An open meadow near a hill on the other side of a stream. In his minds-eye, Sean could clearly see his home in this spot. He could imagine being happy here , having a family . Sean closed his eyes and tried to visualize his dream. He saw himself and a woman standing in front of a house. In the distance he could hear children's laughter and he smiled. Then he imagined he leaned down and smelled her hair- it smelled like roses! But, strangely he could not see the woman's face. He turned to focus on her face and just as he started to see the auburn curls come into focus, the sound of rustling leaves brought him back to reality. He shook his head as if trying to regain his composure. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"I gotta find Marita. She needs to see the new spot I found for the house. There she is" SM  
  
"Wanna go for a ride", Sean says.  
  
"I can't. I'm working", Marita says.  
  
"Who's looking?" Sean says.  
  
"I am, you heathen!" Marita laughs.   
  
"You mean to tell me you can't take ten minutes out of your day to go see where I'm gonna build the house." Sean insists.  
  
"Oh, you found another "perfect" location?" Marita teases.  
  
"Hop on. I need your opinion." Sean extends his hand to her.   
  
"I can't! I'm working" Marita mocked. "Besides, don't you have company coming for tea?"  
  
"What is that pain in my chest?" MM   
"Its me!!!!!" MH   
"What? I can't hear you" MM   
  
"Who? That's right. I forgot. Vivian. I gotta change my clothes or maybe not. I don't have to change do I?" Sean asks.  
  
"For tea with Vivian?" questions Marita.  
  
"I better change. Alright. But tomorrow, tomorrow we're going for that ride" Sean promises.  
  
"I'll see if I can fit it in my busy schedule" Marita says.  
  
"Alright, then" Sean says as he rides off.  
  
"Poor Sean. Tea with Vivian. If I could be a fly on the wall... Oh, there is that pain again. I wonder if I have heartburn." MM  
"No you don't have heartburn. You have heart ache" MH  
"What? I cant hear you" MM  
  
***********************************  
  
Vivian and Sean at "Tea"   
  
"Sean, father is giving us a trip to Paris as a wedding gift. We can stay for a whole year" says Vivian.  
  
"A whole year? I can't take a whole year. Are you sure you want to be gone for a whole year?" Sean says tightly.  
  
"Is she crazy? I have a business to start. Marita would never do this. She knows how important it is to me to start a business of my own. She supports me. Why doesn't Vivian?" SM   
"Yes, she is. Crazy that is. I'm not going to be away from Marita for a whole year!" SH  
  
****************************  
  
Marita just finished her last entries for the day. It was time to go home. After tidying up her desk, Marita headed out of the Logan house. She started down the dusty trail home.   
  
"I didn't see Sean all day. I guess he forgot about seeing the spot for his house." MM  
"Yes, I missed that sexy voice, those blue eyes, that smile of his, the warm feelings I have when he is around. I wonder if he is with Vivian." MH  
"She's good for him. She's beautiful, classy and rich. What more could he ask for?" MM  
"A faithful friend, a supporter, a lover of his soul, a confidant..." MH  
  
Marita hears a horse coming swiftly behind her.   
  
"Sean's here." MH  
  
Marita turns to see Sean slowing down as he nears her.  
  
"Sneaking off so you would not have to go for our ride?" Sean says.  
  
"No. I hadn't seen you all day and thought you had forgotten." Marita admits.  
  
"Forget? How can I forget about a ride with my best girl? I had more work to do today than I thought. I wanted to get everything done so we would not have to rush to get back from our ride." Sean smiles.  
  
Sean dismounts and helps Marita onto the horse. He climbs on behind her and they head off the see the latest "perfect" spot for the house.   
  
When they reached the "perfect" spot, Marita knew this was the perfect spot. The green hills and clear blue stream spelled P-E- R-F-E-C-T. Marita could clearly see his home in this spot. She saw him being happy here and having a family. She heard children's laughter. She saw Sean standing in front of the house. She saw herself...  
"Come back to reality" MM  
  
"How was tea with Vivian?" Marita teases.  
"Oh that hurt!" MH  
  
"Somebody once asked me 'Do I really have to answer that?'. You know I hate that stuff. Vivian and Alice were talking about this and that. I was thinking about my tobacco crop." Sean says with disgust.  
  
"See he doesn't enjoy himself with Vivian." MH  
"She's good for him." MM  
  
"So, what do you think?" Sean asks as he looks over the land.  
  
"Sean you have found the 'perfect' spot. It is so beautiful here." Marita said.  
  
"Well that settles it. If you say it is perfect, then this is where I'm going to build the house." Sean states.  
  
They sit down on the lush grass and share the day's events. They reminisce about their childhood antics and realize they can't ever remember not knowing each other. They laugh as they remember all the trouble they used to get into. They are saddened as they remember the loses they have had. They are comforted as they remember that they have always been there for one another. They are encouraged as they remember that, together, they have conquered every obstacle in their path. The love that has been there since they were children is beginning, unbeknown to them, to blossom.  
  
***************************  
  
Sean and Vivian were walking across the field to get a seat for the horse race. Vivian was chatting about the color of some dress. She wanted Sean's opinion about how a certain color would look on her.  
  
"You are the most beautiful woman I've every seen and I will be very lucky to have you as my wife" Sean says with a TIGHT smile on his face. Sean's whole being is TIGHT. His suit is TIGHT, his hair is TIGHT, his face is TIGHT, his butt is TIGHT. Everything is TIGHT. It's like this when he is around Vivian.  
"Oh, I feel stupid. If Marita saw this, she would be a laughing hyena" SM   
"You should feel stupid!!! You just told the biggest bold faced lie!!! Marita is the most beautiful woman you've ever seen!" SH  
  
"Oh Sean." Vivian smiles and takes her seat.  
  
**********************************  
  
The day had been lovely. Alice, Lexy and Jeremy were out in the field  
playing stick ball. Jeremy had taught them the game and told them of the many times that he'd played the game in the streets of New York. They laughed and ran until they could no more. They were youthful and at that moment the world was a magical place. Ned, Sean and Vivian sat on a blanket watching the three play. Vivian was as prim and proper as ever. She smiled at Sean and then Ned. She felt that Ned should go and stop Alice from playing that stupid game. "For heaven's sake, she's a lady." she thought. When the three youngsters returned to the blanket, Vivian voiced her concerns but no one seemed the least bit concerned. Ned looked over at Sean with raised eyebrows and grinned.  
  
"Mr. Logan, can Lexy come to NY with us for the season before we go to Paris?" says Vivian.  
  
"Gees, she never stops. WE ARE NOT GOING TO PARIS!!!!!!!! Marita and I would discuss going to NY before announcing it to the family. She is nothing like Marita" SM  
"Vivian, we have not decided on Paris yet" Sean smiles TIGHTLY.  
  
Sean walked Vivian to her carriage. She was furious with him. How dare he embarrass her in front of everyone. There was no need for them to discuss their honeymoon. It was a gift from her father and they would be taking it! She could barely stand it when he'd snapped this as she'd asked Ned if Lexy could go with them . The look he'd given her was cold, detached. All she wanted to do now was go home - the place where her word was law.  
  
Sean could not believe Vivian's audacity.   
"She just assumes I'm going to drop my life for whatever she wants. I need to be with a woman I can talk to, someone who listens to my thoughts and helps me find solutions." SM  
  
He suddenly realized that he'd never talked to Vivian about anything of  
importance. Thank God Marita was in his life. She'd been there to talk  
during the good times and bad times. When his mother had died, Marita had  
been the one who'd talked to him and brought him back to life. Sean and Vivian had discussed horses, Paris, William, her father and the color of her new dresses. But, they never really had a heart to heart about what he wanted from life. Sure, he'd let it be known that he was going to be a tobacco farmer, but Vivian had never seemed truly interested in that topic. Marita had though. She had been so excited for him when he made the decision to branch out. She'd said she was proud of him. A marriage is about compromise and it seems this is the farthest thing from Vivian's mind. He shook his head and looked over to her. At that moment he felt small and inconsequential. Vivian was a pretty girl, a refined and respected lady. He should have been satisfied, but he could not shake the ill feeling that came over him when they were together.  
  
"Why couldn't Vivian make me feel the way Marita does? Whenever I'm near Marita, I feel alive and confident. Around Vivian I feel like a shell of the man I truly am, a second class citizen." SM  
"She completes me...I like...I lo..." SH  
  
He glanced up to the sky and wished he could talk to his mother. Once at the carriage, Sean put out his hand to help her but she refused to acknowledge him and instead took the hand of her footman. Without a word uttered from Vivian the carriage pulled away, leaving Sean stunned. He stood watching it fade into the distance. He felt small and childish. His mind was a mass of confusion.  
  
"What am I doing. This is not going to work." SM  
"Finally!!! You are listening to me. Let's go see the most beautiful woman in the world" SH  
"OK!!" SM  
He turns and runs toward the garden.  
  
"There she is" SM  
"I ... I could stand here and look at her for hours " SH  
  
"Sean is here" MH  
"How long have you been standing there?" says Marita.  
  
"'Bout an hour." Sean teases. "I need to talk to you."  
"I need you" SH  
  
"OK" Marita said closing her book of poetry and placing it on the bench as she stood. She noticed that her stomach felt nervous again. Why did he always have this effect on her. Was she... no it could not be.  
  
"Well... Um" Sean struggles to find the words.  
  
"Yes" Marita says.  
  
Sean nervously laughs.  
"Well... Um"  
  
"I love you. I love you. I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SH  
  
"Let's say you have a friend who is about to be engaged to a beautiful woman, but through a series of events, he realizes he doesn't love this woman. In fact, he loves someone else. If he were honest, he would admit he has loved this other woman forever. What do you think he should do?" Sean says as he smiles and searches Marita's face for an answer.  
  
His words hit her like a lead pipe.  
"OH GOD he loves me!!!" MH  
"Don't be silly. He is probably so nervous about marrying Vivian and is confusing our friendship with love" MM  
"Sean..." Marita says nervously. "Why are you telling me this?" she breathes.  
  
"I need to know what you think" Sean answers, his eyes pleading with her.  
"I need you. I want you. I love you!!!!!!!" SH  
  
Marita shook her head, she felt a little faint.  
"You can't be with him. He's white and you are not!!!!" MM  
"There is no hope for your friend and this other woman" Marita states.  
"OH GOD, but I lo..." MH  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" MM  
  
"I don't know about that." insists Sean.  
  
"I do." says Marita  
"I am BREAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!" MH  
"I have to go." says Marita and leaves in a hurry.  
  
"Go after her" SH  
"DO you enjoy being broken into pieces? She knew you were talking about her and she said there was no chance. Go on and marry Vivian, get the house built, get your tobacco business started and have some grandkids for your PA" SM  
"Go after her. She is the only one who can put me back together" SH  
  
************************  
  
Marita rushed through the garden gates, where she was going she did not know.  
"Why did he have to tell me this?" Marita asks the wind. Tears begin to flow.  
"It was easy loving him..." MM  
"SO! You admit you love him!!!" MH   
"As a friend" MM  
"A friend my aorta! You love him as a MAN. And now you know he loves you as a woman"" MH  
"It can't be. We can only be friends" MM  
"You will always be friends, but you can be lovers too" MH  
"NO, absolutely not. We would have to be married before we became lovers and marriage is against the law!" MM  
  
Marita found herself near the old willow tree. She was far away from  
curious eyes. She could now let her true feelings flow. Anguished cries came from Marita and she could no longer hear her Mind or Heart. She was lost.  
  
********************************  
  
Engagement Party  
  
Sean stood near the punch bowl. He was there physically, but mentally he was miles away. Vivian touched his hand as he handed her a glass of punch.  
"I won." SM  
  
"It's kind of your father to invite the servants." Vivian says as she looks over at the attractive colored woman. Deep down she doesn't know why Ned would invite a servant to her engagement party.   
Translation: "Why does your father have that colored here?"  
  
"Marita, " says Sean.  
"I want her so bad." SH  
"Marita is not a servant. She's PA's secretary and a friend of the family"  
Translation: "She means more to me than you ever will."  
  
As the crowd stood silent waiting for Sean's inevitable question, Sean feels  
a sudden surge of courage. He knows what he has to do.   
  
Meanwhile, Marita stands back and waits to hear him utter the words that will seal his fate. Though she wants to be happy for him, she does not know how she will react when she hears him make a pledge of love and commitment to Vivian.   
  
"Go and share Sean's happy moment" MM  
Marita steps from the shadows.  
  
Sean smiles weakly and suddenly senses he is not alone.  
"Marita is here." SH  
  
Sean looks from Vivian to Marita.  
  
"Pick Marita!!! Pick Marita!!! Pick Marita!!! Pick Marita!!!" SH  
  
"Vivian" Sean says turning to her.  
  
Marita leans in and prepares herself for the words.  
"I'm so happy for Sean" MM  
"Liar!!! I'm miserable!!!!" MH  
"OH, be quite!!" MM  
  
"Vivian, I can not ask you to marry me." announces Sean.  
  
The gasps from the guests break the silence that had been. Vivian is  
irate and embarrassed. All eyes are on her. Suddenly, without warning she slaps Sean's face and then flees from the room. The slap could be heard across the state.  
"I won!" SH  
"I believe you have" SM  
  
Marita is stunned. She never expected Sean to react as he had. She was also shocked at the realization of what this meant. Sean turned to look at her, he had declared his love for her in front of all of Lexington society, though only she and Sean knew the significance of what had just occurred.  
  
"Thank you GOD!" MH is barely audible. (MH has been mysteriously  
muzzled!)  
"Oh my. What is Sean doing? He's going to need someone to talk to" MM  
  
Marita flees the house, leaving Sean to face his demons, his father and Asa Winter's.  
  
The air in the barn was crisp and warm. Sean slowly moved the tobacco  
plants from one area to another. He was really and truly alone now. He'd told his father he would be leaving Lexington, and he meant it. He had handled this entire incident badly and was ashamed of his actions, though he was not ashamed of the reason he had not asked Vivian to marry him. He could never be ashamed of his feelings for Marita. But, he could not stay here where she was knowing they would never be together. That he would never get the chance to hold her, caress her beautiful face or capture her soft lips with his own. He stood frozen thinking of Marita, wondering how she felt and what her hair smelled like. He could hear her voice, her laughter. She was haunting him. Then all of a sudden he felt a warm feeling in this chest. He'd felt it before when she'd appeared behind him at the party.  
  
"Marita's here" SH  
Sean looks up but does not turn around as Marita approaches. Marita brushes his arm and looks at him. Sean looks at her and smiles weakly.  
  
"I could always talk to my mother" says Sean  
  
"I remember" says Marita  
  
"I could always talk to you too" Sean says.  
"That's why I love you so much" SH  
  
"You still can. We are friends forever, right?" Marita smiles.  
  
"Forever" Sean smiles. "I'm leaving."  
  
"WHY?" Marita asks.  
  
"I can't stay here, see you everyday and know there is no hope." Sean says, as a frown covers his face.  
  
"He's distraught over the situation with Vivian. He doesn't love her and thinks his friendship with me is love." MM  
"It is love to him and you too, admit it." MH  
"There is nothing to admit." MM  
"Liar!" MH  
  
"Sean, when I said there was no hope..." her eyes (eyes that don't lie) say "I love you" but her mind is not allowing her to have hope.  
  
"I know what you meant." Sean said, his eyes are misty and clouded by the  
love he feels for her. "I want you to know..."  
Sean looks at her with all the love he feels for her in his eyes.  
"that I could never marry anyone..."  
"unless... unless I feel about them..."  
Sean chokes up.  
"the way I feel about you."  
Translation: I'll be single for the rest of my life.  
He stares at her to see if she accepts what he is saying.  
  
"No.." Marita feels physically ill. He can't go and leave her here alone.  
Her life would never be the same. She would not survive without him. Her  
face felt hot, a knot formed in her throat.  
  
"If he is going to leave, you should at least kiss him goodbye. What am I saying?! MH must be using mind control on me" MM  
  
No words are spoken. Marita turns toward Sean and searches for an answer in his eyes. His heart is breaking. Slowly, they inch closer to each other. They know what will come next. Sean's lips touch Marita's. The kiss is as soft as butterflies' wings. She slides her arms around his waist as Sean slides his hands in her hair. The kiss is warm and passion filled. The longer they kissed the more heated it became. Suddenly, Sean parted Marita's lips with his own. His tongue entered her mouth and the sensation took the breath away from both of them. Sean's hands took liberties that he'd never imagined he'd have a chance to. Marita was lost in his arms. They were at the point of no return. Something wet fell down Marita's cheeks, she slowly realizes that she is crying.  
  
A sigh escaped from deep within Sean's chest. He was in heaven.  
"There is hope in this kiss" SH  
"I must admit you are right. I don't think we will be leaving" SM  
  
Sean pulls away and looks at her face. They stare at each other and smile.  
Marita noticed that Sean's face is stained with tears too. Neither one of them   
says a word. Though he wanted to proclaim his undying love, he remained silent.  
"Be smart. Don't scare her off." SM   
"OK. I'll bide my time. She can't hold out forever because Ma said 'love never fails' " SH   
  
To Be Continued............  



	2. Blood Relative

It had been a month since they had kissed. Sean was getting impatient with her. He loved her and he wanted her NOW! He was in the barn loading his saddlebags for his trip to Louisville.   
  
"Marita is here" SH  
Sean turns, sees her and goes back to loading his saddlebags. He has an attitude with her.  
  
"You still making that trip to Louisville?" Marita asks.  
  
"Yeah, we got one chance at that horse Clay's got his eye on." Sean says as he continues with his saddlebags.  
  
"Oh, I just thought....that with your Aunt Regine arriving and all...that maybe you'd..." Marita says.  
He interrupts her.  
"I think Pa's happy to have an excuse not to stay." He turns to give her a quick smile.  
  
Sean turns back to pack and she says, "All right well...be careful. And come home safely." Marita says.  
  
He turns back again to look at her, slightly nods her head and barely smiles.   
"Why are you acting so concerned about me when you wont even tell me you love me" SH is hurting  
"Maybe I read her kiss wrong. Maybe she doesn't love me after all" SM  
  
Marita is a little hurt by Sean's cool reception, but figures he has a lot on his mind.  
  
In Louisville  
  
Sean meets an attractive woman.  
"I'll get Marita out of my system" SM  
"It'll never happen" SH  
  
Sean loses his mind while in Louisville and sleeps with this attractive woman. After it is all over, he accepts that Marita is here(in his system) to stay.  
  
"Marita is still the only one for me" SM  
"Told you" SH  
"Should I tell her about this" SH  
"I'd think about that if I were you" SM  
"It will be good to get home. Home to Marita" SH   
  
Back Home  
**********************  
  
Sean hurries to put away his things so he can go and find Marita. He finds her in the garden tending to her precious flowers.  
  
"Hey" Sean says.  
Marita looks up and smiles "Hey" she says excitingly.  
"See she doesn't even have an attitude with you even after the way you treated her earlier" SH  
"You are lucky to have a woman like this who loves you, even if she has not admitted it yet" SM  
  
"I followed your orders" Sean says.  
  
"What orders?" Marita asks.  
  
"I came home safely" he says.  
  
"I'm glad you did" she says.  
  
He proceeds to tell her about the trip (excluding the attractive woman of course!) and she tells him about the events surrounding Regine's visit.   
  
**********************  
  
Sean dismounts Ahab and leads him to the stables. As he turns to head for Marita's, he runs into Lexy, who is coming to check on her new pony.  
  
"What happen to your head Sean?" Lexy questions.  
  
"I fell off my horse." Sean says and keeps going. He doesn't want to be questioned by Ms Nosey right now. He is too embarrassed. Fighting Clay because of Vivian! How insane!  
  
"Fell off your horse?" Lexy muses. I'll get to the bottom of this. She watches Sean going in the direction of Marita's house. She will follow him after she checks on her pony.  
  
Marita sees Sean coming. "Hey" he says.  
  
"Hey" Marita responds.  
  
Marita sees the cut on his forehead but decides to let him tell her what happened.  
  
"Will you look at this for me?" Sean points to his injury.  
"I want to be pampered" SH  
  
"Sure." She looks at it and goes into the house to get ointment.  
  
Sean sits on the table and waits for Marita to return as he contemplates how stupid he acted. He really didn't want his brother getting involved with Vivian but Clay is a grown man. Besides, he needed to be worrying about how to get Marita to admit she loved him. Marita comes back while he is still deep in thought.  
  
"This might hurt." Marita warns. She touches his wound with the ointment.  
  
Sean winces. "It's fine." Sean says between gritted teeth.  
  
Lexy arrives with a puzzled look on her face. "I don't understand how you fell off your horse." Lexy says as she puts her hands on her hips and observes Marita taking care of her brother.   
  
Marita looks at Lexy.  
"That's what he told her" MM  
Marita looks at Sean.  
"Let's see you get out of this" MM  
  
"Well...." Sean can't come up with a response.  
  
"You've never fallen off your horse before."  
  
"Yeah, well..."   
  
"Maybe you should talk to Pa about it."  
  
"NO" Sean interrupts and gives her a look that says "Let's keep this quiet". "I don't think that's going to be necessary. I'm fine." he insists.  
  
Lexy is skeptical but says "OK."   
  
Lexy turns to leave and looks once more at Marita taking care of her brother.   
  
After Lexy is out of hearing range, Marita asks, "This horse's name wasn't Clay Logan by any chance was it?" Sean turns to look at her. "Alice told me you went out looking for him." The daggers are getting sharpened!  
  
He couldn't lie directly to her, so all he does is grunts as he turns to look straight ahead.  
  
"So, the two of you got into a fight over VIVIAN." Marita wanted to know.  
  
Sean looks at her for a split second. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sean says sheepishly. He's on the hot seat now.   
"I hope she doesn't think I have feelings for Vivian" SM   
  
"SO what's this about? You..... still have feelings for her?" Marita says.  
"I knew he was just nervous about marrying Vivian. He loves her" MM  
  
Sean looks at Marita.  
"No" Sean says.  
"No baby, I have feelings for you!" SH  
  
"Are you sure?" Marita needs to know.  
"LORD, please let him be sure" MH  
  
"She is jealous!" SM  
"Yeah", Sean turns to her and grins.  
"OH I know she loves me now. I just wish she would admit it" SH  
  
"Give him a little reminder so that the next time he wants to fight over Vivian, he'll think twice" MM  
Marita applies one more dose of the ointment with a "little" extra pressure.  
"If you didn't love him, you would not be jealous" MH  
"Ummp. I'm not jealous" MM  
  
"OUCH!!" Sean yells.  
  
"Serves you right" MM  
Marita smiles sweetly and innocently at him while her eyes are throwing the sharpened daggers at him.  
"Told you you were jealous" MH  
"OK! I admit it. But that's ALL I'm admitting" MM  
  
"I love this jealousy thing" SM   
Sean smiles back.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	3. Emma

It was a beautiful day outside. The sky was clear blue, the air was cool and crisp and the sun was shinning brightly. Marita decided to go pick flowers and enjoy another day the LORD had made. Alice, Lexy and Emma, Jeremy's Ma, were sitting on the bench also enjoying the beautiful day. Lexy volunteers to make lemonade.   
  
"Marita, come have some lemonade with us." Lexy invites as she goes to the house.  
  
"That sounds good." Marita agrees as she gathers her flowers.  
  
"Hi Sean." Lexy says.  
  
"Hi Angel." Sean replies.  
  
Marita turns instantly when she hears the name "Sean" and gets up to greet him.  
"There he is" MH   
  
"This look like anything to you?" Sean asks as he shows Marita three tobacco leaves that are diseased.  
  
"Could be too much water. Where was it?" she says.  
  
"Low end of the field." Sean says.  
  
"Well, how many like it?" says Marita  
  
"Just these three." he responds.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like enough to worry about." Marita says.  
  
"I'm gonna have Phil Smith come down and look at the plants for me. He's been growing tobacco for five years. Maybe he's come across this." Sean is concerned.  
  
"Ask him to come in for some lemonade so you can spend some time together" MH  
"Stop flirting with that man and let him go back to his crops" MM  
"Lexy's making lemonade. Do you think, maybe, you have time for a break?" Marita asks.  
  
"For Lexy's lemonade?" he asks.  
  
"Umm Umm" she says.  
  
"Plenty of time." Sean says.  
"Plenty of time for you, beautiful" SH  
  
"Yeppie!!!" MH  
Marita smiles and gathers her freshly picked flowers. They lock arms and head for the house.  
  
The following day, Lexy and Emma are missing. Sean rides furiously up to meet Ned in front of the house.  
  
"They haven't been seen in town. There is no sign of them on the road. The sheriff is organizing a search party. They're going out on the Cumberland Rd east." Sean says.  
  
"I want you to stay here." Ned tells Sean.  
  
"No sir." Sean objects as unshed tears threaten to fall.  
  
"I need to know everything is going to be alright" Ned chokes, "when I bring your sister home."   
  
Sean nods.  
  
"Pa. I don't know what Lexy took with her, but when you find her it might be cold" Alice says as she hands Ned a blanket and holds back tears.  
  
"You take care of each other 'til we get back" Ned says to Sean, Marita and Alice.  
  
They watch as Ned, Isaac, Clay and Jeremy head off to find Lexy and Emma.   
  
Sean looks at Marita with unshed tears. He looks to Alice then back to Marita. Marita understands that he wants her to take care of Alice. Marita smiles to reassure him that she will and puts her arm around Alice. Knowing his sister is in good hands, Sean heads for the fields.   
  
Marita stays with Alice and listens to her and comforts her. Alice knows she needs to keep busy so she goes back to her daily duties. Marita sits on the steps and looks up to heaven.  
  
"Dear Lord, I come giving you thanks for being a GOD who protects. Father, I ask that you give your angels charge over Lexy to keep her in all her ways. Touch Emma and give her a sound mind. Lord, you are the GOD of all comfort and I ask that you comfort the Logans. I thank you for hearing me as I have prayed according to your will and I thank you that I have the petitions that I have asked. In Jesus Christ name. Amen."  
  
After talking to her Lord, Marita sets out to find Sean. She knows he needs her now. She finds him in the fields giving instructions to his workers.  
  
"Everyone understand?" Sean asks.  
  
"Yes sir" they reply.  
  
"Alright. Tell the other crews I want 'em assembled every ten yards. Let's go." Sean instructs.  
  
The crew disassembles to put out the smudge pots.  
  
"I'm glad Marita is here" SM  
"We've got probably one day, two at most" he says to her.  
  
"Before..." Marita questions.  
  
"Before my fellow tobacco growers take care of my problem for me. I'm puttin' out smugg pots. Maybe the smoke will kill the fungus" Sean says.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll help you" Marita says.  
  
Sean can only stare at Marita as he falls deeper in love with her.  
"She is behind me and supports what I'm doing. Vivian would never in a million years be out here in the fields helping me put out smudge pots" SM  
"That is why I love her. I still can't believe she's real" SH.  
  
He gladly accepts her offer.  
"Alright" Sean says as he hands her a smudge pot.   
"She is AMAZING. I wonder if she knows what she is doing to me" SH  
  
Marita smiles as she takes the smudge pot.   
"If you don't love him, why are you doing this?" MH  
"He's my friend and friends help each other" MM  
"He has enough help. Only love would be out here in this HOT sun putting out smudge pots when there are enough hands already doing it" MH  
"Friends, just friends" MM   
"Stop fooling yourself" MH  
  
They work hard all afternoon putting out the smudge pots. During the course of the afternoon, Marita passes Sean and sees that he looks discouraged. She wants to reach out to him and encourage him but she knows it's not the right time.  
  
The day was long and tiring. As the sun went down, everyone heads home. Sean and Alice head home to get washed up for dinner.  
  
"Marita, why don't you join us for supper, since Isaac is gone with Pa" Alice says.  
  
"OK. I'll go home and wash up. I'll see you in a bit." Marita answers.  
  
Sean is glad Alice invited Marita to dinner. He needs her near. He had been busy all day, but now his mind would settle on Lexy and he needs Marita's strength. Marita arrives thirty minutes later and they sit down to dinner. There is not much conversation and everyone eats very little. Alice is the first to finish and she begins clearing the table. Marita and Sean help and within minutes, the table is cleared. Alice says good night and heads for her bedroom.  
  
Sean and Marita head outside without saying a word. They both knew where they were going - the bench. They sat down and just enjoyed the fact that they were with each other. It was another beautiful night. The stars lit up the sky. Ten minutes passed before a word was said.  
  
"I'm scared" Sean admits. Marita understands and knows she just needs to listen.   
"I don't know what I'd do if something happens to her" Sean chokes out as tears begin to flow. Marita takes his hand and continues to listen. "She's only ten. She has her whole life to live. She has to be OK!" Sean insists.  
  
"She will be" Marita assures him as she caresses his hand.  
  
Sean turns to Marita, puts his head on her shoulder and begins to cry. The only other time he cried like this was when Libby died. Marita takes him in her arms and gives him her strength. She shares his grief and tears.  
  
"Thank you for being here for me and letting me share everything with you" SH   
  
After Sean could cry no more tears, he faces Marita without any shame. She puts her hands on either side of his face and wipes his tears away with her thumbs. She looks into those beautiful blue eyes and wishes with all her heart that she could take away all the pain and anguish she saw. After she had wipes away his tears, she takes hold of his hands.  
  
"They will bring Lexy home safely" she assures him.  
  
Sean walks Marita home. At the door, they hug good night. Sean is so grateful for her and squeezes her tight. He doesn't want to leave the comfort of her arms but it is getting late and they have to get an early start tomorrow. He reluctantly releases her, watches as she gets safely inside and heads home.  
  
"What would I do without Marita?" SH  
  
The next morning, Sean sees that the smoke had not killed the fungus and is discouraged.  
  
"Maybe Pa was right. We're horsemen, not farmers" Sean says.  
  
"Don't you dare give up on this now Sean" Alice says.  
  
"Alice, you always think I'm gonna come up with another idea" he says, ready to throw in the towel.  
  
"So do I" Marita agrees.  
  
Sean looks at Marita and she nods her head.  
  
"That settles it. If Marita thinks I can do it, I wont give up" SM   
"Yet another reason why I love her so much" SH  
  
"Alright. Let's pull up all these plants here, all these diseased plants. Let's get 'em goin'" Sean is still holding onto the towel.  
  
Everyone begins pulling up all the diseased plants. Once again, Sean and Marita are facing and overcoming obstacles together.  
  
Vivian arrives riding high in her carriage. She is helped down by her footman and heads toward Sean.  
  
Sean sees her coming and removes his hat. He is always a gentleman.  
"What does she want?" SM   
  
"I was so sorry to hear about Jeremy's mother. And Lexy." Vivian says.  
Her concern is superficial. Vivian looks around and sees the diseased plants. "Are you having a problem with your tobacco?" Vivian inquires.  
  
"Yes" Sean answers.  
  
"Oh Sean I know that there have been.... a few misunderstandings between us these last few months" Vivian says.  
  
"No misunderstandings. I just don't love you. You are not Marita" SM   
  
"But that doesn't take away from the fact that I care about you a great deal and what happens to you" Vivian continues.  
  
"I appreciate that" Sean says.  
  
"Come work for me. I'll pay you well. It'll be so much nicer than sweating out in the hot sun day after day. Say you'll accept and I'll, I'll go home and I'll fire John Turner" Vivian begs.  
  
"Vivian.." Sean laughs. Vivian is desperate and it is unbecoming.  
  
"Say you'll do it and I'll go home right now" Vivian insists.  
  
"I don't want to work for anyone else" Sean says.  
  
"You'd rather stay here and fail?" Vivian is incredulous.  
  
"I'm not going to fail" Sean insists.  
"Vivian is a downer" SM  
  
  
Marita sees Vivian and Sean talking. After Vivian leaves, Marita approaches Sean and he looks at her with despair in his eyes.  
"What has she said to him" MM  
  
"Why are you just standing here? I'm not out here working my tail off just so you can give up. You are not a failure Sean Logan and besides, you have to get this crop to auction. You don't think I'm working for free do you?" Marita teases.  
  
"She always knows exactly what to say to me" SM  
"There's another reason why I love her" SH  
"How many reasons are there now?" SM  
"I couldn't tell you" SH  
  
Sean smiles and looks at her with so much love in his eyes that it is hard for Marita to deny what she sees, but she gives it a valiant try.   
  
"He's just grateful for my support. After Vivian, anyone would need it" MM  
"He's grateful for your love. A love that Vivian could never give him" MH  
"Anyway......next subject please!" MM  
  
Sean is instantly positive again and gets back to the grind stone.  
  
Marita goes to talk to her Aunt Eleanor and tells her about the problem with Sean's crop. Aunt Eleanor gives her a remedy.  
  
"Sean, I got to thinking about Auntie Eleanor. You know, she has so many cures for people that the doctors don't even know about. I thought "Why not tobacco?"  
Marita says.  
  
They all work hard to prepare the remedy that Auntie Eleanor prescribed - crushed crosanthimum petals and soap. The crew rushes to put the remedy on the plants. By the end of the day, the fungus has stopped spreading. Sean runs to find Marita.  
  
Marita is walking up to the house when she is grabbed from behind, picked up and swirled around. The culprit is Sean. He's laughing and she begins to laugh.   
  
"Put me down you brute!" Marita protests.  
"You love being in his arms" MH  
"He's making me dizzy" MM  
"But you love him all the same" MH  
"NO I don't!" MM  
  
Sean puts her down but doesn't release his hold on her. He moves his lips next to her ear. CHILLS go up her spine!  
  
"What is he doing to me" MM  
"It's called love" MH  
  
"The remedy worked!" Sean whispers.  
  
"Oh Sean, I'm so glad!" she exclaims.  
  
Sean finally lets her go.  
"Where did those strong arms go?" MH  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


	4. Big Fix

A telegram arrives for Sean and Marita accepts it. She goes looking for him in the barn. One of the leaves falls from its hanging place and almost hits Marita. She looks down at the fallen leaves then looks up to find Sean smiling at her.  
  
"Hi there" Sean smiles as he looks down at the love of his life.  
  
"Hi" Marita breathes. "This, uh, telegram just came for you."  
  
"What's it say?" Sean asks.   
  
"Received your communication. Representative will arrive in Lexington next week. George W. Martin, Consolidated Tobacco Company" Marita reads.  
  
"Do you know what this means?" Sean says excitedly.  
  
"No" answers Jeremy, who came into the barn as Marita was reading the telegram.  
  
Sean jumps down from the loft. "It means they're coming to us. You tell Pa I've gone down town talk to the other tobacco farms. You tell him I've got good news" Sean says.  
  
Sean is so excited. He looks from Jeremy to Marita.   
"You are the reason this moment is happening" SM  
  
He grabs her face and kisses her with all his might. He doesn't care that Jeremy is standing there watching. He loves her so much that restraint is becoming almost impossible. The kiss ends and Sean looks at her, smiles and shakes his head.   
"I still cant believe you are real" SH   
Sean leaves the barn and goes into town.  
  
"I can't believe he kissed me in front of Jeremy" MH  
"Oh, he is wearing me down" MM  
Marita smiles and slowly turns to see Jeremy's reaction. He looks embarrassed more than anything else. Marita has to take a deep breath and give herself a little fan before she goes back to work.  
  
***********************  
  
William is running against Jerald Clancy and is playing dirty. John Turner has Clancy beaten up, thus weakening his run for Assemblyman. The family has suggested Sean run in the place of Clancy. Sean ponders it and realizes that he would be away from Marita and their relationship could jeopardize any political aspirations he may have. He'd like to run, but he is not willing to give up Marita. After dinner, he heads to the barn to think.  
  
"I'll have to talk to Marita before I make my decision" SM  
"Marita's here" SH  
  
"Don't tell me you've come here to cast your vote for Sean Logan" Sean says without turning to face her.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have" Marita encourages him.  
  
"You know, I was thinking, if I ran for office and won, it'd change my life."  
Sean looks at her. "I'd be gone at lot."  
"I'd be away from you" SH  
  
"And I'd have to worry about what other people expect of me. I, I don't like that." Sean says.  
Translation: People expect me to be with Vivian, not you.  
  
"That's exactly why you should run. You understand what people need. You know how to get things done. There's nobody who could do this job better than you. It would only be for two years." Marita says.  
  
Sean walks closer to his vision of loveliness.  
  
"She is so unselfish. That's why I love her so much" SH  
"Yeah. Vivian would probably have a hissy! I'm glad I didn't marry her" SM  
  
"Two years" Sean says, realizing Marita is supporting him 100%.  
  
Marita nods and smiles. "Or maybe you'll lose."   
  
Sean smiles. His decision is made. Marita supports his running, so he will run.  
  
***********************  
  
Marita is in garden tending to her beloved flowers. She hears the carriage approaching and knows Sean is home. She happily gets up in anticipation of seeing him. She heads toward the house with a smile on her face but is stopped dead in her tracks at what she sees. Sean has brought a young lady home. Marita is disappointed and hurt and turns back to her flowers.   
  
"Who is that Sean has brought home?" MH  
"I can only go so far with Sean. He needs another kind of woman to share his life   
with" MM  
"He needs a woman who loves him and you are that woman" MH  
"No I am not!" MM  
  
Later that evening, Marita is sitting on the bench enjoying the night air. The moon is shining bright and the stars are lighting up the sky. The night is absolutely beautiful. She begins to cry but refuses to admit why.  
  
"I'd be fooling myself if I thought we could be more that just friends. I can't compete with "society" ladies, especially since Sean will be in the public eye" MM  
"You don't know who that woman is and you are already marrying him off to her. Sean's here" MH  
  
"Hey" Sean says from behind her.  
Marita wipes her tears and puts a smile on her face. "Hey" she turns as he sits next to her.  
  
Sean looks at her and sees she has been crying. "What's wrong?" he is concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm being silly" Marita lies.  
"I lo..."MH  
"QUIET!!!" MM   
  
"I've never known you to be silly." Sean insists.  
  
"Well there is always a first time for everything." Marita tries to make light of the moment. Sean looks at her with concern and knows she will tell him when she is ready.   
  
"I invited Camille Foster to dinner this evening. She has offered to work on the campaign. She seems to know the political arena and has some good ideas." Sean tells her, having no idea that Camille was the cause of Marita's tears.  
  
"See I told you you had no idea who that woman was. Now you know. He's not interested in her" MH  
"Yeah, Yeah" MM  
  
A sadness that had accompanied her tears suddenly disappears.  
  
*********************  
  
Consolidated Tobacco Company has reneged on their offer to come to Lexington because Sean is running for office and they feel it would be a conflict of interest. Sean is devastated because the other farmers were depending on him. Marita takes a step to him to offer support. Sean looks at her with great disappointment in his eyes. He knows she is there for him but right now he needs to be alone. Marita understands and feels the devastation as much as Sean does.   
  
Negotiations begin and John Turner offers the farmers three cents a pound instead of the original five cents a pound. Sean addresses the farmers.  
  
"Can I talk to you just for a minute. Come on back. I'm as disappointed as you are that that buyer we were counting on didn't show up. My tobacco is sitting here just like yours" Sean says.  
  
"It's different for you Logan. You don't have a family to feed. I mean how are we suppose to get through the winter if we don't sell?" one of the farmers says.   
  
"How are you going to get through the winter on three cents a pound?" Sean asks.  
  
"We listened to you once before and our price went down" the farmer says.  
  
"What if you do take the offer. What is he going to offer you next year, two cents a pound? What about the year after that? Are you gonna give him money just to take the crop off your hands. You gotta stand up to him. You let him take advantage and the problem is going to get worse and worse. He's just gonna walk on you. Don't be so willing to throw away your hard work. Throw away your dreams. Don't do that" Sean pleads.  
  
"You have until tomorrow morning" the farmer says.  
  
Marita is among the tobacco growers as Sean address them.  
"I'm so proud of him" MH  
  
Sean decides to drop out of the race and take the tobacco to Virginia himself. Ned convinces him to wait until the morning to make a decision like that. As Sean unties his horse, Marita comes up behind him and touches him. He turns at her touch.  
  
"Whatever you decide to do, I believe in you" Marita says.  
  
Sean's mind was racing, but as soon as he heard her words, he became focused. He is once again so grateful for her support.  
"Oh Marita, what would I do without you. Every time I'm ready to give up, you come along and give me a second wind" SM  
Sean looks at Marita and still can't believe she is real. She is all that really matters. He can't stop himself as he reaches out to caress her soft cheek. At this moment, he is beyond words.   
"I love you" SH  
  
**********************  
  
Sean enters Ned's study and Ned hands him a letter.  
  
"Harry Griffith came by here earlier with that letter. It was left for him at the Jockey Club anonymously" Ned says.  
  
Ned hands Sean the letter. Sean reads the letter and is instantly concerned about Marita. He balls up the piece of paper.  
  
"If anyone touches her...." SM  
"I've got to protect her" SH  
  
"Throwing it away won't help. I'm sure there are other copies. Is there anything I should know about...... you and Marita?" Ned is afraid to ask.   
  
"Are you asking me if this is true" Sean says.  
  
"I guess I am" Ned says, not wanting to hear what he knows is the truth - Sean loves Marita.  
  
Sean walks to the entrance of the study. His main concern is Marita. He is torn up inside. If anything happens to Marita because of this letter, he does not know what he'll do.   
  
"No" Sean answers as he holds up the balled up letter.  
  
"If this accusation is public knowledge..." Ned says.  
  
"I can't stop people from saying anything they want to say" Sean insists.  
  
"If someone gets hurt..." Ned says.  
  
"Pa! I would NEVER do anything to compromise her. EVER!" Sean says with tears in his eyes.   
"I love her, Pa" SH  
  
Ned hears Sean's heart loud and clear.  
  
"I'll handle this Pa" Sean says.  
  
The next morning Sean rides out to see Marita and tell her about the letter.   
  
"Someone is threatening to send this letter to the newspaper." Sean hands her the letter. Marita reads the letter and he sees the fear in her eyes.  
  
"I'll take care of it. Don't worry." Sean says. He gently caresses her cheek to comfort and assure her.  
"I love you Marita and I wont let anything happen to you or us" SH  
"I'll see you when I get back" Sean promises.  
  
Marita smiles and says, "OK".  
  
He mounts his horse and heads for Vivian's. Sean tells her that it would be in her best interest if the letter were not published. She quickly agrees.   
  
***********************  
  
In spite of John Turner's dirty tricks, the tobacco farmers get their eight cents a pound and Jerald Clancy wins the election. The town people are gathered to hear their new Assemblyman.  
  
"Marita is here" SH  
Sean looks up and locks eyes with her. He is in another world.   
"She is amazing." SM  
  
Clancy offers Sean a job as Deputy Secretary of Regional Affairs. Sean is brought back to this world and looks to Clancy. He remembers what Marita told him about his understanding what people need and knowing how to get things done. He accepts the position. Pa, Lexy and Alice congratulate him. As he shakes the hands of his new constituents, Sean looks for those eyes.   
  
He finds them instantly and all he can do is stare at her. Even though they were surrounded by hundreds of people, they were all alone in this moment in time. As the days go by, he falls deeper and deeper in love with his best friend. He smiles at her.  
"I love her so much. How did I get so lucky?" SH  
  
Marita watches as Sean's family congratulates him on his new position. She is so happy for him and very proud of him. As she meets those beautiful blue eyes, Marita realizes that the battle is over. She closes her eyes for a moment and smiles. Surrender is so sweet.   
"I give up. I love him" MM  
"Finally!!" MH  
"He is amazing" MM  
"Yes he is" MH  
"How did I get so lucky?" MM  
"I don't know girl, but I'm glad you did" MH  
  
Her friend, her best friend has stolen her heart. Who could ask for more?   
  
People were all around her, but all Marita could see was the love in Sean's eyes.   
  
To Be Continued...........................  



	5. HomeComing

Ned gets hurt in an accident with the horses and falls into a coma. The family is upset and struggles to keeps things together until Ned recovers. Sean must step in and take over his father's duties. Sean begins to feel overwhelmed and begs his comatose father to come back to them. He goes to his mother's grave and pleads silently with GOD to allow his father to live. Marita follows him to the gravesite and bends down beside him. She caresses his back to let him know that he can lean on her. He accepts her offer and moves into her arms. She hugs him tightly and comforts him with her embrace. No words are spoken. None are needed.  
  
************************  
  
Marita is taking a stroll along the fence as Sean trots up next to her.   
  
"We got a couple of meetings in town..." he begins.  
  
"Yes" Marita says.  
  
"which might keep me there most of the day." Sean explains.  
  
"Oh well, we'll struggle through without you" Marita teases.  
"I'll miss you today" MH  
  
"That's a comfort to know" Sean laughs.  
  
Marita smiles that sweet smile at him.  
  
"Do me a favor would you?" Sean asks.  
  
"Sure" Marita says.  
"Anything for you" MH  
  
"Keep an eye on Alice, would you" Sean says.  
  
"What's going on?" Marita asks.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe nothing." Sean says.  
Sean leans forward just to get a little closer to her as he looks at his vision of loveliness.   
"I want to get lost in those big brown eyes" SH   
He hates to leave her but he has to go.  
"I'll see you when I get home." Sean promises.  
Translation: Wait for me.  
  
"I'll be here." Marita promises  
"I'm not going anywhere!" MM  
  
"GOOD" SM  
  
He gets one last look, waves goodbye and heads to town. Marita laughs and watches him leave.  
  
"I love that man!" MH  
  
***********************  
  
Sean finishes his all of his meetings and stops by the bar to have a drink before he goes home. Clay and Tom Stanton, Sean's college friend are already there enjoying themselves.   
  
"I wished they'd hurry up with this so I can go home" SM  
"Home to Marita. I hope she waits for me" SH  
  
The three finally make it to the Logan house, but they have already missed dinner. Ned greets them at the door and is not pleased with them.   
  
"Hi Pa. I hope we're not late for dinner" Clay says as Sean rolls his eyes.  
  
Ned can only look at his second son. Clay knows he should have just kept his mouth shut as he lets out a little laugh and heads for the kitchen.   
  
Sean offers Ned a look that says "I don't know Pa".  
  
"I'm going to find Marita" SM  
  
He finds her in the great room reading a book.  
  
"Hey" he says as he sits next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Hey" she smiles as she closes her book. "How did your meetings go?"  
  
"They went good. We got a lot accomplished" Sean says. "I see you all made it through the day without me" he smiles.  
  
"Yes, we did, but just barely" Marita laughs.  
"I'm glad you're home" MH  
  
"I'm glad you waited for me" SH  
  
They talked and laughed about the day's events.  
  
*********************  
  
Sean is about to travel to Frankfort for Assembly business. He is outside with Marita preparing the horses. He looks at her and wishes she could come with him.   
  
"How long will you and your Pa be gone for?" Sean asks.  
  
"Four or five days" she answers as she turns back to him.  
"I'll miss you" MH  
  
"Well, I'll be back before you will then" Sean smiles.  
"I'm gonna miss you" SH  
  
To Be Continued.........................  



	6. Rivals

Sean and Marita are in his office preparing for the arrival of Henry Langston, the lawyer from MidCentral Railroads. They will be negotiating to buy a piece of land for a public hospital.   
  
"Where are those papers from Clancy? He's trusting me to do this. I gotta do it right" Sean says anxiously.  
  
"There right here" Marita calmly says as she hands him the papers.  
  
"Thanks." Sean says as he takes the papers and rambles through another stack on his desk. "This Langston's more experienced than I am. He's a lawyer and he's been doing this for a long, long time. Where's that soil report" he says as he heads to the filing cabinet.  
  
Marita calmly picks up the report from the desk Sean just left and hands it to him. Sean playfully snatches the report and looks at her. Marita can only laugh. Sean can only smile.  
  
"What would I do without you. We are so good together. You keep me organized" SM  
  
"I feel like this is my first day in mathematics with Mrs. Donahue. I would have never made it through that one without you remember" Sean says.  
  
"Yeah, the back of my hand remembers her ruler" Marita says.  
  
"Thanks for coming to work with me on this" Sean says.  
  
"I want to see this through as much as you do" Marita says.  
  
"I love you" SH  
"I..." Sean is about to begin.  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Sean heads for the door, then turns back to Marita.  
"Is my tie straight?" Sean asks anxiously.  
  
Marita straightens it. "It looks good" Marita says as she runs her hands down his chest.  
"Oh, that strong chest!" MM  
  
Sean goes to the door and opens it. He is surprised to see a handsome colored man standing there.   
  
"Mr. Logan. I'm Henry Langston" the man says.  
  
Sean just stares.  
  
"Property Affairs, MidCentral Railroad" Henry says.  
  
"Of course. Sean Logan and this is Marita. Marita Peters" Sean says.  
  
"Miss Peters." Henry says as he removes his hat and admires her beauty.  
  
"Welcome to Lexington, Mr. Langston" Marita says.  
  
"I know you're a busy man but I was hoping you would join my family for dinner" Sean says.   
  
"It would be my pleasure" Henry accepts.  
  
"And on the way there I was thinking we could go over some reports " Sean says as he waits for Henry to go ahead of them. Henry looks to Marita and gestures to her "Ladies first". Marita smiles and goes ahead of both men.  
"He just showed me up" SM  
  
Henry follows and Sean is left feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
**********************  
  
The Logan house after dinner  
  
"You travel a lot for business I understand Mr. Langston" Ned says as they adjourn to the great room.  
  
"It's given me an opportunity to see a great deal of this country" Henry says.  
  
"Have you ever been west. I've always wanted to see San Francisco" Alice says.  
  
"Oh it's an exciting city. All the different people. So many nations, languages, customs" Henry says.  
  
"When I was a boy, it was impossible to imagine that one day we'd be able to travel so easily and quickly all over this country" Ned says.  
  
"I'm surprised you would want to leave such beauty as you have here" Henry says as he looks at Marita, who in turn smiles and blushes. Sean notices and does not like it one bit.  
  
"He's moving in on my territory now" SM  
"Maybe we should go over those reports now Mr. Langston" Sean intervenes.  
"The sooner we get this done, the sooner you will be leaving!" SM  
  
"Oh we can do that tomorrow" Henry says.  
  
"I'm sorry. I understood you'd only be able to stay in Lexington over night" Sean says.  
"You are becoming a thorn in my side already" SM  
  
"I was planning to leave tomorrow but I can stay a few days" Henry says as he looks at his reason for staying - Marita.  
  
Sean recognizes a man who is about to pursue a woman.  
"I don't like this one bit" SH   
  
"I'd better be getting home. Goodnight" Marita says.  
  
"Goodnight" Henry says.  
  
"Goodnight Marita" Sean says.  
  
"Sean perhaps you could Mr. Langston out to the land in question tomorrow and talk about your plans" Ned says.  
  
"I'd like to take him out, alright" SM  
  
*****************************  
  
The next day at the land in question  
  
"The price you're offering isn't much more than the railroad paid for this land" Henry says.  
  
"Mr. Langston, I'm not trying to cut the best deal. I'm telling you the truth. Five thousands dollars, a hundred an acre is all the money the assembly has allotted" Sean states.  
  
"I understand. But we are in no hurry to sell" Henry says.  
  
"But there's a real need here for a public hospital here Mr. Langston" Marita adds.  
  
"Henry. Please call me Henry" Henry says.  
  
Sean looks off to the side in DISGUST!  
"Henry. Please call me Henry. He didn't ask me to call him HENRY!" SM  
  
"Alright. Henry, there are so many people who can't afford medical care. Miners, railroad and factory workers, their employers, they use them up and they throw them away" Marita says.  
  
Sean is feeling left out. He is suppose to be handling this transaction and it seems as if he is now a third wheel. Sean is more irritated by the fact that another man is making him the third wheel with Marita.  
  
"I think what Marita means" Sean interjects.  
  
"I think Marita speaks very well for herself." Henry interrupts.  
  
Sean GRITS his teeth in TOTAL DISGUST.  
"Who does he think he is trying to defend Marita to me" SM   
  
"Members of my family labored for the railroad. I know only too well how they treat their manual workers" Henry concludes.  
  
"Then you'll see how good this sell would be for the railroad, from a public relations point of view" Sean says.  
  
********************  
  
"Sean, can I ask you a question about Marita?" Henry inquires.  
  
"NO!" SM  
"Sure" he says.  
  
"I want to call on her but I don't know if she is spoken for. Would you happen to know?" he says.  
  
"She's mine!" SM  
"That's something you'd have to ask her" Sean says with a forced smile. He is dejected.   
"I'm losing her" SH begins to cry  
  
************************  
  
Vivian's mother, Georgina, is rambling on about the hospital project but Sean is in another world. He is staring out the window at the love of his life. She is so beautiful and he is so afraid he is losing her to a better man.  
  
Later that evening, Sean goes to see Marita to tell her that he loves her and wants to be with her. He hears a carriage approach and comes out from the shadows. He sees Marita with HIM! He can barely catch his breath as he sees the love of his life, his soulmate being escorted by another man - the perfect man. He can't compare with Henry. When he sees Henry touch Marita and kiss her hand, he feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him. He feels hopeless as tears begin to fall.  
  
"I've lost her. This pain is unbearable" SH cries out  
  
***********************************  
  
"You misspelled perpetuate" Sean says. He is covering his pain with anger.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Marita says.  
  
"This is a contract Marita. It has to be perfect" Sean says as he looks at her with pain disguised as anger.  
  
"I SAID I was sorry" Marita says.  
  
"What happens in ten years from now if the railroad decides it wants its land back and all of a sudden we have to through sick people out of the hospital because" Sean's anger is speaking.  
  
Marita's patience has run out. "Because I misspelled a word Sean? Why don't you get the deal make first before you start worry about me killing patients who aren't even sick yet, in a hospital that hasn't even been built" she says.  
  
She looks into those beautiful blue eyes. "What's this really about Sean?" Marita pleads.  
"I love you, but where do I stand with you?" MH   
  
"Sean. Marita." The voice that Sean has come to loath, says. Sean slowly turns to see his nemesis coming. As he turns back, he looks at Marita and lets out a deep breath as his heart begins to crumble and his eyes begin to water.   
  
"I hate him" SM   
  
"Good morning" Henry approaches them with flowers in his hand. "And no Sean the flowers are not for you" he says.  
  
Sean makes an attempt to laugh as he looks at Marita and sees her slipping away from him. His insides are being ripped out.  
"I'm losing the best thing that ever happened to me" SH  
  
"Oh, they're beautiful" Marita says.  
  
"Not nearly as beautiful as you" Henry says.  
  
"I didn't think this pain could get any worse" SH, tears are still flowing  
"I can't take this" SM  
Sean looks at Marita's reaction and allows anger to rescue his sinking heart.  
"I had Marita draw up a contract. I thought you might want to have a look at it before we get started" Sean interrupts the little love scene.  
  
They head for Sean's office where Henry informs them that Georgina has made an offer for the land. Sean and Marita try to reason with Henry and tell him that the Winters are only making an offer because Sean is involved with the deal. Henry will consider what they have told him, but he can't ignore the financial aspect.  
  
************************  
  
Sean is angry with Georgina. He's angry with Marita. But most of all he's angry with Henry for being what he was not - the best thing for Marita.  
  
"What's gotten into you. This isn't like you" Ned says after Sean is rude to Georgina.  
  
"Don't you care that she's only doing this to block the hospital deal?" Sean says.  
  
"Of course I do. But you don't solve the problem by provoking her" Ned says as Sean heads for the door.   
"What's wrong Sean?" Ned asks as Sean stops and turns to his father. "This isn't just about the land for the hospital".  
  
Sean looks at his father through unshed tears.   
"I'm losing Marita, Pa. I'm dying inside" SH  
He walks out of the study.  
  
******************************  
  
Henry and Sean are discussing their deal over drinks and Henry informs Sean that Georgina has increased her offer. Sean tries to convince Henry that he is trying to do something good for the people of Lexington.   
  
"I have a dinner engagement," Henry says.  
  
Sean turns to see Marita and tears threaten his eyes.  
"The pain is getting worse and worse" SH   
  
Marita feels the anger coming from Sean and takes a step back.  
"Oh, Sean" MH  
  
Sean watches as Henry walks over to Marita.  
"I could kill him right NOW with my bear hands" SM  
  
"You gettin' something out of this yourself Henry?" Sean yells in BITTER anger, anger that increases as his pain increases.   
  
"You can consider negotiations between us finished Mr. Logan" Henry informs him.  
  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take" SH is slipping deeper into despair  
Sean downs a shot of whiskey. "Another!" Sean demands as he tries to drown his increasing pain. When drowning doesn't succeed, Sean attempts to drive away his pain. He rides Ahab as if the devil himself were in pursuit. He is unsuccessful.  
  
*******************  
  
"The railroad wouldn't even consider selling the land if it wasn't for us and then Mrs. Winters comes in and sticks her nose in and out bids us" Sean says.  
  
"Still sounds like you got pretty mad at Henry" Ned says.  
  
"Yeah I got mad Pa. Wouldn't you?" Sean defends himself.  
  
"Usually I don't shout at people that I am trying to do business with and accuse them of bribery" Ned says.  
  
"Yeah well he was being....."   
"He's taking Marita from me" SH  
Sean is tormented as he thinks of Marita being with Henry.  
  
"Cause it doesn't work. Now when I get mad out of proportion of the cause and you know that I can, it's usually because something else is bothering me" Ned says.  
  
Sean looks at his father but can't tell him what is tormenting him.  
  
***************  
  
"You have to have flowers on the table if you have a gentleman caller coming for Sunday lunch" Alice says, as she and Marita are picking flowers.  
  
"I guess" Marita responds.  
  
"Oh, are you going to make your peach pie? I have some preserves if you've run out" Alice offers.  
  
"I still have some" Marita says.  
  
"You don't seem very excited" Alice notices.  
  
"I'm not" MH  
"I am, of course I am. I mean he's, he's well educated, he's got a good job, people respect him, he's sweet and gentle" Marita says with a slight smile.  
  
"And handsome" Alice adds.  
  
"And handsome" Marita agrees.  
  
"And he really likes you" Alice is playing matchmaker.   
"Be quiet Alice!!" a Sean & Marita Fan says   
  
"And I like him" Marita says.  
"But I don't love him" MH  
  
"But you're not in love with him" Alice discerns.  
  
"Oh, it's too soon to know that" Marita says.  
"I'll never love him" MH  
  
"Have you every felt that way before?" Alice inquires.  
  
"I feel that way now" MH  
  
*****************************  
  
Sean is waiting for Marita to pass by so he can apologize. He is so sorry for the way he behaved last night. After she has finished picking her flowers, Marita heads home. She sees Sean and approaches him. He sees her coming and stands to greet her.  
  
"Hey" Sean says.  
  
"Hey" Marita says.  
  
"Last night I was.." Sean tries to apologize.  
  
"You were upset" Marita says.  
  
"Yeah" Sean admits.  
"I can't stand seeing you with another man" SH  
  
"About the land sale" Marita says.  
"Please say you are upset about Henry and me" MH  
  
"I wanna make it up" Sean starts.  
  
"Maybe he was upset about the land deal" MM  
"Maybe if I say something to Henry" Marita says.  
  
"Hearing his name on her lips is killing me" SH  
Sean rolls his eyes as his heart is sinking deeper still into the pit of despair.  
  
"Mr. Langston for you. He's coming here for lunch" she says.  
  
"With you and your Pa" Sean asks.  
  
Marita nods and rage, jealously and most of all pain surges through Sean's entire body. He should be the one having Sunday lunch with Marita and her Pa.  
"I'm beyond my threshold for pain" SH  
  
"I could tell him how important it is to you" Marita offers.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Sean says as anger comes to cover the pain.  
  
"And to me" Marita finishes.  
  
"You shouldn't let business interfere with your lunch. Have a good time" Sean says as he walks away.  
  
Sean goes on a drinking binge to try and ease the pain of losing the only woman he will ever love. He realizes that he is being selfish. He has not made a commitment to her, but does not want her to commit to someone else. He does love her with all his heart and wants her to have the best things out of life. Henry is smart, successful, respected and colored. Henry could give Marita the life she deserves. The only thing he couldn't do was love her the way Sean does.  
  
****************************  
  
A tug of war is going on inside of Sean.  
"I love her and want what's best for her - Henry" SM  
"I love her and want her" SH  
"I love her and want what's best for her - Henry" SM  
"I love her and want her" SH  
"I love her and want what's best for her - Henry" SM  
"I love her and want her" SH  
Sean's mind wins the battle.   
  
"Hey" he says as he walks up to her.  
  
"Hey" she says and continues tending to her plants.  
  
"I guess I been a little crazy ya know with Clancy depending on me and all. But that's no excuse for the way I've been treating you... and Henry." That name is bitter on his lips. "He's just doin' his job and he's doin' it well. Henry's a good man" Sean says.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Marita says.   
"I don't want to hear this. I need to hear that you love me and want me" MH  
  
"Because I've been selfish" Sean admits. "Marita" Sean looks at the precious gift that is standing before him. Marita looks at him.  
  
"I want you to have what's best for ya" Sean says.  
"Because I love you so much" SH  
  
"And what's that?" Marita says with tears in her eyes.  
"Please say it's you" MH   
"He's going to say Henry" MM  
  
"Me" SH  
"Henry" SM  
"Me" SH  
Sean must use every ounce of strength in his being to say his next word. "Henry".   
  
Sean's heart is shattered as he walks away. Marita's heart is shattered as she lets him.   
  
"He's right about Henry being a good man" MM  
"But I love him, not Henry" MH  
"I could learn to love Henry" MM  
"Leave me out of it" MH  
  
A single tear finds it way down Marita's cheek.  
  
**************************  
  
Marita has convinced herself that she could love Henry. He's everything a woman could want in a man. She should be happy. Sadness is written all over her face.  
  
"You look beautiful sweetheart" Isaac says. "Except for one thing".  
Isaac looks at her and puts a smile on his face. Marita automatically returns the smile but her heart is not in it. "That's it" Isaac laughs.   
  
"You know, now you look like your mother did the day..." Isaac says.  
  
"PaPa" Marita interrupts.  
  
"Well you know what he's gonna do, don't you? The man's gonna propose to ya" Isaac says.  
  
"I'm not so sure" Marita says.  
  
"Of course he is. He's be a fool not to. Henry Langston doesn't strike me as no fool. I don't want to tell you what to do sweetheart, but men like him are rare" Isaac says.  
  
"He is a special man" MM  
  
"Of course, you're pretty bright yourself" Isaac says. "Smart people sometimes think too much with their heads" says Isaac.  
"Henry is the perfect man" MM  
  
"And this is a decision that's got to come right from here" Isaac says as he points to his heart.  
"Sean is the perfect man for me" MH   
  
At the Logan home  
  
Sean is trying to concentrate on his correspondence. He has Marita on his mind and knows he did the best thing for her - letting her go. Suddenly Sean looks up from his correspondence. He hears his mother's voice.  
  
"Follow your heart, son" Libby says from heaven.  
  
After telling Henry he couldn't come up with the money for the land, they agree to work together to find another piece of land. Sean eventually makes his way to the bench. Marita is there and he is glad for a chance to talk to his friend.  
  
Sean tentatively walks up, sits down, lets out a sigh, looks at Marita then looks straight ahead. He ponders where to begin.   
  
"I've been running around like, I don't know, thinking that buying the land for that hospital was the right thing to so it didn't matter how I got it done." Sean says.  
"We'll make that hospital happen." he promises. Marita looks up at him.  
"And we'll do it without me being so pigheaded about it." he teases.  
  
"That's good" Marita says as they laugh.   
  
Sean turns serious. "You're the only one I can talk to. Do you know how much I've missed that?" he looks at her.  
"How much I've missed you" SH   
  
"Me too." Marita looks at him.  
"I missed you too" MH  
  
Sean looks down at the hat in his hands.  
  
"Well, sometimes you think you love"  
Sean looks up.  
"someone when you, you really just like them." Marita says.  
Translation: I didn't love Henry  
  
"Did you hear her" SH  
Sean realizes that Marita has chosen him over Henry, just as he chose her over Vivian.  
"Sometimes, it's the other way around."  
"I love you, Marita" SH  
  
"Did you hear him" MH  
  
They look at one another with eyes that say "I love you" as they drawn closer together.   
  
"Are you sure?" MH  
"I'm sure" SH   
  
Their lips touch and heaven is on earth. Sean parts her lips with his own and Marita offers no resistance. His tongue enters her mouth and searches for the prize. Marita accepts his tongue and relishes their sword (tongue) play.   
  
"She had better not kissed Henry like this!" SM  
  
"My kisses are only for you" MH  
  
They simultaneously move to embrace one another. Sean embraces her waist. Marita embraces his neck. She moves her hands to his unruly curls.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this over the next 100 years. Playing in his curls, that is" MM  
"You're going to enjoy the kissing too" MH  
"Yeah, I guess" MM  
MM is still trying to play it cool!  
  
"Gees, I can't get enough of her" SM  
"She is sweeter than honey on a honeycomb" SH  
  
They end their kiss and look into one another's eyes.  
  
"I've been a fool, uh." Sean smiles.  
Translation: I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.  
  
"Um Um" Marita laughs.  
"Henry was a good man. He was handsome, successful and smart" MM  
"He was all that, but still he couldn't measure up to Sean. I'll always be his" MH  
"There's no turning back" MM  
  
"She's mine now" SH  
"There's no turning back" SM  
  
Sean stands and takes hold of Marita's hand and they head for the lake.   
  
"My dream is finally coming true - a life with Marita" SM  
Sean can hardly believe it. He stops and just stares at the object of his affection.   
"I love her so much" SH   
  
"My dream is finally coming true - a life with Sean. Thank you LORD" MM  
Marita smiles and is about to break out into giggles, she is so happy! She can hardly believe it!  
"OH, I love him so much" MH  
  
Sean opens his arms to her and Marita jumps into them, letting out a happy squeal. He picks her up and swings her around. They stare into each other's eyes and say "I love you" without a word being said. They share another quick kiss and Marita is set back on the ground. They remain in each other's arms and begin to laugh.  
  
A heavy burden has been lifted off of them both. Now that love has blossomed and they both have stopped to smell the roses, the world is theirs for the taking. They have many obstacles to overcome, but together, with the LORD, they know nothing will be impossible to them. But for now, they are satisfied with cherishing each other, their friendship and their love.  
  
Sean and Marita eventually make it to the lake. Sean sits with his back against a big oak tree and reaches out his hand to Marita. He pulls her down between his parted legs and she settles her back against his chest. Sean wraps his arms around her, closes his eyes and thanks GOD for the treasure he is holding.   
  
Marita is relishing being in the arms of the man she loves. She thought about the day in the garden when he told her he had loved her, not Vivian. She never would have dreamed that they would be here, like this.  
  
Sean was the first to break the silence "Why did you let ......Henry call on you?" he said. Though he knows Marita is all his, Sean still has a hard time thinking of her with him. "I mean, not once, not twice, but THREE times!" Sean exclaims before she could answer him. "You don't know what that did to me."   
  
"I guess I was doing what was expected of me. I mean he was handsome, smart, and successful" Marita says. Sean understands. He was going to ask Vivian to marry him because that's what was expected of him.   
  
"Yeah, well I understand but I still didn't like it. I hated it! I was eaten alive with jealousy, Marita" Sean admits.  
  
"Sean, Henry was a good man, but even with all that he was and all that he had, he still couldn't compare to you" Marita says from her heart.  
  
Sean's heart is so overjoyed that he can't begin to express what those words mean to him. Marita understands by his silence that her words have humbled him. She decides to lighten the mood by teasing him.  
  
"Besides" she says as she turns in his arms, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek.  
"I could never" kiss on the cheek.  
"marry anyone" kiss on the cheek.  
"unless" kiss on the cheek.  
"I felt about them" kiss on the cheek.  
"the way" kiss on the cheek.  
"I feel about you" Marita whispers.  
  
There are tears in Sean's eyes as he sees all the love Marita has for him in her eyes. She gently caresses his lips with her own. She uses her tongue to taste his lips and gain entrance into his mouth. The kiss is warm and sweet. Marita pulls away, looks into those eyes that she loves and smiles. The tears that were threatening are now rolling down Sean's cheeks. Marita takes her fingertips and gently wipes away his tears before she settles back in her original position.   
  
Sean is too overwhelmed to speak, so he just sits there, holding his life in his arms. He begins thinking about what a "gentleman" Henry was to Marita, bringing her flowers, telling her she was beautiful - things he'd never done.  
  
"Marita.... If you want, I'll start bringing you flowers and gifts, and stuff like that, if it will make you happy." Sean says uneasily.  
  
Marita is touched by his wiliness to do things that are uncomfortable for him just to make her happy.   
  
"I don't need those things to make me happy" Marita declares.  
  
Sean gently pushes Marita forward and stands up. He walks in front of her and helps her to her feet. He takes her hand, gets down on one knee and looks up into her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Marita, since I feel about you the way that I do and you feel about me the way that you do" Marita is about to go into shock!!!!  
"will you marry me?" Sean proposes.  
  
To be continued...............................   



	7. And Her Answer Is

"Sean" Marita can barely speak as tears of pure joy begin to fall. Her whole body begins to tremble and she can barely stand. Words are elusive.  
  
"Please say yes" Sean pleads. "We've known each other forever. We've been best friends since childhood. You are the only one that I can talk too and the only one that understands me. We are soul mates. We have a connection that we don't have with anyone else, and most of all...my mother told me to follow my heart" Sean looks up into her beautiful eyes. "It lead me to you."  
  
Marita can no longer stand. She falls to her knees.   
"YES!" MH  
"YES!" MH  
"YES!" MH  
"YES!" MH  
"I can't believe this" MM is in a daze  
"Well believe it. Say YES!" MH  
  
"YES" she is barely audible.  
  
"Thank you" he whispers, speaking to her and to GOD. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her with all his might.  
  
Marita wraps her arms around his neck and can not stop her tears. She is overflowing with joy unspeakable and silently thanking her LORD for answering her prayers.   
  
It seems as if an eternity has pasted before Sean stands up, lifts Marita up without breaking their embrace and sets her on the ground. Marita can't let go of him just yet and Sean doesn't mind one bit. He's holding the greatest thing ever made - his Marita. When her tears finally subside, Marita slowly pulls away from Sean. As soon as she looks into his eyes, her tears start again and all she can do is rest her forehead on his, close her eyes and let this love, joy and happiness wash over her.   
  
It's Sean's turn to tease. "You are spoken for now so you'll just have to be tell the next 'gentleman' caller that or I will!" Sean is teasing her but he is deadly serious.  
  
Marita smiles. Every since Henry Langston had come to town and shown an interested in her, this was all Marita wanted to hear - she was spoken for by Sean.  
  
Sean takes her hand and they head back to the bench. They sit down again and Sean speaks first.  
  
"I'm gonna talk to Pa. I don't know how yet, but we WILL to be married" Sean says as his determination comes charging forth. "I'm gonna talk to your Pa too".  
  
"I don't know how my Pa is going to take this" Marita says.  
  
"Well, he'll have to accept it. I'm not letting ANYONE come between us again, Marita, not even your Pa" Sean says as he looks at her.  
  
Marita looks at him and sees his determination and decides to say nothing for now.  
  
Sean begins to think about their future together. "I'm gonna build you that house" Sean looks at her and smiles. "When I found that spot, I saw a woman standing on the porch and now I know it was you".  
  
Marita laughs as chills run down her spine. "When I saw that spot, I saw you and......me too, but I was to afraid to let myself even dream that it could happen."  
  
Hearing Marita admit she was afraid reminded Sean of that day in the garden, when he told her how he felt. "Oh, that day I in the garden Marita, when I told you how I felt, was a nightmare. You had my guts splattered all over the ground" Sean is able to laugh about it now.  
  
"I'm sorry" Marita is saddened by the pain she caused him.  
  
"You made up for it when you said 'YES'" he smiles and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"Well, how do you think I felt" Marita wants him to know that it was no bed of roses for her either. "I was satisfied just being your friend since I knew that was all we could be. Then here you come with your declaration and turn my whole world upside down. I cried that whole night as I convinced myself that you were only a friend" Marita admits. "When you told Vivian you couldn't marry her, I was happy but to afraid to admit. Then when you said you were going to leave Lexington, I thought I would just die. I was losing my best friend. Why did you decide to stay?" Marita asks.  
  
Sean smiles as he remembers their first kiss. "Well" he looks at her with a wicked grin on his face, "the way you kissed me" Marita blushes as she remembers, "told me that there was hope."  
  
"I'm glad you listened" Marita smiles shyly.  
  
Now that Marita knows Sean stayed in Lexington because he thought there was hope for them, she wondered why he was so cold to her before he left for Louisville. "Remember when your aunt Regine came and you went to Louisville?"  
she says.  
  
"Please don't ask what I did in Louisville" SM  
"Yeah" Sean said uneasily.  
  
"Why were you so cold to me that day in the barn?" Marita asks.  
  
"That's an easy one" SM  
"I was mad at you Marita. I mean I had told you how I felt, we kissed and then NOTHING. I was expecting you to come to your senses" he teases her, "and tell me you felt the same way but you just acted like nothing happened!" Sean said with a sour expression on his face.   
  
Marita laughs as she looks at his expression. "I told you I was afraid. I had convinced myself that you were just nervous about marrying Vivian and was confusing our friendship with love."  
  
Sean is about to get her back for laughing at him. "I already know the answer but I'm going to ask anyway. Were you jealous when Clay and I fought because of Vivian?" It's Sean's turn to laugh at a sour expression.   
  
"NO" Marita lies.  
  
Sean's smile tells her that he knows she is lying. "So what if I was?" Marita says defensively. "Who has you now?"   
  
"OH, I love her" SH  
"You do", Sean says with a smile. "You always have."   
  
Marita's heart was warmed by his admission. They both began to think about the events of the past few months and how they had grown even closer together.  
  
"Remember when you helped me with the crop?" Sean asks.  
  
Marita nods her head.  
  
"I knew then that sooner or later I had to make you mine. I mean the way you helped me and stood by me and wouldn't let me give up. Marita, you'll never know how much that meant to me" Sean declares.  
  
"I'm glad I was there to help" Marita says as she is humbled by his words.  
  
"And when Lexy was missing and when Pa had his accident, I know I couldn't have made it through without you. You are always there when I need you most" Sean says with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Well, you're always there for me too" Marita says as she gently rubs his back.  
  
Marita thought about that first crop. "You really shocked me when you kissed me in front of Jeremy that day in the barn. Why did you do it?" she asked.  
  
"I was so happy about Consolidated Tobacco coming, I didn't care who was around. I was just so glad you were there to share it with me" Sean says.  
  
"You started wearing me down with that kiss" Marita laughs as she recalls that day.   
  
"When did you admit to yourself I was more than just a friend?" Sean asks.  
  
"When you ran for Assemblyman. I was so proud of you. The way you handled the tobacco negotiations, that letter, your campaign" Marita says. "I couldn't fight it anymore, so I surrendered" she admits.  
  
"So, I had a prisoner of war and didn't even know it" Sean laughs.  
  
"I was a willing prisoner" Marita says as she looks at him with a smile.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?" Sean turns serious again.  
  
"I admitted it to myself but I wasn't sure what you wanted" Marita says.  
  
"I wanted you" Sean says.  
  
"I didn't know if you were willing to make a commitment to me. If you were willing to make certain sacrifices just for me" Marita says.  
  
"Well, you have your answer now and don't you ever doubt it" Sean assures her.   
"I should have known you had admitted to yourself that I was much more than a friend. Remember at the tournament Pa gave. You gave me this look that said 'I want you Sean Logan' but I thought I was seeing things" Sean laughs.  
  
Marita laughs as she remembers that day and that look.  
  
Both Sean and Marita begin to think about all the time they wasted in the past few months because they didn't just admit to one another how they felt. They both realize that they were afraid of what the other's response would be.   
  
"Marita, I am sorry for the way I have behaved these past few days" Sean apologizes.  
  
"You made up for it when you said 'Will you marry me'" Marita says as she kisses him on the cheek.   
  
It is getting late and Sean wants to get Marita home. He walks her home and at the door, Sean kisses Marita. "I'll see you tomorrow" he says.  
"I love you Marita Peters" SH  
  
"Alright" Marita smiles.   
"I love you Sean Logan" MH  
  
To be Continued.......................................  



	8. A New Beginning

It's a new beginning for Sean and Marita. After Sean walked Marita home last night, he remembered what his mother told him about GOD being for you.   
"If GOD be for you, who can be against you."  
  
Sean believes in GOD but he never really had a serious relationship with the LORD Jesus. When he was a child, his mother had taught him about Jesus - that he was the Son of GOD, he died for the sins of the world and he was raised from the dead. When Sean made it to his room he pulled out the bible his mother had given him when he was young. He opened the inside cover and saw his mother's handwriting.  
  
Romans 10:9-13  
Begin at the beginning, son.  
Love  
Your Mother.  
  
Sean went to bed thinking about the verses his mother had written. He'd ask Marita about them tomorrow about it.  
  
As Marita got into bed, she remembered what Libby always told her. "If GOD be for you, who can be against you." Marita wondered if Libby knew all along that she and Sean would be together. Marita knew that Sean hadn't accepted Jesus Christ as his Savior but she knew he would. She just prayed that it would be soon.   
"Dear Heavenly Father, I do thank you for your promises. That they are always YES in Christ. LORD, draw Sean to you. I know he can't, we can't make this journey without you. I pray Father, that he comes to know you as LORD and SAVIOR. In JESUS CHRIST name I pray. AMEN". Marita when to sleep with the assurance that the LORD had already saved Sean.  
  
Marita opens her eyes to a morning of new mercies. "Good morning, LORD" she says as she gets up to pray. After spending time in prayer, Marita opens her bible to Romans 10.  
  
"I wonder why I was lead to read this passage this morning" MM  
  
After Marita finished her reading, she got ready for the day. She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Isaac and herself. Isaac had left her a note saying he and Ned had to get an early start this morning, so he wouldn't be joining her for breakfast. Just then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I wonder who that is this early" MM  
"It's Sean" MH  
  
Marita opens the door to the love of her life standing there with a smile on his face and a bible in his hand.  
  
"Hey" Sean says.  
  
"Hey" Marita says as she moves out of his way as he entered the house.  
  
"Breakfast smells good" Sean says.  
  
"Have you eaten?" Marita laughs. She knew that was his way of trying to get himself invited to breakfast.  
  
"Well, no. Have pity on a starving man" Sean held out his arms to her.  
  
Marita gladly enters them and gives him a hug. "Alright, since you look SO pitiful!".   
  
"Do you need any help?" Seas asks.  
  
"You can set the table" Marita answers.  
  
"OK" he says.  
  
Sean follows Marita into the kitchen and she hands him the dishes. He went to set the table as Marita finished cooking the ham and took the biscuits out of the stove. Marita had prepared scrambled eggs, grits, ham, biscuits and freshly squeezed orange juice.   
  
Marita said grace and they began to eat. "I need to talk to you about something" Sean says as they ate.  
  
"OK" Marita says.  
  
"I know this isn't going to be easy for us, but last night when I was walking home, I remembered what Ma would always tell me. She said 'If GOD be for you, who could be against you'. I know she was talking about us, Marita" he says.  
  
"She would tell me the same thing" Marita says. She was amazed that Libby seemed to know what they would need for this time in their lives together - encouragement to know that no one could be against them when GOD was for them.  
  
"Thank you LORD for Libby" MM  
  
"I got out the bible she gave me and this is what she wrote" Sean said as he opened the bible and showed her the note.   
  
"So, that's why YOU lead me to Romans 10" MM  
  
"Can you help me to be sure I understand this?" Sean asks.  
  
"Sure" Marita said excitingly.  
  
They turned to Romans 10 and started at verse 9. At the breakfast table that morning, Sean received the LORD JESUS as his personal savior.  
  
Over the next months, Sean began learning more about GOD and his promises. He even attended church with Marita. He got strange looks from the congregation, but he was determined to attend worship with Marita. Nothing was said to them directly but they knew people were talking about them. However, they always remembered what Libby said, "If GOD be for you, who can be against you."  
  
The minister, who was truly a man of GOD, watched Sean for months and saw his faithfulness. He was the first to extend a hand to him. "I want to welcome you". Many members followed the lead of their pastor and slowly accepted Sean into the fold.  
  
Sean and Marita grew closer to the LORD and to one another. They spend time together studying the bible, praying, talking.  
  
Sean and Marita were close, but during these past months they became even closer. It was the simple things that knitted their souls together. They were able to spend time together working because Sean had asked Marita to help him with projects he had as Deputy Director. Marita also helped Sean with his tobacco books and with his crop. Sean would sit with Marita in the garden while she pruned or planted her flowers.   
  
Now when Sean said, "Wanna go for a ride", Marita always said YES. They would ride out to the P-E-R-F-E-C-T spot and just sit and imagine their life together. Sometimes they would talk for hours and sometimes they didn't have to say a word.   
  
************************  
  
Sean had Cook prepare a picnic basket because he wanted to surprise Marita.   
  
"Hey" Sean says as he enters the study.  
  
"Hey" Marita smiles as she closes the ledger.  
  
"You think you have some time for me?" Sean asks with a smile.  
  
"Maybe" Marita teases.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" Sean said.  
  
"What?" Marita said excitingly.  
  
"If you don't have time....." Sean says as he throws up his hands.  
  
"Sean" Marita laughs.  
  
"Meet me at the SPOT in 30 minutes" Sean said and he left the study.  
  
"What is he up to?" MM   
  
Thirty minutes later Marita pulled up in her carriage. Sean was there waiting for her. He had a big quilt laid on the ground under a tree. Along the boarder of the blanket, Sean had placed all of Marita's favorite flowers so that they were in a circle of flowers.  
  
"Sean" Marita smiles. "It beautiful". Sean smiled. She stepped into the circle of flowers and sat against the tree. Sean sat next to her and opened the picnic basket. They had fried chicken, potato salad, lemonade and apple pie.  
  
"Clancy wants me to attend a farmers meeting in Philadelphia. Assemblymen across the country are gathering to find ways to help farmers who have fallen on hard times" Sean said as they ate.   
  
"That sounds good. Do you want to go?" Marita asks.  
  
"Yeah, I think it will be a good meeting. Not everyone is as fortunate as we are when things get tough. Not that I would want Pa to bail me out again, but horse breeding has always been a good business for us" Sean said.  
  
"When do you have to leave?" Marita said.  
  
"Well, that's the other thing" Sean said. "I'm hoping it wouldn't be just me".   
  
"What do you mean, who'd be going with you?" Marita asks.  
  
"You" he said.  
  
"Me?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. I found an article today that talked about Pennsylvania being a state where interracial marriages were legal" Sean looked at Marita. "Will you elope with me Marita?" he asked.   
  
Marita couldn't deny this perfect opportunity for them to get married. "YES" she said happily.   
  
Sean moved close to her and kissed her tenderly. "I love you" he said. This was the first time Sean said the words 'I love you' and it brought tears to Marita's eyes.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered and touched his cheek.  
  
They finished their picnic and enjoyed the afternoon together. They would leave for Philadelphia in two weeks. In less than three weeks, they would be Mr. and Mrs. Sean Logan.   
  
********************  
  
Sean was glad that Marita had started working with him on his projects. When they told Ned that Marita needed to go with Sean to Philadelphia, he readily agreed. When they arrived in Philadelphia, Sean and Marita went to the courthouse and obtained a marriage license. A justice of the peace was not available because it was late in the afternoon, so they had to wait until the following morning.   
  
Sean checked them into the hotel and followed Marita to their rooms. They both hated the fact that they had to wait until morning to be married. Sean especially hated it because he had been looking forward to spending this night with Marita. They kissed goodnight at her door.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning" Sean smiles.  
  
"Alright. Eight o'clock sharp" Marita says.  
  
"Eight o'clock sharp" he said.  
  
They both got into bed dreaming about tomorrow night.  
  
At eight o'clock sharp, Sean knocked on Marita's door. They headed out of the hotel straight to the courthouse. They had to wait a half-hour but before 9:00 am, they were Mr. & Mrs. Sean Logan. The farmers meeting didn't start until 10:00, so they went back to the hotel and had breakfast.  
  
"I'm not sure how long the meeting will last" Sean says.  
  
"Alright. I'll probably do some shopping and visit the library" Marita says.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can" Sean promises with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be here" Marita smiles.  
  
They kiss goodbye and go their separate ways.  
  
Because there were so many good ideas presented at the meeting, it lasted until 7:00 that evening. Much was accomplished and the assemblymen were very satisfied with meeting.  
  
Sean had a note waiting for him when he returned to the hotel.  
  
Mr Logan  
I can hardly wait to see you. I'm in room 222.  
Mrs. Logan  
  
Marita had checked out of her room and moved her things into Sean's room. Sean smiled as he practically ran up the stairs.  
  
When Marita heard the key in the door, butterflies began to run wild in her stomach.   
  
"Hey" Sean said with a BIG smile on his face.  
  
"Hey" Marita said with BIG butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Sean asked.  
  
"I'm too nervous to eat" MM  
"No, not really. If you want to get something, go ahead" Marita said a little nervously.   
  
"She's nervous. Maybe if I give her some time alone, she'll calm down" SM  
"Alright. I'll go get something. I'll be back in few minutes" Sean smiled reassuringly at her.  
  
After Sean left the room, Marita decided to wash up and put on her nightgown.  
"Calm down. I love him and I have been waiting for this night forever. I know he's going to be gentle and understanding. I'm still NERVOUS! OK. OK. Just calm down." MM  
  
Marita had finished washing and had just put on her nightgown and robe on when Sean came back. Sean smiled to himself as he noticed that Marita had dimmed all of the lamps.  
  
"Where's your food?" Marita asked trying to talk about ANY except what was about to happen between them.  
  
"I ate down stairs" Sean said as he noticed Marita tightening her robe belt.  
"That's about to come off, sweetheart" SM  
  
"Marita" Sean said lovingly. "I want you to be comfortable" he said as he slowly took step toward her.  
  
"I.... I am" she said as she retreated for each step he took.  
  
Sean stopped and smiled at her. "Marita" he said with love in his eyes. "Come here." He held out his arms to her.  
  
Marita hesitated for one second then ran into his arms. "I'm nervous" she said.  
  
"It's OK" Sean squeezed her tight. Sean caressed her back as he tried to help her relax. "We can go as slow as you want". Marita nodded her head in response. After a few minutes, Sean kissed her on the cheek and moved to her lips. While he held her lips in a sweet kiss, Sean began to untie Marita's robe. He encircled her waist beneath the robe and drew her closer. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. When it finally ended, Sean gave Marita a sweet, sexy smile. He took her left hand and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the tip of each of her fingers and placed a soft kiss in the palm of her hand. He did this while he held her eyes captivated. After he loved the one hand, he turned to the other and gave it the same tender treatment. He pulled Marita close again and pushed the robe off her shoulders. He kissed her neck as he ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms. He trailed kisses from one shoulder, across her collarbone, to her throat, across the other collarbone, to the other shoulder. He moved his lips to the side of her neck as his hands moved to her shoulders. He slowly pushed her straps off her shoulders and down her arms. His lips went down her breastbone and sought her soft mound as her nightgown hit the floor. He turned his attention to her left breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and used his tongue to caress her. Marita was shocked at the feeling but enjoyed it immensely. A soft sigh escaped her lips. After tenderly loving her left breast, Sean moved to the right breast. He couldn't seem to get his fill of her.   
  
"She is DELICIOUS!" SM  
  
Marita moved her hands to his curls and drew him even closer. "Sean" she breathed, as she enjoyed what his mouth was doing to her.   
  
Without removing his mouth from her breast, Sean picked Marita up and carried her over to the bed. Sean lifted his head from her breast and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Undress me" he said.  
  
Marita's hands shook as she unbuttoned his vest. She put her hands on his strong chest and slid the vest off his shoulders. She undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and finished unbuttoning the shirt. Marita put her hands on his stomach and moved them up over his chest. She couldn't believe the pleasure she got from the feel of his torso beneath her fingers. She moved her hands to his shoulders as she pushed the shirt off him. Her hands moved down his strong arms and she took his hands into hers. She lifted his left hand to her lips and kissed each fingertip. She placed a sweet kiss in the palm of his hand. She then ministered to his right hand. Marita's hands REALLY shook as she let go of his hands and put her hands on his waist. She unbuttoned the first button and her heart began to beat faster and her breathing became labored.  
  
Sean loved watching her undress him. He loved her even more because he knew she was nervous but she wouldn't let that stop her from exploring his body.  
  
When Marita finished unbuttoning his pants, she pushed them off his slim hips. Her heart was racing as she put her fingers inside his undergarments and slid them off his body. Marita could only stare at him.  
"OH MY!!!" MM  
  
She slowly lifted her eyes to his and he captured her lips. He opened her mouth with his. "I love you Marita" he said into her mouth then plunged his tongue into her sweetness. His eyes wanted to see her beauty so he ended the kiss.  
  
His QUEEN was standing before him. Her KING was standing before her.  
  
"You're beautiful" Sean said from his heart.   
  
The love Marita heard in those words brought tears to her eyes. She was speechless.  
  
Sean saw the tears trickle down her face and moved to kiss them away. Marita wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He bent her backwards as he pulled back the covers and eased Marita down on the bed. He eased himself on top of her and began kissing her. He moved to her neck and down her breastbone. Sean licked and suckled on one breast and then moved to the other. He slowly moved down her body. He ran kisses down her stomach to her navel.   
  
"What is this man doing to me???!!!" MM  
Marita ran her fingers through his hair as she held him close to her.   
  
Sean used his hands to spread her legs. He slowly moved his hands up and down her inner thighs.  
  
"S E A N" Marita moaned.  
  
Sean kissed his way back up to her lips. As his tongue touched her tongue, his fingers touched her in her most private place.  
  
"OH!" Marita breathed into his mouth. She was shocked at his touch. Sean began to move his fingers in a circular motion and the pleasure of his touch quickly overtook her shock. He trailed his tongue along her cheek and latched onto her earlobe.   
  
"Does that feel good?" Sean whispered in her ear.  
  
"Y E S" Marita was barely coherent.  
  
Sean began to move his fingers faster as he watched Marita become uninhibited. She was beautiful. Her moans and groans were music to his ears.  
  
"SEAN?" Marita dug her nails into his shoulders because she didn't know what was happening to her as Sean brought her to close to ecstasy.   
  
"Just feel, baby" Sean breathed. Marita felt. Sean slowed down the movement of his fingers in order to prolong her pleasure.  
  
"PLEASE, Sean!!" she moaned, not knowing what she was asking for.  
  
Sean knew. He replaced his fingers with his manhood as he entered her slowly. "AAAHHH, Marita" he said through clenched teeth. "You..... feel.... SOOOOO GOOD".  
  
"OH, I LOVE the way he feels inside me" MM  
  
When he felt her barrier, Sean quickly broke through it, hoping he didn't cause her much pain. Marita's body stiffened. Sean held her face in his hands. "I'm sorry for hurting you" he said.   
  
Marita opened her eyes. "It's OK" she whispered and smiled at him. Sean took her lips as he began to move slowly back and forth inside of her. With each stroke, their pleasure increased and Marita soon forgot about her initial pain. As Sean increased the rhythm of his strokes, Marita's body was becoming uncontrollable. It felt as if her very insides where trembling. She didn't understand what was happening to her.  
  
"SEAN???!!!!!" she yelled as pleasure seemed to run through her entire body. When she though she could not stand the pleasure any longer, she began to feel as if she would explode!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SEAN!" she screamed as she dug her nails deeper into his shoulders. She EXPLODED!  
  
Sean was soon to follow. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he reached his climax and collapsed on top of her. When he caught his breath, he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to settle on top of him. She rested her head beneath his chin.  
  
"So" Sean teased her "how'd you like it?"  
  
"It was alright" Marita said nonchalantly.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Sean is offended. Her moans and groans said that it was more than just 'alright'.   
  
Marita laughed at his tone. Sean smacked her on her behind. "Don't tease me like that. My ego can't that kind of abuse."   
  
"It was wonderful" Marita said shyly. "I never dreamed it would feel so good".   
  
Sean was glad he made her feel good.   
  
"How was it for you?" Marita asked. She had guessed that Sean had been with other women and felt a little self-conscious.  
"I hope it was OK for him" MM  
  
"I wonder if she knows I've been with other women" SM  
"Marita, nothing will ever compare to this. I mean, I have dreamed about having you, but I didn't realize that making love to you, hearing you call my name, touching you, being inside of you would be SO good" he said.  
  
The cool air and his words gave Marita a chill, a pleasant chill. Sean reached for the covers and pulled them over their naked bodies. Friends, husband and wife, lovers held each other through the night.  
  
******************************  
  
A knock at the door woke Marita with a start. "Wake up call!" the knocker said.  
  
Sean was still dead to the world and Marita was glad. She could get up and wash and get dressed before he woke up. She still was a little shy about being naked in front of him. Last night she felt covered by the darkness, but in the morning light nothing would be hid from Sean's roving eyes.  
  
"I'll be glad when I get over this shyness" MM  
  
Marita eased out of Sean's arms then out of the bed. She quickly gathered her clothes and went to the wash room.   
  
When Marita came out of the wash room, Sean was still asleep. He had rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow. "Sean" she called as she walked over to the bed. "It's time to get up."   
  
Sean turned his sleepy head to the sound of his wife. His wife. He liked the sound of that. Sean was one happy man this morning. Sean smiled at her as she approached him. "Come back to bed" he said as he turned over on his back.  
  
"Sean, we've got to go. Our train leaves in an hour" she said.  
  
"We don't have to take an hour" Sean said as he grabbed for her.   
  
"Sean" Marita protested as he pulled her down on the bed and began kissing her neck.  
  
"I promise we won't" he whispered as he stuck his tongue in her ear. Marita shivered and almost gave in.  
  
"Sean, please" Marita pleaded. "We've really got to go".  
  
Sean knew she was right. "Alright" he said and reluctantly let her go. He threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. He had no shame as he strutted to the wash room. Marita was embarrassed to look at him naked, but when his back was to her, she got an eye full. He had such a wide muscular back. Marita could see scratches on his shoulders and blushed as she remembered how they got there. Marita's eyes went down to his slim waist and remembered the rhythmic movement of those hips. Then her eyes went lower to his buttocks. She enjoyed the movement of his muscles as he took each step. Marita took a deep breath and started to call Sean back to bed.   
  
After Sean washed up and dressed, they checked out of the hotel and had breakfast.  
  
They were on their way back home. Back to Lexington. Back to the Logan farm. Back to their bench. Back to their P-E-R-F-E-C-T spot. Back to their tobacco business. Back to their family. A family who wasn't expecting the surprise they were bringing home.  
  
To Be Continued..............................  



	9. Back Home

It was late when they arrived in Lexington. Sean got a hired carriage to take them to the farm. The family had not yet returned from the horse show in Richmond, VA. After Sean paid the driver, he took their bags and followed Marita into the house.  
  
"Stay here with me tonight Marita" Sean pleaded as soon as he shut the front door.  
  
"Sean, I can't" she said.  
  
"Why not? Nobody is home and your Pa isn't expecting you until tomorrow" he said as he pulled her close. "I'm not taking 'no' for an answer" he said as he began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Sean" Marita started.  
  
"Marita, I'm going to make love to you tonight" Sean said in her ear. Marita recognize the stubbornness in his voice but tried to reason with him.  
  
"Sean" she began again. "We've got to be careful. SEAN!" she yelled as he grabbed her behind and pulled her close to him.  
  
Sean smiled at her. "Marita, I'm not going to be denied tonight." He lowered his head and took her lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
Marita, being the more cautious of the two, ended the kiss. "Sean, what if someone see us in the morning? I want us to tell the family. I don't want them to find out this way." Marita looked into his eyes and knew this was a losing battle.  
  
"Marita, if someone sees us, we'll just tell them the truth. I want to tell the family too and not have them find out, but tonight Marita I'm going to have my wife" he said.  
  
Marita would soon be happy that Sean insisted on having his way.  
  
Sean took their bags upstairs while Marita went into the kitchen to get them something to eat. Marita found some cold cuts, rolls and fresh fruit. Marita was putting the food on a tray when Sean came in.   
  
"Let's eat upstairs" he said.  
  
"OK" Marita said.  
  
When Marita finished putting the food on the tray, Sean picked it up and they headed upstairs. They sat on the bed and ate and talked.  
  
"How do you think your Pa is going to react when we tell him" Sean asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" Marita said a little nervously. "I hope he doesn't get angry with us".  
  
"It'll be OK" Sean smiled at her. "We're married now Marita and nobody can change that".  
  
Marita smiled at him. Sean always knew how to reassure her.  
  
After they finished eating, Marita took the tray and walked over to the side table. As she set the tray down, Sean came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Marita's hair was up so Sean's lips found the back of her neck. His hands found her breasts and he lightly squeezed them through her dress. Sean then unbuttoned her dress and moved it off her shoulders onto the floor. Her undergarments followed. Sean pulled her naked body against his chest. He used one hand to caress and squeeze her breast. His other hand moved down her outer thigh and then up her inner thigh. His fingers found the essence of her womaness. He rubbed her most sensitive place as moans escaped Marita's lips. Marita laid her head back on Sean's shoulder as she enjoyed the pleasure he was giving her.   
  
"O O O H H H!" Marita moaned as he brought her to release. Sean then turned her around and began kissing her. Their tongues met in a dueling match as the heat between them began to rise. They continued to kiss as they made their way over to the bed. Marita began undressing Sean. She ran her hands over his naked chest and loved the feel of his muscles. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them to the floor. At that moment, Sean left her lips and kissed her chin. He licked his way down her throat, then down between her breasts. He stopped to suckle them both. Marita grabbed his head and pulled him closer. Sean's lips went lower as he bent down and got on his knees. He rubbed his hands over Marita's behind as he stuck his tongue into her navel. As his lips moved below her naval, Marita though her legs would collapse. She moved her hands from his hair to his shoulders.  
  
"SEAN" she moaned as she closed her eyes. Sean leaned into her and Marita fell back on the bed as her legs hung over the side. Sean stayed on his knees and spread her legs. Now his lips did to her what his fingers had done. Sean's lips covered her sensitive place and slowly brought her to ecstasy.  
  
"OOOOOOHHHHH, S E A N!!!!!!" Marita shouted as tremors ran through her body.  
  
Sean ran his hands up Marita's body as he got off his knees and came up over her. He put his forearms under her armpits and scooted her up on the bed so that her legs no longer hung off the side.  
  
"Marita" he breathed as he slowly entered her. Marita ran her hands up and down his arms as he moved in and out of her. Their pleasure began to build up to the point of release.  
  
"AAAAA"  
  
"Sean!"  
  
"AAAAAAA"  
  
"Sean!"  
  
"HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sean!"  
  
Sean collapsed on Marita.  
  
"Sean!"  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"That's not Marita. Its Lexy!" SM  
  
Sean jumps up off of Marita and rolls to his side. Because he was so startled, his momentum carried him out of the bed and onto the floor - THUMB.  
  
"Lexy?" he yelled as he scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Are you OK" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Sean answered as he hurries to put on his shirt and pants.  
  
"What's that noise? I heard you yelling. What's going on?" Lexy wants to know.  
  
Sean looked over at Marita, who was hiding under the covers.  
  
"Coward" he whispered.  
  
"I told you this would happened!" she whispered back.   
"OH!!!! Lexy heard us!!" MM  
  
"Just a minute, Lexy" Sean called.  
  
After he finished dressing, Sean went to the door and opened it.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" Lexy said as she tried to look into the room.  
  
Sean stepped into the hallway and closed the door. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Pa in Richmond? Who's here with you?" He said as he put his arm around Lexy and guided her back to her room.  
  
"Alice is here. I got sick so I had to stay home" she said. "What were you doing in there? Is Marita in there with you? I thought I heard her calling you" Lexy said.  
  
It took all Sean had not to laugh. "What are you doing up this late?" Sean tried to change the subject.  
  
"I was going to get a glass of milk" Lexy said as they entered her room.  
  
"Well, young lady, you need to get back to bed" he said as he picked her up and put her back in bed her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lexy".   
  
"Goodnight Sean" she said. "I know I heard Marita's voice. I've got to find out what's going" Lexy thought.  
  
Sean returned to his room with a smile on his face. "Lexy heard you 'calling me'" Sean burst out laughing.  
  
"OH! I KNEW I should have gone home!" Marita said as she tried to bury herself deeper into the mattress. "What did you tell her?"  
  
"Nothing. Although she did try to get answers to her questions," Sean laughs as undresses.  
  
"I need to go home" Marita says as she sits up.  
  
"You are home" Sean said as he got back in bed.  
  
"You know what I mean Sean" she said as she turned to look at him. "Is the whole family home?" Marita is mortified as she imagines the family hearing them making love.   
  
"No" Sean said as he grabbed Marita, pinned her down and got on top of her. "Lexy got sick, so she couldn't go the Richmond. Alice is here with her."  
  
"Sean..." Marita said.  
  
Sean covered her lips with his to put an end to her protests. Marita gave in to those lips and spend the night being loved by her husband. This time, however, they were a little quieter.  
  
**************************  
  
The morning light woke Marita up. At first she was disoriented but soon realized where she was. She felt a strong chest against her naked back. There were muscular thighs against the back of her legs. There was an arm holding her close. She was in Sean's room. In Sean's bed. Her body began to tingle as she thought of their night of lovemaking.   
  
"Oh, how I love this man!" MM   
  
"Sean" Marita called. He was such a hard sleeper that she had to nudge him a few  
times before he woke up.  
  
"Morning, Mrs. Logan" Sean yawned.  
  
"Good morning" Mrs. Logan said.  
  
"What time is it?" Sean asked.  
  
Marita looked at the clock on the dresser. "Eleven o'clock". Marita rubbed the arm that held her close. "We'd better get up".  
  
"Yeah, I guess we'd better" Sean said but made no move to get up.  
  
They laid there for another half an hour. Sean reached over to his nightstand and got his bible.   
  
"What should we read this morning?" Sean said as he handed Marita.  
  
"Psalms 91" Marita said.  
  
"He that dwells in the secret place of the most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the LORD, 'He is my refuge and my fortress: my GOD; in him will I trust.' Surely he shall deliver thee from the snare of the fowler, and from the noisome pestilence. He shall cover thee with his feathers, and under his wings shall thou trust; his truth shall be thy shield and buckler. Thou shall not be afraid for the terror by night; nor for the arrow that flies by day; nor for the pestilence that walks in darkness; nor for the destruction that wastes at noonday. A thousand shall fall at thy side and ten thousand at thy right hand; but it shall not come nigh thee. Only with thine eyes shall thou behold and see the reward of the wicked. Because thou has made the LORD, which is my refuge, even the most High, thy habitation; there shall no evil befall thee, neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling. For he shall give angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways. They shall bear thee up in their hands, lest thou dash thy foot against a stone. Thou shall tread upon the lion and adder: the young lion and the dragon shall thou trample under feet. Because he hath set his love upon me, therefore will I deliver him: I will set him on high, because he has known my name. He shall call upon me, and I will answer him: I will be with him in trouble; I will deliver him and honour him. With long life will I satisfy him and show him my salvation"   
  
They both mediated on Psalm 91 and found comfort in GOD's promise to give his angels charge over them to keep them in all their ways. They each had prayer time and then they prayed together, then Sean finally moved to get out of bed.  
  
After they got washed and dressed, Sean checked the hallway and the coast was clear. He motioned for Marita to come out of the room and they headed down stairs. Sean left for his office and Marita went into the study to catch up on her work.  
  
A pair of eyes was watching as Marita and Sean left his room.   
  
"I knew I heard Marita's voice last night. I wonder what they were doing" Lexy thought.  
  
************************  
  
tap .............. tap tap............tap...........tap tap tap  
  
Marita hadn't heard that signal since Libby died. It was Sean at her window. She went over to the window and opened it.  
  
"Sean!" Marita smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked as he climbed in.  
  
"Coming to spend the night with my wife" he answered.  
  
"Sean! Pa is here!" Marita exclaimed.  
  
"So. I didn't come to see him. I came to see you" he said as he pulled her in his arms and kissed her.   
  
"Sean, be serious" Marita said when the kiss ended.  
  
"I am serious. Marita, you can't expect me to fall asleep on my own now that I know what it's like to fall asleep with you" he smiled.  
  
"Sean, we can't do this. It's not right!" she said.  
  
"What do you mean not right?! You're my wife!" Sean said.  
  
"You know what I mean!" Marita said.  
  
"No, I don't." Sean said.  
  
"Nobody knows we're married yet" Marita said. "What if my Pa finds you in here? He'll skin you alive if he walks in here and finds you in my bed."  
  
"Lock the door" he reasoned.  
  
"SEAN!" Marita knew she wasn't going to win this battle.  
  
"C'mon Marita" Sean was not going back to the house tonight.  
  
"You're hopeless!" Marita said.  
"I'm glad he is stubborn" MM  
  
"It's your fault. You shouldn't have made me fall in love with you" he said.  
  
"How can I refuse him now?" MH  
"All right, just this one night. Okay?" she said.  
  
Sean just smiled.  
  
For the next several weeks, Marita heard the signal. She would open her window and Sean would climb in. After the first 3 nights, Marita stopped arguing with him about staying. Some nights they would make quite love, other nights they would talk and still other nights they would just hold each other.   
  
"I can't believe that one night has turned into countless ones of you sleeping here" Marita said after they had made love.  
  
"I knew if I convinced you to let me stay that first night, the rest would be a breeze" Sean laughed. "You can't resist me" he said as he rubbed her behind. "And I can't resist you" he said as kissed her tenderly.  
  
"You are so right" MH   
  
"I'm going to talk to Pa tomorrow. You ready to tell your Pa?" Sean asked.  
  
"I think so" Marita said a little nervously.  
  
"Well, we will be together, so you don't have to be afraid" Sean assured her. "Maybe we can get the family together Sunday after church."   
  
**************************  
  
The next day   
  
"I'm just saying, if two people are in love, it shouldn't matter what their stations are in life" Sean posed as he and Ned were riding.  
  
"Well, we live in society..." Ned said.  
  
"But we can affect it, we can change it" Sean interrupted.  
  
"Well to a certain extent, over time" Ned agreed.  
  
"Pa..." Sean said when he saw the accident.   
  
Then, the woman that shall remain nameless interrupts Sean's attempt to tell Ned about his marriage to Marita.  
  
******************************  
  
Sean approached Ned to ask how long the nameless woman would be staying with them. He wanted to tell the family about his and Marita's marriage. Ned didn't know how long she would stay. In fact, he didn't want her to leave.   
  
*********************************   
  
"Hi Sean" Lexy meets Sean at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hi peanut" he says as he heads for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lexy follows him outside.  
  
"Down to Marita's to shave" Sean says.  
  
"Why can't you do it here?" Lexy wants to know.  
  
"It's too noisy here" Sean says.  
  
"You just want to see Marita, don't you?" Lexy says. "I saw you guys coming out of your room when you got back from Philadelphia."   
  
"I'd better not tell Marita that Lexy saw us" SM  
Sean just looks at her and smiles. "You did, did you?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you like Marita?" she asks.  
  
"I like her a WHOLE lot" Sean smiles.  
  
"Me too, but I think you like her more than I do" Lexy is fishing.  
  
"I think so too" Sean says. "We need to keep this quiet for awhile OK."   
  
"OK, but why?" Lexy is perplexed.  
  
"We need to talk to Pa and Marita's Pa first. And WE want to be the ones to tell them how much we like each other" Sean smiles.  
  
"Alright" Lexy is disappointed because she loves to share what she knows.  
  
"I'll see you at the wedding" Sean says as Lexy turns up her nose and rolls her eyes at the word 'wedding'.  
  
"OK" Lexy says and goes back into the house.   
  
****************************  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Marita opens the door and is happy to see Sean. "Hey" she smiles. Sean was dressed in his tuxedo. The black pants fitted like a clove on a hand. His jacket was flung over one shoulder and his shirt collar was loose. His hair was slicked back the way Marita always liked it.  
  
"He looks SO GOOD!" MM  
  
"Hey" Sean says as he enters the house and kisses her 'hello'".  
  
"What's in the case?" she asked, noticing a small brown leather bag.   
  
"My razor. I need to shave. Would you get me a mirror and a bowl water?" Sean asked as he unbuttoned his shirt and placed it on the chair.  
  
"Sure" Marita said.  
  
After getting the mirror and bowl of water, Marita walked over to Sean and handed him them to him. He placed both items on the small table that sat before him. Then she pulled a small white face towel off of her arm and gently placed it over his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks" Sean said.   
  
"You're welcome" Marita said as she lovingly ran her fingers through Sean's curly dark hair. Sean turns sideways in the chair and grabs Marita and pulls her down on his lap. Marita knows if she doesn't stop him, they will be late for the wedding.  
  
"You'd better start shaving or we're going to be late for the wedding" Marita chided.  
  
"Marita" SM whines.  
"Alright" he responds as he lets her go.  
  
Sean began his shaving ritual: Set the mirror, apply cream, buff the razor and begin.  
  
Marita went to check on her peach cobbler. She was glad Sean came down to shave, but she knew he had something on his mind. As she walked over to him, he slid the razor under his nose and when the cream was gone he rinsed the razor in the water bowl and dried it on the towel. Marita stood close and bent down so that she could see their reflections in the mirror.  
  
"You are so handsome" MH  
"No room at the inn?" she asked.   
  
"It's so noisy over there. I couldn't even concentrate enough to shave" he said.  
  
She leaned closer to Sean and placed her fingers on the razor and took it from his hand.   
  
"You nervous?" Marita asked as she slid the razor down Sean's jaw line and wiped the blade on the towel.   
  
"A little, yeah" Sean said.  
  
"Your Pa seems happy" Marita said as she continued to shave him.  
  
Sean had his doubts about his Pa remarrying. He wasn't sure if the woman or the fact that he felt his mother was being replaced was the cause of his doubt.   
  
After finishing the right side of his face, she moved to the left side and completed the job. She dipped the razor in the water and wiped it clean using the towel on Sean's shoulder.  
  
After Sean examined his shave, he moved the table to his right side. He grabbed Marita with his left arm and pulled her between his legs. "Sean" Marita said as she look down into those beautiful blue eyes and put her hands on his shoulders, "I've got to get dressed".  
  
"We've got time" he said in a husky voice as he untied her apron and ran his hands over her behind.  
  
"Sean" Marita tried to rebuke him, but it wasn't working because he had already stood up and started removing her apron. After the apron was on the chair, Sean smiled and Marita knew he would not be deterred. He grabbed her around the waist and slowly backed her into her bedroom.  
  
"I really should stop this" MM  
"But you aren't" MH  
  
Once in the bedroom, Sean turned Marita around and began unbuttoning her dress. After all the buttons were undone, he put his hands on her shoulders beneath her dress. He kissed her neck, shoulders and upper back as he pushed the dress off her shoulders. With her dress on the floor, Marita turned around and removed his pants. Sean then turned Marita back around and grabbed her from behind and began to nibble on her earlobe.  
  
"Aren't you glad you didn't stop him" MH  
"YES" MM  
  
As he walked her to the bed, he continued to kiss her ear and neck. With each step they took, Marita's shift moved a little lower on her body. When they reached the edge of the bed, her shift was at her ankles. Sean turned her around to face him, pulled Marita into his arms and devoured her lips. He left her lips and moved to her neck as he gently pushed her down on the bed. Marita let out a happy sigh as her hands went to their favorite spot - THAT CURLY HAIR. He used his lips to caress her neck and face and used his hands to caress her breasts. He moved his hands down the sides of her body. He loved the softness of her skin. When his hands reached her outer thighs, he moved them slowly to her inner thighs and spread her legs. He then gently lay his full weight on her as he entered her softness. Marita always relished this moment in their lovemaking - the two becoming one. They made SLOW love.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I've got to hurry" Marita said as she got out of bed. Sean grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back down on the bed. "Sean!" she said as she swatted his hand.   
"You're going to be late if you don't stop playing!"  
  
"Alright, alright" Sean said as he got up.  
  
Marita made Sean get ready in Isaac's room because she knew if they both got ready in her room, they might end up back in bed. Sean was ready before Marita was.  
  
"You'd better go" Marita said when Sean came back in her room. "I'll be right behind you".   
  
"Alright" Sean said as he grabbed her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
They both made it just in time for the funeral, I mean, wedding.  
  
Marita enjoyed the ceremony. She loved how the family was gathered for this tragic, I mean, joyous occasion.  
"I wish we could have said our vows in front of the family" MH   
  
Sean saw how Marita enjoyed the ceremony.  
"She probably wishes we could have had our wedding here with the family" SM  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  



	10. House Divided

Marita opened the door to her room and almost jumped out of her skin. Her lamp was not lit and the moon provided the only light in the room. There was an outline of a man on her bed. After her shock, she realized it was Sean and quickly closed and locked the door.  
  
"Sean! You scared me!" she said as she went to light the lamp.  
  
Sean had gotten off the bed and came up behind Marita as she lit the lamp. "I missed you today" he said as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Marita smiled because she had missed him too. They usually saw each other through the course of the day, but today they kept missing one another.  
  
"I missed you too" Marita said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him. Their kiss was a hungry kiss. Sean parted her lips and searched for her tongue. When he found it, he drew it into his mouth and sucked it like a piece of candy.   
As they continued to kiss, Sean began to unbutton Marita's dress. He was becoming very proficient in undressing her. Marita unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his strong chest. When they were both naked, Sean ran his hands over Marita's body, relishing the softness of her skin. He took her by the hands and pulled her close again for a passionate, wet kiss. When the kiss ended, Sean sat on the bed with his back against the headboard. He then pulled Marita on top of him. Marita put her hands on his shoulders as she straddled him. He pulled her head down to meet his lips. He stuck his tongue into her warm, wet mouth. His hands moved from the sides of her face to her breasts. Sean caressed and rubbed them until Marita moaned into his mouth. His hands moved down her sides and pulled her closer. His lips left hers and traveled down her throat to her breast. He gave special attention to them both as Marita bit her lip to keep from crying out.  
  
"Sean" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his head and held him in place.  
  
After giving each breast one last lick, Sean moved his hand to her sensitive spot. He used his other hand to pull her head down to his lips again. His fingers began to move in a rhythmic motion as his tongue did the same. Marita ran her fingers through his hair as she moaned into his mouth. As he brought her to climax, Marita held him tighter and kissed him deeper in order to keep from crying out in ecstasy.   
  
"OH! Sean" she whispered into his mouth as her tremors subsided.  
  
Sean began sucking on her neck. "Touch me, Marita" he breathed as he grabbed her hand and placed it on his manhood. Marita squeezed and caressed him.   
  
"MARITA!" Sean breathed right before his lips found her neck again.  
  
Marita continued to caress him. She was happy to see that her touch gave him as much pleasure as his touch gave her.  
  
"I need you, Marita!" Sean begged in a whisper. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up, then sat her down on his manhood.   
  
"OH!" Marita whispered as she settled down on him. The sensation felt so good. Marita began to rock back and forth, up and down. Her motions increased as the intensely of their lovemaking increased.   
  
UP and Down, BACK and FORTH.   
UP and Down, BACK and FORTH.   
UP and Down, BACK and FORTH.   
UP and Down, BACK and FORTH.   
  
"MARITA" Sean said through clinched teeth. As she brought him near ecstasy, Sean sucked her soft mounds to keep from shouting. As he reached the point of release, deep growls started in his throat and threaten to escape him. His lips traced their way from her breast, up her throat to her mouth. Marita closed her eyes tight and opened her mouth to him. They both shouted their release into the other's mouth. Sean collapsed against the headboard and Marita collapsed against Sean as they caught their breath.  
  
"You're killing me, Marita" Sean breathed. Marita smiled. She liked the fact that she could drive him crazy like he drove her crazy.  
  
Sean scooted down and lay on his back with Marita sprawled across his chest. He began rubbing her naked back and behind. Marita closed her eyes and enjoyed being in the arms of her man. They lay there for ten minutes before Sean spoke.  
  
"I want to expand the business. What do you think?" Sean said.  
  
"I think it's great!" Marita said.  
  
"I have already thought of a name for the company." Sean said.  
  
"What?" Marita said.  
  
"S&M Tobacco Incorporated. How do you like it?" Sean asked.  
  
"I love it!" Marita said. She knew Sean loved her, but at times he still amazed her with his total commitment to her. "How do you plan to expand?"  
  
"I want to start making the cigars" Sean said.  
  
"Cut out the middle man" Marita said as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We can grow the tobacco then turn around and make the cigars and sell them" he said.  
  
"You'll have control of your product from beginning to end and that will increase the profit" Marita commented.  
  
"Yeah. I want to eventually invest in a horse farm with Clay. He's been talking about it and maybe I can help him get started" Sean said.   
  
"That sounds like a great idea" Marita loved how Sean wanted to help Clay realized his dream. "Where are planning to make the cigars?"  
  
"I'm going to start looking around in town tomorrow. I think Benjamin Gaines is selling his warehouse" he said.  
  
"How much are you willing to spend?" Marita asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. It depends on the building" he answered.   
  
"Well" Marita said a little hesitantly. "I have my savings" she offered.  
  
"NO" Sean said immediately.  
  
"Sean..." she said.  
  
"Marita" he said "I am supposed to provide for you, not the other way around".  
  
"Sean, you're being stubborn. We are in this together and I have money, so why not use it!" Marita said.  
"Male ego!"MM  
  
"NO! Marita. You keep your money for yourself and I'll provide for us" he said.   
  
"Sean..." she tried again  
  
"I said NO, and I mean it!" he snapped.  
  
"You are SO stubborn!!" Marita said as she rolled off him and onto her side.  
  
Marita turned her back to him in a huff. Sean folded his arms beneath his head and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm going to provide for her and that's the end of it!" SM  
  
"He's SO stubborn! I could kill him!" MM  
"He just wants to take care of you, so don't be too mad at him" MH  
"I'll sleep on that suggestion" MM  
  
For the first time since they married, Sean and Marita went to sleep without holding each other.  
  
*******************************   
  
Marita was dreaming. "Marita" a voice whisper in her ear. A hand sought and found entrance between her legs. She was caressed her until she moaned. She was turned over on her back. Her legs were parted. A weight settled on top of her. Her body was invaded. A kiss was placed on her cheek.  
  
"Wake up, Marita" the voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Marita woke to her husband making love to her. After they were both satisfied, they apologized to one another.  
  
"I'm sorry for last night, Marita, but I need to do this for us" Sean said.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I was just trying to help" Marita understands Sean's desire to provide for her.   
  
After they had their devotion and prayer, Sean kissed Marita on the cheek and got out of bed. "Come to the house for breakfast" he said as he dressed.  
  
"Alright. I'll fix something for Pa first then I'll come" Marita said.  
  
"OK" he gave her another quick kiss before climbing out the window. The sun was just coming up as Sean entered the house. He went upstairs and washed up and changed his clothes. He lingered because he hadn't heard Marita come in yet.  
  
When Sean heard the door open, he headed downstairs. "Hey, Marita".  
  
"Hey" she smiled.  
  
"Hey Marita" Lexy said from the dining room entrance. "Are you going to have breakfast with us?"  
  
"Yes" Marita smiled.  
  
They entered the dining room to find everyone was there except Ned and that woman. Breakfast was enjoyable for everyone. After breakfast, everyone dispersed to get their day started. Marita went into the study to go over her correspondence. Sean followed her.   
  
"I've got to go into town this morning for some meetings." he said.  
  
"OK. Will you be back in time for lunch?" Marita asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" Sean said.  
  
"Well, have a good day" she said.  
  
He puckered his lips and winked at her. "I love you" he mouthed.  
  
"I love you" she mouthed and returned the gestures.  
  
"Bye" he said.  
  
"Bye" she said.  
  
***************************************   
  
It was around 2 o'clock when Sean made it back home. He found Marita in the garden. "Hey" he smiled.   
  
"Hey" Marita said as she smiled up at him. "How was your day?" Marita asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Our meetings went well. I'm meeting Benjamin Gaines tomorrow night at his warehouse. It's in a good location. I haven't been inside yet, but it's pretty big. I'm excited Marita" he said with a smile.  
  
"Good. I am too" she said.  
  
Sean stayed in the garden with Marita while she picked her flowers. They talked mostly about the business and how they would eventually expand into other business ventures.   
  
***************************  
  
The next night at the warehouse  
  
Sean negotiates for the warehouse. He promises he can have the money by tomorrow because he knows just what to say to Pa to get a loan. He is establishing himself as his own businessman. He's laying a foundation that he and Marita can build on.   
  
As Sean rides home, he gets more excited about the expansion of their business. It's becoming a reality to him now. The quicker he gets started, the quicker he'll be able to build the house for Marita. Once Sean nears the Logan property, he heads for Marita's. He hadn't seen her since this morning and he needed to tell her about their acquisition of the warehouse. He knocks on the door and she answers with a bright smile.  
  
"Hey" she says happily.  
  
"Hey" he smiles as he enters the house.  
"What a way to end a perfect day - with the perfect woman" SH  
"Is your Pa home?" Sean asks as he looks around for the answer to his question.  
"I want a kiss" SM  
  
"He hasn't made it in yet" Marita smiles.  
"I want a kiss too" MM  
  
Sean grabs her by her arms and pulls her close.  
"How was your day?" he whispers as he devours her with his eyes.  
  
"It was good" Marita blushes. When he looks at her like that, butterflies begin running wild in her stomach. She is still a little shy about them being so affectionate. Not that she is complaining, but she still has to get use to seeing this side of Sean.  
  
"She is so cute when she blushes" SM  
Sean moves in for the kill. He grabs her around her waist and as if she weren't close enough, pulls her even closer. She runs her hands up his chest, around his neck and lands in their favorite spot - that soft, curly hair. He takes those full lips of hers and parts them with his own. Their tongues meet and the duel begins. The kiss is warm and tender. As the kiss deepens, Marita's butterflies increase. She pulls away but Sean is not finished yet. He goes after and conquers those lips again.  
"I know you hate to stop but Isaac could walk in here any minute" SM  
  
The kiss ends. Sean sees that Marita is flustered and he enjoys it. He smiles a very satisfied smile and reluctantly lets her go. Marita catches her breath and asks, "How was your day?"  
  
"Well, you just made it great" Sean was teasing her again, but he meant it. "Let's go for a walk".  
  
"OK. Let me leave Pa a note." she says  
  
They go to their favorite spot - the bench.  
  
"Benjamin is going to sell me the warehouse for $1.07 a square foot.   
  
"How big is the warehouse?" Marita asked.  
  
"A thousand square feet" Sean answered.  
  
"So, where are you going to get the money?" Marita asked.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Pa for a loan" Sean says.  
  
Marita does not want to start an argument so she wisely decides not to mention her savings.   
  
"You know this wouldn't be happening if it wasn't for you" Sean looked at his friend, his partner, his wife.  
  
"Really?" Marita says.  
  
"Yeah. It was you who supported my idea in the beginning. It was you who would not let me give up on that first crop. It was you who encouraged me after Vivian said I would fail. It was you who saved the crop with your aunt's remedy. What would I do without you?" Sean says as he looks at her and smiles.  
  
Marita is always touched by the love she sees in Sean's eyes.   
  
"I want to talk to Pa tonight. I'm not sure how long I'll be but try to wait up for me" Sean said as they walked back to Marita's.  
  
"Alright. I'll wait up" Marita smiled.  
  
*********************  
  
"Wade in the water. Wade in the water children. Wade in the water. God's gonna trouble the water" Sean sang as he trotted home.  
  
As he drew closer to the house, he saw his father dancing. With her.  
  
"This throws a damper on things. I can't talk to him now" SM   
"I feel like Ma's being replaced" SH  
  
Sean goes into the house and gets some dinner. After he eats, he checks in on Lexy and Alice to see how their day went. After talking with them, he left to go home to Marita.  
  
tap .............. tap tap............tap...........tap tap tap  
  
Marita walks over and opens her window. "That was quick" she said as Sean climbed in.  
  
"He was busy" Sean remarked.  
  
Marita saw he wasn't going to talk much so she returned to her chair and resumed reading her novel. After Sean got comfortable, he lay across the bed and picked up his bible and began reading. She occasionally glanced over at him and saw that something was bothering him.  
  
After Marita finished reading, she changed into her nightgown and walked over to the bed. "Ready for bed?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah" Sean said, he voice sounding weary.  
  
"What's wrong Sean?" Marita asked when they were snug in bed and Sean lay his head on her bosom.  
  
"Nothing" he said.  
  
"Are you thinking about your mother?" she asked as she rubbed his curls and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, I guess" he said a little uneasily.  
  
"She could never replace your mother" Marita assured him.  
Writer's note: I can't bring myself to type her name!  
  
"I just have an uneasy feeling about her" he said.  
  
"Because you think she's replacing your mother?" Marita asks.  
  
"I don't know" Sean answers honestly.  
  
"Everything is going to be OK" she assured him as she ran her hand through his curls. Marita began to sing the song that Libby would sing to them when they were children.   
  
"Good gifts of love   
Good gifts you hand me down   
From your first touch to my wedding gown   
  
Do you even know what you've given me   
Do you even see that you are wisdom   
You are wisdom to me   
  
My song, my soul   
You gave so easily   
I'll not forget these gifts to me   
  
We say goodbye but we are not alone   
Here with me still my heart, my home   
  
Do you even know what you've given me   
Do you even see that you are wisdom   
You are wisdom to me   
  
My song, my soul   
You gave so easily   
I'll not forget these gifts to me   
I'll not forget these gifts to me" she sang him to sleep.  
  
After being sung to sleep by his wife, Sean woke the next morning in high spirits.  
  
"I'm going to show Pa the warehouse and talk to him about the loan this morning" Sean said after he climbed out the window.  
  
"OK. God bless you" Marita smiled as she leaned out the window to give him a kiss.  
  
"I love you" he said.  
  
"I love you, too" she said.  
  
************************  
  
Sean takes the family out to see his the warehouse and presents his case to Ned. Ned reviews Sean's books and sees that he is operating in the red. Sean scans the books and instantly knows that someone has tampered with them. He indirectly accuses Charlotte and this causes a riff between father and son.   
  
Sean, being the hot head that he is, runs to William for a loan. As soon as William agrees to the loan, he knows he should have talked to Marita first but his pride had gotten the best of him. After getting the loan, Sean heads home and Isaac tells him that Ned wants to have a word with him. Sean sees Ned riding up to the house and races to meet him.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Sean said as he rides up next to Ned.   
  
"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you before about the loan. I was a little harsh yesterday. I realized it the minute it was over" Ned explains.   
  
"No need to explain Pa" Sean said.  
  
"The problem with the books could be a simple mistake of addition or subtraction. An entry you or Marita made" Ned suggests.  
  
"Marita" Sean looks at his father. "You're blaming this on Marita?!"  
"No one, even you Pa, accuses Marita. Especially when its YOUR wife who is to blame!" SM  
  
"I'm not blaming anybody. I'm only telling you that I realized there are more possible answers to this problem than I've considered" Ned says.  
  
"I appreciated what you're saying" Sean said.  
"But I STILL don't like you accusing Marita!" SM  
  
"Good" Ned says. "So let's talk about what kind of terms you need to make this loan."  
  
"I don't need the loan now. I needed the money this morning so I borrowed it from someone else" Sean said.  
  
"The bank?" Ned can't believe he has done this again.   
  
"Yeah" Sean says.  
  
"You mortgaged that land again?" Ned is angry.  
  
"What did you expect" Sean's temper is rising. "You didn't want to loan me the money so I got it from someone else".  
  
"After I specifically told you that you were getting in over your head!" Ned said.  
  
"You told me a lot of things Pa. And one of the things you told me was that land was mine" Sean insists.  
  
"Its yours to use not give to the bank" Ned thought he understood that.  
  
"This again" Sean said.   
  
"You're damn right, this again" Ned exclaimed.  
  
"You say you want us to grow, to be our own men. But the truth is you just want to hold onto everything. You got a death grip on everything you touch." Sean bits out bitterly.  
  
"I'll be informing the bank tomorrow that land is not yours to mortgage" Ned said.  
  
"That's fine Pa. You want the land back? Take it back. Take everything back."   
Sean leaves his father and immediately goes looking for Marita but she is nowhere to be found.  
  
What started out as a very promising day ended in disaster. His books have been tampered with. He danced with the devil when he took the loan from William. His father takes his land from him. He can't find Marita. What else could go wrong?  
  
As Sean thinks about his father taking his land, he gets angrier and decides to move out.  
  
To be continued..........................  
  



	11. Marita Stands By Her Man

Marita goes to the house looking for Sean but is informed by an upset Ned that Sean has moved OUT! Alice tells her that Pa and Sean had a big fight and Sean just left. Marita turns and leaves the house. Lexy rushes to catch up to her.  
  
"Marita" she calls.  
  
Marita turns. "Hi Lexy" Marita smiles.  
  
"Hi. Sean told me to give you this" Lexy hands her a folded note. She stands there with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face waiting for Marita to open the note and read it. Marita looks at her and wonders if she has read the note. Marita opens it and reads:  
  
Marita  
I'm at the warehouse. Come see me tonight if you  
get a chance. If not, I'll see you tomorrow after work,  
but please try to come.  
Sean   
  
"What's it say?" Lexy isn't shy to ask.  
  
"You haven't read it?" Marita laughs.  
  
"Sean told me not to" Lexy admits. "So, what does it say?"  
  
Marita smiles, "Sean is at the warehouse".  
  
"Are you going to see him?" she asks.  
  
"I'm going to take him some supper" Marita tells her.  
  
"Oh, he said he was hungry?" Lexy is fishing.  
  
"Well, no but knowing your brother, he hasn't eaten since this morning" Marita says.   
  
Lexy sees she won't be able to get any more information right now so decides to retreat. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow Marita. Tell Sean I said 'Hi'" she says as she runs back to the house.  
  
"I wonder what she knows" MM  
  
Marita goes home and prepares dinner for her and Isaac. After they eat, Marita decides to read until Isaac retires. Once Isaac turns in for the night, Marita prepares a basket for Sean and heads into town.   
  
It was getting late and Sean thought Marita could not get away. He lays down on his make shift bed and decides read until he falls asleep.  
  
Sean is startled by a sound at the entrance of the warehouse. He sits up immediately and looks toward the sound. It's Marita and she has a big smile on her face and a picnic basket on her arm.   
  
"There's my baby!" SM  
"I'm glad she's here" SH  
He smiles as he lays the book aside and rises to greet her.  
  
"Hey" he says as he grabs for the basket with his right hand and grabs her arm with his left hand.  
  
"Nice place you got here" Marita says as she looks around.  
"I hate to think of him living here!" MH  
  
"Oh yeah. You should see it by daylight" Sean teases. "Nah, come to think of it, I guess you shouldn't" he smiles and pulls her close to him.   
  
Marita returns the smile and leans into him as she removes her hat. Their lips meet and the dueling match begins. The kiss is sweet, warm and passionate. When they end the kiss, Sean rests his forehead on hers and just smiles at her.  
  
"I love you SO much!" SH  
  
"There's a lot of commotion going on at home." Marita began.   
  
Sean takes a deep breath.  
  
"Sean's gone. Ned's all upset." she continues.  
  
Sean grunts, turns and walks back to the bed and sits down.  
  
"I hope you have good reason for turning everything upside down" Marita said as she went to sit next to him.  
  
"Hand me that candle would you" Sean asked her as he grabbed his ledger.  
  
"Take a look at this" he said as he lifted the altered page and put the candle behind it. "See that" Sean showed her the figures. "Someone bleached out the original numbers and put another one on top of it."  
  
"Right" Marita said.  
  
"There are 4 or 5 places where that had been done" he said.  
  
"Yeah, well that's what you do when you correct a mistake" Marita reasoned.  
  
"That's right. Except the original numbers here aren't mistakes" Sean said.  
  
"So you think someone's trying to make you look bad in front of your Pa. Cause that's about the only consequence that can come from changing the books but it doesn't change what's real" Marita said.  
  
"It kept him from giving me a loan, didn't it?" Sean pouts.  
  
"Did the books do that or was it your temper" Marita gently asked. Sean could only look at her and smile.  
  
"You know me so well" SM  
  
"I brought you some supper" Marita said as she got up and walked over to the table and began unpacking his supper.  
  
"And what makes you think I didn't eat already?" Sean asked as he came up behind her.  
  
"Are you kidding me" Marita looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Everything looks good" Sean said as he looked into the basket and picked up a piece of bread.  
  
Marita loving ran her hand through his curls and down his strong arm. "Well I guess I can see why you prefer this palatial apartment to your little room at home. But I do have to ask you something".  
  
Sean looked at her because he knew she was about to make him face something.   
  
"Are you sure your not using those books as a reason to be mad at your Pa. Ya know, so you can leave" Marita probed.  
  
Sean turned and walked over to the bed. "Why would I want to leave?" Sean asked as he sat down.  
  
"Seems like to me you been trying to leave for a long time now. You just never do it" Marita suggested.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's, that's because...." He really didn't have an answer.  
  
"I'm just saying. Think about it" Marita said.  
  
Sean turned to her and smiled.  
"I'll think about it later. Right now, I'm thinking about you" SM  
  
Marita recognized that "let's make out" look and couldn't resist a make out session with her husband. They moved closer to one another and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Sean moved on top of her as Marita lay back on the bed. The tension and stress of the day soon melted as Sean lost himself in Marita. He began to caress her breast as he moved his kiss to her neck.  
  
"We can't Sean" Marita breathed regrettable.  
  
Sean looked at her and knew it was her time of the month. He was greatly disappointed. He rolled off her onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow. Marita turned on her side and they faced each other and just smiled.  
  
"Lexy told me to tell you 'hi'" Marita smiled.  
  
"She did, did she. How did she know you were coming here? Did she read my note?" Sean asked with a half frown, half grin on his face.  
  
"She said she didn't. She just asked questions. You know how your sister is" Marita laughed. She paused a minute before asking, "So, what happened between you and your father?"  
  
"He accused me of operating in the red. Spending money I don't have." Sean said in disgust. "I can't believe it Marita. I told him I had paid all the workers before I even paid him back for paying off my loan. I guess he thinks I'm lying! And then, he had the NERVE to say maybe you messed up my books!" Sean said. "I know she did it Marita. Who else would?"  
  
"Did you accuse her in front of your father?" Marita asked as she caressed his cheek.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did" Sean admitted.  
  
"Well, what's done is done. But please try not to be too angry with your father. How did you feel when he suggested that I may have messed up the books? Try to understand how he felt" Marita wanted to make peace.  
  
"But that's not all. He took my land Marita" he said with hurt in his voice. "I'm tired of him saying the land is mine and then turning around and taking it when he thinks 'I'm in over my head'. How am I supposed to be a man and make it on my own when he tries to control everything! That's why I left. I'm going to build us a future no matter what it takes. I won't ask him for a dime so he won't have anything to hold over my head!" Sean said.  
  
"Don't let this tear you and your father apart" Marita pleaded as she rubbed his arm.  
  
"Marita...." he started to argue.  
  
"Sean" she interrupted. "Family is very important to us and nothing is worth losing our family".  
  
"You're all the family I need" Sean insisted.  
  
"Sean you know that's not true. I know you love your father. I'm asking you to try and understand his point of view and don't let this destroy what you have with him" Marita said.  
  
Sean knew she was right. "Yeah, well I'm still going to build this company on my own. It's time for me to stand on my own two feet".  
  
"Alright" Marita said. "I'll be standing right next to you". She gave him a tender kiss.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" Marita asked.  
  
"I'm looking for some land to sharecrop on" Sean said.  
  
"Any prospects?" Marita asked.  
  
"Not yet" Sean answered.  
  
"Well, something will come" Marita was always so optimistic.  
  
Sean ran his finger down her cheek. "Remember that cabin we found when we were kids?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Marita had forgotten all about the cabin until now. "Can you believe I had forgotten about it" Marita said as she remembered all the fun they had there when they were children.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could clean it up and make it our hide-a-way like we did when we were kids" Sean said.  
  
Marita loved the idea. "Sean" she exclaimed. "It's perfect!" Marita had already started mentally decorating to cabin.  
  
They spend the next hour talking about the cabin and remembering the day they found it. They laughed about all the fun and adventure they had at their little hide-a-way.   
  
"I'd better get you home" Sean said when he realized how late was.  
  
"Yeah, I'd better get going" Marita said.  
  
They headed outside to her carriage. Sean got his horse and tied him to the back of the carriage and got in with Marita and he drove them back to the farm.   
  
"Promise me you're going to talk to your father about what happen" Marita said on their way home.  
  
"Marita........" he said.  
  
"Please, Sean. I know you are still angry with him for taking your land, but after you have calmed down, try to understand what he did".  
  
"Are you taking his side!" Sean looked at her in disbelief. He felt like Marita was deserting him.  
  
"No, honey" Marita assured him as she rubbed his back. "I think your father is afraid".  
  
Sean gave her a puzzled look. "You know the story of how his grandfather acquired his first piece of land. You also know how much that land means to your father. It's what the Logan Legacy is build on. I'm not making excuses for him, but he is probably so afraid of losing even one acre of that land. I know you wouldn't lose it Sean but your father doesn't have the kind of faith in you that I do. I believe he will come around, just try to be patient with him" Marita said. "I think he's also afraid of losing you" Marita continued when Sean didn't say anything. "Think about it. You want to go your own way and be a farmer instead of horseman. Maybe he feels you are slipping away from him and you won't need him anymore".   
  
Marita hooked her arm around his and laid her head on his shoulder as they rode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
When they reached Marita's house, Sean pulled the carriage into the shadows behind the house. He got down and helped her to the ground. Sean's hands lingered on her waist as Marita put her hands on his shoulders. They smiled as they moved toward each other. They shared a sweet kiss. A kiss filled with regret that they couldn't make love. If Sean's body couldn't get pleasure from Marita tonight, his hands were determined to. He ran his hands down the sides of her body and moved them to her derrière. He though her behind was a perfect fit for his hands. He palmed and squeezed her. He pulled her close to his groin and she felt his hardness. If it were not her time of the month, Marita would have thrown caution to the wind and let him make love to her right there on the grass. Sean moved his lips from her lips to her ear.  
  
"When will your monthly be over?" Sean said in a desperate whisper.  
  
"In a day or two" Marita answered, wishing it were over now.  
  
Sean then moved his lips to her neck. Marita's pulse increased rapidly and she knew they needed to stop. "We'd better stop" she said with regret.  
  
"I guess we'd better" Sean said between kisses. "Since we can't finish this".  
  
He put his forehead on hers while he let his body cool down. Marita smiled at him and caressed his cheek. She loved him so much.  
  
"I'd better sleep in town tonight. I don't want to oversleep because I have some early meetings in the morning. I'll be at the warehouse around noon" Sean told her.  
  
"Alright. I'll come by about 12:30 or 1:00" she said.  
  
"You sure you don't want to come back to the warehouse with me" Sean grinned.  
  
"And what would I tell PaPa?" Marita asked with a smile.  
  
"You spent the night with your husband" he said.  
  
Marita laughed. "You can tell him that".  
  
"We have to tell them sooner or later" Sean turned serious.  
  
"I know" Marita said.  
  
Since Ned had married, they both hesitated to tell the family about their marriage. They both had been thinking of how to tell the family but hadn't come up with anything yet.  
  
"Alright, well I'd better get back" Sean let her go. He walked her to the door and gave her one last kiss. He turned as walked to his horse.  
  
"Be careful" Marita said as she watched him mounted his horse.  
  
"Night, baby" Sean said.  
  
"Night" Marita waved at him.  
  
After Marita went inside and closed the door, Sean trotted off.  
  
*************************   
  
Marita found Sean in the back of the warehouse moving crates.  
  
"Hey" she smiled.  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he put down the box he was carrying and walked over to Marita and kissed her.   
  
"I, uh, need to tell you something" he said a little cautiously as he let her go.  
  
"What" Marita asked.  
  
"Well, uh, I saw Vivian today" he started.  
  
"Really" Marita said as that little green-eyed monster reared its ugly head. She knew Sean loved her and he was all hers, but the mention of him "seeing" Vivian stirred something in her.  
  
Sean saw the expression of Marita's face and heard the tone in her voice and decided to tell her about Clay seeing Vivian. "Clay was there too. They were meeting for lunch. They're seeing each other."  
  
That didn't pacify Marita. She had seen Vivian play Sean and Clay against each other before. Sean noticed that the news of Clay and Vivian seeing each other didn't soften Marita expression so he decided to just dive in and tell her.  
  
"Vivian offered to let me plant my crop on her land" he said.  
  
"Really?" Marita said with a raised brow as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"She said she heard about what happened with my land and wanted me to use hers." Sean said. "But I was hesitant about it" he quickly added.  
  
"So, are you going to use it?" she asked, her arms still folded across her chest.  
  
"Only if it's OK with you" he said as he looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Marita knew how important starting the company was. She saw in Sean's eyes that he wanted to take Vivian up on her offer, but wouldn't unless she agreed to it.  
  
"He loves you, not Vivian. Don't you trust the love he has for you?" MH   
  
Marita realized her reaction was pure jealously. She trusted Sean completely.   
  
"OK" she broke out in a smile. "It's OK with me".  
  
Sean felt relief as he heard Marita's words. "We need draw up an agreement with Vivian outlining the specifics." he said.   
  
"Alright. When do you want to do it?" Marita asked.  
  
"As soon as we can" he said.  
  
"Alright, maybe we can work on it this evening" Marita said.  
  
Now that he had gotten over that rough spot, Sean said "How about helping me move these crates".  
  
"Sure" Marita was back to her old cheerful self again. Sean was glad about that.  
  
"What'd you say you come out to the house for supper tonight" Marita said as they carried crates to the front of the warehouse.  
  
"Your house" Sean said with a smile.  
  
"Yes" Marita said.  
  
"You think your Pa will be alright with that" Sean wondered.  
  
"Depends on how much you eat" Marita teased as she put her crate down.  
  
Sean moved to kiss her. Marita saw William come into the warehouse and motion to Sean. He had a smile on his face until he turned to see William.  
  
"You don't own the land" the little wimp said.  
  
"I can explain that" Sean said.  
  
"I made you a loan with collateral that you don't have. I want the money back" the coward demanded.  
  
"I already spend the money to buy this place but I found some land to put my crop on" Sean explained.  
  
"How resourceful. Unfortunately, that does the bank no good what's so ever. I'll expect the keys to the warehouse on my desk by 10:00 tomorrow morning" he said in his most snobbish tone.  
  
"William" Sean tried to reason with him.  
  
"Or I'll have you jailed for trespassing" he was enjoying his position of power.  
  
High and mighty left as quickly as he came, not realizing that he would eventually have to beg Sean to take the warehouse off his hands.  
  
Sean dropped his head in dejection. He felt like he was losing everything. He walked over to a crate and sat down. Marita's heart ached for Sean. She knew how disappointed he was at the moment. She also knew that it would not do any good to talk to him right now, so she simply walked over and stood behind him. She bent down and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a loving squeeze. She held him like that for a few minutes before she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "I love you".   
  
Sean took comfort in the arms of the woman he loved. He always felt safe and secure with Marita. He was grateful for her support and that fact that she knew him so well. She understood that all he needed right now was her arms around him. He loved her so much.  
  
"I need to get back to the house" Marita said as she kissed his cheek again. She stood up straight and moved her hands to his shoulders. She walked around and stood in front of him. She put her hands on his knees and bent down between his legs. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes and smiled. She pulled his head close and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Her kiss said, "I love you". Her kiss said, "I support you". Her kiss said, "I believe in you". Her kiss said, "I stand by you". Marita ended the kiss and stood up. She bent over and kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through those curls. "I'll expect you at 7:00" she said. Then she left him alone with his thoughts.   
  
**************************  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hey" Marita says.  
  
"Hey" Sean says with disappointment in his voice.  
  
Marita caressed his arm as he came into house. She knows he is still upset about losing the warehouse.   
  
"Evening, Sean" Isaac said as he came to the table.  
  
"Evening, Isaac" Sean said.  
  
"Dinner's just about ready" Marita said as she went into the kitchen.  
  
Sean and Isaac sat down at the table. "How are things going for you, son" Isaac asked.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I guess" he answered with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you are joining us for dinner" Isaac said.  
  
"I appreciate the invitation" Sean said.  
  
"Well, you have Marita to thank for that" Isaac smiled. "She's always worrying about you".  
  
Isaac had come to accept his daughter's relationship with Sean, whatever it was. After Henry Langston came and left, he knew he couldn't stop Marita from caring for Sean, so he was willing to accept them as friends who cared for one another. Poor Isaac was not willing, at least not yet, to accept the fact that they loved each other. Whenever he saw signs (or heard sounds coming from Marita's room) that said they were in love, Isaac put on the blinders and put in the earplugs!  
  
When dinner was ready, Marita served her two favorite men. Two men that she loved deeply and that she knew loved her in return. Marita made all of Sean's favorites: Fried chicken, collard greens, macaroni and cheese, sweet corn bread and lemonade. For dessert, she made her famous peach cobbler.  
  
After the men had gotten their full, Isaac went out on the back porch to have a cigar and Sean helped Marita with the dishes. After they cleaned up, Marita asked "Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure" Sean replied.  
  
"OK. Let me tell Pa" Marita said as she walked to the back door.  
  
Sean headed for the front door and walked outside. After Marita told Isaac she was going for a walk, she grabbed her shawl and joined Sean on the front porch.  
  
"Ready?" Marita said as she hooked her arm with his.  
  
"Ready" Sean smiled as they headed to the bench.   
  
They walked in silence. When they got to the bench, they sat in silence.  
  
After fifteen minutes of silence, Sean said "Marita, I feel like I'm losing everything. I feel like I've lost my home, my dreams of owning my own tobacco company. It seems as if everything is going against me. I feel like a failure".  
  
Marita reached over and took his hand in hers and laid their hands in her lap. She looked down at her lap began moving her fingers over his strong hand. "You know I love you. You have not lost everything. You still have me. You also know that I'm not going to let you quit. I'm not going to let you give up your dreams. I believed in you when you first told me this was what you wanted to do. And I believe in you now" Marita said as she raised his hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on it.   
  
Once again, Sean was amazed at how Marita could turned him completely around. It seemed as if every time he was ready to quit, Marita was right there telling him that he couldn't.   
  
"What would I do without her?" SH  
"I don't know" SM  
  
Marita turned and looked at him. She saw his expression brighten and knew her words had cheered him up. She looked back down at the strong hand she held. It had been a week and a half since they had made love. She missed his strong hands on her naked body. She turned and moved her lips close to his ear.  
  
"Your wife has missed you" she breathed as she kissed his cheek. Sean's body reacted immediately.  
  
To Be Continued..........................  



	12. Missed You

Sean turned and looked at Marita. She had never before initiated their making love. Her words stirred a fire in Sean that he didn't think he could control. With the emotional roller coaster ride these past few days had given him, he needed an avenue of release for his frustration and disappointment. He almost jumped on her right there on the bench, but he didn't want her to think she had married a mad man. He stood up and grabbed her by the hand and headed back to the house.   
  
"Where can we go?" SM  
  
"Where are we going?" Marita asked, as she had to almost run to keep up with him. She was just as in need of him as he was of her.  
  
"I don't know yet. But I know we can't go to your room" Sean said because he knew he would not be able to keep quite tonight.  
  
Once they reached the front door, Sean had thought of a place where they could be as loud as they wanted.  
  
"Get us a blanket" he instructed.  
  
"Alright. Where are we going?" she asked again.  
  
"You'll see" he smiled. "Hurry up!" He was anxious to get his hands and lips on her.  
  
Marita went into the house and Isaac was nowhere in sight. She hurried to her room and grabbed two of her quilts. She peeked outside her door to be sure the coast was still clear and tiptoed back outside. Sean had untied his horse and was waiting to help her mount. Once she was on the horse, Sean got on behind her.  
  
"We need to stop by the barn and get a lantern" he said as he headed to the barn.  
  
He jumped down off the horse and ran inside the barn. He returned a few seconds later with a lantern in hand. He handed it to Marita as he mounded again. Then they were off.  
  
"Sean" Marita said with a smile in her voice. "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see" he said as he pushed the horse as fast as he could.  
  
Once Marita saw them heading to the outskirts of the Logan property, she knew where he was taking her - to the cabin.  
  
"Sean, we're going to the cabin!" she was excited.  
  
"How'd you guess?" he teased.  
  
Once they reached the cabin, Sean dismounted and helped Marita down. He took the lantern and lit it. He wanted to check inside first before Marita went in. "Wait here" he told her. He grabbed the quilts and went inside the cabin.  
  
After he made sure it was safe, Sean went back outside and took Marita by the hand and led her into the cabin. He didn't give her time to look around because as soon as she was inside, he closed the door and pulled her into his arms. He used his lips to open hers and plunged his tongue into the sweetness of her warm mouth. His hands moved down her back to her derriere. He pulled her close as his hands roamed up and down her buttocks. After he got drunk on the sweetness of her lips, Sean moved to her neck. Marita let out as sigh as she ran fingers through his hair. Sean's lips never left her neck as he moved his hands to cup her breasts. He pushed her against the door and unbuttoned her blouse. He unbuckled the black belt she was wearing and ripped her blouse out of her skirt. He opened her blouse and moved it off her shoulders. Then he pulled the straps of her shift down her arms, exposing her breasts. He began salivating as he fixed his eyes on the two chocolate mounds. He bent his head and took possession of one mound as his hands unzipped her skirt and slid it off her hips. He continued to feed on her breasts, licking his way from one to the other, as he slipped his hands beneath her bloomers and pushed them down her legs. His hands cupped her derriere again and he pulled her close to his heat. Sean entire body shuddered as he pressed his groin into her. He was crazy with hot desire for her and had an urgent need to fill her body with his.  
  
Marita wanted him just as much. She reached for his head and pulled him up to her lips. They opened their mouths to each other and their tongues met in a fierce love dance. They tried to consume one another with the heat of their kiss. As Marita held their kiss, she began unbuttoning Sean's shirt. She ran her hands over his masculine chest and down his powerful arms as she slid his shirt off of him. She moved her hands back to his chest and began caressing his nipples. Marita's caress pushed Sean over the edge of desire. He squatted down and wrapped his arms around her thighs, just beneath her buttocks and lifted her off the floor. Marita put her arms around his head as he circled her nipple with the tip of his tongue.  
  
"I've missed you sooooooo much" Marita breathed as Sean carried her over to the table.  
  
His body was screaming for entrance into Marita's softness. Sean wanted her and he wanted her now. He had just enough control left to want to be sure Marita was ready to receive him. He laid her on the table and spread her legs. As he stood between her open legs, he ran his fingers over her womaness.   
  
Marita shuttered. "AAAAAAHHHH".  
  
As he used his thumb to caress her sensitive spot, Sean used his forefinger to enter her. As Marita's body contracted around his finger, Sean knew he couldn't wait another minute.  
  
He moved his hand, unzipped his pants, pushed them to the floor and bent over her. "I'm sorry Marita" he breathed. "I can't wait. I need you NOW!" he said into her mouth just before he devoured her lips. He entered her body almost roughly and began his rhythmic motion of moving in and out of her. As the heat in his loins increased, he moved his lips close to her ear. Marita loved the sound of his heavy breathing while he was making love to her.  
  
"OOOHH Sean. I love you. You make me feel sooooo good" Marita moaned as she moved her hands over his buttocks. Sean moved faster. "I love you being inside of me. I can't get enough of you" she breathed. He moved even faster. "OOOOHHHHH S E A N. AAAHHH" she moaned. He moved even faster and his breathing became more labored.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he was reaching his climax.  
  
"OOOHHHH baby!" Marita sighed as she felt him exploding.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Sean shouted at the top of his lungs. He felt as if he had poured his body and soul into Marita. All the tension and stress of the past few days drained out of him as he found release in Marita's body. He loved her so much. He collapsed on her and caught his breath. Marita smiled and held him close.  
  
"I'm sorry about that" he said as he lifted himself off of her and pulled her up into a sitting position.  
  
"Sorry about what?" Marita was puzzled.  
  
"For going so fast" he said.  
  
Marita just smiled, shook her head and caressed his cheek. Sean returned her smile as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. Their lips met in another sweet, tender kiss.  
  
After they ended their kiss, Sean took the quilts and spread them on the floor. They both lay down on their sides and faced each other. "You think you'd like to stay here until we can build the house" Sean asked as he ran his hand down the side of her thigh.  
  
"As long as you're here with me" Marita smiled. "It's not too bad here. Once we get it cleaned up, I'm sure it will be nice".   
  
Marita was forever the optimist and Sean loved her for that. "Yeah, I guess it would" Sean said as he ran a finger down her cheek. "That dinner was great".  
  
"I'm glad you liked it" she smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Marita, for everything. I don't think you will ever understand what you mean to me" Sean said with emotion.  
  
Marita smiled at him. "Well" Marita teased, "I think I have an idea. I just think about what you mean to me."   
  
"It's so hard for me to put into words how much I love you" he said.  
  
"Hearing you say 'I love you' means the world to me" Marita said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you" he said as he moved to kiss her.  
  
When he pulled away, Sean rolled Marita on her stomach. He straddled her and began placing kisses on her shoulder. He moved his lips down her spine. He ran light kisses across her lower back. He kissed over the mound of her buttock and down the back of her thigh. He ran a wet tongue across the back of her knee. He kissed down her calf to her Achilles heal. He worked his way up the other side of her body before turning her over on her back. He nibbles on her Achilles heal, up her calf, over the back of her knee, up her thigh, over her buttock, back up her spine.   
  
Sean turned her over onto her back and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He still straddled her as he moved his hands up and down her rib cage. His lips left hers as they began traveling down her body. He stopped at her soft tender mound. He ran his tongue across her sensitive nipple before he drew it completely into his mouth. Marita wanted to be eaten alive by Sean as she held him close to her breast. Whatever Sean did to one breast he always did to the other. After giving each breast his full attention, Sean sat back on his haunches, looked down at Marita and smiled. Marita smiled at him as her eyes begged for his touch. Sean positioned himself between her legs then reached back, grabbed her ankle, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. He kissed his way up the inside of her calf. He kissed her on the inside of her knee then moved to her inner thigh. He ran his hot tongue along her inner thigh as he slowly moved to the aperture between her soft silky thighs. When he neared her center, Marita shuddered visibly. Sean smiled before his lips covered her. He teased and tickled.  
  
"S E A N" Marita screamed as she gripped his head.  
  
He was not yet ready to bring her to ecstasy. He moved his lips to her other thigh. He kissed his way down her leg. After he reached her ankle, Sean looked at her with a wicked grin on his face.   
  
"S E A N" Marita pleaded with him.  
  
Sean's grin grew wider as he moved to cover her again. He used his tongue to caress her and her legs began to tremble. He used his finger to enter her body as his tongue continued to pleasure her.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Marita yelled as she thought she would die from the exquisite pleasure Sean was giving her.   
  
He was trying to kill her. Marita's body had exploded and she thought he now hold her in his arms. She thought wrong. Sean continued his assault on her body. His lips tugged, pulled, teased, licked and kiss until her body once again began to tremble violently. Marita knew the intense pleasure would surely be the end of her.  
  
"SSSSSSEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!" she cried as tremors ran through her entire body.  
  
This time as she neared her climax, Sean moved over her and entered her sweet body. This time they reached the pinnacle of pleasure together.  
  
After the lovers recovered, Sean rolled onto his back and brought Marita with him to lie on top of him. Sean needed a cigar right about now. And so did Marita.  
  
"Would you have ever dreamed back when we were kids playing in this cabin that one day we would be on the floor making love?" Marita laughed as she closed her eyes and saw them as children playing on this same floor.  
  
"No" Sean laughed. "Back then I think I saw you as a boy who just happened to wear dresses and ponytails".  
  
Marita laughed as she remembered that Sean did treat her like a boy. He had her climbing trees, playing stickball, building tree houses, playing cowboys and indians, and playing rough and tumble.   
  
They laid there for the next hour laughing about their childhood antics and discussing the refurbishing of their little hide-away.   
  
To Be Continued.............   



	13. The Secret Is Out

Sean would be busy over the next few months with planting his crop and working on some new projects he had gotten from Clancy. Marita decided she would use her spare time getting started on cleaning up the cabin. She hoped she would be able to make good progress and surprise Sean. She would go out to the cabin whenever she got some free time.  
  
************************************   
  
Marita had, as was her habit now, prepared a basket for Sean. After Isaac had eaten dinner and settled down for the evening, Marita headed into town. Sean hadn't made it to his office yet so Marita used her key. She was reading an article in Clancy's newsletter when Sean came in.  
  
"Hey" he said, happy to see Marita.   
  
"Hey" Marita said as she stood to greet him.  
  
Sean went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed 'hello'".  
  
"How was your day?" he smiled.  
  
"Pretty good. And yours?" she said.  
  
"It went well. Phil Smith came by today and asked me about last year's crop. He asked if I was selling the remedy your aunt gave us. He wants to buy some." Sean said.  
  
"Really" Marita was surprised.   
  
"Yeah. I think you and your aunt should think about starting a 'fungus killing' company" he laughed. "Phil mentioned that the remedy would probably be in high demand because funguses destroy thousands of crops every year" Sean said.  
  
"I'll talk to Aunt Eleanor" Marita said as she thought of going into business with her Aunt.   
  
"How are things at home" Sean asked as he loosened his tie and took off his coat and vest. It was his way of asking about his father. Sean still had not completely forgiven him for taking the land but he was concerned about his well being.  
  
"Your father's doing OK" Marita answered as she sat back down. "But there is some bad news. Golden Flash died when she foaled. Lexy's was really upset. She's now playing 'mother' to the foal. I think you need to talk to Clay. He wasn't there when Golden Flash folded and I think he's feeling guilty".  
  
"I'll ride out there tomorrow and talk to him" Sean said as he opened the picnic basket and took out his supper.   
  
"When are you going to talk to your father?" Marita asked when Sean sat down at the table across from her and started eating his supper.  
  
He just grunted as he continued to eat. Marita knew he was being proud and stubborn and she wanted him to reconcile with his father. She also knew that Sean wouldn't talk about his father until he was ready. Every time she asked him about talking to his father, he would grunt and act as though he had not heard her.   
  
Marita decided not to force the issue so she changed the subject. "Have you looked over the agreement we put together for Vivian?"  
  
"Yeah" he said. "I think it looks good. I'll have her look at it tomorrow, then I'll be able to start tilling the land".  
  
"You know" Marita said. "I just had a thought. If Aunt Eleanor and I can start this business selling her remedies, we could buy the warehouse back with my share of the profit".  
  
"NO!" Sean said.  
  
"And why not" Marita asked with a raised brow.  
  
"We've been over this already, Marita. I'm the provider" he said, thinking he sounded very reasonable.  
  
"Is this or is it not S&M Tobacco Co?" Marita said, stressing the 'M'.  
  
"Yeah, but...." Sean said.  
  
"But nothing" Marita interrupted. "If it's my company too, I want to contribute. We need that warehouse and we'll have a way to get it if I can earn some money working with Auntie".  
  
"Marita" Sean said as his temper was about to rise.  
  
"Don't 'Marita' me" she said, her temper rising also. "Your pride will only get the best of you. You're willing to take help from Vivian but not me!"   
  
When Marita said the word 'pride', Sean's conscience was pricked. This morning during his reading time, he had read that "pride goeth before destruction" and "only by pride cometh contention". He didn't want destruction and he certainly didn't want contention with Marita. He wanted to make love to her. Sean knew she was right. It was his pride that kept him from taking help from her. After a minute he said "You're right. If you can get your business started with your aunt, we can save your share and buy back the warehouse".  
  
That put a smile on Marita's face. "Good. I think I'll talk to Auntie tomorrow" she said with excitement.  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to Phil and let him know that you'll be working on a batch for him" Sean said as he ate the last bite of his supper.  
  
"Hey, how about thanking your husband for putting that smile on your face" Sean said as he pushed his chair away from the table and patted his lap.  
  
"Thank you for being reasonable" Marita said.  
  
"Come over here and thank me" he said in his most sexy voice.  
  
"Thanking you from here is sufficient" Marita said as she stayed put. She was not going to let him off the hook that easy.   
  
"It might be sufficient for you, but it's not for me" he gave her a sexy smile as his eyes began to undress her.  
  
Marita's resolve to keep him on the hook was weakening. His sexy smile combined with his devouring look always made Marita melt. Her body always reacted to his burning stare. She felt as if he were making love to her with his eyes.  
  
Sean was making love to her with his eyes. His eyes had opened her blouse. His eyes licked and suckled her breasts. His eyes striped off the rest of her clothes.   
  
Sean saw Marita's chest rise and fall more rapidly as her breathing increased. His smile widened as he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her to her feet and sat down in her chair. He ran his hands over the derrière as he pulled her between his legs.  
  
Marita smiled down at Sean as she put her hands on his shoulders and sat on his lap. Sean smiled up at her as his arms circled her waist and their lips met. Their tongues met at the mid-point of their open lips. Each was trying to delve into the other's warm mouth. Sean won the tug-of-tongue and entered Marita's sweet, warm mouth as his hands roamed up and down her back. Marita danced with Sean's tongue as her fingers tiptoed through his soft curls. Sean moved his lips to her ear as his fingers unbuttoned her blouse. He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear before he bit her earlobe. He kissed her down the side of her neck as he pulled her blouse and shift down around her waist. When her breasts were exposed, his lips went to work. He ran his tongue over her nipple until it stood erect then he drew it into his mouth and suckled it like a new born babe.   
  
Marita closed her eyes and enjoyed what Sean was doing to her. When he had given both breast ample TLC, his lips moved back up her neck to her lips. This time, Marita pushed her tongue into his warm mouth as she moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands over his naked chest and caressed his nipples. They continued their searing kiss as Sean unzipped her skirt and Marita unbuttoned his pants. Their lips parted as they stood up. Marita pushed Sean's shirt off his shoulders as he pushed her blouse, skirt and bloomers off her hips. Marita put her hands inside his pants next to his skin and slid them off of him. Their lips met again as the two naked lovers made their way over to the makeshift bed. Their lovemaking was sweet and gentle as they touched and caressed each other and gave each other pleasure.   
  
*********************  
  
Marita was walking up to the house when Lexy ran into her. "Where are you going?" she asked Lexy.  
  
"I hate her!" Lexy yelled.  
  
"You hate who?" Marita said.  
  
"Alice" she answered in disgust.  
  
Marita looked over and saw Alice talking with Dr. Fawnsworth and surmised what the problem was. "Come on" she said. "We'd better talk". Marita put her arm around Lexy and they headed to her house.  
  
Once inside, Marita poured them a cup of tea and then grabbed a cloth and wet it. She walked over the Lexy and patted her face then sat down to hear Lexy's reason for hating Alice.  
  
"Alice can have any boy that she wants. They all like her. They all want to call on her. Oh Alice, you're so beautiful. Oh Alice, I love you" Lexy made a face. Marita looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Why couldn't she just leave him alone?!" Lexy demanded. "He liked me. He said that I was the best assistant that he'd ever had. Then she had to go smiling at him. I hate the way that she smiles!"  
  
"Well, if he's got eyes for Alice, he's probably not the right person for you" Marita reasoned.  
  
"He is right for me!" Lexy insisted.   
  
"Alright. Well, that's how you feel. But both of you've gotta feel that it's right" Marita said.  
  
After a minute, Lexy asked, "Will you tell me something?".  
  
"Anything" Marita said.  
  
"How do you get someone to feel that way? That you're right for them" Lexy said.  
  
"Well, you don't have to. That's just it. One day when you've found someone you really like spending time with, you'll look at him and suddenly you'll realize you love him and you'll know, by the way he looks at you, that he feels the same way" Marita said as her mind drifted back.   
  
"Sean looks for those eyes. He finds them instantly and all he can do is stare at her. Even though they were surrounded by hundreds of people, they were all alone in this moment in time. As the days go by, he falls deeper and deeper in love with his best friend. He smiles at her.  
"I love her so much. How did I get so lucky?" SH  
  
Marita watches as Sean's family congratulates him on his new position. She is so happy for him and very proud of him. As she meets those beautiful blue eyes, Marita realizes that the battle is over. She closes her eyes for a moment and smiles. Surrender is so sweet.   
"I give up. I love him" MM  
"Finally!!" MH  
"He is amazing" MM  
"Yes he is" MH  
"How did I get so lucky?" MM  
"I don't know girl, but I'm glad you did" MH  
  
Her friend, her best friend has stolen her heart. Who could ask for more?   
  
People were all around her, but all Marita could see was the love in Sean's eyes."   
  
Lexy thought over Marita's words. "Like you and Sean?" she said, bring Marita back to the present.  
  
Marita's bottom lip hit the floor. "W H A T" she uttered as her mind scrambled for some sort of response.   
  
Lexy looked at Marita and couldn't help but laugh at her expression. "What, what do you mean........ 'like me and ........ Sean'?" she choked out. It was a shock to actually hear someone speak of her and Sean as a couple.  
  
"I see the way you guys look at each other. Sean told me he likes you a WHOLE lot" Lexy smiled. "Do you like him as much as he likes you?" Lexy asked.  
  
"This child is just too observant" MM  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Just a minute Lexy" Marita said as she went to answer the door. She was thankful for the interruption. She really didn't know how she would answer Lexy.  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he came inside. He grabbed for Marita to pulled her to him.  
  
"Lexy's here" Marita whispered as she swatted his hands away.  
  
Sean gave her a look that said "So" and tried to kiss her.  
  
"SEAN!" she said in a loud whisper and pulled away from him.  
  
"What!" he answered.  
  
"Your sister...." Marita said through gritted teeth and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"Hi Sean" Lexy said from the kitchen doorway. She smiled because she had seen the by-play between them.  
  
"Hi Lexy" he said as he walked over to her. "What are you doing here?" he asked as put his arm around her and they walked back to the table.  
  
When they all sat down, Lexy explained to Sean why she hated Alice.   
  
"Dr. Fawnsworth is a little old for you, isn't he" Sean said.  
  
"No" Lexy answered immediately.  
  
Sean and Marita looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I'm willing to bet that you'll find someone your own age to like" Sean said.  
  
Lexy was not convinced. "Marita said that one day I'll find somebody I like spending time and suddenly I'll realize I love him. Well I like spending time with Dr. Fawnsworth. I want to be a veterinary like him." she said.  
  
"Does he feel the same way about you?" Sean asked.  
  
"Well" Lexy hated to admit, "Marita did say that I'll know by the way he looks at me. I guess he doesn't" she relented as she realize that Dr. Fawnsworth didn't look her that way. "I still wish he looked at me like you look at Marita" Lexy said. "What were you guys doing in your room when you came back from Philadelphia?" Lexy asked changing the subject.  
  
Sean burst out laughing. He laughed both at how quickly Lexy's mind switched subjects and how hilarious it would be to try and explain to her what he and Marita were doing in his room. Marita looked at him as if he were crazy. This was no laughing matter. When Sean finally calmed down, two sets of eyes were on him waiting for an answer. He sobered up very quickly.  
  
"Well..." he looked to Marita for help. She didn't provide any. She wanted to hear his answer as much as Lexy did.  
  
"Well Lexy" he said. "Marita and I like each other a whole lot. In fact we love each other. When you saw us come out of my room, we had stayed together that night."  
  
"What were you guys doing in there? I heard you making noises. You sounded like you were hurting each other." Lexy said.  
  
"I could just die right here!" MM  
  
Sean couldn't get around Lexy's direct question, so he decided to tell her the truth. "Lexy, Marita and I got married when we went to Philadelphia"  
  
"Really?" Lexy said.  
  
"Yeah" he admitted.  
  
"That's great!" she said. "That means we're sisters, Marita!" Lexy said happily as she looked from Sean to Marita. She always loved Marita and was glad Marita was now officially her big sister.  
  
Marita smiled. "Yes we are." She loved this Logan almost as much as she loved Sean.   
  
"Now, Lexy" Sean said "we have to talk to Pa and Isaac, so we don't want you to say anything yet".  
  
"Alright. So why were you guys hurting each other?" Lexy wondered.  
  
"Hurting each other?" Sean said.  
  
"Yeah. In your room" she said.  
  
Sean looked at Marita. "I told you I should have come home that night!" her eyes said.  
  
"Well, Lexy......." Sean searched for words. "When two people love each other and get married, they express that love. You heard us expressing our love for each other. We weren't hurting each other, we were enjoying being with each other".  
  
"I hope that explanation satisfies her!" SM  
  
"Why were you making SO much noise?" Lexy asks.  
  
"We were having a LOT of fun" Sean smiled.  
  
"Oh." she said as her mind began forming another question.  
  
"What are you ladies going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Sean asked, changing the subject. He feared Lexy might have more questions about his and Marita's 'FUN'.  
  
"Marita, can we bake some cookies?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Sure" Marita said.   
  
"Well, I'm going to meet Clay at the Jockey Club" Sean said as he got up from the table. "Save me some of those cookies".  
  
"OK" Lexy said.  
  
"See ya later, peanut" Sean said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Bye, Sean" Lexy said.  
  
Marita walked Sean to the door. "You got out of that one" she teased.  
  
Sean smiled. "I'll see you tonight" he promised as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
Marita smiled. "Bye".  
  
With her mind off hating Alice, Lexy stayed with Marita for the afternoon. They baked cookies and Lexy helped Marita with the chores.   
  
To Be Continued.............................  
  



	14. Childhood Memory

Sean had a date with his wife. The family went to the charity foxhunt that was given by Georgina and Charlotte. Isaac had gone to Louisville, so he and Marita could have an afternoon alone at the farm.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hey" Marita smiled when she opened the door.  
  
"Hey" Sean said.  
  
Sean stepped inside and closed the door. Marita had already turned and headed back into the kitchen to finish packing their picnic basket. Sean caught up with her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Marita smiled as she laid her hands over those strong arms that she loved so much. Their pace slowed but they continued to walk toward the kitchen.   
  
"Where's my kiss" Sean whispered in her ear just before his lips trailed light kisses down her neck.  
  
Marita tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her neck. "Right where it always is" she said with a smile.  
  
"Why didn't I get it?" Sean said as he ran his tongue along the edge of her ear.  
  
"I had to finish packing our picnic basket" Marita said as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Excuses, excuses" Sean said. He let her go and she turned around and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.  
  
"Are you satisfied now?" Marita said.  
  
"For now" he smiled and gave her a look that made her blush.  
  
Marita smiled before she turned and went over to the table to finish packing the basket.  
  
"Would you go and get a blanket out of my room?" Marita asked.  
  
"Yeah" Sean said as he turned and went to her room.  
  
When he came out, Marita had the basket and was ready for their picnic.  
  
"Here, I'll carry that" Sean said as he reached for the basket. Marita handed it to him and took the blanket. Sean opened the door for her and Marita stepped out on the porch.  
  
"Let's go out by the lake" Marita suggested.  
  
"OK. You wanna ride Ahab or take your carriage" Sean asked.  
  
"We can take the carriage" Marita said.  
  
They walked around to the side of the house and Sean set the basket on the seat and helped Marita up. He hopped into the carriage and took the reins and they were off to the lake.  
  
When they got to the lake, Sean jumped to the ground and helped Marita down. Marita grabbed the blanket and spread it out while Sean got the basket. After they both settled down on the blanket, Marita unpacked the basket. As they were eating and enjoying the beautiful afternoon, Marita said "Guess what I thought about today".  
  
"What?" Sean said.  
  
Marita laughed. "Remember the first time you tried to teach me to swim?"  
  
Sean laughed as that memory came flooding back to him.  
  
******************  
  
Seven year old Sean was anxious to get outside. He had been cooped up in the house all day during his extra chores.   
  
"Ma Ma" he yelled as he ran downstairs and into the great room.  
  
Libby looked up from her reading and smiled as her little man came running toward her. "Yes, Sean" she said in her quiet sweet voice.  
  
"Can I go outside and play now. I finished all my chores." Sean said.  
  
"Alright, but stay near the house. I don't want to have to come and look for you again" Libby warned him. The week before, he and Marita had gone off and no one knew where they were. An hour after they were reported missing, they came running up to the cookhouse looking for some sweet treats. Libby had breathed a sigh of relief and then scolded them both for going beyond the boundary she had set for them. They both would have to do extra chores for the next week.  
  
"OK, Ma. I'm going down to Marita's house" Sean informed his mother as he turned to head out of the great room.  
  
"OK, but both of you stay close to the house" she yelled after him.  
  
Sean took off running, heading to Marita's house.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Hi Mr. Isaac" Sean said as he looked up at Marita's Pa.  
  
"Hi Sean. How can I help you?" Isaac asked, smiling down at the little boy.  
  
"Is Marita here? Can she come outside and play?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on in" Isaac said as he stepped aside and let Sean in.  
  
"Marita" he called. "You have a visitor".  
  
Marita came out of her room to see Sean standing next to her Pa.  
  
"Marita, wanna come outside and play?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah" she said. "Pa Pa, will you help me with my shoes?"  
  
"Sure baby girl" Isaac said.  
  
Marita turned and went into her room and came back with her shoes in hand. She lifted them up to Isaac and he took them and sat them on the table. He reached down and picked Marita up and sat her on the table and put on her shoes. When he was done tying them he lifted her off the table and set her on her feet.  
  
"You children stay close to the house" Isaac warned. He had been worried sick the week before.  
  
"Ma ALREADY told me that". Sean said. He thought adults were such worrywarts!   
  
"Well, I'm telling you again" Isaac said. "Do you understand me, Marita?" He looked at his daughter with a raised brow.   
  
"Pa Pa" Marita wined as she frowned up her little face. "I understand".   
  
Marita and Sean looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They didn't understand what the big deal was. They went off to play in the woods. They just forgot to tell Libby where they were going.  
  
The two little friends went outside and walked over to the table that was next to the house. "Whatcha wanna do?" Marita asked when they had climbed up on the table and sat down.  
  
"I don't know" Sean said as he swung his legs back and forth. After a few minutes, he had an idea. "Hey, wanna learn how to swim?" Sean said.  
  
"Yeah" Marita answered, "but we have to stay near the house."  
  
"The river is near the house" Sean reasoned. "It's nearer than the woods and all Ma has to do is come outside and she can see us."  
  
"OK" Marita smiled. Every since Sean had told her he could swim, Marita had wanted to learn.  
  
The two parolees hopped down off the table and ran to the river. When they reached the riverbank, Sean began to give instructions.  
  
"First, you have to take off your clothes" he said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"I can't reach my buttons" Marita said.  
  
"OK, I'll help you" Sean said.   
  
After Sean striped down to his underpants, he unbuttoned Marita's dress. Marita took off her dress. She then sat down and took off her stockings and shoes. When she stood back up, she had nothing on but her bloomers.   
  
Sean led the way into the water. "Pa says we have to stay in the shallow part. That's the part where we can stand up and the water only comes up to here" Sean said as he indicated his chest, just above his beating heart.  
  
"Now I'll show you how to breathe under water." Sean said as he turned and faced Marita. "You take a deep breath then hold your nose and go under the water. You can let out a little bit of air at a time. When you don't have anymore air, you have to come up from under the water. Let me show you" Sean said.  
  
He sucked in some air, pinched his nose and squatted down under the water. Marita saw little bubbles in the water as Sean was letting out his air bit by bit. When his lungs were void of air, he raised up out of the water.  
  
Wiping his eyes, he said "See. It's easy. You try."  
  
"OK" Marita said. Being the excellent student that she was, Marita followed Sean's instructions to the tee. When she came up sputtering, Sean was very proud of her.  
  
"See, I told you it was easy!" he said with excitement. "Maybe you ought to do it a couple of more times, just to be sure."   
  
Marita went under a few more times until Sean was satisfied that she knew what she was doing.  
  
"OK. Now I'll show you how to do the doggie paddle" the little teacher said. "For this you don't have to go under the water. You just move your hands like this" Sean said as he demonstrated a paddling motion. "And kick your legs. Let me show you".  
  
Sean began to doggie paddle, staying in the shallow part. After circling Marita a couple of times, he stood up in the water.  
  
"Now you try it. Stay in the shallow part" he instructed.  
  
Marita caught on quickly and circled Sean as he proudly watched her master the doggie paddle.  
  
Because that was the extent of Sean's swimming skills, the lesson was over for today and the playing would begin. "That's all Pa taught me so far".  
  
"OK. I like the water" Marita said as she began splashing it in Sean's face.  
  
Sean retaliated by scooping up water in his hands and throwing it in Marita's face. After their water battle ended, they decided to play a little game.   
  
"Let's see who can stay under the water the longest" Sean challenged her.  
  
"OK" Marita was always up to his challenges.  
  
"Ready" Sean said as he prepared to take a deep breath.  
  
"Ready" Marita said as she sucked in as much air as her little lungs could hold.  
  
"Go" Sean said as filled his lungs.  
  
They both squatted down until they were immersed in the water. Sean's lungs gave out first and he came up for air. When he opened his eyes, his heart was filled with dread.  
  
Libby was standing on the bank with a frown on her face.  
  
"Where is Marita?" Libby asked.  
  
As if on cue, Marita popped up out of the water, wiped her hand over her face and opened her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Ms Libby standing there.  
  
"Ma, we stayed near the house. All you had to do was come outside and you could see us" Sean explained.   
  
"Get out of the water. Both of you" Libby said in a menacing voice.  
  
Sean and Marita looked at each other with fear in their eyes. They knew that their bottoms would be stinging in a few minutes. Fear would not allow their little legs to move as they looked back at Libby.  
  
"I said get out of the water. Both of you" Libby repeated her command.  
  
They slowly obeyed Libby. It took them forever to make it to the riverbank.  
  
Libby looked down at them and almost laughed. They looked like two little ragamuffins. They were both standing there dripping wet and naked down to the waist. Libby thought they might as well have been stark naked because Sean's underpants and Marita's bloomers clung to their little bottoms and were practically transparent.   
  
"Ma" Sean said when they were in reach of Libby. "We were right here. The river is near the house" he reasoned.  
  
Libby gave Sean credit for making his case but once again, they had worried her. When she looked out the window and didn't see them, she walked near Isaac's house and still didn't see them. She headed for the stables to get her horse. Her instincts told her to head in the direction of the river. As she got nearer to the river she saw a pile of clothes on the bank. Her heart sank because she thought they had drowned. She hopped off her horse and ran near the bank. She saw air bubbles and breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Yeah, Ms Libby. We stayed near the house. Right here at the river." Marita said as she tried to save her and Sean from the spanking they knew was coming.  
  
"Sean, go over to that tree and pick off one of those switches" Libby said.  
  
"Huh?" Sean was dumbfounded. He looked up at his mother with wide eyes.  
He stood there not able to take a step.  
  
"Go" she said as she pointed in the direction of the tree.  
  
Sean moved at a snail's pace. When he returned, he slowly lifted up the switch to Libby. It was thin but it would prove to be a mighty rod.  
  
"Both of you are old enough to understand what 'stay near the house' means. And you know that the river is not near the house." Libby said as she grabbed Sean by the arm and began swatting his little behind.  
  
Sean refused to cry even though the switch was burning his wet bottom.  
  
Marita was not as brave. She cried as Libby spanked Sean. Her cries increased in volume when Libby let go of Sean and grabbed her by the arm.   
  
"Now, get dressed" Libby said after giving them their licks. "You two will not be allowed outside for the next two weeks. After your lessons, you will do extra chores. After your chores are done, you both will practice your writing and spelling until it's time for Marita to go home".  
  
A pouting Sean and a crying Marita got dressed and walked back to the house as Libby trotted along side them.  
  
********************  
  
"Those two weeks were torture!" Sean laughed as he remembered feeling like a caged animal, not being able to go outside, not being able to play.   
  
"I had whelps on my behind" Marita laughed as she looked down at Sean and rubbed his curls. He was lying on the blanket with his head in her lap.  
  
"So did I" Sean laughed.  
  
Sean and Marita laughed as they recalled how miserable they were for those two weeks.  
  
"I need to get back. Auntie and I have to start working on a couple of orders we got last week and she's going to show me how to make this new remedy" Marita said.  
  
"OK" Sean said as he sat up. He turned to face her and put his hand on the opposite side of her kissed her soft lips. "Are we staying at your house or my office tonight?" Sean was not about to pass up a change to sleep with his wife. He had been staying in his office more now. Marita was afraid that Charlotte would see him leaving her house because she knew that Charlotte went on early rides.   
  
"We can stay at my house" Marita smiled.   
  
"Alright" Sean said as he got up and helped Marita up. "I need to go into town. I'll be back around 7:00".  
  
"OK. You want anything special for dinner?" Marita asked as they folded the blanket.  
  
"Surprise me" Sean smiled.  
  
Sean put the basket and blanket in the carriage and helped Marita up and they went back to the house. At the house, Sean mounted Ahab and headed into as Marita headed to Aunt Eleanor's.  
  
******************   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Marita opened the door to find Sean there with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Hey" she said. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Lexy had an accident" Sean said as he came into the house.  
  
"Is she OK?" Marita asked in a frantic voice.   
  
"Yeah" Sean said.   
  
"Thank GOD" Marita breathed a sigh of relief as she put her hand over her chest.   
"What happened?".  
  
"She fell when she was doing a jump in the fox hunt" he said.   
  
Sean sat down at the table, took a deep breath and said "Clay says that Charlotte pushed Lexy out of the way and made her fall. I know Charlotte was the one who changed my books, but I really hate to believe she's capable of this".   
  
"Is Clay sure that's what she did?" Marita asked as she sat down.  
  
"He says he's sure" Sean said, knowing Clay had a temper, but he wouldn't accuse even Charlotte unless he was sure.  
  
"Oh my goodness. What are we going to do?" Marita asked.  
  
"I don't know. We can't just go and tell Pa that Charlotte made Lexy fall. We really don't have any proof. And I wonder if he'd believe us anyway" Sean said with a little bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Sean" Marita said. "I can't believe your father would not believe us if we had some kind of proof."  
  
"Maybe" Sean said reluctantly. "Keep an eye on her. I know she changed my books. Who else could have done it? And if she did push Lexy......." Sean didn't know what he would do if he found out for sure that it was true.  
  
"Well" Marita said as she rubbed his hand "I'll start watching her. You hungry?"  
  
"Starving" he said.  
  
"Well dinner will be ready in a minute" Marita said as she got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Sean sat at the table with a gnawing feeling in his gut that they were not wrong about Charlotte.  
  
To Be Continued.........................  
  
  



	15. A Close Call

"Dinner was delicious" Sean said as he ate his last bite of peach cobbler.  
  
"Glad you liked it" Marita smiled at him as she stood up to clear the table.   
  
"I'll help you with the dishes" he said.  
  
"OK, but would you get some firewood first? I think you may have to chop some" Marita said.  
  
"Sure" he said.  
  
Sean went outside to get the wood while Marita cleared the table. She had finished washing the dishes before Sean returned with the firewood. Marita was in her bedroom when Sean came back with the wood. He put the wood in the fireplace and started the fire. Sean then went into the kitchen to dry the dishes.  
  
As he was drying, Marita came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She kissed the back of his neck as she ran her hands over his chest and stomach. Sean smiled. He liked this new, aggressive Marita.  
  
"Are you trying to distract me?" Sean said.  
  
"Yes" Marita whispered. She took the towel out of his hand and set it aside. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. She pulled his arms around her waist then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to taste his lips.  
  
As Marita pressed into him, Sean ran his hands down the sides of her body. He could feel that she had nothing on underneath her nightgown and his pulse quickened. The kiss deepened as their bodies anticipated their unfulfilled desires being met. It had been over two weeks since they last made love.  
  
When their lips parted, Sean lifted Marita off the floor and walked out of the kitchen and headed for her bedroom. Once in the bedroom, he set her down and bent his head to resume their passionate kiss. Marita unbuttoned his shirt and took it off of him. She ran her hands over his derriere before unbuttoning his pants. When she had undressed him completely, Marita backed him up against the edge of the bed and pushed him down into a sitting position on the bed. She gave him a sexy smile as she slowly lifted her nightgown over her head. She dropped the nightgown on the floor and put her hands on his chest. She pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him.   
  
Their lips met again in a wet, wild kiss. Sean circled her naked waist, loving the feel of her body covering his. Marita moved her lips to place kisses across his face. She kissed the side of his neck, his Adam's apple, and the other side of his neck. Marita slid her body up and down his, caressing his manhood. She smiled to herself when she felt the results of her movements.  
  
Sean was ready to fill her so he flipped Marita onto her back. He was positioned between her legs and spread them wider as he ran his hands up her inner thighs. He touched her spot and Marita shuttered. He ran his fingers up and down her womanhood, mimicking her sliding her body up and down his manhood. He smiled to himself when he felt the results of his movements.  
  
Sean moved his hands up her rib cage, heading for her breasts. He caressed them before he covered them with his lips. He kissed his way up to her neck as he lifted her legs around his waist and entered her body.   
  
"AAAAHHHH" Sean moaned as he relished the feel of her body around him.  
  
The two lovers danced their love dance and when they reached their peak, screamed out their pleasure together.  
  
"We've got to tell the family about us. I'm tired of sneaking around" Sean said when they had recovered.  
  
"Me too" Marita sighed. "Are you going to talk to your father?" Marita asked, hoping Sean was ready to reconcile with him.   
  
Sean's answer was a grunt. Marita wouldn't push the issue. She wanted to enjoy her husband tonight.   
  
They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, making love, talking, laughing, making love, making love, making love.................   
  
*******************  
  
Sean smelled something. As he slowly opened his eyes, he saw where he was - Marita's room. The smell was pleasant. It was ham that he smelled. Marita was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Sean stretched his body, happy that he woke up in his wife's bed. He knew they had to figure out something so that they could tell the family about their marriage. He didn't know how much longer he was willing to go to sleep and wake up in his small, makeshift bed, without Marita. Whenever they were able to spend their nights together, Marita always pampered him and always cooked him a big, delicious breakfast.   
  
Sean got out of bed and washed his face. After having prayer and devotion, he strutted out of the room, wearing only his pajama bottoms. He walked into the kitchen and saw Marita standing at the stove, scrambling eggs. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Morning" he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head. I was wondering if you were still alive" Marita teased.   
  
Sean let her go and walked over to the table and sat down. "Well, it's your fault. If you hadn't kept begging me for more, I wouldn't of had to stay up half the night giving you what you wanted" he said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Marita turned around with her mouth wide open and a look of disbelief on her face. It was him that kept begging. Marita didn't mind because she had missed him as much as he missed her, but to say she was the one begging was just going to far!  
  
"ME!" Marita yelled as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"Yeah, YOU!" Sean said, his smiling growing brighter.  
  
"YOU wouldn't let ME go to sleep. I'm surprised I was able to get up this morning!" she said as her laughter broke through.  
  
"I'm surprised too, that you were able to get up............ and walk" Sean said arrogantly as he gave her a wicked look and grin.  
  
He had made love to her throughout the night and his male ego was puffed up because he had loved her GOOD. He knew he had worn her out.   
  
Marita blushed profusely as memories of their night together came flooding back. Sean had loved her GOOD last night and he had worn her out, but he didn't have to be so arrogant about it. Marita knew that she could not win this little battle, so she turned back around to finish the eggs.  
  
"Is that a white flag I see?" Sean teased her, knowing she wouldn't argue with him anymore about who kept whom up last night.  
  
"Humph" Marita murmured as she finished the eggs.  
  
Sean just laughed at her. "You want me to set the table?".  
  
"Yeah, please" Marita said over her shoulder.  
  
Sean set the table and Marita brought the food and placed it on the table. They sat down and Sean said grace and they enjoyed a hearty breakfast.  
  
"Man" Sean said because he couldn't resist teasing Marita again "I'm glad you fixed us such a good breakfast. I need something to restore my energy. I was running on empty after all the energy you made me use last night".  
  
"Ha Ha" Marita said and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Now you're mad at me" Sean said as he stood up and walked over to stand behind her. He bent down, put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Don't be mad at me. I can't help it if I can't get enough of you" Sean whispered in her ear.   
  
Marita could only smile. She couldn't get enough of him either.  
  
Front door opening  
  
"Was that the front door?!" Maria whispered frantically.  
"It couldn't be! Pa Pa isn't suppose to come home until tomorrow night!" MM  
  
Front door closing  
  
"I think it was" Sean said calmly as he stood up straight. He was to the point where he wanted to get caught. He was tired of sneaking around trying to be with the one woman he had every right to be with. If Isaac caught him here in his pajamas, he'd just tell him that he and Marita were married.  
  
Marita whipped around in her chair and looked at him. She couldn't believe he was so calm.   
  
"SEAN!" she frowned at him. "Do you WANT Pa Pa to catch you in here?!"   
  
Before he could answer, Marita stood up and scurried through the kitchen door into the front room.  
  
"Pa Pa!" Marita said with a nervous smile on her face. "What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night!" Her heart pounding frantically.  
  
She walked over to him and gave him a huge.  
  
"The horse I was looking for had been sold before I made it to the auction and I didn't see any more worth bidding on so I came on back. Breakfast smells good. I'm straving" Isaac said as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Pa Pa! Why don't you go and get comfortable" Marita said as she took him by the arm and tried to lead him toward his room. "I cooked just enough for me and I've already eaten. If you go and wash up, I'll cook you some pancakes, sausage and eggs".  
  
Marita hoped she'd be able to bribe him with his favorite breakfast.  
  
"Alright, baby girl, that sounds good" Isaac said as he let her lead him to his room.  
  
"How was your ride over to Louisville?" Marita asked. She needed a reason to walk with him to his room. She prayed Sean was listening and would have sense enough to run to her room once Isaac was in his.   
  
"It was nice. The weather held up" Isaac said as they reached his room.  
  
"Good" she said. "I'll call you when your breakfast is ready".  
  
"OK" Isaac said as he opened his room door.  
  
When it was closed, Marita hurried back to the kitchen and was relieved that Sean had already slipped out. She turned and when to her room and found Sean dressing.  
  
"HURRY!!" Marita said as she leaned against the closed door.  
  
"I'm hurrying" Sean said as he dressed. "I guess I'm going to have to climb out the window?" he said when he was done.  
  
"Check to see if anybody is out there" she said nervously.  
  
Sean looked out the window. "Yeah, the hands are out and they'll see me if I climb out the window".  
  
"LORD!!" Marita cried. "You've got to go out the front door". Marita closed her eyes and said a silent prayer that Sean would get out the door before Isaac came out of his room. She then opened her door and peeped out to see if the coast was clear. It was and she frantically waved him out of her room.  
  
Sean walked quietly to the door and Marita follow behind him. Sean had his hand on the doorknob when....  
  
"Baby girl?" Isaac said as he walked into the front room.  
  
Marita's heart dropped to her toes.  
  
"Sean" Isaac said when he looked up and saw Sean.  
  
Sean turned around. "Isaac" he smiled.  
  
"What brings you here?" Isaac asked.  
  
Marita's heart was about to jump out of her chest. She would not have been surprised if Sean just told her Pa that he had stayed the night here, with her, in her bed.  
  
"I just stopped by to check on Marita. She told me you were gone to Louisville" he said smoothly. "Did you get that horse you were looking for?" he asked, changing the focus from his being there to Isaac's trip.  
  
"No. It was sold when I got to the auction" Isaac said.  
  
Sean and Isaac discussed horses for the next few minutes, then Sean said he had to leave.  
  
"I'll see you later, Marita" Sean said. When Isaac had turned his back, Sean winked at her, blew her a kiss and mouthed 'I love you'.  
  
"OK, bye" Marita smiled. 'I love you too' she mouthed.  
  
Marita breathed a sigh of relief as she closed the door and went to the kitchen to make Isaac's breakfast.   
  
"That's the LAST time he's staying here!" MM  
  
**************************  
  
Two weeks later  
  
tap .............. tap tap............tap...........tap tap tap  
  
Marita couldn't believe it. She told Sean that he absolutely COULD NOT stay here anymore. After almost getting caught by Isaac, Marita was a bundle of nerves and she wouldn't risk Sean getting caught here again. When she told Sean he couldn't stay the night anymore, he gave her his typical grunt and she knew in the back of her mind that he did not accept her mandate.  
  
It had been two weeks since they last spent the night together and Sean had not tried to sneak into her room. Marita thought that maybe he had come to his senses and accepted the fact that their time together would be scarce until they told the family they were married. She should have known better.  
  
Marita thought about letting him stay out there, but she couldn't because she really was glad he had come. She would let him stay for a little while, then insist that he go back to his office. She walked over to the window and lifted it up.  
  
"SEAN!" Marita said.  
  
Sean hopped up and into her room.  
  
"Marita" Sean said before she could start in on him. "It's been two weeks" he gave her a frustrated look. "Two weeks is my limit! You haven't been able to come to the office and I know its because I have been working late. But I'm NOT going back to that office tonight" Sean said as he starting walking toward her.  
  
"Sean, please" Marita begged. "If Pa Pa finds you here or Charlotte sees you leaving in the morning, I'll just die!" she exaggerated.  
  
"Your Pa wont find me and I'll be careful in the morning. I'm not leaving, Marita" he said in his most stubborn voice.  
  
Marita knew it was a hopeless cause to try and convince him to leave tonight. When Sean saw her surrender he smiled.  
  
"Now" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. "Have you missed me as much as I have missed you?"  
  
"Yes" Marita smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They spend their night talking and holding each other.  
  
*************************  
  
Sean had already left when Marita woke up. She was a little disappointed. She ran her hand over the place his body had warmed and smiled. She loved him so.  
  
Sean had left her a note on the pillow. She smiled as she picked it up and read it.  
  
See, I told you I'd be careful leaving this morning. The sun's not even up yet and I'm out the window. I've got a lot to do today. I'm going to try to get out here to see you, but if I don't, you'd better dream about me! Cause I'll be dreaming about you. I love you.  
Sean  
  
Marita spend the day dreaming about Sean.  
  
*********************  
  
Marita silently opened the office door. She saw Sean, shirtless, wiping his face with a towel. After looking him up and down, she couldn't help but grin. She thought he was a fine specimen of a man.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right with ya" Sean said.  
  
"Uh, I need help locating a missing person" Marita said as she walked into the office and removed her hat.  
  
Sean turned at the sound of her sweet voice. He had a grin on his face because he was happy to see her. He had tried but he didn't get finished with all of his work until very late so he didn't get a chance see her yesterday.   
  
"Friend of yours" he responded as he continued drying his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah, a very close friend. See, he left for work about, oh a week ago and hasn't been heard from since" she said.  
  
"A week, huh?" Sean said.  
  
"OK, maybe it's a day. But sure feels like a week" Marita said.  
  
"What's this friend of yours look like" Sean said as he turned toward her.  
  
"Short, fat, bald, no teeth" Marita teased.  
  
Sean grinned at her as he strolled past her to close the door. Marita smiled as she watched him walk to the door. As he closed the door, Marita looked at his makeshift bed and remembered the last time they were in it together.  
  
"You sure you want me to find him for ya" Sean asked as he walked back over to her.  
  
"Maybe not. Are you spoken for?" Marita wondered.  
  
"I'm afraid I am" Sean said after he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Oh, well, in that case..."  
  
Sean grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close for a kiss. When the kiss ended, Sean gave Marita a hot stare.  
  
"I think it's about time you found a bigger place to live" Marita said. Sean could still make her nervous when he looked at her with such hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Can't afford too" he said as he turned and picked up his shirt.   
  
"Well, then, I think you should come home" Marita said.  
  
"I can't do that either" Sean said.  
  
Marita snatched his shirt from him and said "I see you've inherited all your father's best attributes." She held out the shirt for him to put his arm in the sleeve.  
"Hard working, self sufficient and STUBBORN!" she said as she help him put his shirt on.  
  
Sean as turned to face her. "Determined" he said just before his lips found her neck. He circled her waist and guided her down on the bed.  
  
Marita let out a sigh as she held him and ran her fingers over his jaw.  
"Remember what you came here for" MM  
"You know your father is throwing a party for Charlotte. It sure would mean a lot to him if you came" Marita breathed.  
  
"MARITA! You just killed the mood!" SM  
Sean stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "I don't think so" he said as he let her go. He walked over to the mirror and started buttoning up his shirt.  
  
Marita saw the stubbornness in his eyes and let out a disappointed sigh.   
  
"Lexy and Alice miss you" Marita tried to appeal to his love for his sisters.  
  
"Marita" he said.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't want Charlotte to think she's got the upper hand, would you?" Marita reasoned.  
  
"Talk about stubborn" Sean laughed.  
  
"Determined" Marita said as she grabbed her shawl and hat and stood up. "So, I'll tell Lexy you'll be there".  
  
"I'm THINKIN' about it" he said.   
  
"From 'I don't think so" to 'I'm thinkin' about it'. I guess that's progress. Let's see if this will get him there" MM  
"Well, I'd better get back" Marita said as she walked to the door. When she had opened it, she turned around to face Sean. "There will be a surprise waiting for you if you come to the party". Then she closed the door.   
  
"MARITA!" she heard him call through the closed door. Marita smiled as she walked away because she knew he would be at the party. She was almost to the front door of the building when she heard Sean come up behind her.  
  
"What surprise" he said as he followed her into the street.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" she teased him.   
  
"MARITA!" he said under his breath.  
  
Marita climbed up into her carriage and grabbed the reins. "See you at the party" she smiled down at him. She rode off, leaving him standing there wondering what she had planned.  
  
To Be Continued...........................   



	16. The Beginning of The End

Lexy saw Sean come in. She was so glad he came to the party. She ran over and met him in the foyer.  
  
"Sean" she said happily as she hugged him.  
  
"Hi, Peanut" Sean smiled as he returned the hug and place a kiss on her forehead.  
"Or should I say 'Little Bo Peep'?"   
  
"You like my costume?" Lexy asked.  
  
"You're the cutest Bo Peep I've ever seen" he smiled down at her.  
  
Lexy smiled as she motioned for Sean to bend down. She cupped her hand over his ear and whispered "Marita is 'Cleopatra'."  
  
Sean smiled as he stood back up. "She is, is she?"  
  
Lexy nodded.  
  
"How are you doing keeping our little secret? You haven't let it slip, have you?" Sean inquired.  
  
"Sean!" Lexy looked up at him with a frown. "I know how to keep a secret".  
  
"Alright, then" he said as he grinned down at her. "I'm going to look for my 'Cleopatra'"   
  
"OK. See ya later" Lexy said as she walked back into the dancing room.  
  
Sean set his sights on finding the beautiful 'Cleopatra'. He raised his mask to his face and peeked inside the dancing room. His eyes roamed over the room. Sean took note of all the beautiful ladies in their costumes, but he still hadn't found the most beautiful one of all. He scanned the room again.   
  
"There she is" SM  
"My baby looks good" SH  
  
His feet began to walk toward his prized possession. He moved slowly toward her, hoping to surprise her.  
  
Marita felt eyes on her. She knew they were Sean's eyes. She looked around for him.  
  
"There is he" MM  
"I'm glad he came" MH  
  
Marita moved closer to him as he moved closer to her.  
  
"I'm happy to see you made it" she smiled at him.  
  
Sean looked at her through his mask. He dropped his hand and gave her the goofiest look. "How'd you know it was me!" he grinned.  
  
Marita's laughter spilled forth when she saw his goofy expression. "I know my man when I see him" she smiled.  
  
"You'd better!" Sean smiled. That made his night. He loved when Marita spoke possessively about him. "You look good woman" he said as his eyes roamed up and down her body, then stopped to linger at the low 'V' of her dress.  
  
"Why, thank you sir" Marita said. "And STOP looking at me like that!" she whispered when she saw where his eyes had stayed.  
  
"Stop looking SO good" he said in a low, sexy voice. "Let's get out of here. I want my surprise" Sean said as he turned to watch the guests dance.  
  
"Sean, you just got here" Marita said.  
  
"The only reason I came was to get you and get my surprise. I have you, now I want my surprise. Or" he said as he turned to look at her, "are you my surprise? If you are, I'm ready to open you up" he leered at her. It had been over three weeks, this time, since they had last made love.  
  
Marita's blush spread over her entire body. She couldn't believe Sean was looking at her with such desire in this eyes and speaking to her as he had, in the mist of all these people. She knew now that he really didn't care who saw them together. She also knew he hoped people would notice them and then he'd have the perfect excuse to tell whoever asked, that they were married. She was always touched when she realized he was willing to give up 'society' and its rules just for her. She fell in love with him all over again.  
  
Sean saw her eyes tear up and knew what she was thinking. His smile said 'I would give up the world for you'.  
  
Marita was now ready to go. She gave him a bright smile and whispered "I'm ready when you are."  
  
When they got outside, Sean asked "Where too, my queen?"  
  
"To your horse" his queen said.  
  
They went to the stables, got Ahab and mounted him.  
  
Marita turned to face Sean. She pulled his hat down over his eyes. "You can't see where we're going until we get there".  
  
Sean held on to Marita as she guided Ahab to their destination. When the horse stopped, Marita dismounted. "OK, hop down and keep that hat over your eyes". Sean dismounted. "Wait right here" she instructed Sean.  
  
When Marita came back, she took him by the hand. "No peeking, now" she said as she pulled him along.  
  
When they stood still, Marita pulled the hat off of Sean's face. "SURPRISE!" Marita said as they stood in the doorway.  
  
Sean looked around at the clean cabin and smiled. "When did you do this?!"  
  
"When ever I had spare time and on Saturdays. Lexy helped me" Marita was glad she had surprised him.  
  
Marita had lit all the lanterns and started a fire. The huge fireplace was to the left. The large front window had clean drapes handing over it. A very nice, large rug that Marita found in the bedroom lay on the plank floor.   
  
The table they had made love on was now covered with a white tablecloth and had a bouquet of fresh flowers sitting in the center of it. The kitchen area had a medium sized window with curtains that hung over the sink area. There was a wood stove next to the sink area. Two cupboards lined two walls and stood catty corner to each other. They stood 6' tall.   
  
Marita lead Sean into the bedroom. There was a small fireplace and the window was on the back wall of the cabin. The bed stood under the window and had clean sheets and a clean quilt on it. The drapes were clean and fresh. The old dresser had flowers sitting on top of it. There was an old mirror hanging above the basin stand.  
  
  
"I can't believe you and Lexy did all this" he said.   
  
"Well, we did. Now you have a bigger place to live" she smiled.  
  
Sean pulled her close and kissed her. He knew he was a lucky man. As he tasted her lips, he thought about testing out the bed to see how sturdy it was. He moved his lips to kiss her neck as he pulled off her black wig. Then his hands roamed over her body.  
  
Marita sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Sean" she whispered.  
  
"Huh?" he murmured as his lips continued to taste her neck.  
  
"I want to go swimming" she said.  
  
Sean hadn't heard her right. He lifted his head and frowned at her "What!"  
  
"I want to go swimming" she smiled up at him. She put her hands on his shoulders, then ran them down his arms and took hold of his hands. "Come on. Let's go swimming" she laughed as she backed out of the bedroom and pulled him along.  
  
"Swimming?! Marita, that water is probably freezing and the last thing I need right now is a COLD bath!" he gave her a heated look that told her he was hot for her.  
  
"Come on" she said as she continued to back peddle to the front door.  
  
"I've married a CRAZY woman!" SM  
  
"P l e a s e" she said in a sexy voice. "We can warm up later".  
  
Sean saw the sexy gleam in her eyes and knew she had something VERY special for him after the swim. He wasn't about to resist. He let her lead him outside and they walked hand and hand down to the river. When they reached the riverbank, they did as they had done as kids and stripped down to their undergarments.  
  
Marita dove into the water first.   
  
Sean was a little hesitant. "Marita are you sure you want to be out here swimming in this ice cold water?!"  
  
"SEAN" Marita persisted.   
  
"Alright" he said exasperated and dove in. "It's freezing!" he exaggerated. It was cold initially, but once he started moving around, he warmed up.  
  
"Stop complaining" Marita said as she splashed water on him.  
  
The lovebirds started frolicking around as if they were kids again. Laughing, playing, racing, just having fun.  
  
Eventually, they wounded up in each other's arms. Sean's arms wrapped around Marita's waist. Marita's arms wrapped around Sean's neck. They smiled at each other as the water dripped down their faces. Their lips met in a sweet, tender kiss.   
  
When Sean felt Marita hardened nipples pressed against his chest, he pulled his lips away from hers and whispered "It's time to get out of the water" before covering them again. They held their kiss for a few more moments, then got out of the water.  
  
Marita began to shiver when they were completely out of the water.  
  
"Cold?" Sean asked sarcastically and grinned at her as he put his custom cape around her shoulders.  
  
He pick up the rest of their clothes, grabbed her hand and they ran back to the cabin. When they got inside, it was nice and warm. They both walked over to the fireplace to get closer to the heat.  
  
Sean stood behind Marita and wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side. "I think we had better get out of these wet things" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Really" Marita smiled.  
  
"Really" he said as he began to kiss her cheek then her neck.  
  
"Let me go and get the quilts out of the bedroom" Marita said.  
  
Sean let her go. He turned down the lanterns while she went to get the quilts. When she returned, the room was semi-dark and the fire provided a warm glow over the room.  
  
They spread one of the quilts out in front of the fireplace and Marita laid the other one to the side. They stripped naked and let the fire warm and dry their bodies. Sean then got down on the quilt and pulled Marita down on top of him. He lifted his head as she lowered hers and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sean moved his hands up and down her body as Marita ran her fingers through his curls.  
  
As the kiss deepened, Sean moved to roll Marita onto her back. She pushed his shoulder back down and lifted her lips from his. "Not yet" she whispered. She kissed his chin and moved down to rain kisses on his neck. She moved even lower and kissed his chest.  
  
"I've missed you, you know" she said between kisses. Marita ran her tongue over his nipple and Sean shuttered. "I've..... been..... very..... lonely..... these.... last three...... weeks".  
  
"Me too" Sean uttered and grabbed her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He could barely contain himself. Marita words and aggressive love making was making him hot.  
  
Marita continued to caress his nipples with her tongue as she moved her hand between their bodies. She ran her fingers down his manhood and began to caress him.  
  
"AAHH!!" Sean moaned as Marita's caresses stimulated him.  
  
Marita moved her lips back up to his neck, his cheek, his ear. She ran her tongue along his ear before she began to nibble on it. "I've missed you SOOOOO much!" she whispered in his ear. "I lie awake at night dreaming about you. Wishing you were with me, making love to me. Feeling your lips on mine. Feeling your hands all over my body. Feeling you inside of me" she said before she stuck her tongue in his ear.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Sean moaned and tried to flip Marita over again.  
  
Again she pushed him back down. "Not yet" she whispered as she latched onto his earlobe and suckled it. She moved her hand back down over his manhood and resumed her soft caresses.  
  
"STOP playin' around, MARITA!" Sean said through gritted teeth as he closed his eyes and enjoyed what she was doing to him.  
  
Marita let out a sensuous laugh. "I'm not playin' around. I'm making love to my husband" she said just before her lips returned to his neck. Marita continued her caresses until Sean begged for entrance into her body. She was just as ready to have him as he was to have her.  
  
Marita lifted herself slightly off of him and guided his manhood to the door of her womanhood. She slowly lowered herself on him as he went deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
"AAAAHHHH" they both moaned at their coming together.  
  
Marita began to move in a rocking motion, sliding up and down, back and forth. Sean held onto her hips as he let her lead them up their mountain of pleasure. When they reached the top, they both cried out their release.  
  
Marita collapsed on him and turned her face into his cheek. Sean wrapped his arms around her naked waist and held her tight as they both caught their breath.  
  
"Was that you I heard begging just a few minutes ago?" Marita asked after she recovered. She wanted to get him back for teasing her three weeks ago about 'begging for more'.  
  
Sean could only laugh. He was definitely begging a few minutes ago. "You won that one" he conceded.   
  
Sean rolled them onto their sides and grabbed the folded quilt and spread it over them. They faced each other, with Marita's back to the fire.  
  
"So, you missed me, huh?" Sean asked, smiling. It did something to him to know that she was just as crazy about him as he was about her.  
  
"Yeah" Marita smiled. "Three weeks is just TOO long" she said as she rubbed his jaw.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. Three weeks is TOO long". After thinking about that LONG night of love, Sean's mind drifted to the next morning. "You should have seen the look on your face when Isaac almost caught us. I thought you were going to pass out or something" Sean laughed.  
  
"I almost did!" Marita said as she closed her eyes and saw in her mind's eye that dreadful moment. "I just knew you were going to tell him you stayed the night".  
  
"I thought about it, believe me. But I didn't wanted to have to look down the barrel of a shotgun and try to convince your Pa that we are married" Sean laughed.   
  
"I get the chills just thinking about that day" Marita said.  
  
"We're gonna have to tell him sooner or later" Sean reasoned. "You really think he's going to be against us?"  
  
"I don't know" Marita answered honestly.  
  
"I talked to the sheriff today" Sean said.  
  
"About what?" Marita asked.  
  
"I found some information about miscegenation laws in Kentucky" he said.  
  
Marita's face showed her fear. They both knew the laws existed but they had not discussed them or what effect they would have on their marriage.  
  
"I asked the sheriff about those laws being enforced. He said they hadn't been enforced and he would be the one to enforce them. He also told me that he has a brother who married a colored woman and they live in Ohio and I wouldn't have to worry about the law being enforced as long as he's sheriff. If there is ever a problem, he'll let me know about it" Sean explained.  
  
Marita could hardly believe it. She was so grateful to GOD that the sheriff was a compassionate man.  
  
"What happens if someone else becomes sheriff?" Marita asked. They had to face these questions now that they were discussing to legal ramifications of their being together.  
  
"Marita, I am prepared to move if we have too. Are you?" he asked.  
  
Marita nodded 'yes'.  
  
"I've got some information about California. There are a lot of couples out there like us. If we have to, we'll just move out there" he said. "I'm not giving you up Marita."   
  
For the second time in one night, Marita fell in love with Sean all over again. Her tears started as she moved close to give him a loving kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended, Sean smiled at her. "I don't believe we'll have any major problems. The town already thinks the Logans are crazy" he laughed. "Pa going into business with Isaac, us taking in Jeremy and you know how many countless other non conventional things we've done. The worst thing that will probably happen is I won't get invited to any of the social gatherings. You know how I hate those things, so I won't be too disappointed. Besides, with all the influence Pa has, I don't think too many people will say anything even if they don't like it".  
  
"Are you sure?" Marita whispered.  
  
"POSITIVE!" he said.  
  
"I love you" Marita said as she rested her hand on the side of his face.   
  
"I love you too" Sean said as he turned his face and kissed her palm.  
  
"When do you want to tell the family?" Marita asked after a few minutes.  
  
"We need to do it soon. Maybe we could to get Pa and Isaac together and tell them" Sean said. He didn't want to get the 'family' together because, unfortunately, that would include Charlotte.  
  
"OK" Marita said a little nervously.  
  
"Hey, everything is going to work out" he said as he rubbed her cheek.  
  
"I know" Marita smiled. "I guess I'm just anxious to get it over with".  
  
"Your Pa is leaving town Monday for a few days. Maybe we can tell them when he gets back". Marita suggested.  
  
"OK, we will do it next week" Sean agreed.  
  
With that settled, the two talked until Marita fell asleep. Sean laid there for awhile thinking about his future with Marita. He eventually got up and got dressed. He put out the fire, then woke her up.  
  
"Marita" he called softly.  
  
"Huh?" she said in a drowsy voice.  
  
"Wake up so I can take you home" he said.  
  
Marita groaned. She hated when her sleep was disturbed.  
  
"Get up. I need to get you home before Isaac comes looking for you" he said.  
  
Marita moaned as she slowly sat up. Sean helped her to her feet, then helped her get dressed. She had her eyes closed the entire time.  
  
They mounted Ahab and Sean took Marita home. Sean told her that he would sleep in his office tonight and bring his things out to the cabin tomorrow. At the Peter's door, Sean gave Marita a quick kiss and stood there until she was inside. As he rode into town, Sean thought about what his Pa and Isaac's reaction would be when they found out he and Marita were married.  
  
**************************  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Sean yelled.  
  
"Sean" Clay said as he walked onto the office.  
  
"What brings you two here?" Sean asked as he saw Jeremy walk in behind Clay.   
  
"CHARLOTTE" Clay said in disgust, "isn't Charlotte".  
  
"What" Sean was baffled.  
  
"You heard me. Charlotte Bentley of Richmond, Virginia is in a mental institution and she's been there for the last 15 years. And get this. She's been mentally ill since birth! She's never spoken a word! Did you see 'Charlotte's father' at the party?" Clay sneered.  
  
Before Sean could answer Clay continued. "He LIED Sean! I don't know what she has on him, but he came all the way from Richmond and said that woman was Charlotte Bentley, his daughter. He's lying Sean! And he's a priest!!" Clay began pacing. "Lexy told me you were at the party. I looked for you, but couldn't find you. Where were you?" he asked when he had stop pacing.  
  
"I had a previous engagement I couldn't miss" Sean said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Clay asked as he started pacing back and forth again.  
  
"I think we should go to Richmond and confront Mr. Bentley again" Jeremy interjected.  
  
"Yeah, maybe if all of us confronted him, he'll tell the truth" Clay said.  
  
"Have you told Pa any of this?" Sean asked.  
  
"No" Clay said.  
  
"Did he read the telegram you sent?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"He couldn't have. He hasn't asked me about it. I bet Charlotte, or who ever she is, got her sticky little hands on it" Clay fumed.  
  
"Well, don't mention the telegram to Pa. We need to get some proof first" Sean cautioned.  
  
"Alright" Clay consented. "But I'm going to ask Marita if she received the telegram. If she did......" Clay's temper was rising.  
  
"If she did, we are NOT going to say anything to Pa" Sean reiterated.   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Sean shouted.  
  
The door opened and Marita walked in with a picnic basket on her arm. "OH" she said when she saw Clay and Jeremy.  
  
"Come on in, Marita" Sean said smoothly.  
  
Jeremy grinned when he saw Marita's surprise at being caught bringing Sean lunch. He wondered if they had gone off and gotten married or something.  
  
"Hey, Marita" Clay said.  
  
"Hi Clay, Jeremy" Marita said as she walked over to the table and put the basket down.  
  
"Hey" Jeremy smiled at her with a knowing look.  
  
"I wonder if he knows" MM   
  
"I sent a telegram to Pa when I went to Richmond. Did you get it?" Clay asked Marita.  
  
"No, why" Marita said  
  
"I KNEW IT!! She got it" Clay exclaimed.  
  
"She who?" Marita asked.  
  
Sean explained what Clay and Jeremy had found out about Charlotte, or what ever her name was.  
  
"My goodness!" Marita was shocked. "Who is she?"  
  
"I have no idea" Clay answered.  
  
"And you think she got the telegram you sent to your father?" Marita asked Clay.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ask Bridgett. She could have gotten it" Marita suggested.  
  
"OK. I'll ask Bridgett as soon as I get home" Clay said. "Sean, when can you go to Richmond?"  
  
Sean paused because he was thinking about him and Marita telling their fathers about their marriage. Ned would be back on Friday, but he couldn't get away before then.  
  
Marita knew what he was thinking. "You probably need to go as soon as possible" she said as she looked at him.   
  
"You're right" Sean said. "I can leave Friday".  
  
They'd have to put off telling their fathers until after they had settled this 'Charlotte' situation.  
  
In Richmond   
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Mrs. Bentley" Clay said.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"We'd like to speak to your husband. Is he at home?" Clay said.  
  
"Why, yes, he's here this time" she smiled at them. She remembered Clay and Jeremy from their last visit. "Won't you come in". The three of them followed her inside. She led them into the sitting room. "Would you gentleman like some refreshments?"  
  
"No thank you, ma'am. We just need to speak with your husband" Sean said.  
  
"Alright" she nodded. "He'll be with you shortly".  
  
They sat down and waited for Mr. Bentley. When Mr. Bentley came into the room, they stood up and it was obvious that he was not pleased to see Clay.   
  
"What are you doing here!?" he said.  
  
"I want the truth, Mr. Bentley. I KNOW that you lied! How do you sleep at night. You're a priest for GODs sake!!" Clay fumed.  
  
"Clay" Sean said trying to calm him down.  
  
Clay gritted his teeth and allowed Sean to speak.  
  
"Mr. Bentley, we know that the woman who claims to be your daughter is not and frankly, we don't care. What we care about is our father knowing the truth about her and you have that truth" Sean said.  
  
"I told your brother, and I'll tell you. I have no idea what you are talking about" Mr. Bentley insisted.   
  
"YES you do. What does she have on you?! Was she your mistress or something!" Clay yelled.  
  
"CLAY!" Sean said. "Calm down".  
  
"Look, Mr. Bentley. We know that your daughter is in a sanitarium..."  
  
"My daughter is in Lexington and if you try to say anything different, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my good name. Now, get out of my house!" he said as he turned to lead them to the front door.   
  
When he walked out of the sitting room, he walked into Mrs. Bentley.  
  
"What is going on Homer?" Mrs. Bentley asked.   
  
"Mrs. Bentley" Clay jumped in. "I'm sorry to tell you this but there is a woman in Lexington claiming to be your daughter. All we want is the truth. We know that your daughter is in the sanitarium, but your husband came to Lexington claiming that the woman my father married was Charlotte Bentley".  
  
"Dear, he is lying. I have no idea what he is talking about" Homer said. He turned to Clay and said "GET OUT of my house!"  
  
Mrs. Bentley was not as naïve as her husband thought she was. She had heard their raised voices and came to see what the problem was. She heard him lie about their daughter. She also knew of her husband's dalliances with other women. She had accepted it over the years, but now she was tired of pretending that nothing was going on. It was time to correct something she should have corrected years ago.   
  
"Who is this woman, Homer?" she asked.  
  
"Dear,.." he started.  
  
"DON'T! Just answer my question" she interrupted.  
  
Homer couldn't believe the look in her eyes. All of a sudden, he realized she believed what Clay had said.  
  
"Dear.." he tried again.  
  
"ANSWER MY QUESTION!! If you don't go back to Lexington and tell these gentlemen's father the truth, I will!" she yelled.  
  
"Can we discuss this in private?' he pleaded.  
  
"You have not been so considerate of my feelings all these years, there's no need to start now" she said bitterly.  
  
Mr. Bentley looked sheepishly from his wife to the three bystanders, then back to his wife. He knew that this little charade was over and that his affair would be exposed. The four of them stood in the hall, listening to Homer explain how this woman, Antoinette Gilbert, had 'tricked' him and used her charms to lure him into her bed. He cried crocodile tears as he begged Mrs. Bentley for forgiveness. Sean and Jeremy were a little embarrassed at seeing Mr. Bentley grovel, but Clay enjoyed every minute of it. Mr. Bentley consented to return to Lexington and tell Ned the truth.  
  
Mrs. Bentley wanted to be of help to Sean, Clay and Jeremy. "I will go along with you to Lexington to be sure your father is told the truth".  
  
The ride back to Lexington was uneventful. As they got closer to the Logan farm, they got closer to the end of Antoinette Gilbert's masquerade.  
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  
  



	17. Unmasking

The Bentleys, Sean, Clay and Jeremy arrived on the Logan doorstep Monday afternoon.  
  
"Mrs. Bentley, would you like to freshen up?" Clay asked when they entered for foyer.  
  
"Yes, please" she said.  
  
Marita heard them come in and she came to greet them.  
  
"Welcome back" she smiled at them, giving Sean a special look and smile.  
  
"Marita, this is Mrs. Bentley. Mrs. Bentley this is Marita" Clay introduced them. "Would you mind taking her up to one of the guess room and so she can freshen up."  
  
"Sure. Nice to meet you Mrs. Bentley" Marita extended her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you" Mrs. Bentley smiled at Marita.  
  
"Marita, is Pa here?" Clay asked.  
  
"No, he's in town and wont be back until supper" Marita said.  
  
Clay let out a frustrated sigh. They'd have to wait to expose Charlotte or Antoinette Gilbert.  
  
"Where is everybody else?" Sean asked.  
  
"Alice and Lexy went to visit the Vivian and Mrs. Logan went to town with your Pa" Marita answered then she turned back to Mrs. Bentley. "Mrs. Bentley, maybe you'd like to lie down after you've freshen up?"   
  
"I'd love to. That trip was tiring" Mrs. Bentley said.  
  
Clay simply refused to extend hospitality to Mr. Bentley, so Sean decided he'd do it.  
  
"Mr. Bentley, would you like to freshen up or relax a bit?" Sean said.  
  
"That would be nice. Do you have any brandy?" Mr. Bentley asked nervously.  
  
"Sure. Jeremy would you get a tray and bring up some brandy while I show Mr. Bentley to a guess room" Sean said.  
  
"Alright" Jeremy said as he went to do his task.  
  
"Mr. Bentley, would you like the, uh, same room as your wife?" Sean asked.   
  
"I'd better get another room" he looked at Sean sheepishly. "She doesn't like when I drink brandy."  
  
"Alright" Sean led Mr. Bentley to the guess room next to the one Marita was putting Mrs. Bentley in. While Sean was making Mr. Bentley feel comfortable, Jeremy came with the brandy.  
  
"Thanks, Jeremy" Sean said as he put the tray on the dresser. "Mr. Bentley, if you need anything, we'll be downstairs".  
  
When Sean closed the door to Mr. Bentley's room, he heard Marita talking to Mrs. Bentley. He was glad she hadn't gone back downstairs yet because he wanted to get her alone.   
  
Marita finally came out of Mrs. Bentley's room and headed back downstairs. As she walked past Sean's room, she saw that the door was open. When she looked to see if someone had gone in room, she was pulled inside and the door was closed then locked.  
  
"Sean!" she whispered loudly as his arms circled her and pulled her close.  
  
"What?" Sean said as he covered her lips with his. When the kiss deepened, Sean's hands began their exploration of Marita's derriere.  
  
"Sean" Marita said into his mouth as she grabbed his hands and tried to remove them from her person.  
  
"What?" Sean said into her mouth as he used his superior strength to continue his exploration.   
  
"SEAN!" Marita said as she pulled her lips away from his. "Will you stop it. You know we can't!" she said when she saw the lustful look in his blue eyes.  
  
"Why not?" Sean grinned as he backed her up against the edge of the bed.   
  
"Sean, STOP IT" Marita said as she tried again to removed his roving hands from her person. "Tell me what happened on the trip".  
  
"First things first. Did you miss me?" he asked as his lips found her neck.  
  
"Yes" Marita sighed as her fingers found his curls.  
  
Sean's' lips moved up her neck, to her ear, to her cheek, then hovered over her lips. "We have time" he whispered just before he parted her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth.   
  
Marita gave in to his passionate kiss because she had missed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to give as much as she was getting.  
  
As they held their kiss, Sean opened Marita's blouse and caressed her breasts through her shift. He left her lips and began to travel down her throat. He kissed her exposed chest as he pulled her blouse down her arms. The straps of her shift followed and Sean covered one breast with his lips. His tongue stroked her nipple until it stood erect then he moved to the other one.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Sean and Marita were jerked out of their passionate moment.  
  
"Sean, you in there?" Jeremy said in an amused voice.  
  
Marita had already started pulling her shift back up while Sean held on to her. "What do you want Jeremy?" Sean said in a frustrated voice.  
  
Marita had begun to pull up her blouse up and Sean tried to stop her. She shook her head 'NO' and frowned at him as she frantically pulled her blouse back on and started buttoning it up.  
  
"Clay wants to talk to you" Jeremy said, his amusement more evident. "and Marita" he added as his laughter escaped him. "You want me to tell him you'll talk to him later?" he offered.  
  
Sean saw that Marita would not be giving in now, so he gave up. "I'm coming!"  
  
Marita thought she heard Jeremy snicker.  
  
"You go down first" Marita said.  
  
Sean unlocked and opened the door and went down stairs and into the study.   
  
"Where's Marita?" Jeremy asked as he fought to hide his amusement.  
  
Sean looked at him and wanted to strangle him for interrupting his tryst with Marita. "She'll be down in a minute".  
  
Marita came in a few seconds later and Jeremy had to cover his mouth with his hand to keep from breaking out in laughter.  
  
"How are we gonna tell Pa?" Clay asked. He wanted Charlotte exposed but he knew his father would get hurt and he wanted to spare him as much pain as he could.  
  
"All we can do is tell him the truth" Sean said. "I mean we tell him that we've found out that Charlotte isn't who she says she is. We can have Mr. and Mrs. Bentley tell him that she is not their daughter then it'll be up to him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right" Clay said.  
  
"What happened in Richmond?" Marita asked.  
  
Sean relayed to her the confrontation with Mr. Bentley, Mrs. Bentley's discovery of her husband's lie, Mr. Bentley's unfaithfulness and the embarrassing confession Mr. Bentley made about Antoinette Gilbert.  
  
"Poor Mrs. Bentley" Marita said.   
  
"I guess all we can do is wait now" Clay said. "I'm going out to the stables" he said as he left the room.  
  
"What are you guys gonna do while we wait?" Jeremy asked with a grin.  
  
"I've got some work I need to finished" Marita said as she walked over to the desk and sat down.  
  
"What about you Sean?" Jeremy said.  
  
"Just hang around" he said.  
  
Jeremy decided that he had teased them enough for now so he got up and left them alone.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Marita asked, referring to her and Sean's more-than-just-friends relationship.  
  
"Probably" Sean said. "Let's go back up stairs" he said as he turned to her.  
  
"No. Your Pa could walk in here any minute. Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Bentley might need something" Marita said.  
  
Sean knew that would be her answer but he wanted to at least ask.  
  
"We need to go over the books and work out a budget for this year's expenses" Marita said.  
  
They had just finished going over their books, when they head the front door open and close and heard Charlotte's laughter.  
  
As Ned and Charlotte walked past the study, Ned saw Sean.  
  
"Sean" he greeted him.  
  
"Pa" Sean said as he walked past Ned. He went out to the stables to get Clay.  
  
When Sean and Clay came back into the house, Marita told them that she'd go upstairs and let Mr. and Mrs. Bentley know that Ned was home. Sean told her to wait up there until one of them came and got them. Sean and Clay wanted to break the news to their father first, then let the Bentley's confirm what they had told him.   
  
"Pa, we need to talk to you" Clay said as they walked into the study. Ned and Charlotte were on the sofa laughing.  
  
"What is it?" Ned asked.  
  
"Well......" Clay began. He really had a hard time telling his father the truth about the woman he had married.  
  
"What is it Clay?" Ned asked again.  
  
When Clay hesitated, Sean said "Pa, we found out that Charlotte" he looked at her, "isn't Charlotte Bentley. Her name is Antoinette Gilbert."  
  
"What are you talking about Sean" Ned said as he stood up. "I know things have not been good between us lately, but you are out of line with this outrageous story".  
  
"Ned, I know your children don't like me but I never thought they'd stoop to telling you lies about me!" Charlotte said, trying to manipulate Ned as she had done since she arrived in Lexington.  
  
"We're not lying Pa!!" Clay spoke up. "Your 'father'" Clay said in disgust as he looked at her "is upstairs right now". He purposely left out the fact that Mrs. Bentley was also upstairs. He wanted her to hang herself.  
  
"You're LYING!!" Charlotte screamed. She knew that if Homer was indeed upstairs she was trapped. Homer had already masqueraded as her father and now if he changed his story, she was doomed.  
  
"REALLY!" Clay yelled back as he turned and left the room.  
  
"Sean, what kind of game are you boys playing!!" Ned said angrily.  
  
"Pa, it's the truth" Sean said.  
  
"Ned, they are lying!" Charlotte said desperately, hoping that they were lying about Homer being upstairs.  
  
Ned was in a state of confusion. He knew his children and they were not liars. He looked at Charlotte and didn't know what to think. As he looked into her fearful eyes, he saw her differently. He no longer saw Libby and that realization shocked him because he had to admit to himself that when he looked at her he saw Libby. When he 'fell in love' with her, he fell in love with Libby. When he married her, he married Libby.  
  
Charlotte could see that Ned was beginning to believe Sean and Clay. "Ned, your children hate me. You know that. I can't believe you would take their word over mine" she began to 'cry'.  
  
Mr. Bentley came in the study at that moment and Charlotte ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck. She did not notice Mrs. Bentley.   
  
"Father" she said. "Please tell Ned the truth. His children are trying to tear us apart" she cried, hoping that Homer would relent and stick to their story. She also hoped he would consider the ramifications to himself if she were exposed.  
  
Homer took Charlotte by the arms and removed them from his neck. "Antoinette, it's over" he said solemnly. "My wife knows" Charlotte then notice the woman standing near him.  
  
Charlotte saw that Homer was no longer in her corner. She ran back over to Ned.  
  
"Please, Ned let me explain" she cried. "I love you so much. I didn't think you would love me if you know where I came from".  
  
Ned looked at her, not knowing who she was. It was too much for him to take in. He was angry with himself for thinking that she was so much like Libby. He was embarrassed that he had been so gullible. He raised his eyes to Mr. Bentley.  
  
"Why?" Ned asked him.  
  
"Mr. Logan" Mrs. Bentley said. "I believe I can answer that for you". She explained about her husband's affair with Antoinette Gilbert and her subtle threat of blackmail. She also told him that Charlotte Bentley, their daughter was in a mental institution and had been there for the last 15 years.  
  
"I'm sure you want us out of your home, but I must asked for an escort into town. I'd like to stay overnight and leave in the morning" Mrs. Bentley said.  
  
"Mrs. Bentley, I insist that you stay here" Ned offered. He appreciated the courage it took for her to come here and tell him the truth.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Logan" she said.  
  
"Pa, I'm sorry" Clay said as he watched his father's face and saw his pain.  
  
Ned looked at Clay with tears in his eyes. He was in torment because he felt as if he had betrayed Libby.  
  
"Leave us alone" Ned said.  
  
The Bentleys, Sean and Clay left the room.  
  
"Ned" Charlotte began.  
  
"DON'T!" he said. "I want you out tonight". He said as he turned his back on her.  
  
"You can't just throw me out! I'm your wife!" she cried.  
  
"I married Charlotte Bentley and apparently you are not her!" he said.  
  
"Where will I go?!" she said desperately.  
  
"I don't care" he said coldly. "Just get out of my house! NOW!" he said as he walked out of the great room. "MARITA!!".  
  
"Yes, Mr. Logan" Marita said as she came downstairs.  
  
"Would you go to my room and pack her things" Ned didn't want her in his room. In the room that he had shared with Libby.  
  
"Alright" Marita said as she turned and went back upstairs.  
  
"Ned.." Antoinette pleaded.  
  
"You're wasting for breath. There's nothing you can say. And if you ever show your face in Lexington again or try to threaten my family in any way, I'll have you arrested for fraud."  
  
When Marita came back down, Sean and Clay came with her. Sean carried her bags.  
  
"One of the hands can take you into town. I don't ever want to see you again" Ned said and walked away from her.  
  
"Clay, go and get the carriage and one of the hands" Sean said.  
  
Antoinette had tears in her eyes as she slowly walked outside to wait for the carriage to be brought around.  
  
Marita, Sean and Clay watch as Antoinette Gilbert rode out of their lives as quickly as she had ridden in.  
  
"I'm going to see if Pa's OK" Clay said.  
  
With Charlotte now gone, Sean and Marita could gather the family and tell them that they were married. They would give Ned some time to adjust then they would drop another bomb on him.  
  
To Be Continued....................  
  
  



	18. Shake Up At The Logan Farm

The next few weeks in the Logan household were solemn. Ned stayed to himself, not talking much, even to Isaac. Clay took every opportunity to try and bring Ned out of his somber mood by talking about the horses. Alice tried to pamper him. Lexy just tried to talk to him. Nothing seemed to work.  
  
***************   
  
"Hey" Marita said as she came into the cabin.  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
Marita walked over to the table and bent down and kissed him on his lips before she sat down across from him.  
  
Sean hadn't said much about his father since Charlotte left. He hadn't even gone to see him or asked how he was doing. Marita knew he needed to talk to his father and forgive him.  
  
"Your Pa needs you" Marita said.  
  
Those simple words from her were all he needed. "I'll go and talk to him".  
  
"He was in the stables when I left" Marita said.  
  
Sean looked up at her, knowing that she was telling him to go now.  
  
"Will you be here when I get back?" he said as he stood up.  
  
"I'll be here" she smiled up at him.  
  
He walked over to her and kissed her lips and left to reconcile with his father.   
  
**********************  
  
When Sean got to the stables, Ned was sitting a crate, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
Sean walked slowly over to him and sat down. After a few minutes, Sean broke the silence.  
  
"How you doing Pa?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry son" Ned said.  
  
"I'm sorry too" Sean said.  
  
"I never should have let her come between us. I hope you will forgive me for that" Ned said.  
  
"Pa, you've forgiven me for so much. How could I not forgive you" Sean smiled.  
  
"Thanks, son" Ned turned and smiled at him. "You can still come back home" Ned said after a minute.  
  
"I'm doing OK, Pa. I really need to be out on my own" Sean said.  
  
They sat in silence as they both felt the barrier between them coming down.  
  
"I loved your mother so much" Ned said. "Charlotte seemed so much like her. I wanted so badly to have the love that I shared with your mother and I just fooled myself into believing that Charlotte could give me that".  
  
"I understand Pa" Sean said. He too had fooled himself. He believed that Vivian could give him the love that only Marita could. After being married to Marita, he realized how ridiculous that was. He knew now that nobody could love him like Marita did.  
  
"I would give anything if she could be here right now" Ned said.  
  
"I know you would Pa" Sean said.  
  
They lapsed into silence again as both of them thought of Libby.  
  
Ned broke the silence this time. "How your tobacco company coming along?"  
  
"We're doing alright" he said. "We're sharecropping a piece of Vivian's land. It's been tilled and we're ready to plant."  
  
Ned did not pick up on Sean's use of 'we' instead of 'I'.  
  
"So, you and Vivian are business partners?" Ned laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we are. It's official though. We have a contract." Sean laughed.  
  
They spend the next hour talking, catching up on what was happening in their individual lives. Ned seemed to be coming back to himself as he reconciled with his son.  
  
"Pa" Sean said just before they left the stables. "I need to talk to you about something important. Can we get the family together?"  
  
"Sure, son" Ned said. "What's it about?"  
  
"I'd rather wait until the family is together" Sean said.  
  
"Alright" he said as they headed out the barn. "When do you want to talk?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll let you know" Sean said.  
  
********************  
  
Sean and Marita had decided that once things got back to normal, they would tell the family.   
  
The old Ned slowly returned to his family. He apologized to Clay, Alice and Lexy for being so blinded by Charlotte. They each told him they didn't blame and assured them of their love and respect for him. He and Isaac talked about Charlotte and Ned's guilt about believing she was Libby.  
  
Sean was glad that Marita and Lexy had cleaned up the cabin. He was closer to Marita. He was able to spend more time with her. They even started going swimming when they could. He did not have to go such long periods of time without making love to her. He had a hot meal everyday. He also had a chance to start on the list Marita gave him of things she wanted him to do in the cabin. She wanted the fireplace mantel refinished, the walls and cupboard shelves painted and the water hand pump repaired.  
  
Over the next few weeks, the Logan household settled back into it's normal routine. It was the perfect time to shake it up again.   
  
***********************  
  
The family was gathered in the Great Room. Sean stood next to Marita as he searched for the right words. He didn't think it would be this hard to simply say, "Marita and I are married".  
  
"Well.........I, uh. I really don't know how to say this" he said looking from his father to Isaac. "I, uh...." he cleared his throat.   
  
Lexy was impatient. She didn't see what the big deal was, so she decided to help Sean out. "Marita and Sean got married when they went to Philadelphia".  
  
In unison, the family looked at Lexy and she smiled. Then they turned their gazed to the married couple.  
  
"Thank you, Lexy!" Sean said under his breath.   
  
"Congratulations!" Jeremy said with a grin. "I figured you guys had gone and done something!"  
  
All eyes turned to him. He didn't understand what was the big deal either. If the family couldn't see what was going on with Sean and Marita, he thought they were deaf, dumb and blind!  
  
"What?!" Jeremy said. "You guys couldn't see what was going on between them?"  
  
Ned and Isaac looked at one another. They saw but hesitated to 'see'.  
  
"I knew this would happen" Ned thought.  
  
"I knew this would happen" Isaac thought.  
  
"Well" Isaac said as he turned his stare toward Sean. "I don't know whether to say 'congratulations' or go and get my skinning knife!"   
  
"Pa Pa, please!" Marita looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Why do you need a skinning knife?" Lexy asks with a frown on her face.  
  
"Lexy" Ned said as he gave his youngest child a look of warning. "I guess we should have expected this" Ned said as he ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Isaac.   
  
"That's why he called off his engagement to Vivian. I should have known. That's why he didn't have a problem with me seeing Vivian. I wonder how Vivian is going to react when she finds out" Clay thought.  
  
Clay always thought of Marita as a sister. She was always a part of the Logan family. He'd never known a life without Marita. He walked over to her.  
  
"I'd say welcome to the family, but you are already family. I guess this just makes it official" he said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her.  
  
"Thanks, Clay" Marita hugged him tight. She was touched because she hadn't realized Clay felt that way about her.  
  
"Congratulations, Sean" Clay said as he turned to his brother and shook his hand. "You're a lucky man". Marita was a special lady and he knew Sean couldn't find a better woman to marry.   
  
"Thanks. I'm a VERY lucky man" Sean said with a smile.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Lexy decided to pick the conversation back up.  
"Sean and Marita spent the night in Sean's room before he moved out" she informed everyone. "Sean's spent the night at Marita's too. I saw him climbing out of her window one time".  
  
"This is funny" SM  
Sean burst out laughing. Marita looked at him as if he had lost his mind. When he saw her looking at him he tried to hush his laughter. When he felt Isaac's hot stare again, he cleared his throat and swallowed his laughter.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed! I just wanna die right here!" MM  
  
The look that Isaac gave Sean would have slaughtered him if looks could kill. If Isaac were honest with himself, he would admit that a large part of his anger stemmed from the fact the he had to face the facts - Sean had been......Isaac gritted his teeth.... "with" his baby girl. His fingers were itching for his skinning knife.  
  
Sean continued to feel the heat of Isaac's gaze and refused to look at his father-in-law. Instead, he continued to stare at his blabbermouth little sister.   
  
"They are always kissing" Lexy continued. "Sean's always going to Marita's when he thinks nobody is home but her".  
  
"I WISH Lexy would SHUT UP!" MM  
"This is hilarious!" SM  
  
Jeremy snickered as he remembered them behind Sean's locked bedroom door only a few weeks ago.  
  
"Yeah. I've seen 'em sneaking around upstairs too" Jeremy said laughing. He could not pass up the chance to get Sean back for all the teasing he got about Alice.  
  
"That's enough Lexy" Ned gave his child another look of warning. "Jeremy!" Ned warned him also. Ned knew he was saving Sean's life because he would be on the warpath if Alice were the subject of this revelation.  
  
"You guys went to Philadelphia over a year ago" Alice said. Her eyes teared up as she looked at Marita. She was happy for her brother and Marita. When she thought about it, she really was not surprised that they were in love. They had always been the best of friends. She was just hurt that Marita couldn't or wouldn't share this very special news with her.  
  
"Alice, we just didn't know HOW to tell everybody" Marita said. She knew she had to talk with Alice and explain to her why she didn't at least tell her.  
  
"Sean, are you going to move back home or will you and Marita live at her house?" Jeremy asked, still laughing.  
  
"Well, actually, Marita and Lexy fixed up that cabin on the edge of the property and we'll live there until I can get our house built" he said.  
  
"What cabin?" Alice asked.  
  
"It's a cabin Marita and I found when we were kids" Sean said.  
  
Ned and Isaac remembered that forgotten cabin and the day they found it. The family, with the exception of the two fathers had questions for the couple. After about a half-hour of question and answer, Ned spoke up.  
  
"Isaac and I need to talk with you two" he looked at Sean and Marita. "In private" he looked to the others.  
  
"Alright, I'm going over the Vivian's" Clay said as he walked over to Marita. "Congratulation, again" he said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thanks" she smiled up at him.  
  
"Sean" Clay shook his brother's hand before walking out of the room.  
  
Alice and Jeremy followed behind Clay.  
  
Lexy didn't seem to understand that it was time for her to leave too. "Lexy" Ned said in a drawn out voice. "Private means private."  
  
"Alright" she sighed. She was hoping to hear some of the private conversation. She smiled and waved to Sean and Marita. She was just as happy as they were that the secret was out.  
  
"See ya later, peanut" Sean said.  
  
"Maybe we need to go into the study" Ned suggested, recalling Lexy's habit of eavesdropping.  
  
The men let Marita go first and followed as she led them into the study. Ned was last and closed the door.  
  
"Pa" Sean started before Ned could sit down. "Marita and I have talked this over. We know about the laws. I've already talked to the sheriff and he won't give us any trouble. We're prepared to leave Lexington if we have too. I can't give Marita up. I love her Pa and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."   
  
Before Sean could continue, Ned interrupted him. "Son". Ned looked into Sean's eyes and saw his determination and his love for Marita. A love that he himself had for Libby. "I understand. Your mother always told me and Isaac to watch you two" he smiled at the thought of Libby. "I don't understand how, but she knew that there was something special between you. And to be honest with you, I guess I've been waiting for this. Not that you were ALREADY married, mind you" he said with a raised brow, "but that you were PLANNING to get married. You won't get any objections from me. Isaac might be a different story though" he said as he turned to look at his friend.  
  
Isaac remained silent.   
  
"Pa Pa" Marita said as she walked over to him. "I love him and I have not regretted one day being married to him. He makes me happy. Please don't be mad with us" Marita held her breath waiting for his response.  
  
"I'm not mad with YOU, baby girl" Isaac said as he looked at Sean.  
  
"Pa Pa, please! He's been a wonderful husband. I couldn't ask for more. Please understand. We had the opportunity to get married and we just couldn't let it pass us by. We wanted to tell you, but the time just never seemed right" Marita pleaded their case.  
  
Isaac knew what Ned knew. They had discussed their children on numerous occasions. He could no longer deny it. There was something special between his baby girl and Sean. He knew they belonged together. He knew Sean would make her happy. He knew Marita was in good hands. He knew Marita wouldn't let anything or anybody, including him, keep her from Sean. He also knew he couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law.  
  
"Well, Ned" Isaac said. "I guess this officially makes us in-laws."   
  
Marita breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged Isaac's neck. "Thank you Pa Pa" she whispered as her tears began to flow. She was so relieved that she had Isaac's blessing.  
  
Sean breathed a sigh of relief too. The family finally knew their secret and they supported them. "Thanks, Pa. Thanks, Isaac. You don't know what it means to us to have your support."  
  
"Sean" Isaac said.  
  
"Sir?" Sean said.  
  
"You'd better take care of my baby girl" he warned as he hugged Marita. "She's the only one I have. You'd better take real good care of her or else."  
  
"Yes sir" Sean smiled. He didn't have a problem with that command.   
  
Marita look into Isaac eyes through her tears. "I love you, Pa Pa" she said as she kissed his lips.  
  
"I love you, baby girl" Isaac smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess congratulations are in order" Ned said as he walked over to Sean to embraced him. "Congratulations son".  
  
"Thanks Pa" Sean returned his embrace.  
  
"Alright, Isaac" Ned said as he turned to Marita. "Let my daughter-in-law go so she can give me a hug."  
  
Marita turned to her father-in-law and gave him a bright smile as he embraced her.  
  
"I feel like Clay does. You've always been a part of the family and this just makes it official" he said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Logan" Marita said.  
  
Sean walked tentatively over to Isaac and reached out his hand. Isaac looked at it for a second then relented.  
  
"Congratulations, son" Isaac said as a small smile broke out over his face.  
  
"Thanks, Isaac" Sean smiled. "I promise to take good care of her".  
  
Isaac nodded and his eyes said 'You'd better'.  
  
"Sean" Ned called to him as he remained by Marita's side with his arm around her shoulders. "When this gets out, I'll use all the influence I have and try to make sure you two are not bothered. You may not be welcomed in the Jockey Club anymore, but I'll use my influence there too. We've done things out of the norm before and weathered the storm. I'm sure this won't be any different."  
  
"Thanks, Pa. I appreciate that" Sean said.  
  
After a few minutes of small talk, Sean wanted to say something to them.  
  
"Isaac, I know we've done things a little backwards, but I'd like to ask you for Marita's hand in marriage" he said.  
  
"I don't see how I can say 'no' now" Isaac said, his humor returning.  
  
Sean turned to Marita, took her hand and bent down on one knee. "Marita Nicole Logan" he said as she started to cry. "Will you marry me again?"  
  
"YES" she whispered as she nodded her head.  
  
Sean stood up and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. He was so happy.   
  
The fathers looked on and were overjoyed that their children had found such a love. They thought this was a good time to leave them alone, so they eased out of the study.  
  
Sean set Marita on the ground and rested his forehead against hers. "When do you want to have the wedding?" he asked.  
  
"Sean, we don't have to do this" Marita said.   
  
"Are you turning down my proposal?" he asked.  
  
"No, you know I'm not. We just don't have to go through all the trouble..."  
  
"Marita, I know you'd like us to have a wedding here with the family" Sean said. "So we are having one and that's that."   
  
Marita could only smile.   
  
"You and Alice can put it together in no time" he said confidently.  
  
"So, you demand that we have a wedding, then saddle me with all the work" Marita teased.  
  
"Well, I could do it" he volunteered.  
  
"No, thank you" Marita laughed. She loved her husband, but knew if he had to plan the wedding, it would be a mess. "I need to talk with Alice. I think I may have hurt her."  
  
"Why?" Sean frowned.  
  
"Because I didn't tell her about us" Marita said as she thought about what she would say to Alice.  
  
Sean didn't understand what the problem was, so he just didn't comment. "Well, just let me know when I need to show up" he said. "I already talked to Rev Griffin, and he said he'd do the ceremony."  
  
"Good" Marita smiled.  
  
"I need to asked Pa if we can have the ceremony here, if this is where you want to have it" Sean said.  
  
"I'd love to have it here" Marita said.  
  
They left the study and found their fathers in the great room.  
  
"Pa can we have the wedding here?" Sean asked.  
  
"Sure" Ned smiled. "When are you planning on having it?"  
  
"As soon as Marita and Alice can get things together" he said.  
  
"Sean, you won't be taking my baby girl to that cabin until you marry her in front of me" Isaac gave him a look that added 'and you won't be sneaking in her window either'.  
  
Sean looked at Isaac with disbelief. The family knew about their marriage so he didn't have to sneak around anymore to be with his wife. But now he couldn't have her until they were married in front of the family.  
  
"How long do you think it will take to get everything ready?" Sean asked Marita.  
  
"Just a few days I guess. I'll go and talk to Alice" she said as she walked out of the great room.   
  
*****************  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Alice said.  
  
Marita slowly opened the door and walked into the room.  
  
Alice was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair.  
  
"You got a minute?" Marita asked.  
  
"Sure" Alice said as she laid her brush down and stood up and walked over to her bed.  
  
They both sat down.  
  
"Marita" Alice said before Marita could speak. "Why couldn't you tell me? You didn't trust me?"  
  
"Alice, I'm sorry. I guess I was afraid. I was afraid to tell anybody" Marita explained.  
  
"But why were you afraid to tell me?" Alice asked, obviously hurt.  
  
"I wasn't sure how you would react." Marita said honestly.  
  
"Did you think I would be against you and Sean being together? What have I done make you think I wouldn't accept you being married to Sean" Alice said sincerely. Marita was her close friend. She had always thought of Marita as a sister. When she looked at Marita, she didn't see 'colored', she saw Marita.  
  
"Alice" Marita said as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You've never done anything to make me feel like anything less than family. I guess it was my insecurities. I really felt like Sean and I crossed the line when we got married and I was afraid that you might look at me in a different way. I'd no longer just be 'Marita', your friend, but I'd be 'colored' Marita who would taint your family legacy".  
  
Alice took in what Marita had said. Even though she did not see Marita as 'different', even now, she was not so naïve that she did not realize that others did see Marita as 'different', even 'inferior'. Alice also reflected on Sean and Marita's relationship. She knew how much Marita meant to Sean. She knew how close they were. She knew that they had a very special bond.   
  
"I'm sorry, Marita, for people being so ignorant" Alice said. "I hope you know that I love you and I'm SO happy that you married Sean. He would have been so MISERABLE if he had married Vivian" Alice said as she started to laughed.  
  
Marita laughed as they embraced. "Thank you Alice" Marita whispered as she felt Alice's love for her.  
  
"Thank you" Alice said as she squeezed Marita tight. "For making my brother happy."  
  
"So, are you and Sean planning to have some kind of celebration here at home?" Alice asked hopefully.   
  
"That's one of the reasons I came to talk to you".  
  
Marita and Alice spent the next hour discussing the wedding ceremony and all the things that needed to be done. Lexy joined them and volunteered to do whatever they would allow her to do.  
  
Everything would be prepared in two weeks. In two weeks, Sean and Marita would be wedded a second time.  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  



	19. The Wedding

Sean stood before the minister with Ned and Clay as his best men. Alice played softly as Lexy entered the great room with a beautiful bouquet in her hands. She walked up to Sean, then stood opposite of him. Aunt Eleanor came next with a bouquet that matched Lexy's. She stood next to Lexy.   
  
Marita walked down the stairs as Isaac waited at the bottom for her. She smiled brightly when she reached him and hooked her arm under his.   
  
"You look beautiful, baby girl" Isaac said.  
  
"Thank you Pa Pa" Marita smiled as her tears started.  
  
They slowly walked to the great room. When Sean saw his bride, it took his breath away.  
  
Marita was beautiful. Her wedding gown was made with a soft, white cotton linen fabric that flowed gracefully down her body. The low neckline accentuated her breasts as it extended off her shoulder, where it met the long, sheer, organza sleeves. The sleeves were beautifully finished at the wrist with a three-inch linen cuff embroidered with tiny white flowers. The skirt was attached to the form-fitting bodice at the waist, where it flared slightly, but gracefully downward, stopping just above the white, linen covering of her shoes. The simple elegance of her gown was enhanced at the waist by a three-inch, white satin ribbon with matching embroidery.   
  
She wore her hair brushed away from her forehead, back into a French roll. The ends of her hair formed a garden of delicate curls several inches back from her forehead, which also covered the top of the roll, while several thin strands of curls hung softly in front of her ears.  
  
A variety of wildflowers in a rainbow of colors combined together with day lilies from the garden made up the simple bouquet she carried in her hands. The flowers rose prominently above the soft linen fabric, lined with organza that surrounded them, while several long, wide streamers from the delicate satin bow fell across her hands as they continued down the front of her dress.  
  
Sean was so handsome. His smile was so beautiful. He made his black coat and pants with the cream colored vest and white shirt look good. Marita's heart skipped a beat.  
  
As Isaac escorted Marita into the room, Sean and Marita stared into each other eyes. Marita's eyes were filled with tears and with each step she took, her tears increased and spilled over her eyelashes and down her cheeks. When they reached Sean, Isaac placed Marita's hand into Sean's then stepped to the side. After a minute of staring into each other's eyes, Sean and Marita turned to face the minister.  
  
"We are gathered in the sight of God and angels, and in the presence of loved ones, to share with Sean and Marita their sacred union with one another. Marriage is a most honorable estate, created and instituted by God, signifying to us the mystical union, which also exists between Christ and the Church. May this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love.   
  
Sean and Marita, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life.   
  
But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures, for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love. God created love. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free.   
  
Today truly is a glorious day the Lord has made. Today both of you are blessed with one of God's greatest gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in spirit - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success the LORD has to offer.   
  
As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love the LORD JESUS has for you both. Out of his love for you, you can love each other unconditionally.   
  
GOD's Word tells us that nothing is of more importance than love. We are told the beautiful truth: "God is Love". We are assured that "Love never fails". It is love, which brings you here today, the union of two spirits, two souls and two bodies. As your lives continue to interweave as one pattern, remember that it was love that brought you here today, it is love that will make this a glorious union, and it is love which will cause this union to endure.  
  
Sean and Marita have written their own vows" the minister said.  
  
Sean and Marita looked at one another. They were both surprised because they didn't know the other had written special vows.  
  
Sean turned to Marita and spoke from his heart. "Marita, you are my friend, my best friend. You stole my heart a long time ago and you have taken good care of it. You are my first love, my only love. You are the only helper suitable for me. You've been by my side every step of the way and I love you for that. I will strive to be a husband you can love, respect and honor. What ever I have belongs to you. I will cherish you. I will honor you. I give you my all. I will lay down my life for you. I will be your protector and provider. I love you with all my heart." Sean vowed as he raised her hand to his lips.  
  
"Marita" the minister said.  
  
Marita's tears flowed afresh as she opened her mouth to speak. "Sean" she whispered, "you are my best friend and my heart has been yours forever.  
You are my first and only love. Before my very eyes, you have grown up into a man of honor. I love your determination, your conviction to stand for what you believe in. You are proving to me today" she choked out. "That you believe in what we have because you are standing against what people expect of you and standing with me before these witnesses. I love you more than I could ever say" she said as her emotions, the love she felt for him, overwhelmed her. "I belong to you. I have always belonged to you. I will strive to be a wife you can love, honor and respect. Everything I have is yours. I will love you in words and in deeds. I will cherish you. I will honor you. I will keep your heart close to mine" Marita vowed.  
  
"A marriage ceremony" the minister began as Sean and Marita turned back to face him. "Represents one of life's greatest commitments, but also is a declaration of love. I wish to read to you what Paul wrote of love in a letter to the Corinthians a long time ago. I believe this is a true model of love, and it is a model of love I would hope you both would pursue in your marriage:   
  
"Though I speak with the tongues of men and angels - but do not have love, I am only sounding brass or tinkling cymbals. Though I have the gift of prophecy and understanding all mysteries and all knowledge, and though I have all faith so that I could remove mountains - but do not have love, I am nothing. Though I bestow all my goods to feed the poor, and though I give my body to be burned but do not have love, it profits me nothing.   
  
Love endures and is kind. Love is not envious or jealous. Love wants not itself, is not puffed up, does not behave itself unseemly, seeks not its own, it is not easily provoked, and thinks no evil. Love does not rejoice in unrighteousness - but in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things. Love never fails" the minister read.  
  
"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage. The rings please" the minister said.  
  
Sean turned and Ned handed the ring to him. He turned back to Marita and took her left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen" he said as he slid the simple gold band on Marita's finger.  
  
Marita turned and handed her bouquet to Lexy and Lexy handed her the ring. She turned back to Sean and took his left hand. "With this ring, I thee wed. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen" Marita said as she slid the simple gold band on Sean's finger.  
  
Sean and Marita then bent down on their knees and bow their heads as the minister placed his hands on their heads.  
  
"Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Sean and Marita's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may be ever true and loving, living together in such a way that will never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding. Rid them of all pretense of jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may the home they are creating today, truly be a place of love and harmony, where your spirit is ever present.  
  
Bless this union, and walk beside Sean and Marita throughout all their lives together. We ask these things in the mighty name of JESUS the CHRIST. AMEN".  
  
"Amen" Sean and Marita agreed.  
  
They both stood.  
  
"Sean and Marita would both like to read a scripture" the minister said.  
  
Again, they were both surprised because they didn't know the other had chosen a scripture to read.  
  
"Marita" the minister said.  
  
"Entreat me not to leave thee, or to return from following thee: For whither thou   
goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, I will die, and there I will be buried: the Lord do so to more, and me also, if ought but death part thee and me" Marita said as she looked into Sean's eyes.  
  
Sean couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Sean" the minister said.  
  
"Entreat me not to leave thee" Marita began to cry, "or to return from following thee: For whither thou goest, I will go; and where thou lodgest, I will lodge: Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God. Where thou diest, I will die, and there I will be buried: the Lord do so to me, and more also, if ought but death part thee and me" Sean said as he looked into Marita's eyes.  
  
They both stood with tears in their eyes as they realized that they were knitted even closer together than when they where first married. They couldn't believe they had both chosen the same scripture.   
  
"You may kiss your bride" the minister announced.  
  
A smile broke out of Sean's face. His bride. He could kiss his bride in front of everyone! He turned to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I love you" he smiled at her.  
  
"I love you" she smiled and cried.  
  
Their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. They were the only two in the world. They got lost in their kiss and neither one wanted it to end. When it seemed as if they wouldn't end the kiss, the minister cleared his throat. Sean continued to kiss his wife and was oblivious to the people around him. A few minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and reluctantly lifted his lips from hers.  
  
As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, the minister announced "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sean Patrick Logan".  
  
Sean continued to hold on the Marita as the family gathered around to give their congratulations.  
  
"Alright Sean" Ned teased, "let Marita go so we can give her a hug".   
  
Sean smiled as he let Marita go and Ned embraced her. "Congratulations, again. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you" Marita smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You sure you want to put up with him for the rest of your life" Clay said as he smiled at his big brother.   
  
"I'm sure" Marita said laughing as she embraced Clay.  
  
"Sean" Isaac said as he extended his hand. "Take care of my little girl" he told him again.  
  
"You know I will Isaac" Sean said as he shook Isaac's hand.  
  
Isaac turned to Marita. "I really hate to let you go" he said with emotion as he hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.  
  
Marita just smiled as she embraced her father.   
  
Hugs and kisses were passed around as the family engaged to joyous conversation.   
Champaign was poured and a toast was made.  
  
"To Marita and Sean" Ned raised his glass. "You remind me so much of Libby and myself when we got married. I pray that you will have as much happiness as we had. And I wish every good blessing on you. I love you both very much and I'm here for you and will stand by you."  
  
Everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers"  
  
The cake was brought into the great room and Sean and Marita cut pieces and fed one another. After everyone had their fill of cake, Ned presented Sean and Marita with Libby's wedding gift to them. He looked from Marita to Sean as he spoke.  
  
"Your mother" he said with a lump in his throat and tears in his eyes "Gave this to me and told me to give it to you on your wedding day. It's her wedding gift to you".  
  
Ned handed Sean an envelope with his name written on it and a folded piece of paper with a ribbon tied around it.  
  
Sean teared up at the mention of his mother. He felt close to her as ran his fingers over his name, his name written by her hand. He wished that she could have been there to share this day with him and Marita. Marita knew that Sean longed for his mother at this moment so she gently rubbed her hand up and down his back to try and comfort him.  
  
"Thanks, Pa" Sean said as he looked up at Ned with tears that threatened to spill over.  
  
Sean opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
Dear Sean  
  
Marriage is holy and sacred and you have entered into a union that is second only to your union to CHRIST JESUS. I am overjoyed that you have found someone to love and commit the rest of your life to. My prayer is that you will have all of the love and happiness that your father and I have.   
  
I also pray that the woman standing by your side is your friend, your best friend. Marriage will bring difficulties and you will need your friend at those times. Always remember why you fell in love with her and never let her forget why she fell in love with you.  
  
Love her. Cherish her. Protect her. Defend her. Support her. Lay down your life for her.  
  
Always remember  
Love never fails   
If GOD be for you, who can be against you  
  
I love you son  
Mother   
  
Tears escaped as Sean folded the letter and put it back in its envelope. Marita gave him a hug and wiped his tears away before she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sean handed Marita the letter then he untied the ribbon on the folded piece of paper. When he opened it, he saw that it was a deed to a piece of land. It was a piece of land on the edge of the Logan property. It was the 'perfect spot' that he had found and wanted to build his and Marita's house on.  
  
"Ma gave us some land" Sean said, looking at Marita.  
  
"I, uh, I wanted to give you two something" Ned said as he handed Sean another folded piece of paper.  
  
Sean looked at his father and smiled as he took the piece of paper. He unfolded it and could not believe his eyes.   
  
"Pa" Sean was amazed.  
  
Marita looked at the piece of paper, then looked up at Ned. She was amazed also.  
Ned had given them the deed to the tobacco land.  
  
Ned felt uncomfortable under their stares. He ran his hand through his hair as he said, "I hope you will accept my gift".  
  
"Thanks Pa" Sean said as he embraced his father.   
  
"You're welcome, son" Ned said as he returned the embrace.  
  
It was Isaac's turned to present his gift to them.  
  
"Marita, Sean" Isaac said. "I'd like you to use this" he handed Marita an envelope "to start your life together."  
  
Marita opened the envelope and it was a bank draft.  
  
"That should be enough to start building your home" Isaac said.  
  
"Thanks, Pa Pa" Marita said as she hugged his neck.  
  
"Thanks, Isaac" Sean said when Marita had let go of him.  
  
"I also wanted to give you this" Isaac said as he walked over to the table and the wrapped box that sat on it.  
  
Marita walked over and unwrapped it. She smiled brightly when she saw her mother's beautiful china set. "Pa Pa" she smiled, surprised.   
  
"I had to do a lot of saving to buy that for your mother" Isaac said as he remembered his beloved wife.  
  
Marita kissed him on the cheek "Thank you".  
  
The family spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening together. They shared a lite supper together before everyone said their good nights.  
  
Sean and Marita left hand in hand. Both of them were looking forward to their second wedding night in their cabin.  
  
To Be Continued...................  
  



	20. What Kind Of Love Is This

Marita's favorite flowers filled the bedroom. Lit candles provided a warm, soft glow.  
  
"Sean!" Marita said, surprised. "You did all this?" She could not believe he went and picked all the flowers.  
  
"Yeah" Sean smiled proudly. "And I did it all by myself."  
  
Marita laughed as she imagined Sean in the garden clipping flowers.  
  
"They're all so beautiful"  
  
"Beautiful flowers for my beautiful bride" Sean said as he drew Marita into his arms.  
  
He circled her waist as Marita wrapped her arms around his neck. Sean rested his forehead on hers as they stood looking into each other's eyes. Their heartstrings played soft music as they swayed back and forth.   
  
Note: Where's Luther, Anita or Sade when you need 'em!  
  
As Sean held Marita close, he thought about the love they shared. He thought about the amazing love Marita had for him. He never dreamed that he could love her more, but as each day passed, his love for her grew stronger and deeper.  
  
His lips met hers and gently opened them. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her sweetness. They held their tender kiss for an eternity as they savored the feel and taste of one another.  
  
Sean placed his hands on her hips as he lifted his head. He smiled tenderly at Marita as he turned her around. He pulled her back into his chest as his hands went around her waist and he placed soft kisses on her neck. He kissed down the side of her neck to her exposed shoulder. He trailed light kisses across her upper back, heading to the other side of her neck.  
  
Sean spread his hand over her womb, pulled her closer to his groan and asked a rhetorical question. "What have you done to me?" he whispered in an urgent voice as he nibbled on her ear. "I can't ever get enough of you".  
  
He rained kisses on her neck and shoulder before he began unbuttoning her dress. With each button he opened, Sean placed his lips on the skin that was exposed. When he was finished buttoning her top, he had left a trail of kisses down her spine.  
  
With his left arm holding her, Sean's right hand slowly pulled on her right sleeve. Inch by inch her right arm was exposed to his wandering lips. When her arm was completely naked, Sean lifted her hand to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, then turned her hand and kissed her palm. He kissed the tip of her thumb, the tip of her pointing finger, the tip of her middle finger, the tip of her ring finger, the tip of her pinky. He then held her with his right arm as he used his left hand to undress her left arm.  
  
After lavishing her left arm with kisses, Sean put his hands on her naked waist and kissed the back of her neck before he moved lower. He kissed down her back as he bent to his knees.   
  
On his knees, Sean kissed across Marita's lower back as he slowly pushed her dress and undergarment down. His hands where on her smooth, soft skin and they slid down her outer thighs, down the sides of her calves, to her ankles. With Marita's dress on the floor, Sean's hands moved back up the same way they moved down. His large, strong hands circled her naked waist as he pulled her to his lips. He rained tender kisses over her buttocks. Sean then turned her around and kissed just below her navel as he wrapped his arms around her thighs.  
  
Marita ran her fingers through his soft curls as she closed her eyes and allowed the feelings that Sean was invoking to overwhelm her. Tears formed and escaped down her cheeks as Marita's soul, her very being felt the love Sean was making to her. If Sean had not been holding her by the thighs, Marita would have collapsed from the gentle power of his love.  
  
"I love you SO much" Sean breathed as he showered her stomach with his sweet kisses. Sean had become intoxicated and Marita was his wine. He began to ramble like a drunken man.   
  
"What kind.... of love.... is this?" he asked as he kissed his way up her stomach, over her rib cage, up between her breasts. "It goes ....beyond all ....knowledge ...or anything ....I've ....ever known." He kissed up the column of her neck to her under chin, to her chin, then to her lips.  
  
Marita welcomed his lips as she opened her mouth to receive his tongue. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders. His hands released their hold on her and he held her with just his lips. Marita unbuttoned his vest and pushed it to the floor. Sean helped her remove his shirt then he pulled her naked body close to his. Marita ran her hands over his strong shoulders, over his muscular biceps, down his forearms, then back up until her hands found their favorite spot - that curly, soft hair.  
  
Without breaking their kiss, Sean picked Marita up and walked over to the bed. He bent and put his arm behind her knees and picked her up and laid her on the bed. He quickly finished undressing, and climbed in bed. He straddled her as he put his weight on his haunches and forearms. He looked down into her eyes as Marita rested her hands on his shoulders. Tears escaped her eyes again and Sean used his thumb to wipe them away.  
  
"I'll never understand the love you have for me" he whispered as his lips hovered above hers. "From the beginning you held my heart. You held me close and I couldn't resist you" he said and Marita's tears increased. "I'm yours" he told her as his lips covered hers.  
  
After minutes of tenderly kissing her, Sean began is descent. He kissed his way down the column of her throat, down her breastbone. He languished over each breast as he kissed, caressed, and suckled.  
  
He kissed his way back up over her until his lips hovered over hers again. "I can't" he choked out as he looked into her loving eyes "seem to describe the love I feel for you" he said in a desperate whisper. "Your love and kindness pull my heartstrings daily".   
  
Marita could not stop the flood of tears that his words caused. She put her hands on the sides of his face and lifted her head to meet his lips. They shared another eternal kiss before Sean began his second descent.  
  
Again he trailed kisses down her neck. When his face was between her breasts, Sean moved to the left. He used his tongue and traced a wet line on the under curve of her breast and made a complete circle around her beast. He continued making smaller and smaller circles around her breast until the tip of his tongue circled her nipple.  
  
Marita shuttered as he gently caught her nipple between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. Sean squeezed the flesh of her breast as his mouth took in as much of her breast as it could hold.  
  
"SEAN" Marita moaned as she arched her back and held his head closer.  
  
After loving the other breast in the same manner, Sean moved lower to lick, kiss and nibble on her stomach. He used his hands to massage her rib cage. Sean moved lower until he was below her navel and above the covering of her hidden treasure. He kissed from one pelvic bone to the other as he thought 'this is where my child will be created'. The thought of Marita giving him a child overwhelmed Sean.  
  
He inched and kissed his way back up over her and again his lips hovered over hers. "What can I give in return for all you've given me?" Sean whispered to her as she ran her fingers over his sweet lips. "I'm overwhelmed that you love me."  
  
"You've given me you and that's enough" Marita whispered as her fingers traced his jaw. "I'm overwhelmed that YOU love me".  
  
"It's so easy to love you. You keep me in awe of you cause no one is like you. Perfect is what you are" he said as the closed in for another delicate kiss.  
  
On his third descent, Sean did not stop until he had spread Marita's legs and his lips hovered over her sensitive place. Marita began to tremble as she felt his breath on her. He had positioned his shoulders and arms under her legs. Her legs were draped over his shoulders as he turned his head and kissed the inside of her knee and proceeded to move up her inner thigh. He placed a kiss on her womanness before kissing the inside of her other knee. As he made his way up her other inner thigh, Marita pleaded with him.  
  
"Sean" she moaned. "PLEASE!" she said with urgency.  
  
Sean's lips covered her and began to taste her essence.   
  
"AAAHHH" Marita moaned as Sean began to caress her.  
  
Sean's caresses were slow and deliberate. He wanted to prolong her pleasure as much as he could. When Marita's body began to tremble, Sean continued to slowly rub his tongue against her.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH" Marita moaned, as her release was slow, soft and long.  
  
"Sean" she groaned when her body was on its downward spiral. "Please" she begged him as he continued to stroke her. She wanted to feel him inside of her.  
  
Sean had not gotten his fill of her as he continued to love her in such an intimate way. As her tremors gradually returned, Sean eased his finger inside her body as he slowly caused another explosion to go off inside of her.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Marita moaned as she shut her eyes tight and allowed the pleasure to overtake her. "Sean, please" Marita breathed. "I need you."   
  
Sean kissed his way back up her body and looked into eyes that loved him beyond measure. "I love you SO much!" he said with all his heart.  
  
Marita's tears started again as she saw an infinite love in his eyes. "I love you" she cried softly as she entwined her fingers in his hair.  
  
He lowered his head until his cheek rested against hers. "Just to be close to you" he whispered in her ear as he slowly slid into her welcoming body, "is my desire".  
  
Marita closed her eyes as the feel of him entering her body and the words he spoke overwhelmed her. Her face was wet with tears as she wrapped her arms around Sean's neck. She held onto him as he began to move in and out of her.  
  
Sean's movements started out slow and precise. He had slid his hands between the mattress and her derriere and cupped her buttocks. As the heat in his groan intensified, his movements became more uncontrolled. His thrusts increased in speed as a cry of pleasure started deep in his chest. Marita's pleasure was again reaching its peak as she felt his hot breath on the side of her face.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH" they both yelled as they found emotional and physical satisfaction.  
  
Marita's arms remained wrapped around Sean neck. Sean's lips rested on her cheek and every so often, he would kiss it. They lay there in the same position for an hour just holding each other. They did not say a word. They did not need to. They just enjoyed the simple pleasure of being in the arms of the one you love.  
  
Sean eventually rolled onto his back, taking Marita with him. She tucked her face in the crook of the shoulder and the two of them drifted off to sleep.   
  
**********************  
  
Marita woke first. She smiled as she recalled her wedding night. Sean had been so tender and loving. She knew he loved her but she was amazed at the way he expressed that love last night. She was content to lie in his arms all day.   
  
Sean stirred after 30 minutes.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Logan" Marita said sweetly as she ran her hand down his arm.  
  
"Morning Mrs. Logan" he said in a sleepy voice.  
  
Sean stretched his body then grabbed his bible from the nightstand next to the bed.  
He read SONGS OF SOLOMON chapter 4. "Behold, thou are fair, my love....."  
When he had finished, they prayed together before getting out of bed.  
  
Sean heated some water and they enjoyed a bath together while the breakfast Aunt Eleanor made them was warming in the wood stove.  
  
Once the bath water turned cold, Marita and Sean got out and dried each other off. Sean's growling stomach was the only thing that kept him from getting Marita back into bed. Marita put on a thin silk robe while Sean donned his pajama bottoms.  
  
They sat next to each other while they ate their breakfast. Aunt Eleanor had brought them eggs, sausage, fried potatoes, biscuits, a jar of honey, fresh fruit and juice.   
  
"I can't believe Pa gave us the tobacco land" Sean said.  
  
"Me either. Are you gonna still work Vivian's land?"  
  
"Yeah. We have enough workers to do both pieces of land"  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Auntie came up with a remedy to fertilize the soil. We tried it on our flowers and they were healthier and had more color. If you want to, we can try it with the tobacco and see if we get healthier leaves."  
  
"Yeah we can do that. I want our tobacco to be the best quality and I want us to one day buy up all the tobacco land around here. Once we get the warehouse and start making our own cigars, I know we'll triple our profit."   
  
"You thought about buying Vivian's land?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You think she'll sell?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
While they continued to discuss the expansion of the tobacco company, Marita had dipped her biscuit in the honey and raised it to her mouth. Sean watched as excess honey slid down the side of Marita's mouth and she used her tongue to lick it up. His thoughts immediately turned from business to honey licking. He wanted to lick the honey off his honey.  
  
Marita loved honey on biscuits and Sean had no doubt that she would dipped her biscuit again. When she bit in to the bread and the honey started to slide down the side of her chin, Sean moved with lightening speed. In one motion, he turned his chair and pulled hers by the legs so that they were facing each other.   
  
"What are you doing Sean?!" Marita said with a mouth full of biscuit.   
  
She was about to wipe the honey off her mouth with her hand but Sean grabbed her fingers, pulled her chair between his open legs and scooted forward in his chair.  
  
"I'll do that for you" he said as he moved close to her and stuck out his tongue and licked the honey for her. He started at the bottom of the side of her chin and moved his tongue up until he reached the corner of her mouth. He licked around the edge of her lips. "You taste good with honey" he said in a seductive voice. Sean reached down and put his hands on her calves and slowly moved them up until they were under her robe, on her tights, rubbing back and forth.  
  
"I do, do I" Marita said as her body began to tingle at the sound of his sexy voice, from the feel of his tongue and the feel of his strong hands.   
  
Marita dipped two fingers into the honey and Sean opened his mouth to be fed. She put her fingers into his mouth and his lips closed over them. Sean sucked on them as if they were lollipops as he stared hotly at her.  
  
"Let's see if you taste good with honey" Marita said in such a sexy voice that Sean wanted to throw her on the table and have his way with her. She again dipped her two fingers in the honey and ran them over his mouth. She then leaned into him and moved her tongue over and around his mouth, tasting the honey.  
  
"Um" Marita moaned as she licked the honey off of him. "You taste better than the biscuit".  
  
Marita put more honey on her fingers and put some on his chin, his neck and his shoulder blades. Her tongue followed where her fingers had been and licked his chin, then his neck, then his shoulder blades. She then moved her lips back to his neck and began to kiss and suckle as she used her thumbs to caress his nipples.  
  
"Um" Sean moaned from the sensation.  
  
After minutes of kissing and caressing him, Marita moved to dip her fingers again.  
  
"It's my turn" Sean said as he grabbed her hand. He pushed his chair back, closed his legs, pulled her from her chair and pulled her to sit, straddled, on his lap. He untied her belt and opened her robe to expose her breasts to his hungry stare.  
  
Sean put her dipping fingers into his mouth and licked off the remaining honey. He then put honey on her nipples and slowly licked the taste off her. Marita rested her hands on his shoulders and let out soft moans as Sean suckled her breasts. Sean began to kiss his way up to her neck as his fingers moved to touch her.  
  
"AAAHH" Marita moaned when his fingers began to rub against her.  
  
Sean loved the sound of Marita's moans when he was touching her. He increased the pressure and rhythm of his fingers while he continued to kiss her neck.  
  
"S E A N" she moaned and held his head tight as her body responded to his touch.  
  
When Sean had reached his goal of hearing Marita cry out her pleasure, he moved his hands to the tops of her thighs. He then slid his hands up her tights and around her lower back. He pulled her closer to him until her breasts were pressed against him. He kissed her under the chin, then on the chin before he took her lower lip between his teeth. He pulled on it before releasing it and plunging his tongue into her mouth.  
  
The kiss was hot and heavy as they both tried to devour one another. Their tongues dueled as they fought for entrance into the other's mouth. Marita could feel the swelling in Sean's pajama bottoms and she was ready to hear him moan. She lifted herself off him slightly and pulled on the snaps of his fly. When it was completely opened, Marita stuck her hand inside his fly and grabbed hold of him.  
  
"AAHH" Sean moaned into her mouth as her warm hand covered him.  
  
Marita lifted her lips from his and looked into his eyes as she slowly guided him into her body. Sean gritted his teeth at the feel of her soft, wet, tight canal gripping him. Once Marita was settled on his lap again and he was fully embedded in her, she gripped his shoulders for support and began her up and down, back and forth movements.   
  
Sean put his hands on her hips and buried his face in the side of her neck as he let her take him to release.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" he shouted as her motions increased in speed and he spilled his seed in her.  
  
Marita wrapped her arms around Sean's neck and rested her head against his until they recovered.  
  
"I guess we'd better clear the table" Sean said when he had calmed down.  
  
"I guess we'd better" Marita said as she took his face in her hands and kissed him.  
  
"Let's leave the honey out for later" Sean said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Marita giggled before she got up off of him and closed and tied her robe. Sean stood up and snapped his bottoms. They cleared the table and washed the dishes.  
  
They were going to get dressed and walk out by the river but it had started raining. It did not look like the rain would stop so Sean started a fire and Marita got blankets and pillows and spread them out in front of the fireplace. They laid on their sides facing each other.  
  
Marita smiled at him and rubbed his jaw. "Thank you for being such a wonderful husband."  
  
"You make it easy"  
  
"You're so good to me"  
  
"I wanna spoil you rotten" he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her.   
  
"Why do you love me?" Marita asked. She was still in awe of how her made love to her last night.  
  
"I can't help myself. I told you, you're easy to love. OH how I love thee. Let me count the ways" he tease her as he put his hand over his heart. "You keep good books. You feed me good. You're a good kisser. You know how to make me feel good" he leered. "You're the prettiest girl in Lexington. You taste good with honey. In fact" he leered again "you taste good, period."  
  
"Sean" Marita blushed.  
  
Sean smiled at her. Sean continued to tease her mercilessly as they lay there enjoying the sound of the rain, the warmth of the fire and the presence of one other.  
  
After an hour of teasing and talking, Sean got up and went over to the table and got the jar of honey. He came back over to the blanket and laid back down on his side, facing Marita, who was also still laying on her side.  
  
Sean pulled Marita's robe down off her shoulder. He poured honey on her shoulder and watched as it ran down to the base of her neck. His lips kissed and lick her shoulder then followed the trail of the honey down to her neck. He kissed her cheek, then kissed his way over to her ear. He latched onto her earlobe and bit and suckled it.   
  
Eventually, Sean moved his lips to Marita's as he pushed her onto her back and got on top of her. He put his fingers through her hair as he put his tongue in her mouth. Marita wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed him tight. The kiss was sweet and sensual.  
  
Sean made his way down Marita's neck. His hands slowly parted her robe as his lips moved down her body. He kissed his way down to the tops of her feet then back up to her lips. He gave her another passionate kiss before he took the jar of honey and poured it over her entire body.  
  
He poured a line of honey down her neck, down between her breasts. Honey was poured over both breasts, then down her stomach to her navel. Sean filled her navel, then poured honey over her thighs and shins. When the jar was empty, Sean began to taste the sweetness. He licked her body until all the honey had been licked up. He saved the honey in her navel for last. When he had emptied her navel, Sean moved his body up hers. Marita spread her legs for him and put her hands on his hips. She put her fingers inside his pajama bottoms and pushed them down as he continued to move up over her into position to enter her body.  
  
As Sean entered her body, his tongue entered Marita's mouth. Marita gripped and rubbed his buttocks as he began to move in and out of her. They bodies soon found the peak of pleasure and they both cried out their satisfaction.  
  
"I think we need another bath" Marita laughed when Sean lifted himself off her. She could feel the stickiness the honey left behind.  
  
Sean laughed. "I guess we need too".  
  
He again heated water and they enjoyed another leisurely bath.  
  
After their bath, Sean and Marita lay back down in front of the fireplace. They were both lying on their backs, looking up at the ceiling. They were both thinking about their life together. Just as Marita was about to dose off to sleep, she heard Sean moan.  
  
"AH!" he groaned as he grabbed his stomach.  
  
"What's the matter?" Marita asked as she propped herself up on her elbow and faced him.  
  
"My stomach hurts" he moaned. "I think it was all that honey" he said as he rolled to his side and faced her.  
  
Marita could not help but laugh. Sean frowned at her.   
  
"I'm sorry, baby" Marita said as she rubbed his curls and tried to stifle her laugher. "Want me to rub it for you?"   
  
"NO" he said, sounding like a 5-year-old.  
  
"I can make it feel better" she offered.  
  
Sean just moaned. Marita got up and walked over to the kitchen area. She got some baking soda and mixed it with water from the pump.  
  
"Here. Drink this" she said when she had walked back over to him and sat Indian style next to him.  
  
Sean moaned.  
  
"Come on. Sit up" she said as she put her arm under his neck and helped him up.  
  
Marita gave him the drink because he would not let go of his stomach.  
  
"That's nasty!" he complained.  
  
"I know, but you'll feel better. Drink all of it"  
  
Sean reluctantly obeyed. After he finished the drink, he lay back down and Marita took the cup back to the kitchen. When she came back and laid beside him, he turned to her and laid his head on her chest. Marita put her arms around him and rubbed his back as they both fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
To Be Continued.....................  
  



	21. Marita's Kindness

As news got out about Sean and Marita's marriage, the family waited with tense anticipation for reactions. Most of the townspeople were shocked but after the initial shock wore off, they were not too surprised. The Logans were an unconventional family and did not employ many of the socially accepted rules of white society.  
  
Most of Lexington had some kind of dealing with the Logans and knew they were decent, honest and fair. Because of this, they had no desire to cause trouble for the family. They also realized that the Logans continued to gain power and wealth and it seemed as if everything they touched turned to gold, so they were willing to accept Sean's 'marriage' to the colored woman.  
  
Those who opposed Sean's marriage to Marita would talk behind their backs but would never confronted them. They would complain to the sheriff, but he refused to do anything unless official charges were brought against Sean and Marita. None were ever filed.  
  
The Logans lost some of their horse customers, but for every one they lost, they seemed to gain 3 more. Many who were appalled and took their horses to other farms soon came back because the quality of breeding done at the Logan farm could not be found anywhere else in Kentucky.  
  
William Winters was too worried about the financial disaster he was orchestrating to be concerned about who Sean Logan married. Georgina was appalled, disgusted, and horrified. Vivian had lost out on all that Logan money to a colored woman.  
  
Vivian had always suspected that there was something going on between Sean and Marita. She could not help but feel jealous of Marita. She had everything Vivian had only dreamed about. She was loved in a way Vivian longed for. She had a man who would give of everything just for her. She was a part of a family that loved her and was loyal to her. Vivian wished she had what Marita had.  
  
**********************  
  
Vivian was going over the accountants when Georgina walked into the study. "If you had acted more lady like" she said to Vivian when she saw what she was doing, "maybe you wouldn't have lost Sean to that servant."   
  
Vivian simply looked at her mother with sadness in her eyes as she got up and left the study. Vivian had never received real love and she began to wonder if it was meant for her. As she dwelled on the love she knew Marita had from Sean and her seemingly loveless life, she became more depressed and distant. The only times she felt even a little bit of happiness was when she was with Clay.   
  
Vivian decided to go see Clay instead of mope around the house. Her spirits were down and she always felt better when she was around him. As she rode to the Logans, she began to wonder if Clay could love her like Sean obviously loved Marita. Oh, if it were so. Over the past year, Vivian had fallen in love with him, but she was not sure if he loved her. He was fond of her, she knew, but now she wanted more. She wanted his love. She had been taught to let the man come to you, so she would never tell Clay how she felt until he told her how he felt.   
  
Vivian knocked on the Logan's door and Marita answered.  
  
"Hello. Is Clay here?" Vivian asked.  
  
"No. He went into town, but he should be back shortly. You're welcome to come in and wait for him" Marita said as she stepped aside to let Vivian in. "Alice isn't here either. Would you like to wait in the great room?"  
  
"Yes, thank you" Vivian said.  
  
"Thank you? Humph" MM  
"And be ye kind one to another, tenderhearted, forgiving one another, even as God for Christ's sake hath forgiven you." MH  
  
"Would you like some tea while you wait" Marita asked as they walked to the great room.  
  
"No, thank you. I'm fine" Vivian smiled.  
  
"OK, but if you chance your mind, I'll be in the study" Marita said.  
  
Vivian nodded and went into the great room. She sat on the couch and started wondering again if Clay loved her. Feelings of sadness and despair welled up in her as thoughts of Clay not loving her consumed her.   
  
Marita had decided to get herself a cup of tea and when she walked back past the great room, she heard faint sobs. Marita walked into the room and sat down next to Vivian.   
  
"Vivian" she said as her put her hand on Vivian's shoulder.   
  
Vivian turned and looked at Marita. Her tears increased because Marita seemed to be everything she wanted to be - a woman who was loved and cherished. All Vivian could do was lay her head on Marita's shoulder and cry.  
  
Marita immediately put her arm around Vivian and just held her.   
  
"I'm sorry" Vivian said as she continued to cry.  
  
"It's OK" Marita said softly as she rubbed her arm. "It's good to cry sometimes."  
  
They sat there for 20 minutes. Vivian crying and Marita comforting.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk" Marita asked after Vivian stopped crying. "The fresh air might make you feel better."  
  
Vivian lifted her head off Marita's shoulder. "I'm sorry for crying all over you".  
  
"It's no problem" Marita said, smiling.  
  
"I think I'd better take a walk. I don't want Clay to see me like this" she said. Her eyes were puffy and red and her nose was running.  
  
Marita pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "I like to walk down by the river when I get upset."  
  
"Really? I do too" Vivian was surprised that they had something in common.  
  
"Well, I'll walk with you if you'd like" Marita offered.  
  
"I'd like that" Vivian said. She was still feeling very sad and wanted the company.   
  
The two women walked out of the house and down to the river. When they got to the riverbank, they sat down watched the flow of the river. After minutes of silence, Vivian spoke.  
  
"Were you the reason Sean called off our engagement?" Vivian asked as she continued to watch the river flow.  
  
Marita was caught off guard. She did not know how to answer.  
  
"I know now that you were" Vivian said when Marita did not answer.   
  
After another span of silence, Vivian spoke again.  
  
"You're very lucky Marita" she said and Marita heard the sadness in her voice. "I wish I had what you have. I've never had any real friends. I've felt lonely most of my life. I've never felt any love from my mother and even though I believed my father loved me, he never really showed it" Vivian pour her heart out as silent tears began to fall.  
  
Marita scooted over and sat next to Vivian and rubbed her back.  
  
"The way to get love is to give it. And I'm sure you have plenty to give." Marita said.  
  
"I wondered if I'm meant to have love" Vivian mused.  
  
"We're all meant to have love."  
  
The two sat in silence and an hour had past before they knew it. As they walked silently back to the house, they both knew that seeds of friendship had been sowed.  
  
"Thank you, Marita" Vivian said before they walked into the house.  
  
"You're welcome" Marita smiled as she opened the door.  
  
Clay and Sean were standing in the foyer and looked toward the door when it opened. Both men were surprised to see Marita and Vivian coming in together with smiles on their faces.  
  
The ladies spoke to the men. Marita and Sean walked in to the study and Vivian and Clay walked into the great room.  
  
"You've been out all afternoon with VIVIAN?" Sean asked in amazement. He had come to the house earlier looking for her.  
  
Marita shared everything with Sean. But she knew that this was something that needed to be kept between her and Vivian. "No" she answered. And technically, she had not. She had only spent two hours with Vivian.  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he came inside the cabin.  
  
"Hey" Marita said as she walked over and gave him a kiss. "I went into town today" she said as she walked back over to the stove. "William has a 'For Sale' up on the warehouse."  
  
"Really?" Sean's interest was peaked.  
  
"Yeah, but we shouldn't buy it until he comes down on the price. He's trying to sell it for $2 a square foot."  
  
"What if someone makes him an offer?" Sean said. He was anxious to get the warehouse. If they got it now, he'd be able to make his own cigars next year and triple his profit.  
  
"I've already prayed about this Sean. We should offer him 50 cents a square foot and not a penny more" Marita said.  
  
"Marita, he's not likely to take that offer and I'm sure someone else will be willing to pay more" Sean said. He REALLY wanted to get the warehouse.  
  
"Sean" Marita turned to him, "please trust me on this. That warehouse is ours and we'll get it. But we'll only pay 50 cents a square foot for it. We also need to start ordering the equipment we'll need for the warehouse".  
  
Sean thought she had lost her mind. They hadn't even got the warehouse. They were offering a fourth of what William was asking. And Marita was telling him to start ordering the equipment.  
  
"Are you sure, Marita?" Sean asked with a frown.  
  
"Honey, please trust me on this" Marita smiled confidently.   
  
Sean thought about it and knew he could trust Marita's judgment, especially since she had prayed about it.  
  
"Alright" he consented. "I'll make him the offer and start ordering the equipment".  
  
"Don't get discouraged if he refuses. He probably will, but eventually he will accept our offer" Marita said. And again she gave him a confident smile.  
  
In the months that follow, Sean made his offer to William four times and each time William laughed in his face. Sean would come home dejected, but Marita would always tell him 'That warehouse is ours'. He was always tempted to give William his asking price, but Marita always convinced him to stick to the original offer.  
  
********************  
  
Marita was in Ned's study looking out of the window when two strong arms circled her waist.  
  
"UUUUMMMM" Sean gave her a wet kiss on the cheek and squeezed her tight.  
  
"Sean" Marita was surprised. "What are you doing home?" It was mid day and she wasn't expecting him until this evening.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" he said as he let her go and she turned to face him.  
  
"What" she smiled because he was smiling.  
  
"Guess who came by the office this morning" Sean said.  
  
"Who?" Marita asked.  
  
"GUESS" Sean insisted.  
  
Marita thought for a moment. Who's visit could make Sean come all the way home just to tell her about it. "WILLIAM?!"  
  
Sean nodded.  
  
"He accepted the offer?!" Marita screamed.  
  
Sean nodded again.  
  
"SEAN!" Marita exclaimed as she jumped into his arms.  
  
"I'm going by the bank this afternoon to pay him and get the deed and keys" he said as he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"OH! And guess what" Marita said when he set her back on the floor. "The equipment is here! I got the telegram this morning."   
  
"This is perfect timing!" Sean could hardly believe it. "I'll get Clay and Jeremy and some of the hands to help me."  
  
"Have you been inside the warehouse yet?"  
  
"Yeah. It's cleaned out and all the repairs have been done! Can you believe that! I guess William isn't a total fool. He fixed it up before he tried to sell it. Marita I can't believe this!" he said as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Everything is coming together" she smiled as she rested her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Hey Sean" Clay said as he came into the study.  
  
Sean looked from Marita to Clay. "Hey"  
  
"Hey Marita" he said.  
  
"Hi Clay" she said as she let go of Sean.  
  
Clay sat down in a huff. He seemed to be upset about something.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sean asked.  
  
"It's Vivian" Clay said in a weary voice.  
  
"What about her?" Sean said.  
  
"Every since she heard about you and Marita, she's been acting different. I don't know. It seems like, like, maybe she still has feelings for you" he said, sadly.  
  
"Clay, I doubt that. I doubt she ever had feelings for me" Sean said.  
  
"I don't know Sean. I mean every since she found out about you guys, she seems sad all the time. And why should she be sad, unless she still has feelings for you?" Clay reasoned.  
  
"How do you feel about her?" Sean asked.  
  
"I think I love her" Clay admitted.  
  
"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Sean said, remembering when he told Marita how he felt about her.  
  
"I don't know...." Clay hesitated. He knew he could not give Vivian the kind of lifestyle she was accustomed to yet, so he was reluctant to offer her marriage. "What do you think Marita?" Clay asked, wanting a woman's opinion.  
  
"I think you should be completely honest with her. Give her a chance to tell you what's bothering her. Don't let your assumptions cause you unnecessary grief" Marita said, remembering how long it took her and Sean to admit to each other how they felt about one another.   
  
Sean was remembering the same thing. "Yeah, Clay. Just tell her how you feel and ask her how she feels. You remember when Henry Langston was here. If I had just told Marita how I felt, I would've saved myself a LOT of grief."  
  
Clay decided that he would take Sean and Marita's advice and just tell Vivian how he felt and go from there.   
  
Sean told Clay about the warehouse and the equipment coming in and Clay said he would help out.  
  
*********************  
  
Over the next few months, Sean and Marita remained busy. Marita was busy with her bookkeeping for Ned and her and Sean's businesses, filling the many orders she and Auntie got for their herbicide, growing and selling her flowers to the florist.  
  
Sean was busy with his assignments for Clancy, the tobacco fields, setting up the warehouse and building his and Marita's house. Sean had used Auntie's fertilizer and his leaves grew faster and healthier. Sean had also talked with Vivian about buying her piece of land that he was working and eventually she agreed to sell.  
  
************************   
  
"Hey" Marita said as she came into the cabin.  
  
"Hey. Guess what" Sean said as he got up from the table and walked over to give Marita a kiss.   
  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Vivian's gonna sell the land" he smiled.  
  
"Really! Good. We can use our profits from the herbicides" Marita said happily.  
  
"We need to draw of a contract to settle this year's harvest with her" Sean said as he walked back over to the table.   
  
"Ok. We can do that tomorrow if you have time."  
  
"I'm gonna be at the warehouse most of the morning, but I'll try to come home for lunch and we can draw it up then."  
  
"OK. I'm so excited about getting that land. We have more than enough money from our herbicide profits so we don't need a loan."  
  
"Guess what else?" Sean said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Clay asked Vivian to marry him and she said 'yes'"  
  
"REALLY" Marita was excited.  
  
"Yeah" Sean nodded.  
  
"I'm so happy for them."  
  
Sean and Marita shared the day's events with each other and Sean tried to help Marita cook their dinner. Marita laughed as he did the best he could and she eventually gave him the task of setting the table. They enjoyed their dinner, cleared off the table and washed the dishes.  
  
They spend the remainder of the evening talking and ended the night making love.   
  
To Be Continued.................  
  
  



	22. A Big Fight

Sunday   
  
As Marita was going over their books, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the back of the ledger. She pulled it out and saw that it was a receipt from the bank. Sean had taken out another loan. Marita saw red!  
  
"He's got some explaining to do!" MM  
"Don't jump to conclusions. You don't know what it's for" MH  
"It doesn't matter. He didn't discuss this with me. What could he need a loan for? With the profits from the herbicide business, my salary from Mr. Logan and the profits from his crop, I don't see why he would do this" MM  
  
Marita set the receipt aside and finished going over the books. After she completed them, Marita got up and prepared dinner. Her mind kept wandering back to the bank receipt and her anger toward Sean increased. As Marita bent over to take the rolls out of the oven, she heard the cabin door open and close. She gritted her teeth in preparation for the fight she knew was about to take place.  
  
Sean was greeted with the sight of his wife bending over and his eyes admired the curve of her derriere. A smile crossed his face as he thought of how soft that derriere was. All of a sudden, Sean was no longer hungry for food. He was hungry for her. He walked up behind her and circled her waist and ran his hand over her stomach.  
  
"Hey" he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.  
  
"Sean, I need to talk to you" Marita said in a very neutral voice.  
  
Sean's mind was focused on getting Marita naked and in bed, so he missed the tone in her voice.  
  
"Alright" he said as he moved his hands to caress her breasts.  
  
Marita's anger with him was so intense that his kisses and caresses didn't have any effect on her. She took his hands and removed them from her body, walked over the desk and picked up the bank receipt.  
  
Sean watched her movements and wondered what could be so important.  
  
"What is this?" Marita said as she held up the bank receipt.  
  
As Sean walked over to her, he saw the anger in her eyes. He frowned because he had no idea what could make her so mad. He continued to look into her eyes as he grabbed the piece of paper from her. He looked at her for another second and frowned again before looking at the paper.  
  
"Here comes a fight" SM  
"Where did you find this?" Sean asked, trying to come up with an excuse to give her.  
"Don't you dare lie to her!" SH  
  
"What is it?" Marita asked again, her anger building because she knew he was stalling.  
"He'd better not lie to me!" MM  
  
"It's a receipt!" Sean snapped as he laid it down on the table. He was backed into a corner and was feeling very uncomfortable. His only way out was to be on the defensive.  
  
"And what are you doing with a receipt from the bank?!" Marita demanded as Sean turned and walked into the bedroom. He was trying to save himself from drowning.  
  
Marita stood in the same spot and waited for him to come out of the room.  
  
"You may as well go out there. You can't hide in here forever" SM  
  
Sean came out of the room prepared to do battle. He would let her say something first because he knew he was in hot water and didn't want to put his foot in his mouth unnecessarily.  
  
Marita watched him walk over to the stove and start fixing his plate. Her temper exploded.  
  
"WELL!!" she said.  
  
Sean decided to play dumb and act as though he had not heard Marita and remained silent as he slowly piled food on his plate.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!!" Marita screamed.   
  
Sean knew he was guilty and didn't have a way out. He decided to put up a wall of defense and got angry himself.  
  
"Don't start nagging me Marita!" he snapped as he turned from the stove and walked over to the table.  
  
"Nagging you! You call asking a question nagging?" she said as her eyes followed him.  
  
"That's what I said, isn't it?!" he said as he sat down.  
  
"Sean Patrick Logan, WHAT are you doing with a receipt from the bank!!" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Marita" Sean said as he looked up at her. "Don't stand there lecturing me! I'm a grown man and I don't need to ASK for my wife's permission every time I do something."   
  
Marita took a deep breath. She was not going to let him turn this conversation away from its focus - the bank receipt.  
  
"What are you doing with a bank receipt?" she said in a tempered voice.  
  
"Marita, you're a smart woman. You know what a receipt is and what it means" he said in a very sarcastic voice. He knew he was in trouble and tried to turn the focus away from the bank receipt.  
  
His sarcasm fueled her temper. "I'm going to ask you one more time! WHAT are you doing with a bank receipt!"   
  
"Marita, don't talk to me like I'm a child!" he said, raising his voice.  
  
"If you'd stop acting like one then maybe you wouldn't feel like you're being treated like one" Marita said.   
  
"You didn't think I was a child a few nights ago" he said, referring to their all night lovemaking session.  
  
"What are you doing with a bank receipt!" she said, not allowing him to steer their fight away from what he had done.  
  
Sean knew his efforts to direct their discussion away from the bank receipt were futile. "What do you think!" his said, getting angrier in order to hide his guilt. "I got a loan".  
  
"FOR WHAT!!" Marita yelled. Hearing him say he got a loan increased the temperature of her already hot temper.  
  
"For that piece of crop land we bought from Vivian!" Sean yelled back.  
  
Marita didn't know she could get any angrier with him, but she did. The profit from the last quarter's revenue from the herbicide business was more that enough to buy that land and that's what they had agreed to do.  
  
"Didn't we decided to use the money from last quarter's earnings?!" Marita said as she put her hand on her hip.   
"I could KILL him right now!" MM  
  
"MARITA, I agreed to use your money for the warehouse and that was it!" he said.  
  
"Sean, you are no longer a single man. This is OUR marriage and OUR business and you need to act like it. You can't decide to do something without considering me! And WE decided that the profits from last quarter would be used for to buy that land!" she said.  
  
Sean was definitely a drowning man. Marita had talked about using those profits to buy Vivian's land. Sean did not say outright that he was in full agreement, but instead of getting into a heated battle with her, he let Marita believe that he would use hers. He was determined to build a life for them and he wanted to do it on his own. No help from his father and no help from his wife.  
  
Sean's pride came to the surface full force. He did not like Marita lecturing him. He didn't like it because he knew he was wrong.  
  
"Look Marita, don't lecture me and DO NOT tell me how to run MY business!!" he yelled.  
"You shouldn't have said MY business" SH  
SM was not listening.  
  
"YOUR business?" Marita said in an ice-cold voice. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
  
Sean deliberately put food in his mouth so he would not have to explain 'MY'. Marita stared at him for a few seconds before turning and walking into the bedroom and closing the door.  
  
"You'd better go in there and apologize" SH  
"For what?" SM  
"For yelling at her" SH  
"She started it" SM  
"For saying 'MY' business" SH  
"She knows I didn't mean that" SM  
"For getting that loan" SH  
"I never said I'd use her money" SM  
"You let her think you would" SH  
"She knows me. She should have known I wouldn't use her money" SM  
"You really are fooling yourself" SH  
SM didn't care. Pride was ruling now.  
  
He continued to eat, refusing to think about how he was acting. He refused to admit that he was wrong this time. He heard the bedroom open but didn't look up from his plate of food.   
  
"She's come to her senses" SM  
"You REALLY are fooling yourself! It's you who needs to come to his senses" SH  
  
He heard her walking toward him. When she continued passed him, Sean looked up to see Marita, with her bag in hand, heading for the door.  
  
"Stop her!" SH  
"She's not going anywhere" SM  
  
When Marita saw him siting there stuffing his face, her anger at him was fueled again. She focused her eyes on the door and headed for it.  
  
"Stop me" MH  
"He'd better not say a word to me!" MM  
  
The front door opened and closed.  
  
"Go after her, you fool!" SH  
"She's not going anywhere. She just wants me to chase after her" SM  
"Well, get to chasing" SH  
"She'll be back" SM  
  
************************  
  
"I can't believe he didn't stop me" MH  
"It's just as well. I am so angry with him! I would have kept going" MM  
"Did he really say he would use your money" MH  
"Yeah!! I think so. And even if he didn't, he should not have gotten that loan with talking to me first! 'HIS' business! Humph! Well, he can have 'HIS' business!!" MM  
  
Marita walked into her Pa's house. Isaac was siting in front of the fireplace reading. He looked up in surprise to see Marita.  
  
"Hi baby girl" he said, as he stood up. Then he noticed her bag. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" she said as she walked to her room.  
  
Isaac watched his daughter go into her room and close the door. He wondered if he needed his shotgun. He sat down to wait for a knock at the door.  
  
An hour later......  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Isaac got up to answer the door.  
  
"Isaac" Sean said.  
  
"Sean" Isaac said as he nodded his head and gave him an accusing look.  
  
Sean was very irritated and didn't feel like explaining anything to Isaac at the moment. Marita was his wife now and it was not any of Isaac's business what was going on between them. He was also worried about Marita. He knew she would come back home, but as each minute passed, his imagination began to run wild. He had come just to be sure she was here and then he intended to go back to the cabin.  
  
"Is Marita here?" he asked.  
  
Sean started feeling like he was 7 years old again, coming to ask if Marita could come out and play.  
  
"She's in her room" Isaac said as he continued to block Sean's entrance into the house.  
  
"You'd better get your wife and take her back home. You know you miss her already" SH  
"Can I see her?" Sean asked, then gritted his teeth. He hated ASKING if he could see his own wife.  
  
"Sure. You know where her room is" Isaac said, recalling Lexy's comment about seeing Sean climbing out of Marita's bedroom window.  
  
Sean came inside and went to Marita's room. He knocked and called to her "Marita".  
  
No response.   
  
He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Marita" he pleaded. "Open the door. Please. Please Marita. I love you. I miss you already. Come home. We can talk about this".  
  
Again, no response.  
  
Pride showed up again.  
  
"FINE! She can stay here!" SM  
Sean turned and saw Isaac staring at him. His ego was crushed. Isaac witnessed him begging but to no avail. He walked passed Isaac and out of the door.  
  
To Be Continued........................  
  



	23. A Bad Week

Monday   
  
When Marita had gotten to her old room last night, she put her bag down and lay across her bed. She was so angry with Sean for what he had done, but as her anger subsided, the hurt surfaced. Sean had lied to her and that was something he had never done before or at least that is what she thought. Tears formed in Marita's eyes as she wondered if he had lied to her about other things. In her heart, she knew he had not, but her mind raced with the possibility that he had. She had cried herself to sleep, not knowing that Sean had come to apologize and take her home.   
  
Marita woke up and grabbed for Sean. As she felt the cold sheets next to her, she remembered that she had walked out on him. Marita felt betrayed by Sean. Sean had deliberately misled her and to Marita, that was a lie.   
  
"You know why he did it. You know him better than anyone. He just wants to build a life for you and he wants to do it by himself" MM  
"But he lied to me" MH  
"If the truth be told, I guess he did" MM  
"And he didn't even come to get me last night" MH cried   
"Well, I'm not going to stay in bed all day and pout" MM  
  
Marita got out of bed and got ready for work. When she came out of her room, she saw Isaac sitting at the table.  
  
"Morning" he said.  
  
"Morning Pa Pa" she said. "Have you eaten?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll cook us something" she said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You don't have to do that, baby girl" he said as he looked at her puffy eyes.  
  
"I don't mind" she said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Isaac was ready to get his shotgun and go hunting. Hunting for Sean. Marita had been crying all night and Isaac knew Sean was the cause. What had he done? One thing Sean had not done was take care of his baby girl. If he was doing what he was suppose to, she would be home with him, not here with Isaac.   
  
Isaac's first instinct was to get to the bottom of this, but he realized that Marita was a married woman now and he could not run to her rescue like he did when she was a child. He would keep that attitude as long as it was humanly possible for a father to do so.  
  
Isaac set the table then read until Marita had finished cooking breakfast.  
  
"You want to talk about it sweetheart" Isaac asked while he ate and Marita picked at her food.  
  
"No, not really" she said sadly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah" she said as she continued to pick at her food.   
  
After Isaac finished eating and Marita finished picking, they cleared the table.  
  
"I'm headed to the stables Marita" Isaac called out to her from the front room.  
  
"OK, Pa Pa. Have a good day" she called back to him from the kitchen.  
  
After Marita washed the dishes, she walked up to the house. Marita was still angry with Sean for taking out that loan without talking to her about it. He had no right to do that. This was a marriage and decisions were made together. He needed to learn that or he would not be married for long.   
  
*******************  
  
When Sean returned to the cabin last night, his anger was immediately replaced with a feeling emptiness. Marita was not home and he could feel her absence. Sean thought about going back to Isaac's and demanding that Marita opened her door. If it were necessary, he would throw her over his shoulder and bring her back where she belonged - with him. As he seriously considered carrying out his plan, he remembered that Isaac was there. More problems would arise if he took Marita, kicking and screaming, out of her father's house, so Sean abandoned his plan. He instead tossed and turned all night and fell into a restless sleep just before sunrise.  
  
Sean woke up and grabbed for Marita. As he felt the cold sheets next to him, he remembered that she had walked out on him. Sean was cranky because he had only gotten 3 hours of sleep. His crankiness quickly turned into anger as he remembered that Marita ignored him when he tried to talk to her.  
  
"Man, I miss her" SH  
"She should have opened that door!" SM  
"Well, can you blame her? You lied to her" SH  
"Yeah I blame her! She's MY wife and she should be in my bed!" SM ignored the part about his lying  
"Just like it's YOUR business" SH  
"She knows I didn't mean that!" SM  
"You need to tell her" SH  
  
Sean got out of bed and washed up and shaved. He needed to go to the warehouse but he wanted to talk to Marita first. He dressed and headed to his Pa's. When he walked into the house, Lexy was coming out of the study.  
  
"Hi Sean" she said.  
  
"Hi" he said, not really paying her any attention as he walked to the study door. He looked in and did not see Marita.  
  
"If you're looking for Marita, she's not here" Lexy informed him.  
  
"Where is she?" he said a little harshly as he turned and looked down at Lexy.  
  
Lexy frowned at him. "I don't know."  
  
"Did she come to the house this morning?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" Lexy answered. "Didn't you see her before she left the cabin?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not? Did she leave before you woke up or" Lexy said as ideas formulated in her mind, "did you do something to make her mad at you?" Lexy said.  
  
"It's none of your business Lexy!" he snapped at her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Lexy asked as she tooted her nose up at him.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Yes it is" Lexy insisted.   
  
"I SAID NOTHING!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Sean what are you yelling at Lexy for?!" Alice said with a frown as she came down the stairs.  
  
Sean looked up at her. "Alice do you know where Marita is?" he asked in the same harsh voice, ignoring her question.  
  
"No" Alice answered, her frown intensifying.  
  
"Where is Pa?" he asked, his voice still harsh.  
  
"I think he's in the stables" Alice said, with the same harsh voice.  
  
Sean turned and walked out of the house.  
  
"What's his problem?" Alice asked Lexy.   
  
"I don't know. I think Marita's mad at him or something."  
  
Sean rode to the stables, but did not find Ned, so he headed into town.  
  
****************  
  
Marita had decided to walk down by the river to think. When she got there, she sat near the riverbank, picking the grass.  
  
"I hope you're not too upset." Marita heard after she had been there several minutes.   
  
Marita looked up to see Vivian bending to sit down.  
  
"It looks like both of us might be upset" Marita said. Both women knowing that the other would come down by the river when she was upset.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" Vivian asked.  
  
"No. You?" Marita asked, noticing that Vivian had been crying.  
  
"Clay expects me to move into some cabin when we get married. I told him that he could move into my house, but he refuses. He said I was a spoiled brat and maybe we shouldn't get married because I would rather have my servants than him" Vivian said as she started crying again.  
  
"Would you rather be in your house with the servants or in a cabin with Clay?"  
  
"With Clay" Vivian said adamantly. "But NOT in a cabin!"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be a big adjustment for you, but once you get settled, it won't be bad at all."  
  
Vivian looked at Marita with doubt. Marita laughed.  
  
"Why did you tell Clay 'yes' when he asked you to marry him?" Marita asked.  
  
"Because I love him!"  
  
"And you said 'yes', knowing that he couldn't give you the kind of life you're used to. At least not yet anyway" Marita reasoned.  
  
"You're right" Vivian admitted after a minute of thought. "I love him so much, Marita, and I don't want to lose him."  
  
"I'm sure you won't. I'm also sure that one day Clay will be able to give you everything you could ever want."  
  
"All I really want is him."  
  
Marita smiled. "Well, I think you'll be able to adjust to living in a cabin."  
  
Vivian thought about that. She did not realize that loving Clay would cost her the comforts of a big house and servants. But then she realized that the big house and servants did not make her happy. Clay did. She knew that the sacrifice would be worth it for Clay, even if she did have to live in a cabin.  
  
"I hope he's not too mad at me. I need to go and talk to him now" Vivian said as she stood up. "I'll come back after I talk to Clay, if you'd like," she offered.  
  
"No, that's OK. I'm about to head back in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright" Vivian said then paused for a second. "Thank you again, Marita" she smiled.  
  
"You're welcome" Marita smiled back.  
  
****************  
  
When Sean got back to the farm, he headed straight for his father's house. This time, he found Marita in the study working. She was looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Hey" he said quietly as he closed the study door.  
  
"Hello" Marita said as she continued working.  
  
"Marita" Sean said as he walked near the desk. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. You know I didn't mean it."  
  
"Why did you say it" MM  
Marita listened to him as she continued her work. She wasn't ready to accept his apology yet. Sean looked at her hoping for a response. When he didn't get one, he tried again.  
  
"Marita, you know I love you and everything I have is yours. I was mad. I spoke out of anger and I regret that. PLEASE forgive me" he begged.  
  
When he said 'I love you', Marita's defenses crumbled. She looked up at him and saw the regret in his eyes.  
  
Sean looked into her eyes and saw her forgiveness. He began smiling as he walked closer to the desk. Marita stood as he was about to come around the side of the desk. She went around the opposite side and they stood at opposite ends of the desk facing each other.  
  
"What about the loan?" Marita asked.  
  
Sean's hopes were dashed because he thought he had been forgiven for everything. He had gotten over the first hurdle - the 'MY' business statement. However, he had two more hurdles to jump - getting the loan without talking to Marita and lying to Marita about using her money. The last hurdle would be his toughest.   
  
"Marita" Ned said as he opened the study door. Both Marita and Sean turned to look at Ned.  
  
"Hi, son" Ned said.  
  
"Hi, Pa" Sean said.  
  
"Marita, I need you to proofread this correspondence for me. I need to get it out as soon as possible" Ned said.  
  
"Alright Mr. Logan" she said to him as he handed her the correspondence.   
  
"I'll talk to you later then" Sean said to Marita. "I need to go back into town for a meeting".  
  
Marita just looked at him and he mouthed 'I love you' before leaving.  
  
Ned watched the by-play between them and guessed that there was trouble in paradise.  
  
When Sean got outside, he went by the horse track.  
  
"Hey Peanut" Sean said solemnly.   
  
"Hi" Lexy said as she timed Clay.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning."   
  
"It's OK" she said. "What did you do to Marita?"  
  
Sean gave her that 'none of your business look' and Lexy knew she would not be getting anything out of him. Sean watched as Clay made his last turned and crossed the finished line. He looked down at the timer in Lexy's hand.  
  
"You cut off 5 seconds, Clay!" Lexy said as Clay trotted over to them.  
  
"You're kidding" Clay was surprised and pleased.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Looks like you'll be ready for the Derby" Sean said to Clay.  
  
"Yeah" Clay smiled "it does."  
  
The three siblings discussed the horse and the race for the next few minutes, then Sean went back into town.  
  
*********************  
  
Sean rushed home that evening fully expecting to see Marita cooking, doing the books. Doing something, anything, he just expected her to be there. He would try to explain to her why he got the loan and would promise her that he would never do anything like that again.   
  
"Marita" he called when he opened the cabin door. As he stood in the doorway, Sean knew she was not there. He again felt her absence and was dejected. It was late and he knew she was not at his father's.   
  
"I need her here with me" SH  
  
Sean immediately turned around and closed the door behind him. For the second night in a row he went to Isaac's looking for his wife.  
  
"She's in her room" Isaac said when he opened the door and saw that it was Sean.   
It took every thing in Isaac's will to resist the temptation to call Sean out and demand to know what he had done to his baby girl.  
  
As he walked to her room, Sean dreaded that Marita might give him the same treatment she gave him last night. He was determined that if she did, he would not leave until she opened the door and talked to him.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" she said.  
  
Sean opened the door and found Marita lying on her bed. When she saw that it was him, she wiped her tears off her face, sat up and looked at him. Sean closed the door, walked over to the bed and sat down. They sat side by side, both looking down at their laps.  
  
"Come home, Marita. I need you there with me" he pleaded with her.  
  
"What about the loan?" Marita said.  
  
"Can we talk about this at home?" Sean said. Sean wanted to get her back to the cabin. It was so empty without her. Even if he had to sleep in the front room, as long as she was there, he would be happy.   
  
"No" she answered.  
  
"You know why I took out the loan" he said.  
  
"No I don't. Please explain it to me" she said.  
  
"Marita, we wanted that land. All of the money was tied up in this year's crop expenses and the house. I wanted to get the house finished so we could moved in as soon as possible" he explained.  
  
As Marita listened to him, she realized that it was not a case of him just going off and getting the loan without discussing it with her. It was a case of him not wanting to bring up the issue of using the revenue from the herbicide business or 'her' money, as he like to put it.   
  
"ALL of OUR money was not tied up in this year's crop expenses and the house. There was the revenue from the herbicide business."  
  
"Marita, please. I need to do this for us" he said.  
  
Marita understood his need but he had to understand that when he let her believe he would use 'her' money to buy Vivian's land, he had weakened the foundation of their relationship - trust. Marita needed him to understand that before they could take another step toward resolving this problem.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me before you went to the bank?" she asked.  
  
Sean felt the noose being tightened around his neck. He was not ready to admit to Marita that he misled her about the money.   
  
"Marita, I NEVER said I would use your money" he said defensively.  
  
"Why didn't you talk to me before you went to the bank?" she asked again.  
  
"We never specifically said we would use your money to buy Vivian's land" he said, trying to get around admitting he had indeed mislead her.   
  
"We never said we would get a loan either" Marita countered.  
  
Sean held his head down. He had no answer for that. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, both wishing they could go back in time before they bought Vivian's land. Marita wished she had made it clear that she was expecting Sean to use the herbicide revenue. Sean wished he had made it clear that he did not want to use 'her' money.   
  
"Marita" Sean said, trying to explain his position. "I told you that I wanted you to use your money for you. I don't want you to have to support us. That's my job."  
  
"Sean, the issue is no longer me supporting us. The issue is you lied to me when you let me believe you would use the herbicide revenue" Marita said as her tears started again.  
  
"I DID NOT lie to you!" Sean said in a raised voice. He hated to admit that he indeed lied to her.  
  
"What do you call it then?" Marita asked as she turned and looked at his profile.  
  
Sean had no answer for her.  
  
"You call it lying. You lied to me Sean" Marita said in a hurt voice as her tears spilled over.  
  
Sean's guilt was multiplied as he heard the hurt in her voice, then turned and faced her and saw the tears running down her face. "I'm SO sorry, Marita. You know it wasn't my intention to deliberately lie to you" he admitted. "You know that. And you know I love you and would never hurt you".  
  
"When you lied to me, Sean, you hurt me" she said. She was happy to hear him admit what he had done but she was still hurt.  
  
"I am sorry Marita. I mean that, you've got to know I mean it" he said as he looked at her with eyes that were filled with sorrow and regret.  
  
Marita looked into his eyes and knew he was sorry but she was not ready to forgive him yet. The hurt was still too fresh. She got up and walked over to her door.   
  
"Goodnight, Sean" she said as she opened the door.  
  
Sean looked at her in disbelief. She was sending him home alone. Sean stood up and walked to the door. He stopped in front of her and looked at her. She returned his stare and he saw the sadness that he was responsible for putting into those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Marita, please come home. You belong with me. I need you" he begged.  
  
All Marita did was look at him and Sean knew she would not be coming home with him tonight.   
  
"You know she loves you. You did hurt her. Give her time" SH  
  
"I love you, Marita and I am sorry" he said as sadness clouded his eyes.   
  
The two stood there looking into each other eyes, as love and sadness lingered between them.  
  
***********************  
  
Tuesday  
  
Sean had another restless night of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he felt like he had been alone for an eternity. It had only been 1 day and Sean was miserable. He dragged himself out of bed, got dressed and started his day.   
  
Marita had another night of tears. When she opened her eyes, she felt the pain of betrayal. She was heartbroken. Eventually, she pulled herself out of bed and started her day.  
  
When Marita got to work, there was a single rose lying on the desk. A folded note with her name scrawled on it lay next to it. Marita smiled as she remembered how Miss Fisher, their tutor, tried, but to no avail, to teach Sean better penmanship.  
  
"I'm sorry" the note said. A tear escaped down her cheek as those two words conveyed Sean's love. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of the rose before laying the rose down and going to get a vase. She returned to the study and placed the vase on the desk and put the rose in it. However, she still wasn't ready to forgive him.  
  
After Marita ate lunch, she went into the study to finish her accounts for the day. Another rose and another note was waiting for her.  
  
"I love you"   
  
"Forgive him" MM  
"I still hurt" MH  
  
At the end of her day, Marita cleared off the desk. As she was about to get up and leave, Lexy came into the study.  
  
"Hi, Marita" she said.  
  
Marita looked up and smiled at Lexy. She had a rose and a note in her hand.   
  
"These are from Sean" Lexy said as she handed them to Marita. "What did he do?"  
  
Marita laughed at Lexy's straightforwardness. If she wanted to know something, she was not afraid to ask.  
  
Marita smiled at her and gave her a look that said 'That's none of your business, honey'. Lexy understood the unspoken rebuke because Sean gave her the same look when she asked him what he had done to Marita.  
  
Lexy stood there with her hands on her hips as Marita opened the note.  
  
"I miss you"  
  
"I miss you too" MH  
  
She put the rose in the vase with the other two and put the note in her side pocket.  
  
"Are you going to stay and eat supper with us?" Sean had instructed her to ask. He was hoping Marita would accept the invitation. He also hoped that being with the family would make her long for their family of two and she would come home.   
  
"No, not tonight Lexy" Marita said as she put her arm around Lexy's shoulders and they walked out of the study.  
  
Both Sean and Marita went to bed miserable.   
  
*******************   
  
Wednesday morning  
A rose. A note. "I'm sorry"  
  
Wednesday after lunch  
A rose. A note. "I love you"  
  
Wednesday before Marita went to her Pa's  
A rose. A note. "I miss you"  
  
********************  
  
"Do you know what's going on between our children?" Ned asked Isaac as they sat down for a drink.  
  
"Nope. I was hoping you would know" Isaac said.  
  
"Marita's seems sad and that's not like her" Ned said.  
  
"I know. When she comes home....." Isaac started.  
  
"Comes home?" Ned interrupted. "What do you mean 'when she comes home'?" he couldn't believe Marita had left Sean.  
  
"Sunday night, she came home and has been there ever since" Isaac informed him.  
  
"So, that explains Sean's behavior. I haven't seen him up at the house and when I do see him, he acts worse than Marita does" Ned said.  
  
Both fathers pondered what could have caused this separation between their children.  
  
******************  
  
Sean sat and waited for Marita to pass by on her way to her father's house. When he saw her coming, he stood and approached her.  
  
"Hey" he said.  
  
"Hi" she said in a very sad voice.  
  
"When are you coming home?" he asked as they walked.  
  
"I don't want to talked about it Sean."  
  
"Please Marita, come home."  
  
When Marita remained silent, Sean's temper surfaced. "WHAT do you want me to do Marita?! I said I was sorry! I don't know what else I can do!"  
  
"There's nothing else you can do"  
  
They continued to walk and when they reached Isaac's house, Sean watched as Marita walked into the house and closed the door, leaving him alone again.  
  
********************  
  
Thursday morning  
A rose. A note. "I'm sorry"  
  
Thursday after lunch  
A rose. A note. "I love you"  
  
Thursday before Marita went to Aunt Eleanor's  
A rose. A note. "I miss you"  
  
"Hi Auntie" Marita said as she walked into her Aunt Eleanor's house. They were going to spend the afternoon filling orders they had received a few days ago.  
  
"Hey, Mo" Auntie said, using Marita's nickname.  
  
Aunt Eleanor noticed Marita's sadness and asked "What's wrong, chile".  
  
"Nothing" Marita said as she gave her aunt a weak smile as she walked over to the table and set her basket of flowers down.  
  
"Well, what's that long face for?"   
  
"Sean and I had a fight" Marita sighed as she sat down.  
  
"'Bout what?" Aunt Eleanor asked.  
  
"He got a loan from the bank without talking to me about it. He just refuses to use the money I earn to help with the tobacco business" Marita said in frustration. "And" she continued as hurt filled her voice, "he lied to me. He let me think he used the money from our business to buy some more crop land when he actually got a loan from the bank."   
  
"Well, baby, men are like that. They think they have to do it all themselves. They think they are less than a man if they take money from a woman" Auntie explained.  
  
"But he LIED to me" Marita said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You think he wanted to lie to you" Auntie said.  
  
"No" Marita admitted.  
  
"So, you wallowin' in self-pity, huh?" Aunt Eleanor guessed.  
  
"He LIED to me, Auntie. And that hurt" Marita insisted.  
  
"So" Auntie smiled, "you wallowin' in hurt".  
  
Marita thought her aunt would support her. "Are you saying I'm wrong for being hurt?!"  
  
"No, chile" Aunt Eleanor patted her hand. "You still love him?".  
  
"YES!" Marita was adamant.  
  
Auntie smiled. "Has he said he was sorry for lyin'?"  
  
"Yes" Marita admitted.  
  
"You believe him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Have you forgiven him?"   
  
"Yes" Marita said as she was beginning to see Aunt Eleanor's point.  
  
"Well, what you sad about? Baby, you caint let the time pass you by while you nurse your hurt. If you know he didn't wanna lie, and you forgave him and you still love him, let him make it up to you. I know he will". Auntie had known Sean since he was a youngun in wetcloths. She also knew how much he loved her niece.  
  
"And he can't make it up to you while you're hiding at Isaac's" Auntie said with a raised brow. Auntie seemed to know everything that went on at the farm.  
  
From Auntie's tone, Marita knew she was about to be chastised. Marita looked at her Aunt and waited for her rebuke.  
  
"Marita, baby, you can't go runnin' back to Isaac every time you and Sean have a fight. He's your husband and you belong with him. You're not a little girl anymore and your place is with him. Don't give the devil place to come in and destroy your marriage. You have to learn how to work out your problems, not run away from them. I know you love that boy and I know you two will work this out. So I suggest you get your butt back to that cabin."  
  
Marita was quiet for the rest of the time she was at Auntie's. Her heart continued to wallow in self-pity and hurt, but her mind thought over Aunt Eleanor's words.  
  
That night, Marita had a restless sleep as she realized that the longer she was away from Sean, the more miserable she became.  
  
To Be Continued........................  
  



	24. A Beautiful Reunion. A Tender Night. A T...

KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Isaac" Sean nodded.   
  
"Sean."  
  
"Is Marita here?"  
  
"She's in her room."  
  
"Isaac, Marita is MY wife and I'm taking her home with me whether she likes it or not" he said firmly, but with respect.  
  
Sean walked past Isaac and went straight to her room.  
  
"Marita" he called as he knocked on the door, then opened it.  
  
Marita was looking out her window and turned at his voice.  
  
"Marita, get your bags. You're coming home" he said.  
  
"Who does he think he is?" MM  
"Your husband" MH  
  
Marita raised her brow as her temper flared. "Who do you think you're talking to?"  
  
"I said 'Marita', didn't I?" he said as he walked over to her.  
  
"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" she said in anger.  
  
"Yes you are" he said as he stooped down and picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
She let out a SCREAM. "Sean Logan!" she swatted him on his behind.  
"PUT" swat.  
"ME" swat.  
"DOWN!!" swat, swat, swat.......  
  
"I will. When we get home!" he turned and walked out of her room. "Isaac, I'm taking her home and nobody is gonna stop me!" he reiterated as he stomped through the front room.  
  
"Pa Pa!!" she cried to Isaac.  
  
Isaac stood there watching his daughter being taken, kicking and screaming, out of his house. He was tempted to stop Sean, but he knew his 'baby girl' was a big girl now. And he knew she belonged with her husband. He also knew that Sean would not hurt her and that she was indeed in good hands, so he let Sean do what he should have done days ago - take his wife home.  
  
Outside, Marita continued to yell at Sean.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!" Marita screamed as her feet flailed and her fists pounded Sean's back.   
  
The passers by turned at the sound of a woman's piercing screams. They were about to run to her rescue, but when they saw that it was Marita, draped over Sean's shoulder, they realized their services where not needed. They simply watched as Sean dumped her on his horse, hopped on behind her and rode off.  
  
"Stop this animal and let me off RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
Sean ignored her as he pushed Ahab to run faster. Marita screamed at him the entire way. When he got to the cabin, he hopped down and grabbed a fighting Marita off the horse and threw her over his shoulder and walked to the cabin.  
  
"I'm gonna get you for this SEAN LOGAN!!!" she said as she beat on his back.  
  
"Be quiet" he said as he swatted her behind.  
  
SCREAM!!! "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!"  
  
When they got to the bedroom, Sean dumped her unceremoniously on the bed and climbed on top of her. Marita went wild as she beat on his chest.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" she huffed.  
  
It took him a few minutes, but Sean eventually took hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head. He looked down at her as she breathed heavily. The anger in her eyes almost scorched him. He smiled a sweet smile and lowered his head near hers.  
  
"Welcome home" he said before he swooped down to take her lips.   
  
****************  
  
Sean lay in the bed with his hands folded beneath his head, looking up at the ceiling. His plan to drag Marita home played out nicely in his head.   
  
It was Friday and Sean had had enough. It had been five days and she still had not come home. He missed her sweet voice. He missed her smile. He missed her laughter. He missed her teasing. He missed her pampering. He missed her listening ear. He missed her cooking. He missed her sweet body. He missed her.  
  
His pride would not let him go to her and tell her that he would accept her full support, monetary and otherwise. His pride told him that he was the breadwinner. His pride told him that he was the provider. His pride told him that he didn't need Marita's help to support them.   
  
His pride cost him five warm nights with the woman he loved. His pride cost him his friend. His pride cost him his wife. His pride cost him his lover. His pride had cost him a price he didn't want to pay any longer - estrangement from Marita.  
  
Sean wanted back everything his pride had cost him. He would go to Marita and beg her to forgive him for being so pig-headed and he would tell her in plain English that he would use every penny she earned, if that would make her happy. If she did not come home that way, he would to switch to Plan B and drag her home.  
  
Sean smiled as he got out of bed. This would be the last morning he would wake up without Marita.  
  
*********************  
  
When she woke up Friday morning, Marita admitted to herself that she was waddling in self-pity. She missed Sean and she was miserable. Auntie Eleanor was right about her hiding at Isaac's and she was right about Marita belonging with her husband. She wanted to go home. She wanted her friend back. She wanted her husband back. She wanted her lover back.  
  
Marita knew that Sean loved her, loved her more than anything. She knew his only concern was her happiness and she knew that he would give his right arm to take back what he had done. She knew he was sorry. She knew he missed her. She knew he was a rare jewel of a husband even though he needed a little polishing every now and then.  
  
And she knew she missed him. After work, she would go home, home where she belonged.  
  
Marita smiled as she got out of bed. This was the last morning she would wake up without her man.  
  
"Morning Pa Pa" Marita smiled as she walked into the front room.  
  
"Morning baby girl" Isaac said. He was pleasantly surprised to see her bright smile.  
  
"You hungry?" she asked.  
  
"You don't have to cook sweetheart" he told her that every morning.  
  
"I don't mind" she told him every morning.  
  
Marita prepared a hearty breakfast for them. As she cooked, she wondered what Sean had done for breakfast for the past 5 mornings. She hoped he had gone up to the house to eat. She decided that she would cook him all his favorites tomorrow morning.  
  
"I'm going home today Pa Pa" Marita told Isaac as they ate.  
  
"I was wondering when you would" he teased her.  
  
"I never should have left" Marita said, with regret in her voice.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself sweetheart. We all make mistakes and you're correcting your mistake by going home" he smiled. "I'm sure Sean will be glad."  
  
After they finished eating, they cleared the table and both headed to work.  
  
When Marita walked into the study, she was disappointed. There was no rose and no note. She thought Sean had gotten tired of begging her to come home. Her feelings were a little hurt but she realized that he had begged her for 4 days straight and she wondered if she would have gotten tired of begging. All in all, it did not really matter. She would be going home today after work and that made her happy. Marita busied herself with her work and helped Alice and Lexy with the chores.  
  
"Are you still mad at Sean?" Lexy asked as they hung clothes.  
  
"Alexandria!" Alice scolded.  
  
Marita laughed. "It's OK Alice. No, Lexy, I'm not mad at him anymore."  
  
"Are you going back to the cabin?"  
  
Marita laughed again. She did not think Lexy knew she was staying with Isaac, but now she realized that she should have known better.  
  
"Yes, Lexy, I'm going back to the cabin."  
  
"Good. Now, Sean will stop being so grouchy."  
  
The three of them laughed and continued talking while they hung clothes.  
  
After lunch, Marita went back to the study and was disappointed again.  
  
"No rose!" MH  
  
Marita sat down at the desk and began going over her receipts and logging them in her books. She had so many tasks to do that when she heard the front door open and close and looked up at the clock, she was surprised to see it was almost 5:30.  
  
*********************  
  
Sean had finished his day earlier than he expected. He made it back to the farm before Marita left his Pa's for the day. He decided to go and see her and beg her once more to come home. If she refused, he would be throwing her over his shoulder and dragging her out of his Pa's house instead of her Pa's house.   
  
Sean walked up the steps to the house. Ned was on the porch enjoying a cigar.  
  
"Hi son" Ned said, looking at Sean with concern.  
  
"Hi Pa" Sean said. "Is Marita still here?"  
  
"Yeah, son. You need anything?" he asked as he put his hand on Sean's shoulder.  
  
"I need her, Pa" Sean said.  
  
"Then go and get her" Ned encouraged him as he gave Sean a supportive smile.  
  
Sean smiled and walked into the house.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he walked into the study and closed the door.  
  
"I have missed him!!" MH  
  
"Hey" she said quietly as she stood up. A smile formed on her lips and tears formed in her eyes. Sean had three roses and three notes in his hand.  
  
He walked up to her and gave her the roses. She smelled them and added them to the vase. She now had a dozen red roses. He handed her the three notes.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
"I love you"  
"I miss you"  
  
She her tears flowed as she read each one.  
  
"I'm sorry for letting my pride get in the way again. I promise you that we can use your money, I mean, our money, from the herbicide business for whatever you want. If you want to use it for the tobacco business, we can. If you want to use it for the house, we can. Whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy" Sean said.  
  
Marita's smiled brightened as she looked at him through her tears. She was prepared to let him be a 'man' and do it all on his own. At this moment, she fell deeper in love with him because he had laid aside his antiquated ideas just for her.  
  
Sean took her face between his strong hands and kissed her tears away. His lips met hers as they tenderly kissed one another. Marita circled her arms around his waist. As the kiss deepened, Sean moved his hands down her back until they rested on her hips. He pulled her closer as he wrapped her in his arms. Sean had missed the taste of her lips, the feel of her soft body pressed against his. Marita had missed his manly smell, the feel of his strong arms holding her tight. When the kiss ended, they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
The door to the study opened. Sean turned to see who it was as Marita rested her forehead on his shoulder. Lexy was standing there with a big smile on her face. She had seen Sean coming to the house with the roses and she wanted to be sure Marita had taken him back.  
  
"You guys staying for supper?" she asked, knowing that both Sean and Marita knew she had come to be nosey, and the invitation was just her excuse to see what was going on.  
  
"Not tonight, Lexy. We're going home" Sean answered, smiling at his scheming little sister.  
  
"OK. Well I'll see you guys later" she said as she backed out of the room and closed the door.  
  
Ned saw her coming from the study and frowned at his child.  
  
"They made up" Lexy said, before he could scold her. She breezed past him on her way upstairs.  
  
Back in the study  
  
"Wanna go for a ride?" Sean asked as he bent his head and kiss Marita's cheek.  
  
"I'd love too" she said as she lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed his lips.  
  
They let go of each other, grabbed hands and walked out the study. Once outside, Sean got Ahab, helped Marita up and hopped on behind her. They stopped by Isaac's and got a blanket and went down by the river. Sean spread the blanket out under an oak tree and sat with his back against the tree trunk. Marita sat between his legs and snuggled against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. They did not say a word as the enjoyed holding each other and watching the sun begin to set and hearing the sound of the flowing river.  
  
"I really missed you, Marita" Sean said as he thought about the last five mornings waking up and she was not there.  
  
"I missed you too" Marita said. "Sean, I'm sorry about walking out on you. I know I shouldn't have done that. I do understand that you want to build a life for us. I just want to help you. But if you really feel like you have to do it by yourself, I'll respect that."  
  
"It's not so much that I don't want your help. I just want to take care of what's mine. But I promise you that I'll never do anything like taking out a loan unless we both agree to it."  
  
They both realized that they would have to make compromises and both were willing to do so. Compromise was better than separation from one another.   
  
Marita began to rub her hand over Sean's rib cage and noticed that he felt a little thinner.  
  
"Have you been eating?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been eating in town, but I've missed your cooking" he smiled before kissing her forehead.  
  
They continued to talk and hold each other until the sun went down and the stars lit up the sky.  
  
"Ready to go home?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yeah" Marita answered as she ran her hand down his arm.  
  
They decided to walk back to the cabin so that they could enjoy the beautiful night. The couple held hands as they strolled home.  
  
When they made it to the cabin, Marita realized how much she missed being there - there with Sean. She was home again and it felt good. Sean was glad the empty feeling was gone. As much as he felt Marita's absence, he felt her presence.   
  
"I'll start a fire" Sean said.   
  
"OK" Marita said as she lit the lanterns in the cabin.  
  
Sean went outside to get some wood and Marita went into the bedroom. Sean came back inside with his arms filled with logs and walked past the opened bedroom door heading for the fireplace. He caught a glimpse of something in the bedroom that caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Marita had her back to him and she was undressing. As he stood there watching her, he realized how much he had missed having her. He walked over to the fireplace and dropped the logs and turned and went into the bedroom.  
  
Marita had undressed down to her undergarments. Sean walked up behind her and put his hands on her upper arms and kissed her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side, as he kissed her cheek, her ear, and her temple. Marita loved being loved by Sean.  
  
Sean loosened his grip on her and turned her around. He pulled her into his arms and covered her lips with his. He gently opened her lips and drew her tongue into his mouth. He used his tongue to caress hers as he savored her sweet taste. Sean stole back all the kisses he had missed in the last five days as his mouth devoured hers.   
  
Marita was in heaven. She had missed his soft curls. His sweet and tender lips. His strong arms surrounding her. She missed him.  
  
As they continued to kiss, Sean moved his hands to Marita's shoulders and slid the shift down her arms. When the shift was around her waist, Sean put his hands inside her shift and bloomers and ran his hands down her smooth body. Then he used his large, strong hands to tenderly cup her derriere and he pull her into his hard body.  
  
With their lips still locked in a tender kiss, Marita unbuttoned Sean's shirt. She moved her hands from his abdomen, up over his pectorals, to his shoulders. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders on to the floor.  
  
Sean pulled away from their kiss as he bent down and picked Marita up. He gently lay her down on the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes. Sean wanted simply to love her. He spent the next hour doing just that. Carefully caressing, tenderly touching.  
  
He covered Marita with his body as he placed kisses over her face. He kissed her forehead. He kissed each eyelid. He kissed the tip of her nose. He kissed her left cheek. He kissed her right cheek. He kissed her chin. He kissed her lips.   
  
His every caress, his every touch said 'I love you'. He was gentle as he moved his hands over her body, caressing her breasts, her rib cage, her inner thighs, and her womanhood. He used his lips to suckle her neck, her breasts, her inner thighs and her sensitive area.   
  
As he hands rested on her hips, Sean used his tongue to trace letters across her stomach.  
  
'I' he traced, then kissed her stomach.  
  
'L' he traced, then another kiss.  
'O' he traced, then another kiss.  
'V' he traced, then another kiss.  
'E' he traced, then another kiss.  
  
'Y' he traced, then another kiss.  
'O' he traced, then another kiss.  
'U' he traced, then another kiss.  
  
Sean poured himself out for her as he refused to satisfy his need to fill her. He simply wanted to satisfy her.  
  
Marita basked in the glow of the tender love Sean was making to her. His every caress touched more than just her body. His every caress touched her heart, her very being. Whenever they made love, Sean always touched something deep within her. This time she recognized that he not only made love to her body, he also made love to her soul.  
  
Marita would not be completely satisfied until Sean filled her with himself and she told him so.  
  
"I want you" she whispered to him as he kissed her stomach. "I need to have you. I need to feel you inside of me".  
  
Sean could no longer deny himself. If he denied himself, he would deny her. Sean moved up her body until he was settled over her and between her legs. He put his hands underneath Marita's hips and lifted her as he entered her body, slowly and deliberately.  
  
"AAAHHH" he moaned as his pleasure increased as he moved deeper inside of her.   
  
Marita closed her eyes and relished the feel of him. As he inched his way inside of her, Marita felt more complete, more satisfied.  
  
When he was fully embedded inside Marita, Sean lowered his face near hers and his lips hovered just above hers.  
  
"Marita" he breathed as he put his fingers through his hair.  
  
Marita opened her eyes. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"DON'T EVER" he said with urgency "leave me again."  
  
"I won't" Marita promised.  
  
"You own me Marita" he moaned as he pulled half way out of her. "You own every part of me" he groaned as he pushed himself back into her. "My heart is yours" he pulled out. "My soul is yours" he pushed in. "My mind is yours" he pulled out. "My body is yours" he pulled out and pushed in.  
  
Sean's lips then met hers and opened them. He caressed her tongue with his as his slow, long strokes paralleled the strokes of his tongue. As their bodies responded to the friction Sean was causing, his strokes increased in speed. His lips kissed her cheek before he rested his cheek against hers. Marita felt his hot breath in her ear as his breathing became labored.   
  
Their love dance became wild as moans of pleasure escaped their lips. The closer they got to their peak of pleasure the more sensual their moans became.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" they both moaned when they found pleasure in each other.  
  
Sean rolled onto his back and carried Marita with him. He held her close, glad that she was back in his arms.   
  
They fell asleep, both vowing that they would never let anything separate them again.  
  
**************  
  
The thunder roared and the lightening struck as the heavy rain drops beat against the window. Sean woke to the sounds of the thunderstorm and reached for Marita. She was not there. He instantly opened his eyes and thought he had dreamed the previous night. When he was fully awake, he realized that Marita had indeed come home. She was probably in the kitchen cooking breakfast.   
  
Sean lay in bed and had his devotion and prayer. Afterwards, he thought about his separation from Marita and how empty he felt when she was gone. He never wanted to go through that again. Marita had promised him she would never leave him again, but he had a need to hear her say it again. A feeling of possessiveness overcame Sean as he thought about his brief detachment from Marita. She was a part of his very soul and he realized that he could not live without her. Intensity for her instantly built up in him and his body had a craving - an intense craving for her.  
  
Sean threw back the covers and got out of bed. He washed his face and went into the front room.  
  
Marita was at the wood stove with her silk robe on. She felt good being at home again. She wanted to make Sean's favorite breakfast and have breakfast in bed with him. She regretted leaving him and regretted staying away 5 whole days. She knew Auntie was right. She needed to be with her husband, no matter how bad their fight was. She would never leave him again. She may have to put him out the bedroom every now and then, but she would never again walk out on her husband, on her marriage.   
  
Sean slid up behind her and grabbed her. Marita smiled when she felt his arms around her.   
  
"Good Morning" Marita said with a smile in her voice.  
  
Sean did not respond. Instead, his lips found the back of her neck and his hands grabbed her breasts.  
  
"Sean, I'm about to cook breakfast" she said innocently as his hands and lips continued to move fervently on her body.  
  
Again, Sean did not say a word but continued to kiss her neck. While his left hand continued to caress her breast, his right hand moved down her stomach and found its way between her legs. Sean caressed her through the silk before moving his hand underneath her robe and touching her.   
  
Marita forgot about cooking breakfast as Sean's fingers worked their magic. Marita laid her head back on his shoulder and rested her hand on his forearm. Soft moans escaped her lips as Sean rubbed and caressed. He continued his rubbing and caressing until Marita called out his name.  
  
"S E A N" she moaned from deep within her throat as her body released its sweet essence.  
  
Once Sean obtained that goal, he moved to reach his next goal. He removed his hand from her and walked her over to the wall. He turned her around, pushed her up against the wall and glued his lips to her neck while his hands settled on her waist.   
  
Sean kissed over her neck and face as he pressed his groan into Marita and moved provocatively against her. Marita ran her hands over his shoulders and arms before taking his face in her hands and giving a passionate, wet kiss. She opened his lips and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She caressed his tongue then swept her tongue through his mouth. She drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it.   
  
While Marita continued to devour his lips and tongue, Sean opened her robe and put his hands on her breasts and roughly squeezed, causing Marita to shriek into his mouth. As Marita continued to hold his head in her hands, Sean's lips kissed her chin and moved lower. He kissed down the column of her neck, then down between her breasts. His lips moved to suckle and lick one breast while his hand sought her tender spot.  
  
"AAHH!!" Marita moaned and gripped his head tighter.   
  
Sean enjoyed one breast, then the other while his fingers rubbed merciless against Marita.   
  
"S E A N!" she cried out when she felt her body moistening.  
  
When Sean felt her quiver, he moved his fingers faster and sucked her breast harder.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!" Marita groaned as she reached her zenith.   
  
Sean then put both hands on her hips as he kissed between her breast and lowered himself to kiss down her stomach. By the time he reached her navel, he was on his knees. He licked and kissed across her womb as her body spiraled down. Once Marita's tremors waned, Sean lifted her left leg, draped it over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around it to station it on his shoulder.  
  
"Sean" Marita breathed. "What are you doing to me?" she sighed as she put her right hand on his shoulder and her left hand on his head to steady herself  
  
Instead of answering her, Sean began to kiss the inside of her left thigh. He slowly, very slowly kissed and nibbled back and forth over her inner thigh. Sean used his finger to invade her sweet, wet body and caress her insides while his thumb to push her erotic button. He continued his thigh kissing, inside caressing and button pushing until Marita cried.  
  
"PLEASE SEAN. AAAAHHH!"  
  
Sean removed his hand from her and rubbed up and down her right thigh. When Marita was close to recovering from his onslaught, he started in on her again.  
  
With her leg still over his shoulder, Sean used his fingers to open her to his seeking mouth, causing Marita to gasp. She dropped her head back against the wall, closed her eyes and began to tremble at his touch.  
  
"OOHHH!" she groaned as Sean's tongue moved on her.  
  
The faster he moved against her, the louder Marita groaned. Only the thunder outside made more noise.  
  
"S E A N" she cried as he relentlessly caressed her.   
  
As she climaxed, Marita begged Sean to give her what she wanted - him. But Sean had other plans. As her body spiraled down from the ecstasy, Sean did not ease his caress. He intensified it. He removed his mouth from her sensitive place and put his fingers there. He rubbed against her almost roughly and he kissed over her womb.   
  
"Sean, PLEASE" she begged as she labored to breath and tears formed in her eyes. She needed to be filled, filled with him.  
  
Sean ignored her pleas and continued to massage her with his fingers, causing her body to climb the mountain of pleasure again. After long minutes of caresses, Marita's body began to stiffen as she neared release. When Sean felt her body nearing explosion, he began to talk to her between his kisses.  
  
"Come on" he said in a deeply sensual voice and kissed her stomach.   
"Come on baby" Kiss.  
"FEEL it." Kiss. His fingers moved even faster, even rougher against her.  
"I know" Kiss.  
"it feels" Kiss.  
"good" Kiss.  
"to you." Kiss.  
"I love it" Kiss.  
"when you moan for me." Kisses.  
  
Marita's pleasure increased immensely, as his words seemed to stroke her emotional sensitive spot. The explosion started and Marita did not think she would survive it. She moaned out his name and cried out her pleasure as lightening struck.   
  
Sean released her leg and let it fall to the floor. He put his hands on her hips and continued to kiss and lick across her stomach. Marita put both hands on his shoulders and tried to calm down. As her euphoria subsided, she dropped her head and looked down at the top of his head. When she found her voice, she spoke.  
  
"Please, Sean" she breathed out as her body continued to tremble from his touch. She was begging him to finish what he started over at the stove.   
  
As his kisses climbed up her stomach, Marita knew Sean would carry her to their bed and satisfy the urgent need she had for him. However, Sean had other plans. He had kissed his way up to her neck and suckled it as he put his hands on her buttocks and pulled Marita into his hardened manhood.   
  
Marita sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and waited to be carried to the bed. Sean moved his hands over her derriere for several minutes as he rubbed himself against her.  
  
Marita was getting restless for him.   
  
"Come on, Sean" she crooned. "Please" she begged. "I want you SO bad!" she whispered to him as she stuck her tongue in his ear and moved her hands to push his pajama bottoms off his hips.   
  
When he could no longer hold himself back, Sean lifted her left leg.  
  
"Wrapped your leg around me" he whispered in her ear.  
  
Marita did as instructed as he held on to her thigh.  
  
He then lifted her right leg, held her up by her buttocks and pinned her against the wall. Marita held on to him for dear life as her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms tightened around his neck.  
  
"OOHH!!" Marita moaned as Sean entered her.  
  
Sean began his erotic movements and Marita was in heaven. She never dreamed he could make love to her against a wall.  
  
"You feel so good baby" he breathed in her ear as he nibbled on it.  
  
"So do you" Marita sighed. "I've missed you" she groaned as her body found satisfaction from his standing invasion.  
  
They both moaned and groaned their delight. They both lost themselves in each other as their bodies became one. They both felt intense pleasure as their love juices began to overflow. They both screamed at the top of their lungs, surpassing the volume of out the thunder and lightening, as their bodies shuttered from the rapture of their lovemaking.  
  
Both had labored breathing as Sean released Marita's legs and they slid down the sides his body onto the floor. Sean leaned into Marita, resting the side of his face against the side of her face and resting his arms on the wall on either side of her head. Marita hung her arms over his shoulders and sighed.  
  
"Maybe I should leave him every now and again" MM  
"You'd better be kidding" MH  
"If he loves me like this when I come back. Hum, I don't know ..." MM  
  
They stayed in that position as they caught their breaths and their bodies cooled down. It took ten minutes for their temperatures to return to normal.  
  
"Ah!" Marita exclaimed. "That was good." Her body was still feeling the aftershocks.  
  
Sean laughed a sexy laugh. "You liked that, huh?"  
  
"Very much" Marita admitted, then kissed his cheek.  
  
"Wanna go again?" he asked when he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you have anything left" Marita teased.  
  
Sean's ego took that hit and he decided immediately to show her that he had plenty left. He bent and wrapped his arms around her thighs and picked her up. He walked over to the table, pulled off the tablecloth and laid her down.  
  
"Let's see what I have left" he challenged her as he gave her a red hot look.  
  
Marita began to tingle at his words, his stare, then his touch.  
  
Sean spread her legs then lifted them and laid them on his shoulders. He used his right hand to touch her again and moved his fingers up and down on her. His left hand held her left calf as he turned his head and kissed it.  
  
As moans began to come from her, Sean began talking to Marita.  
  
"Tell me again" he whispered "that you'll never leave me". He placed another kiss on the inside of her calf as his caresses continued.  
  
Marita's mind was centered on the pleasure Sean was again giving her, not on telling him she would never leave him.  
  
"AH" she sighed.  
  
"Tell me, Marita" he said a little louder as he rubbed a little faster. "Promise me you won't leave me."  
  
"AH"  
  
"Promise me" he crooned, as his caresses became relentless.  
  
"I, I promise" she moaned, barely coherent.   
  
"You promise what?" he said, before kissing her calf again.  
  
"I won't" she whispered as her body drew closer to ecstasy. "I won't leave you again."  
  
"Promise?" he said as he increased the movements of his fingers.  
  
"I promise!" she cried as her body shuttered.  
  
Sean smiled as he watched the woman he loved more than life itself enjoy his touch. With her legs still resting on his shoulders, Sean leaned down over her until her legs could go back no further.  
  
"You" he said between gritted teeth as he penetrated her soft body.  
"belong" he pushed himself deeper.   
"to" deeper he went.  
"me" he said as he fully embedded himself into her.  
  
"Tell me" he said as he slowly pulled out of her. "Who you belong to" he demanded in a possessive voice.  
  
Marita's mind was gone as she floated on the sensuous, possessive words Sean had spoken.  
  
"Tell me, Marita" he said as he began to move in and out of her. "Tell me who you belong to."  
  
"You" she said, barely audible.  
  
Marita's legs slid off his shoulders as Sean continued to move within her. He lowered himself and kissed her lips as he brought them gratification.  
  
When they recovered, Sean stood straight and pulled Marita up. He put his hands on either side of her and kissed her lips.  
  
"Looks like I had some left" he smiled when he raised his lips from hers.  
  
"I guess you did" Marita smiled. "I need another bath" she said.  
  
"I'll warm the water."  
  
Sean and Marita enjoyed a leisurely bath as they bathed each other and laughed and teased one another.  
  
"I really missed you" Marita told him as she rinsed his chest.  
  
"If you missed me so much" he teased "you would have come home sooner."  
  
Marita grinned at him as she put her hands in the water and rested them on his thighs.   
  
"So, you don't believe I missed you?" she asked as she started to rub up and down his thighs.  
  
"No" he said, guessing that she was about to show him that she had.  
  
Marita looked into his eyes as her hands rubbed up his thighs and found his manhood. She stroked him a few times before she sat on his lap. She kissed his lips then moved to kiss his neck. She bit and suckled his neck as she ran her hands over his shoulders and arms. Marita kissed him over his face as she put her hand between their bodies and held him. She rubbed until he was stiff in her hand. She then lifted herself and guided him to her entrance and slowly lowered herself on his protruding member. Marita stared moving her wet body over him, sliding up and down on him.  
  
"You don't think I missed you?" she whispered in his ear as she nibbled on it.  
  
Sean did not answer.  
  
"Does it feel like I missed you?" she said as she stuck her tongue in his ear and squeezed his manhood with her womanhood, causing him to moan. "Does it?" she asked again, squeezing him tighter, when he simply groaned.  
  
"Um hum" he sighed.  
  
Marita started moving frantically on top of him and continued to ride her horseman until she drained the last bit of life out of him. She fell on him after they exploded.   
They lounged in the tub until they recuperated.  
  
"You sucked the life out of me woman! I don't I have anything left" Sean laughed.  
  
Marita laughed too. "I don't either."  
  
They shared a sweet kiss. They were both thoroughly and completely drained, satisfied and exhausted. They could not have been any happier.  
  
When they finally got out of the tub, they dried each other off and dressed. Marita made it back over to the stove and this time she was able to cook breakfast. Sean wanted to help, but Marita did not want his help. This was her way of taking care of him and that helped her to understand his deep desire to take care of her in his way. She decided then that she would never again insist that he use 'her' money.  
  
Sean was a little disappointed that Marita did not want his help with cooking the breakfast. He now understood her desire to help him build their life together. He decided that he would never again protest when she wanted to help out.  
  
Over the next three months, Sean was able to get the house finished. Marita had many ideas for decorating but she wanted to pay cash for all their furnishing and Sean told her she could handle it anyway she wanted. Marita decided to furnish the house room by room as they got extra money. When they moved in, Marita had gotten curtains for all the windows and furniture for the master bedroom.  
  
Sean would take every opportunity he could to make up to Marita for the big fight he caused a few months ago. Marita told him time and again that she had forgiven him, but he still felt a need to show her how sorry he was.   
  
Sean wanted to surprise Marita this particular morning. He had asked Cook to prepare a special breakfast for him. He wanted to have breakfast in bed with Marita. Sean opened the door to their bedroom and found Marita face down on the floor. His heart stopped and he ran to her. He gently turned her over and felt for a pulse.   
  
To Be Continued........................  
  



	25. The Rabbit Died. A Bun In The Oven.

"Marita" Sean said as he rubbed her face.   
  
"Uh" Marita moaned as she slowly came to.   
  
"Marita, baby, open your eyes" he pleaded with her.  
  
"Uh, what happened?" Marita asked in a dazed voice as she opened her eyes to see Sean hovering over her.   
  
"You must have fainted. Are you alright?" he said. "Do you think you can sit up?"  
  
"I think so" she said and grabbed his hand and he helped her to sit up.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm OK" Marita said as she put her hand on her forehead.  
  
"You sure?" he asked again as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Yeah. Let me sit here a minute" she said as she gathered her wits.  
  
"I need to send for Doc Williams" he insisted.  
  
"You don't have to do that."  
  
"WHY NOT!" Sean said in a raised voice. "You fainted Marita. Something has to be wrong!"  
  
"Help me up" she said.  
  
"Are you sure you can stand?" Sean asked.  
  
"I think so" she said  
  
Sean stood to his feet and took her by both hands and helped her to her feet. He held onto Marita by her forearms and did not let her go when she was steady on her feet.   
  
Marita thought she might feel a little queasy but this time she did not. She had been having morning sickness lately and usually she stayed in bed until the feeling pasted. She had also been sleeping later than she usually did so Sean would be gone before she woke up and he never knew about her sickness. Marita had been telling herself that she could not be, but with her continued morning sickness, exhaustion and weight gain, not to mention her missed monthlies, she really could not deny it anymore.  
  
"Are you SURE you're OK?" he asked in an anxiety-ridden voice.  
  
"Sean" she hesitated as she looked up at him, "I'm............".  
  
"You're what?!" he almost shouted. "WHAT Marita, what?!" he said when she hesitated again.  
  
"Just say it - I'm pregnant" MM  
  
"I, uh, I'm ................ pregnant" she got out.   
  
It was Sean's turn to feel lightheaded. "You're what??"  
  
"I'm pregnant" Marita said as she looked intently at him for his reaction.  
  
Sean stared at Marita and his bottom lip dropped, as he comprehended what she had said. Once the news sunk in, Sean literally leaped for joy. "I knew something was different!" he shouted. "The way you look, your skin is softer. I noticed you had gained a little weight". Marita frowned. "But it looks good on you, baby" Sean laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Sean put me down" Marita said as she laughed and she put her hands on his shoulders. "You're making me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry" Sean said and quickly put her down but held on to her. "Marita, I can't believe we're gonna have a baby!" he looked down at her stomach and lovingly put his hand on her abdomen. "My baby's having a baby" he said in an awed voice.  
  
"So, you're happy?" Marita said as she laid her hand on top of his. Marita was not sure how he would react because they had not discussed having children yet.   
  
"What could make me happier than creating a new life with you" Sean said as he put his arms around her and pulled her close and kissed her gently.  
  
When the kiss ended, Sean got on his knees, kissed her tummy then rested his forehead against it. Marita was in tears as she ran her fingers through those curls. Sean closed his eyes and prayed to the LORD.  
  
"Children are a heritage from the LORD and the fruit of the womb is His reward. Thank you LORD for this heritage and reward. Help Marita and me train up this child in the way he should go. Help us LORD to bring him up in the nurture and admonition of the LORD. In JESUS CHIRST name I pray. Amen" he prayed.  
  
"Amen" Marita agreed.   
  
Sean kissed her tummy again then stood up. "Hey Ma" he said as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Hey Pa Pa" Marita said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and met his lips in a sweet, tender kiss.   
  
When their lips parted, their eyes met and shared a moment of quiet love. They spoke volumes as they stared into each other's eyes. The love between them was almost tangible at that moment. Their love had grown from puppy love to mature, intense love. A love that grew stronger with each trial. A love that stepped out and defied society's rule and united them in holy matrimony. A love that now had created a precious life.  
  
All of a sudden, joy began to overflow in both their hearts and they began to laugh. They stood their holding each other and laughing hysterically.  
  
"AH! MARITA!" Sean shouted as he threw back his head. "WE DID IT!" he laughed then lower his head and rested his forehead against hers. "We did it. You and me" he smiled sweetly, "we did it."  
  
Marita's tears started again as she smiled. Sean continued to hold her with his left arm and used his right hand to wipe her tears. Then he lowered his lips to hers and they shared another sweet, tender kiss.  
  
"I love you Marita" he whispered to her when their lips parted.  
  
"I love you" Marita said as she rested her hands on his cheeks.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby" Sean said in awe. "I still don't think it's sunk in all the way."   
  
"Something 'sunk in' because my waistline is expanding" Marita laughed.  
  
"More of you to love" he said, then kissed her lips. "I was going to surprise you this morning with breakfast in bed. Now we have a special reason to celebrate. Get back in bed" he said then released her. He pulled back the covers and Marita climbed in bed.  
  
"I told Pa that you wouldn't be up at the house until around noon, so he isn't expecting you. I'll be right back." he said, then turned and walked out the room.   
  
Marita smiled as she watched Sean leave the room. She knew she was a blessed woman to have such a man. He was not perfect by any stretch of the imagination, but he was perfect for her and she was so thankful. She lounged back in the bed and pulled the covers over her lap and waited for her husband to return.  
  
Sean came back a few minutes later with a tray in hand. He put the tray over her lap and got in bed beside her. There were ham, eggs, grits, biscuits and strawberry preserves. The smell of the food did not make Marita nauseous so she figured she would be able to eat. Sean said grace and they began to eat.   
  
"How long have you known you were pregnant?" Sean asked.  
  
"About a month."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to be sure I was. We hadn't talked about having children yet and I wasn't sure how you would feel about it" she admitted.  
  
"Well, you had to get pregnant sooner or later" he grinned wickedly at her then asked, "How did you think I'd feel about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was a little scared" she admitted.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"I know people haven't bothered us, but I'm sure some don't like us being together. Once our baby is born, I hope that won't complicate things."  
  
"Don't worry about that Marita. I'm still willing to move if we have too. Nothing will happen to you or us or our baby. I will do whatever I have to to protect what's mine."  
  
Marita smiled. "I know you will" she said and caressed his cheek.  
  
"Besides" he smiled at her. "We have the BIG GUY on our side" he said, referring to the LORD. Sean grabbed his bible off the side table and opened to Psalm 91.   
  
"He that dwelleth in the secret place of the most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty. I will say of the LORD, He is my refuge and my fortress: my God; in him will I trust. Surely he shall deliver thee from the snare of the fowler, and from the noisome pestilence. He shall cover thee with his feathers, and under his wings shalt thou trust: his truth shall be thy shield and buckler. Thou shalt not be afraid for the terror by night; [nor] for the arrow that flieth by day; Nor for the pestilence that walketh in darkness; nor for the destruction that wasteth at noonday.  
A thousand shall fall at thy side, and ten thousand at thy right hand; but it shall not come nigh thee. Only with thine eyes shalt thou behold and see the reward of the wicked. Because thou hast made the LORD, which is my refuge, even the most High, thy habitation; There shall no evil befall thee, neither shall any plague come nigh thy dwelling. For he shall give his angels charge over thee, to keep thee in all thy ways. They shall bear thee up in their hands, lest thou dash thy foot against a stone. Thou shalt tread upon the lion and adder: the young lion and the dragon shalt thou trample under feet. Because he hath set his love upon me, therefore will I deliver him: I will set him on high, because he hath known my name. He shall call upon me, and I will answer him: I will be with him in trouble; I will deliver him, and honour him. With long life will I satisfy him, and shew him my salvation."  
  
Marita found comfort in the WORD.  
  
"And HE did tell us to 'be fruitful and multiply'" he said, making Marita laugh. "So don't you worry about this little one" he said, putting his hand on her womb. "He has the protection of his father and the protection of the ALMIGHTY."  
  
"You're right" Marita sighed and put her hand over his.  
  
"How many months are you, do you think?"  
  
"It's been 3 months since my last monthly."  
  
"Well, we better get Doc Williams to look at you. I'll stop by his house on my way into town today."  
  
"OK"  
  
As the happy parents-to-be continued to eat, they discussed their baby.   
  
"I know it's a boy, Marita. I just know it" he said proudly.  
  
"How do you 'just know it'?" Marita laughed.  
  
"I just know it" he said and took a bite of his biscuit. "I feel it in my bones."  
  
"And what if it's a girl?"  
  
"It's not, I'm telling ya. This one isn't a girl" he smiled.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Watch" he said confidently. "I want him to be smart like you."  
  
"IF it's a 'him', I want him to be handsome like you" Marita smiled.  
  
"This is gonna be one lucky baby to have you for a mother" he said.  
  
"He's going to be lucky to have you for a father."  
  
"So, you believe me now, that it's a boy?" Sean grinned at her, making her heart melt.  
  
Marita laughed as her love for Sean seemed to grow in that simple instance. She fell in love with him more and more as the days went by. Little things he did made her appreciate him. A look he would give her. A wink. A smile. A hug. A kiss on her cheek. A note saying 'I love you'. A flower left on her desk. A joke to make her laugh. Could she love him more? She would wonder at times. And her answer would always end up being 'Yes' when he did those little things.   
  
They continued to talk and eat. When they were finished eating, Sean put the tray on the floor and got back in bed with Marita. He sat next to her and faced her. He rested his hand on the opposite of her and just smiled.  
  
"I love you so much Marita. It seems like when I can't imagine loving you more, you come along and do something and the love I feel for you seems to grow even more" he said with a mountain of love in his eyes.   
  
"What did I do this time?" Marita whispered as she started to cry.  
  
"You were just you" he smiled as he ran his finger down her cheek. "And now you're the mother of my baby. I can't thank you or love you enough for those two things."  
  
"Well, you're the father of my baby and I can't love you enough for that" she smiled.  
  
Sean lower his head and kissed her stomach again then lay down and rested his cheek on her lap. Marita smiled down at him and rubbed his curls.  
  
"Hey in there" he spoke to his unborn child. "I'm your father and this" he looked up at Marita. "Say something."  
  
"Sean" she wined. She thought he was acting goofy.  
  
"Say something! Say 'hi'".  
  
"Hi."  
  
"And that" he said to Marita's stomach. "Is your mother. We're very excited about having you and we can't wait until you get here. When you do get here, you have to remember that you are our first baby, so we might make a lot of mistakes. But I want you to know now that your mother and I love you so much. You're gonna be surrounded by people who love you. You have two grandpas, Ned, that's my Pa and Isaac, that's your ma's pa. Then you have an uncle, Clay and two aunts, Alice and Lexy...." he expounded on the family history.  
  
Sean spent the next few minutes talking to his baby and telling him about the Logan legacy while Marita listened, smiled and at times laughed at her silly husband.   
  
"You think I'll hurt the baby if I made love to you?" Sean asked as the lay on their sides, facing each other.  
  
"I don't think so" Marita laughed. "You haven't hurt him so far."  
  
"I guess I haven't, huh?" Sean laughed as he kissed Marita.  
  
Sean was especially gentle as he loved the mother of his child. He was careful not to put his full weigh on her. Though he was not as uninhibited as he usually was, he was even more loving, tender and kind.  
  
When they finally made it out of bed, they took a bath together and got dressed. Sean went up to the house with Marita because he wanted to speak with Ned about having a family meeting. They had decided to gather the family and tell everyone at once. Ned was in the study and Sean and Marita came in.   
  
"Hey, Pa" Sean said.   
  
"Hi, son" he smiled. "Hi Marita" he said with a twinkle in his eye, guessing why Marita was late getting to work.  
  
"Hi Mr. Logan" she smiled and when to sit down at the desk.  
  
"Pa, we need to talk to the family. Can we all have supper here on Sunday?"  
  
"Sure, son. What's this about?" Ned asked.  
  
"We'll tell everybody Sunday." Sean said.  
  
"Alright. Marita I'm headed to the stables. I left some correspondences I need you to go over for me. We also have a stack of mortgage payments that need to be logged and deposited" Ned said as he headed toward the door.  
  
"Alright" Marita said.  
  
When Ned left, Sean went over behind the desk.   
  
"I should be back before you leave" Sean told Marita as he bent to kissed her on the cheek. "So wait for me."  
  
"OK"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sean left the study with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Hi Sean" Lexy met him just outside the study door. "What are you smiling for?"  
  
"Hey Peanut. I'm smiling because I'm happy."  
  
"Happy about what?"  
  
"Can I just be happy?" he said, pinching her nose.  
  
"I guess. But I think you're happy for a reason."  
  
"You'll find out later, Peanut" he said then walked out the front door.  
  
Lexy walked into the study and saw a smile on Marita's face.  
  
"Hi Marita."  
  
"Hi Lexy."  
  
"Are you and Sean happy about the same thing?"  
  
Marita looked up at her. "Why do you ask that?"  
  
"Because he just left smiling and now you are smiling" Lexy said. "What's going on?" she asked in her straightforward way.  
  
Marita laughed. "Lexy, I thought I heard Sean tell you that you would find out later."  
  
"Well, he did. But I want to know now" she admitted.  
  
"We'll tell you Sunday" Marita smiled at her.  
  
Lexy knew it was useless to try and pry information out of Marita, so she gave up. "Alright" she wined. "Can you help me with some math problems before you go home today?"  
  
"Sure, I'd be glad too. Once I finish here, I'll help you."  
  
"Thanks" she said, then left the study.   
  
**************************  
  
When Sean made it back, he found Marita and Lexy in the study going over math problems.  
  
"Hey" he spoke to them.  
  
"Hey" Marita looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hi Sean" Lexy said.  
  
"What are you two doing?" he asked.  
  
"Marita's helping me with my math problems" Lexy answered.  
  
"We'll be done in a minute Sean" Marita told him.  
  
"Alright. Is Clay here?"  
  
"No. I think he went to see Vivian." Lexy answered.  
  
"Marita I'll be right outside when you're ready."  
  
"OK" she said and turned her attention back to Lexy's math problems.  
  
Sean sat outside on the porch and only had to wait a few minutes for Marita to come out.  
  
"Ready?" he said as he stood up.  
  
"Ready. We need to go by Pa Pa's. I didn't see him today to ask if he can have supper with us Sunday" Marita said as they walked to her carriage.  
  
"OK"   
  
Sean had already tied Ahab to the back of the carriage. He lifted Marita up into the carriage then hopped up himself and took the reins and headed for Isaac's.  
  
"Hi Pa Pa" Marita said to Isaac as she entered the house.  
  
"Hi baby girl" Isaac said as he rose from the table to greet her. He kissed her on the cheek then spoke to Sean. "Sean".  
  
"Isaac" he said.  
  
"What brings you here?" Isaac asked.  
  
"Do I need a reason to come see my Pa Pa?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Well, no you don't."   
  
"Can you come up to the house Sunday for supper?" Marita asked.  
  
"Sure" Isaac answered.   
  
"Good" Marita said. "We want to have a family meeting."  
  
"Alright. What about?"  
  
"We'll tell you Sunday" Marita said. "Have you had supper?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Why don't you come have dinner with us? We have plenty."  
  
"I don't want to impose on you two."  
  
"You wouldn't Pa Pa. Come on, we'd love having you" Marita begged him.  
  
"Alright" Isaac said, glad he would get some good home cooking.  
  
Isaac went home with Sean and Marita and enjoyed their company and Marita's cooking. After dinner, they sat and talked until Marita started yawning. Isaac said his goodnights and left and Marita and Sean got ready for bed.  
  
When they were settled in bed, Sean kissed Marita goodnight and she fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Sean was not sleepy yet. He was still excited about Marita being pregnant. He lay awake dreaming about who the baby would look like, what he would sound like when he started talking, what kind of personality he would have, what he would grow up to be. Eventually, Sean's eyelids got heavy and he turned toward a sleeping Marita. She had turned on her side and her back was facing him. He bent over her and kissed the side of her stomach.  
  
"Goodnight in here" Sean whispered then snuggled up behind her, rested his hand on his unborn child and fell into a blissful sleep with his two most valued treasures - Marita and their child.  
  
To Be Continued..............   
  



	26. Sharing The Good News

Sean stirred as the morning light brighten the room. He had slept all night with his hand resting on Marita's stomach. He was still on cloud 9, still reeling from the news that he would be a father. That Marita was having his baby. A smile formed on his face even before he opened his eyes. He prayed and thanked GOD again for the precious life he and Marita had, through their love, created.  
  
Sean was content to lie in his same position until Marita woke up. He snuggled closer to her, rubbed her stomach and waited until she stirred. An hour later, Marita began to move.  
  
"Morning Ma" Sean whispered.  
  
"Morning" she said, her voice sounding fatigue. "Shouldn't you be up and gone?"  
  
"I wanted to wait until you woke up" he told her. "You sound tired."  
  
"Some mornings, I'm fine, but other mornings I wake up exhausted no matter how early I go to sleep."  
  
"You want me to go tell Pa you won't be up at the house today?"  
  
"No. I'll get up in a minute" she said.  
  
"You sure you feel up to it?" he asked and Marita could hear the worry in his voice.  
  
Marita turned to face him and Sean saw that she had not even opened her eyes. She snuggled under his chin.  
  
"I'm fine Sean" she said into his chest and in the next breath "I feel sick."  
  
"What's the matter?!" he said with alarm.  
  
"My stomach feels queasy. I usually lay here until it passes."  
  
"Can I get you something to make you feel better?"  
  
"No. I'll be OK in a minute."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe you can ask your aunt if she has something she can give you."  
  
"Um hum" Marita mumbled.  
  
"Want me to read a scripture?"  
  
"Um hum."  
  
Sean reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his bible and read the last four books of Psalms. After he finished reading, Sean lead them in prayer, then held Marita and rubbed the side of her face until she felt better.   
  
"I think I'm alright now" Marita said after about ten minutes, then slowly sat up.   
  
"You sure" Sean said as he sat up next to her.  
  
"Um hum."  
  
"Do you feel sick every morning?" Sean asked as he got out of bed.  
  
"I have been just in the last two weeks or so" Marita said as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Is that normal?" he asked walking around to her side and looking down at her.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we need to get Doc Williams out here."  
  
"Sean, we don't have to do that. I can ask Auntie if it's normal."  
  
"When are you gonna ask her?"  
  
"I'll ask her today" Marita looked up at his worried expression. "I promise."  
  
"I'm still gonna ask Doc Williams to come see you."  
  
"Alright" Marita said as she slowly stood up.  
  
Sean grabbed her by the arm in case she felt lightheaded or queasy. Once they were both sure she could stand on her own, they washed up, got dressed, they headed down stairs.  
  
"Do you want me to fix you some breakfast?" Marita asked.  
  
"You don't have to. I'll ride with you to Pa's and get something there. Are you gonna eat something?"  
  
"I'll just get some crackers to settle my stomach" she said as she walked to the kitchen. "I'll eat later."  
  
"You sure you're OK?" Sean asked as he followed her.  
  
"I'm fine Sean."   
  
While Marita ate her crackers, Sean went outside to get his horse and Marita's carriage. When Marita stepped out on the porch, Sean was waiting for her. He lifted her up into the carriage and hopped up and they drove to Ned's.  
  
"Hi Marita, hi Sean" Lexy said as they came up the steps to the house.  
  
"Hi Lexy" they both said.  
  
"What are you doing here Sean? Aren't you suppose to be working?"  
  
"Do you mind if I bring my wife to work sometimes?" he laughed.  
  
Lexy shrugged her shoulders. "No, I don't mind."  
  
"THANK YOU!" he laughed again.   
  
Sean and Marita walked into the house then into the study and Marita sat down at the desk. Sean had followed her behind the desk and leaned against it  
  
"I want you to eat something."   
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll be back for lunch, then I need to go to the warehouse" Sean informed her.  
  
"OK. Once I finish here, I'm going down to Auntie's. We've got a lot of orders to fill. We also got a few orders for the fertilizer."  
  
"Good. We may have to see about building on to the warehouse and hiring some workers to help you."  
  
"I think you're right. We are getting behind in filling the orders and we'll be able to do more in the extra space at the warehouse."  
  
"Alright, I'll look into what it would cost us to add on to the warehouse" Sean said. "I'd better get out of here" he said as he leaned down to kiss Marita.  
  
"OK, honey" she puckered up and kissed him. "Have a good day."   
  
"I'll be here for lunch. Wait for me before you go to your Aunt's"  
  
"OK"  
  
"Bye in there" he said as he rubbed Marita's stomach then leaned down and kissed it.  
  
Sean kissed Marita's forehead one last time before leaving.  
  
****************  
  
"Marita was crying" Lexy told Sean when he came in for lunch.  
  
"What?" he said. "For what?"   
  
"She ran out of ink and she just started crying" Lexy said, still perplexed.   
  
"Because she ran out of ink?!" Sean could not believe it.  
  
"Yeah" Lexy said. "I tried to tell her it was alright. I told her I would ask Clay to take me into town to get some if she wanted me to, but she just kept crying. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Is she still crying?"  
  
"No. Alice found some ink and gave it to her."  
  
"Where is she?" Sean asked.  
  
"In your room. She said she was tired and wanted to take a nap. Is something wrong with Marita?" Lexy asked and Sean could see that she was worried.  
  
"No peanut. She's OK" he tried to reassure her.  
  
"Are you gonna have lunch?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but let me check on Marita first."  
  
"OK"  
  
Sean went upstairs and quietly opened the door to his old room. Marita was lying across the bed on her stomach. Sean walked over to her and leaned over her and kissed her cheek.  
  
Marita stirred at his touch and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Sean?" she said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"It's me baby" he said quietly as he sat on the bed.   
  
Marita stretched then pushed herself up and sat up. "It's lunch time already?"   
  
"Yeah" he said. "What's wrong Marita?"   
  
"Nothing" she wondered why he was asking her that.   
  
"Lexy said you were crying."  
  
"Sean, I was a little upset. That's all." She did not want him to worry or make a big deal out of what she thought was nothing.   
  
"You got upset because you ran out of ink?!"  
  
"I don't know why I started crying. I just couldn't seem to help it" she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Sean looked at her with a frown on his face. "Did you eat something?"  
  
"Yes. I had some eggs and a biscuit and it didn't bother me."  
  
"Are you gonna eat some lunch with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll get a bite" she said as she stood up.  
  
They went downstairs to the dining room and found Alice, Jeremy, Lexy and Clay having lunch.  
  
"Where's Pa?" Sean asked as he walked over to the serving table to fix his plate.  
  
"I think he's in the stables with Isaac" Clay answered.  
  
After they fixed their plates, Sean and Marita sat down. Sean talked with Jeremy about his carriage business and Marita talked with Alice.  
  
"Are you OK?" Alice asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Marita smiled. "Really" she said when Alice gave her a doubting look.  
  
"I saw some china that I think you might like" Alice said to Marita as the different conversations mingled and the room filled with pleasant discourse.  
  
After lunch, Marita told Sean that she had a few more things to do before she left for Auntie's.  
  
"I'll probably be down there late, since we have so many orders to fill."  
  
"OK. If you're not home when I get there and it's dark, I'll come down and get you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sean said goodbye again to his wife and baby and headed to the warehouse. Once Marita finished her work for Ned, she went down to Aunt Eleanor's.  
  
"Hi Auntie" Marita said when Auntie opened the door.  
  
"Hey Mo."  
  
"We've got a lot of orders to fill" she said as she walked into the house.  
  
"I already started on 'em" Auntie said as she walked back to the table.  
  
"Sean wants to add on to the warehouse so we can hire some workers to help us."  
  
"Looks like we're gonna need the help."  
  
Marita joined Auntie at the table and began helping fill the orders.   
  
"Auntie, I'm gonna have a baby."  
  
"WHAT you say?!"  
  
"I'm gonna have a baby" Marita smiled.  
  
"I shoulda figured! I kept dreaming about fish" Auntie laughed. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Three months I think."  
  
"Um. Three months. That's when you went back home, ain't it?"  
  
"Yes" Marita blushed, thinking about the welcome home Sean gave her. The thought of that night and the next morning still gave her chills.  
  
"Didn't I tell ya that boy would make it up to ya? And he done got a baby in the process!" Auntie laughed again. "I knew he had it in him! You told Isaac yet?"   
  
"No. We're going to tell the family Sunday at dinner. I'd love for you to come."  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Good" Marita smiled. Auntie had been the only mother she knew. "Auntie, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure baby."  
  
"What are the signs of being pregnant? I mean, I'm tired a lot and today I started crying because I ran out of ink. Is that normal?" she asked.  
  
"Baby, women have all different kinds of signs. Bein' tired and crying for nothin' are two of 'em. You feelin sick in the mornings?"  
  
"Um hum"  
  
"That's normal too. It may pass the further along you get or you may have it the whole time. Every woman seem to be different."  
  
"Sean'll be relieved. He was worried this morning when I was feeling sick."  
  
"Well, you need to try and eat to keep your strength up and keep that sick feeling off ya."  
  
Marita and Auntie worked on their orders and talked about the baby and the signs of pregnancy. When they finished, it was dark outside and Marita help Auntie with her dinner while she waited for Sean.  
  
"What was my Ma like when she was pregnant with me?" Marita asked Auntie.  
  
"Your Ma cried for nothin up til 'bout her fourth month I think. Poor Isaac. I felt sorry for him" Auntie smiled, remembering her sister. "After that, she was OK til she got near her delivery. I really felt sorry for Isaac then. She was a terror! She had your Pa pullin his hair out and runnin around like a chicken wit it's head cut off!" Auntie laughed. "Isaac was ready to leave her. He begged me to take her off his hands."  
  
Marita laughed as she listened to stories of how her mother behaved when she was pregnant. Marita was also saddened because she wished with all her heart that her mother could be with her now that she was going to have her own baby.  
  
When the cornbread was ready to come out the oven, Sean knocked on the door. Auntie went to answer it.  
  
"Well, well, well. I hear tell you got my Mo pregnant" Auntie grinned at Sean.  
  
Sean laughed as he came into the house. "She told on me, huh?"  
  
"She told, but she wasn't complainin'." Auntie laughed.  
  
Sean looked at Marita with a gleam in his eye. He had counted back the months and guessed when she had gotten pregnant. He knew she did not have any complaints about that night or the next morning.  
  
Marita read his mind and blushed. "Sean, Auntie invited us to stay for dinner if you want to."  
  
"That's fine with me."  
  
"She's going to come to Sunday dinner too" Marita told Sean.  
  
"Good" Sean smiled as he walked over to the table. "You need me to help set the table."  
  
"Nah. You're the guest so just sit down. You too Mo" Auntie instructed.  
  
"I don't mind helping" Marita offered.  
  
"I said sit down."  
  
And that was the end of that. Auntie served Sean and Marita dinner. She had cooked beef stew and cornbread. The three enjoyed the stew and lively conversation.  
  
"Sean, the next time this girl runs away from home, you'd better not let her stay gone. You shoulda went and dragged her from Isaac's that first night." Auntie scolded.  
  
"Auntie!" Marita could not believe her aunt was telling Sean he should have dragged her home.  
  
"I already scolded you. You didn't think I'd let him off the hook, did you?" she said to Marita, then turned back to Sean. "You hear me? She belongs with you now, not Isaac."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Sean laughed. "I'll remember that. But I don't think I'll have to worry about her running away from home anymore" he grinned, then looked at Marita. "She promised me twice that she wouldn't leave me again."  
  
Again, Marita blushed, knowing Sean was reliving in his mind the second time she made that promise to him.  
  
"I guess I caint fuss to much though. When she finally did make her way back home looks like y'all had a good time and now I'm gonna be a great aunt. That is when y'all got this baby ain't it?" she looked at Marita, then at Sean.   
  
Marita was a little embarrassed talking about intimacy with Aunt Eleanor, but Sean was not.  
  
"Yeah Aunt Eleanor" he said with a huge smile on his face. "That's when we got this baby and we had a mighty good time gettin it" he leered at Marita. "Didn't we baby?"  
  
Under Marita's beautiful brown skin she was turning red. She looked at Sean and told him with her eyes that she was going to kill him dead. He understood and laughed.  
  
"What you shame for Mo?" Auntie asked, when Marita did not answer Sean. "Y'all married and ain't a thang wrong with having good relations. Count yourself blessed that you got a man who loves you and wants you to enjoy being in his bed."  
  
"I want her to enjoy EVERY minute Auntie. I want her to enjoy it so much that she never wants to leave it."  
  
"You're a blessed woman, Mo. A BLESSED woman!" Auntie said, shaking her head.   
  
Marita was about ready to die of embarrassment. The first thing she would do when she got home was kill Sean. Then she would have her baby and live out the rest of her days until she met him in heaven.  
  
The topic of conversation eventually turned to Auntie's Remedies, the name Marita came up with for her and Auntie's herbicide business. They discussed expanding the warehouse and looking for equipment they would need and hiring workers. Sean though that some of his workers may be interested in working for them during the winter months.  
  
After dinner and dessert, Sean and Marita left and headed home.  
  
"I can't believe you said those things in front of my aunt" Marita said as they rode home.  
  
"WHAT! I didn't bring it up she did" Sean laughed. "Besides" he said as he bumped her leg with his "she's right - 'ain't a thang wrong with having good relations'".  
  
Marita could not help but laugh at Sean quoting her aunt. And she admitted to herself that she too agreed with Auntie - ain't a thang wrong with it. Not one thang!  
  
*************************  
  
The family, including Aunt Eleanor, gathered around the Logan table to enjoy Sunday supper and one another. Conversation was lively. Sean, Jeremy and Ned were talking about Jeremy's carriage business and how it was progressing. Clay and Lexy were talking about Clay's next race and the new foals. Isaac and Aunt Eleanor were talking about her leaky roof she needed Isaac fix for her. Marita and Alice were talking about furniture Alice had seen in a book and showed to Marita, wondering if she would like it for her house.  
  
"Vivian and I want to get married next month" Clay informed everyone when there was a lull in conversation.  
  
"Will Vivian be able to put together a wedding in a month?" Alice asked.  
  
"We're not having a big formal wedding. We want to get married here. Just something small with the family."  
  
Everyone was surprised that Vivian had agreed to that.  
  
"Does she need any help planning it?" Alice said.  
  
"You have to ask her" Clay said, not really caring about the planning. He just wanted to marry her.  
  
"Will you be moving into her house?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"No. We're gonna move into Sean and Marita's cabin."  
  
"Vivian's gonna live in a CABIN!" Lexy almost shouted.  
  
"Lexy" Ned warned her.  
  
"Yeah, Lexy. She is" Clay said. "I'm just as surprised as you are. At first, she didn't want to but she changed her mind."  
  
"Well, congratulations son. We'll do whatever we can to help" Ned said.  
  
"Thanks Pa."  
  
Everyone said their congratulations and was happy for Clay and Vivian.  
  
Marita was especially happy for Vivian. She and Vivian had begun to talk whenever they were both at the house. Vivian began to share more and more of herself with Marita and Marita began to see that Vivian was really a kind hearted person and would make a great friend. She smiled as she thought of her living in a cabin.   
  
Sean wondered how in the world Clay convinced Vivian to have no engagement party, have a 'small' ceremony, and live in a cabin. Then he realized that Vivian must really love Clay if she was willing to give up all those 'high society' things. He was happy for his brother.  
  
After questions and conversation died down about Clay and Vivian's upcoming wedding, Sean spoke.  
  
"I guess it's a good time to make my announcement" Sean said with a smile and the family turned their eyes on him.  
  
"What is it son?" Ned asked when Sean simply smiled at Marita.  
  
"Marita is pregnant" he said as he continued to stare at Marita. "We're gonna have a baby" he turned and scanned the faces of the family.  
  
"WHAT!" Alice said.  
  
"We're gonna have a baby" Sean smiled proudly.  
  
"OH! Marita" Alice said as she got up out of her seat and ran over to her. "I can't believe it!" she hugged her neck.  
  
Marita laughed as she hugged Alice's arms.  
  
"So, that's why you and Sean were so happy the other day" Lexy smiled. "A baby! That means I'm gonna be an aunt!"  
  
"When did this happen? I mean when is the baby due?" Clay asked.  
  
"It probably happened when Marita went back home" Lexy said, referring to their separation three months ago.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Lexy with surprise on their faces. They all wondered if she knew how babies were made. They were all afraid to ask her, so they simply did not respond to her remark. All except Jeremy.  
  
"Do you know how babies are made Lexy?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah" she said.  
  
A looked of surprise crossed everyone's face as they continued to stare, open mouthed at Lexy.  
  
"Who told you how babies are made?"  
  
"Nobody told me. It's just like horse breeding Jeremy. The horse mounts the mare and then a year later a foal is born." Lexy said nonchalantly as she continued to eat. "I can put two and two together, you know."  
  
There was a moment of silence before Aunt Eleanor began to chuckle.  
  
"You surely can put two and two together Lexy."  
  
Lexy smiled at Aunt Eleanor.  
  
"Well" Ned said trying to change the focus of conversation, "This is surely good news. Isaac, I guess we're really getting old. We're about to be grandfathers" he laughed.  
  
"I guess we are" Isaac said, looking at his baby girl. He could not believe she would be having her own baby.  
  
Ned and Isaac knew this day would come. They were both concerned about their grandchild, a child of obvious mixed race. But for now they each decided to enjoy the good news.  
  
"I think this calls for some music. Alice, honey, would you mind playing for us."  
  
"Sure!" she hugged Marita again and headed for the great room.   
  
One by one the family followed. Alice played while everyone hugged and kissed the mother-to-be and hugged and shook hands with the father-to-be.   
  
"I can't believe it Marita" Isaac said as he held her by the arms. "You're going to have a baby" he said in such an awed voice. Tears formed as he pulled Marita into his arms. "I wish your mother was here" he said in her ear.  
  
"Me too Pa Pa" Marita whispered back as she started to cry.  
  
After several minutes of embracing, Marita and Isaac separated and smiled at one another. Ned hugged her next.  
  
"Congratulations, Marita" he said as he squeezed her tight. "I know you're going to make a terrific mother."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Logan."  
  
"Are you ever going to call me Ned? I mean, first you marry my son and now you are going to give me my first grandchild."  
  
Marita just smiled like she always did whenever he asked her to call him 'Ned'.  
  
"Congratulations, son" Isaac had turned to Sean and shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks, Isaac"  
  
Lexy, Clay and Jeremy all hugged and congratulated Marita and Sean as the family enjoyed the news of baby and danced to the sound of the organ. It was a joyous time for the Logan and Peters family. There would be another one to love in a few more months.  
  
To Be Continued..............................  
  



	27. Morning Sickness

After celebrating the soon coming new addition to the family, Sean and Marita, Isaac and Aunt Eleanor said their goodnights and left. Isaac took Eleanor home and Sean and Marita headed to their abode. Marita had started yawning and was asleep on Sean's shoulder by the time he pulled the carriage in front of the house.  
  
"Marita" Sean called softly as he rubbed her cheek. "Marita, wake up. We're home."  
  
"Huh?" Marita murmured.  
  
"We're home."  
  
Marita lifted her head off his shoulder and slowly opened her eyes. She covered her mouth as she let out a big yawn. Sean hopped down from the carriage and reached for Marita and lifted her out of the carriage onto the ground.  
  
"Are you woke or do I need to carry you to bed?" Sean asked a sleepy Marita.  
  
"I'm OK" she yawned as she waved her hand at him and walked up the steps to the door.  
  
Sean watched her until she was inside then he went to put the carriage away. By the time he came into the house, Marita had made it upstairs. Sean distinguished all the downstairs lights and headed upstairs. When Sean walked into the bedroom, Marita had just put on her nightgown and was getting on her knees to pray. Sean joined her and after they both prayed, Sean stood and helped Marita up. Marita got in bed and Sean went into the washroom.   
  
By the time Sean came out of the washroom, Marita had fallen asleep. Sean grinned as he saw Marita sound asleep. He was overwhelmed him in that instance. Looking at the woman he loved more than anything in this world and knowing she was carrying his baby left him speechless for that moment. Sean kept the grin on his face and his eyes on her as he walked over to the bed and lay down. Marita was lying on her side facing him and all he could do was look on in amazement at the sleeping beauty in front him. He thought back and tried to recall when he fell in love with her.  
  
Was it when he first saw her? He was five and she was three...  
  
"Libby, this is Isaac and his daughter Marita. Isaac, this is my wife Libby" Ned said as he, Libby and Isaac stood in the foyer.  
  
"I'm so happy to met you" Libby extended her hand Isaac.  
  
"Same here, ma'am" Isaac said as he shook her hand and nodded his head. He was holding Marita with one arm. She had her head on his shoulder and her back was to Ned and Libby.  
  
"Ned has told me so much about you and I'm so happy to meet the man that saved my husband's life" Libby smiled.  
  
"I don't know if I saved his life ma'am. I was just there and helped with his recovery."  
  
"Well, thank you for that. And it's not ma'am. It's Libby. Now is Marita going to turn around so I can meet her?" she smiled at the child's back.  
  
"She's a little shy. The new environment and all" Isaac explained as he patted Marita's back.  
  
"I understand" Libby laughed. "I'm sure Sean will help her with her shyness. He's not shy about anything."  
  
At that moment, Sean opened the front door and looked up at the back of the visitor. Then he looked into the eyes that he would one day fall in love with.  
  
"She's pretty. For a girl" SM  
  
"Hey, Mister" Sean said as he walked further into the foyer. "Is that your horse and buggy with all that stuff on it?" he asked as he stood between the adults and looked up at Isaac.  
  
"SEAN LOGAN!" Libby frowned at her son. "Where are your manners?!"  
  
"What did I do Ma?" Sean said as he looked up at his mother and held up his hands.  
  
"First of all, you did not speak" Libby said.  
  
"I said 'hey'" Sean defended himself.  
  
"That is not a proper greeting, especially for your elders."  
  
Ned laughed and introduced his wayward son.  
  
"Isaac" he said as he placed his hand on Sean's head, "This is Sean, my oldest. Sean, this is Mr. Isaac Peters."  
  
"Nice to meet you Sean" Isaac reached down his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you sir" Sean reached up to shake Isaac's hand. "Is that your horse and buggy?"   
  
"Yes it is" Isaac laughed.  
  
"Are you comin' to stay with us?"  
  
Isaac nodded his head. "Until I build my house. I'm going to work with your Pa with the horses."  
  
"Oh" Sean said. "What's her name?" he asked pointing to Marita.  
  
"This is Marita" Isaac said. He tried to turn her around to face the Logans but Marita held onto his neck and squirmed in his arms.  
  
"Is she scared of us?" Sean asked.  
  
"I think she's a little scared. She's never been to Lexington before."  
  
"I never get scared" Sean said with a puffed up chest and the adults laughed. "Can she come and have a cookie with me? She won't be scared anymore if she eats one of Ma's cookies."  
  
"She can, but I'm not sure she will."  
  
"I'll ask her" he said then walked around Isaac. He looked up at Marita who was staring down at him with her thumb in her mouth. "You wanna come eat a cookie with me?"  
  
Marita stared at him for a few seconds while she thought over his proposition.  
  
"You wanna?" Sean asked again when he got no response.  
  
The cookie won out over her fear of the new environment and Marita shook her head 'yes'. She took her thumb out of her mouth and lifted her head. Isaac smiled at her as he set on the floor.  
  
"Come on" Sean said and grabbed her hand and led her into the dining room.   
  
The adults smiled as they watched the children walk hand in hand to the dining room, not knowing that this was the beginning of an everlasting love.  
  
********************  
  
Or was it the first time he compared her to Vivian? He was twelve...  
  
"Pa" Sean said as he walked into the study. "I don't like girls."  
  
"Really" Ned said as he looked up from his papers.  
  
"Yeah. They're too mushy and don't wanna do any fun things."  
  
"I see you and Marita playing all the time. You don't like her?"  
  
"Marita's not a girl."   
  
"Oh she's not?"  
  
"I mean, she's not like Vivian. Marita is fun. She plays all the fun games with me. She climbs trees with me. She sling shots with me. She skips rocks with me. But Vivian is boring. She says 'ladies don't do those things'" Sean tooted up his nose as if he were smelling a foul odor. "AND! She tries to kiss me all the time. YUCK!" Sean stuck out his tongue.  
  
"One day, son, you will like the kisses of a lady." Ned laughed.   
  
"I'd like Marita's kisses" SH  
  
*********************  
  
Sean smiled as he remembered the first time she saw Marita. And he laughed when he recalled the first time he compared Marita and Vivian. He then grabbed his bible off the nightstand and scooted down until his face was in from of Marita's stomach.  
  
"Hey in there" he said to his unborn baby. "It's Pa. I'm gonna read you a bedtime story."  
  
He opened his bible to Genesis 1:1 and began to read the creation story to his little creation. After reading the first two chapters, Sean closed his bible. This would become a nightly ritual Sean would carry out until the baby was born.  
  
"We'll read the next chapter tomorrow night" Sean said, then kissed Marita's stomach.   
  
He moved back up to his pillow and pulled the covers of them. He moved close to Marita and fell asleep with his arm around her.  
  
******************  
  
Sean woke up to a strange sound. The sounds were coming from Marita's side of the bed. He opened his eyes and did not see her next to him.  
  
"Marita" he called as he sat up.  
  
"ARGH!" he heard.  
  
Sean scooted over to her side and look over the side of the bed. Marita was on her hands and knees with her face in the chamber pot.  
  
"Marita!" he yelled and jumped out the bed and got on his hands and knees beside her. He pushed her hair out of her face and held it away from the chamber pot.   
  
"ARGH ARGH" Maria continued to barf.  
  
This morning, Marita's sickness was worse than usual. She could not seem to stop vomiting, even when there was nothing left in her stomach to throw up. Sean got frighten as Marita continued to heave and made a vow never to touch her again. He continued to hold back her hair until she settled down. When Marita's heaving finally stopped, she slowly lifted herself from over the chamber pot and sat back on her haunches.   
  
"Are you OK now?" Sean asked as he rubbed her back.  
  
"Um, yeah" Marita moaned.  
  
Sean got up and took the chamber pot and went to the washroom and got a wet cloth. He came back and sat down on the floor next to Marita.  
  
"Has it ever been this bad before?" he asked as he wiped her mouth.  
  
"No" she mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Marita" Sean said as he turned the cloth and wiped her face.  
  
"For what?" she asked as she turned to look at him.  
  
"For doing this to you" he frowned as he wiped her face one last time.  
  
"It is your fault, isn't it?" she tried to laugh.  
  
"I promise, I'll never touch you again" Sean felt even guiltier.  
  
"I'm only kidding Sean" Marita grinned at him.  
  
"I don't think you should go to Pa's today" Sean said with a very serious look on his face. "You need to stay in bed."  
  
"When did he become a doctor?" MM  
  
"I'm fine Sean. I can't stay in bed all day."  
  
"YES you can and you will" he insisted. "You are too sick to go into work."  
  
"NO I'm not. I'm starting to feel better already" she said honestly.  
  
"You need to stay home!" Sean was adamant.  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't."   
  
For the next twenty they played tug-of-war while they sat on the floor. Marita would stay home. Marita would go to work. Sean knew that he could not sit there and argue with her all day. She would not promise him that she would stay home and he knew the minute he left, she would go to his Pa's.  
  
"I don't like this one bit Marita" he fussed as they got dressed. "You need to get your rest. What if you get sick again? I won't be there to help you."  
  
"If I get sick here, you won't be here to help me" Marita informed him.  
  
Sean could not argue with that.  
  
"I'm fine honey. Really" she tried to assure him. "I just can't lay in bed all day. I'd be bored to death."  
  
Sean continued to grumble and fuss as they walked down that stairs. Marita told him she did not think she could eat anything and not feel sick, so they skipped breakfast. Sean fussed as he lifted her up into her carriage.  
  
"You need to be home and in bed. ESPECIALLY since you didn't eat anything!" he said.   
  
"I'll try to eat something later" she promised.  
  
"What if you still can't?" he said and before she could answered, he continued. "You need food to keep up your strength. THAT'S why you need to stay home!"   
  
Marita decided not to argue with him. She would just let him fuss. And fuss he did, all the way to his Pa's. When they got to Ned's, Sean walked Marita inside, kissed her and the baby goodbye but not before letting her know how displeased he was.  
  
"You really need to go back home."  
  
"Goodbye Sean" Marita smiled up at him. "I love you."  
  
Sean grunted in response and went to look for Alice and Lexy. He found them both upstairs in their rooms.  
  
"Hey Peanut" he said as he walked in her room.  
  
"Hi Sean."  
  
"Where is Alice?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"I need to talk to you two."  
  
"OK" she said then followed Sean to Alice's room.  
  
"Come in" Alice called when Sean knocked on her door.  
  
"Hi Alice."   
  
"Hi Sean"  
  
"I need you and Lexy to do me a favor" he said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Marita was real sick this morning, but she wouldn't stay home. I need you to watch out for her just in case she gets sick again."  
  
"What made her sick?" Lexy asked.  
  
"The baby."  
  
"OK. We'll keep an eye on her" Alice said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sean left feeling a little better since his sisters would watch out for Marita until he got back. Lexy had decided to check on Marita before she started her lessons.  
  
"Hi Marita" Lexy walked into the study.   
  
"Hi Lexy" Marita smiled as she looked up at her. "You don't usually come in this early for a visit. Have you come to spy on me?"   
  
Marita knew Sean and she knew he would enlist the aide of his sisters to watch her just in case she got sick again.  
  
"Sean did ask us to keep an eye on you" Lexy admitted.  
  
Marita knew him so well. But she could not complain because she also knew he was worried about her because he loved her so much.  
  
"Well, I'm feeling perfectly fine now."  
  
"OK" Lexy said then sat down in the chair against the wall. "Marita I can't wait until the baby comes. Are you gonna let me baby sit?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I'm so excited!" Lexy laughed.  
  
"I am too Lexy" Marita smiled.  
  
"Have you picked out a name for him?"  
  
"Did your brother tell you it was a boy?" Marita laughed.  
  
"No. I don't know why I said 'him'". Lexy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"We haven't picked a name yet."  
  
Marita and Lexy had pleasant chitchat about the baby until Lexy figured Marita was OK.  
  
"I'd better go and finish my homework before Miss Forrester comes" Lexy said as she got up from the chair.   
  
"Alright Lexy" Marita smiled. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"OK."  
  
************************  
  
"Marita got sick" Lexy informed Sean when he came into the dining room.  
  
"Where is she?" he said.  
  
"She's in your room. Alice is with her."  
  
Sean turned and rushed upstairs. The door was opened and he practically ran into the room.  
  
"I knew you should have stayed home" Sean said as he looked down at Marita with a worried frown on his face.  
  
Marita was lying on the bed on her side. A chamber pot was sitting on the nightstand and Alice was sitting next to Marita wiping her face with a wet cloth.  
  
Alice turned and looked up at Sean. "She's a little nauseous. When she went to eat some lunch the smell of the food made her sick."   
  
Alice handed Sean the cloth and stood up. Sean sat down where Alice had been sitting.  
  
"You're not getting out of this bed until I get ready to take you home!" he said as he gently caressed her cheek.  
  
Marita had her eyes close and did not respond. At that moment she did not care what Sean was commanding her to do. She just wanted the nauseous feeling to pass.  
  
"You hear me Marita" he said forcibly while his hand remained gentle on her cheek. "I'll lock you in here if I have to. I mean it!"  
  
Marita offered no protest because she felt like staying in the bed.  
  
"Did she eat anything this morning?" Sean turned and asked Alice.  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Sean turned back to Marita and his frown intensified. He knew she was probably weak since she had not eaten anything all day.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get Aunt Eleanor. She may know of something you can take to make you feel better so you can eat."  
  
"I don't want anything" Marita moaned.  
  
"You have to try and eat something Marita. You can't be starving yourself and my baby" he said. "I'll be back Alice. Stay with her" Sean said as he got up off the bed.  
  
"Alright" Alice said then sat back down next to Marita.  
  
Sean rushed Ahab to Auntie's.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Aunt Eleanor" Sean said before she could greet him. "Marita's sick. Real sick" he said with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Auntie said in a calm voice as she stepped back to let Sean in the house. She figured Marita was probably feeling the ills of pregnancy.  
  
"She hasn't eaten anything all day and when she tried to eat some lunch, the smell made her sick. I'm worried she's gonna get sicker if she can't eat. Do you have anything she can take?"  
  
"First you need to calm down. Her morning sickness is just turning into afternoon sickness. It's normal for that to happen" Auntie said then turned and walk over to her kitchen area. "I have some ginger that should help settle her stomach. Just make her some tea and add the ginger to it. Get some gingersnaps for her and she can munch on those whenever she feels sick." Auntie handed the ginger to him.  
  
"Will she be able to eat after she drinks the tea?"  
  
"She should. Tell her I said she has to take that tea and she has to eat something. Once she gets some food in her she should feel much better."  
  
"OK. Thanks Aunt Eleanor" Sean said then kissed her cheek. "I may need you to come by the house and sit with Marita tomorrow. If she gets sick like she did this morning, I'm not letting her go to work, but I don't want her to be at the house by herself."  
  
"You sure that girl's gonna let you 'make' her stay home?" Auntie laughed.  
  
"She doesn't have a choice this time" Sean said in a serious voice.  
  
"She's gonna be fine Sean. Don't worry yourself. What she's goin through is normal." Auntie tried to reassure him.  
  
It may be normal, but it was happening to his wife and Sean could not help but worry. Sean was able to grin at Auntie before saying thanks again and leaving. He rushed back to his Pa's, made the tea with ginger and went back upstairs. Marita was still lying on her side with her eyes closed.  
  
"Marita, Aunt Eleanor said you need to drink this tea" he said as he sat down next to her and put the cup of tea on the nightstand.   
  
"I don't want it."  
  
"I don't care if you don't want it. You are gonna drink it. Aunt Eleanor said the ginger would make you feel better then you can eat something. Now sit up."  
  
Marita moaned but she slowly turned on her back and eased herself into a sitting position. Sean handed her the cup and she slowly lifted it to her lips and sipped.  
  
"Drink all of it" Sean instructed.  
  
After Marita drank all of the tea, she handed the cup back to Sean and leaned her head back on the headboard. She closed her eyes and prayed that the tea would help. After a few minutes, Marita's stomach began to feel better.  
  
"I think it's working" she said.  
  
"I'll go get you some lunch. You've got to eat. Aunt Eleanor said you should feel much better after you eat" Sean said then got up and left the room.   
  
Sean came back with some soup and a sandwich. Marita ate tentatively while Sean sat next to her watching her eat. She breathed a sigh of relief when she had finished the soup and sandwich and did not feel sick. Auntie was right. She felt much better after her stomach was full.  
  
"I think you need to stay in bed for the rest of the afternoon" Sean said after she had taken her last bite of the sandwich.   
  
"I feel much better. I don't need to stay in bed."  
  
"Marita, don't argue with me. I'll lock you in here if I have to" Sean threatened.   
  
"Don't be ridiculous Sean."  
  
"Promise me you'll stay in bed until I come back to get you."  
  
"I promise to take it easy and if I start to feel sick, I'll come back to bed."  
  
Sean and Marita had another tug-of-war. Marita would stay in bed. Marita would get out of bed. After ten minutes, Marita agreed she would not go out in the sun and Sean agreed not to lock her in the room.  
  
For the next month, Marita's morning sickness was harrowing. She would wake and immediately feel sick. She would regurgitate her dinner from the previous night. Sean would be on his knees beside Marita while she heaved into the chamber pot. He would tell her he would never touch her again. After her heaving stopped, he would wipe her face. He would then get her the ginger tea and watch as she drank it all. Marita would feel better and insist she was well enough to go to work. Sean would argue that she should stay home. They would have their tug-of-war. Marita would stay home. Marita would go to work. Marita always won the battle, but not without having to hear her husband fuss and complain all the way to work.  
  
On the first morning of her fourth month, Marita woke not to an ill feeling in her stomach, but to a wanting. And Sean was the object of her desire.  
  
To Be Continued............................  
  



	28. He Loves Me. He Loves Me Not.

  
Marita was itching for Sean. It had been over a month since they had made love. Marita's bout with morning sickness and her early evening tiredness seemed to quell her physical desire for Sean. But, this morning there was no sickness and she was refreshed and full of energy. It seemed as if her desire for him had been stored up over the last month and it was ready to be released.   
  
Sean was snuggled against her back and Marita turned until she faced him. She smiled at him as she laid her hand on his cheek. She had missed her intimacy with him. Her body began to tingle as she remembered his loving touch. Marita moved her face close to his and kissed his lips. Sean did not budge. He was dead to the world and that included Marita's soft kisses.  
  
Marita pushed on Sean's shoulder until he lay on his back. She climbed on top of him and straddled him. She grinned as she thought of how she would wake up her sleeping like the dead husband. She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Sean" she called out softly, then kissed his left cheek.  
  
"Sean" she kissed his right cheek.  
  
"Sean" she kissed his Adam's apple.  
  
Her kisses and soft calls to him were not working, so Marita moved to his torso. She placed a trail of kisses down the center of his chest then moved to suckle his right nipple. She moved her tongue back and forth until the nipple was erect, then she moved to the left one. Sean still did not budge. Marita kissed and nibbled her way over his rippled abdominals. When she made her way to his navel, her tongue darted in and out. Sean had taught her well how to be an excellent lover.  
  
Marita was getting more anxious for Sean to wake up. Her sensitive breasts were lightly pressed against him and were caressed by his chest as she slid her body down his. The sensation she felt was almost as good as when he caressed them with his lips and tongue.  
  
"Sean" Marita called out a little louder as she slowly kissed and nibbled her way back up to his lips. "Sean" she kissed his lips. "Sean."  
  
Marita kissed his lips once more then sat up and looked down at her handsome, sleeping husband. She lifted herself slightly off him and pulled her nightgown over her head and threw it on the floor. She moved off of him, striped off her bloomers and moved back over him and straddled his thighs. She unsnapped his pajama bottoms and slid her warm hand inside. Marita began to rub him to life as she watched his sleeping face. As he grew harder in her hand, Sean began to stir.  
  
"Ah" Marita heard a faint moan and increased the intensity of her caresses. For several minutes, Marita moved her hand over his member, bringing him to rock hard status.  
  
"Marita" he called out in his sleep as a smile formed on his face.   
  
He was ready and Marita moved over him. She settled her womanhood over his manhood and rubbed herself against him for several minutes. Marita began to feel herself moisten and moaned his name.  
  
"Sean" she sighed as she kissed his neck. She wanted him completely awake when their bodies joined.  
  
"Marita" he moaned but still did not fully wake up.  
  
Marita did not want to wait a minute longer to be filled with him so she lifted her hips, grabbed him and guided him into her body.   
  
"AH" Marita sighed as he filled her to complete.   
  
After a few moments of savoring being invaded by her husband, Marita began to move up and down and back and forth. Sean, still half-asleep, put his hands on her hips and moaned his pleasure. Marita steadily increased the speed of her movements and her groans of pleasure increased in volume.  
  
"AAHH!!" Marita cried out and Sean joined in when they reached to peak of pleasure.  
  
Marita fell on Sean's chest and turned her face into his cheek. Sean wrapped his arms around Marita while they caught their breath.  
  
"I thought I was dreaming" Sean chuckled.   
  
"I guess you did since you didn't wake up until the end!" Marita laughed and hit him playfully on his shoulder.  
  
Sean laughed. "So you wanted me so bad that you had to disturb my sleep."  
  
Marita lifted herself and looked down at him with an open mouth.  
  
"At least I waited until a DECENT hour to bother you!" she laughed. "How many times have YOU woke me up in the middle of the night!"  
  
"That's your fault" Sean informed her as he grabbed her face between his hands and pulled her down to his lips. "If you weren't so soft and sweet" he kissed her lips. "I wouldn't be so hungry for you all the time." He opened her lips with his and stuck his tongue into her mouth as they share a passionate kiss. As the kiss continued, Sean rolled Marita over until they were both on their sides. When the kiss ended, they smiled at each other.   
  
"I see you were feeling something other that sick this morning" Sean teased as he rubbed her behind.  
  
"Aren't you glad?"  
  
"Oh yeah. REAL glad!" he laughed. "I like waking up to you over me instead of the chamber pot." Then Sean turned serious for a moment. "You think the sickness is over? I hate seeing you like that."  
  
"Auntie said with some women it passes, so hopefully it is."  
  
"I still want you to drink that ginger tea."  
  
"OK Doctor Logan" Marita laughed. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed her loving husband. When Marita pulled away, she had a twinkle in her eye. "But I have to wonder" she said coyly.   
  
"About what" he grinned.  
  
"Now that I'm pregnant, I don't think you're interested in me" she pouted. "You didn't wake up until it was almost over. I mean" she continued before he could say anything. "I had to do ALL the work."   
  
"I'm interested" his grin grew wider. "Pregnant and all" he squeezed her derriere.  
  
"That's what you SAY, but I still wonder" she stuck her lip out and ran her finger down his chest. "I think I may have to do all the work from now on."   
  
Sean laughed a sexy laugh as he looked at her. "Well, baby" Sean kissed the tip of her nose. "Why don't you relax and let me get this one" he moved to kiss her lips with intensity. Sean did not want to hold anything back as he made love to her. He did not want to take it easy with her. "I won't... hurt... the baby... will I?" he asked fervently between kisses.  
  
"NO!" Marita answered immediately, just before Sean's tongue darted back into her mouth.  
  
Sean rolled over on her and continued his heated kisses. They tried to devour each other as the abstinence they both experienced during the last month needed attention.  
  
"You sure... I won't... hurt the baby?" Sean said as he moved his kisses to the side of her face and ear.  
  
"I'm sure" Marita breathed as she ran her fingers through his curls.  
  
Sean kissed hungrily over her face and neck before moving down her chest. Marita sighed as her body came alive to his kisses. Sean moved over one breast then the other to suckle and lick them. After satisfying his taste, he kissed down her stomach. When he got to her womb, he kissed and rubbed his hands over his unborn child for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Eventually, Sean moved to nibble and kissed down the top of Marita's left thigh. He kissed and bit her knee before bending it and running his tongue down her shin. He kissed the top of her foot then lifted it and licked the bottom. Marita giggled at the tickling sensation. Sean moved up he right leg the way he moved down her left one. He again kissed over his baby before moving up her stomach, to her breasts, to her neck, to her lips.   
  
While they held their sweet kiss, Sean grabbed Marita under both knees and lifted her legs until her feet were dangling in the air. He teased her and himself as he moved his hips against her, rubbing their organs together but not penetrating her. He did this for several long minutes. Marita sighed and enjoyed the feeling but with each stroke, her need for fulfillment multiplied.  
  
"Sean" she moaned as he moved his hips faster and kissed on her neck.   
  
Sean knew from her tone what she was asking for. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes tight and tried to concentrate. He was ready to invade her but he wanted to prolong her pleasure as much as possible. He kept grinding against her, teasing her with his movements. His breath was hot in her ear as his breathing became labored.  
  
"Please, Sean" she sighed after another several minutes. "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I'm trying..." he said then ran his tongue over her earlobe. "I'm trying...to work hard... for you baby... so... ah! So you...won't... have to."  
  
"PLEASE SEAN! I'm ready!" she begged him.  
  
"You sure" he asked as he lightly bit her cheek.  
  
"Um hum"  
  
Sean held his grind as long as he could before he moved his hips back then forward to enter her sweetness. They both sighed as they came together and Sean immediately found a rapid pace. He used all his strength as pounded against her. When he heard Marita's cries, he wondered if her was hurting her.  
  
"Am I" he got out as he forcefully pushed himself deep inside her. "Hurting" he moved his hips in a circular motion to touch every centimeter of her inner walls. "You!" he pulled half way out and lunged back in.  
  
"AAHH!" Marita cried as his lovemaking grew in intensity.  
  
"ANSWER ME" he said in her ear as he continued his torrid moves.  
  
"No. No." Marita moaned. "AAHH!" she cried again. "You, ah!" she said as he stabbed her flesh. "Just... feel soooooo good."  
  
That seemed to push Sean over the edge. He did not think he could move any faster but he did. With almost bruising force, he pulverized her soft flesh. Their moans and groans filled the bedroom as their bodies did the wild thang. When Sean neared his release, he screamed at the top of his lungs and Marita joined in. After he poured everything he had into her, Sean rolled over on his back, taking Marita with him. They lay there not saying anything, just catching their breath and feeling the aftershocks of ending their period of abstinence.  
  
"That was good" Marita said after a while.  
  
"It was, wasn't it?" Sean laughed. He felt like he had been in the desert for days and just had a big glass of ice cold water.  
  
After a few minutes, Sean grabbed his bible and read the first four chapters of Songs of Solomon. Afterwards, they prayed then got out of bed. They both washed and got dressed. Marita made breakfast for them and they both were relieved that she did not have a bout of nauseousness after eating. It had become Sean's custom to ride up to the house with Marita then headed off to work.  
  
"Are you coming home for lunch?" Marita asked when she sat down at her desk and Sean was ready to leave.  
  
"Yeah. I can make it home today."  
  
"OK. I'll wait for you."  
  
"Alright" he said as he bent down to kiss her lips and rub her stomach. After kissing her, he bent further to kiss the baby. "I love you" he said to her stomach. "I love you" he said to Marita then kissed her lips again.  
  
"I love you. Bye."  
  
"Bye" he smiled then left.  
  
Marita busied herself and by 10 o'clock she was hungry. Lunchtime seemed to be slow in coming. She kept looking at the clock on the wall and trying to make the hands move faster. When that did not work, she dove back into her work and tried to concentrate. Lexy came in to visit for awhile and that seemed to help Marita. They talked about the baby and Lexy told Marita that Aunt Eleanor was showing her how to knit so that she could make some things for the baby. They chatted for another thirty minutes before Lexy went to the stables to feed her horse.  
  
After Lexy left, Marita finished her last bit of paper work and walked over to the window to watch for Sean. When she saw him riding up to the house, she smiled. She would finally get her hunger satisfied. Marita met Sean at the door.  
  
"Hey" she smiled at him.  
  
"Hey" he smiled back as he closed the door.  
  
"Let's go up to your room" she said as they stood in the foyer.  
  
"What" Sean was not sure he heard her. He had come home for lunch many times wanting to take Marita upstairs and have his way with her. She would always tell him 'no' because she would be too embarrassed if anyone in the house knew that they were up there, doing what they were doing.  
  
"Let's go up to your room" she repeated.  
  
"After you, my lady" he grinned.   
  
Sean was happy for this sudden change in her. He would never refuse a chance to make love to her. Sean followed her upstairs and had a very fulfilling lunch. He was even able to grab a bite to eat before kissing Marita goodbye and going back to work.   
  
That evening, Marita cooked one of Sean's favorite meals. Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, collard greens, cornbread, lemonade and peach cobbler. After she had gotten him full, Marita worked him out and Sean had now complaints.  
  
  
For the next two weeks, Sean woke up with Marita on top of him. They would make love at least twice before getting out of bed. Sean would come home for lunch and they would disappear upstairs in his old room. On a few occasions, Lexy caught them going into the bedroom, but Marita did not care. She wanted Sean and she was beyond the embarrassment of Lexy knowing what they were doing behind the locked door. However, Marita did try to keep quiet and make Sean keep quiet. She did not want the entire house to hear them scream and holler. At night, they would have dinner then work off that dinner before going to sleep.  
  
Sean loved the love making marathon he and Marita were running, but by the third week he was exhausted. Not only was he working or being worked by Marita morning, noon and night, but he was also working the tobacco fields. His stamina was now past 'E' and he did not know how to get an instant refill. He had no clue how to tell Marita to give him a break and let his body replenish itself. He was embarrassed that he actually did not want to make love to her because he was afraid he would not be able to perform up to his ability. Sean did not know whom he could talk to.   
  
Isaac? DEFINITELY NOT!! What would he sound like going to Isaac and telling him what his daughter, his baby girl, had turned into. "Isaac, Marita has turned into a sex maniac. She's out of control."  
  
His Pa? NO! How embarrassing would it be to tell his father that his wife was out doing him in the bedroom. "Pa, I can't keep up with Marita. She wants it everyday, three times a day. I'm tired!"   
  
Sean thought about Aunt Eleanor. Maybe he could ask if it was normal for a pregnant woman to develop an insatiable sexual appetite. But knowing Aunt Eleanor, she would correctly assume that Sean had run out of steam trying to satisfy that appetite. She would probably laugh in his face, albeit lovingly, but laugh she would. Sean was certain his ego could not stand up under such humiliation.  
  
With no one to talk to, Sean came up with another solution. He started getting up earlier than Marita and getting out of the house before she even woke up. For that entire week, he did not come home for lunch.   
  
In the evenings, Marita let him know how much she missed him and did her best to make up for their missed morning and afternoon love sessions. Each night, Marita had jumped on his bones and night by night he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. By the end of the third week, Sean knew he had to go to Aunt Eleanor.  
  
Sean had a very important meeting with Clancy on that Thursday. He had been working in the fields that morning and was scheduled to meet Clancy at 2pm. Sean left the fields at noon to go home and wash up. After he bathed, he felt so tired and decided to lie across the bed for just a few minutes.   
  
"Sean" he heard Marita calling him. "Sean."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and turned over on his back. He looked up at Marita and frowned.  
  
"What are you doing home? I though you were going to Aunt Eleanor's this afternoon."  
  
"I've already been to Auntie's. It's six o'clock."  
  
"WHAT!" Sean jumped up off the bed. "I was suppose to meet with Clancy at 2!" he rushed out the room and down the stairs as Marita followed. "I'm going into town. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone" he told her as he headed out the door.   
  
Saturday morning, Sean knocked on Auntie's door.   
  
"Well, mornin" she said when she opened her door. "What brings you by?"  
  
"Morning" he said wearily as he walked inside. Marita had keep him up late last night and he got up early this morning so he could get out of the house before she woke up.  
  
"You look mighty tired. You been sleeping?" she asked as she closed the door.  
  
"Ah, I, ah" Sean did not know how to begin.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Well. I, ah. I think something's wrong with Marita."  
  
"Is she still gettin sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
Auntie waited for Sean to explain what he meant but he just looked at her. He looked as if he was trying to get the words out but they would not come.  
  
"Well? What's the matter with her?"  
  
"She, ah, she's acting...I mean, she's got a lot of, of, ah" Sean tried to find the word. "Energy."  
  
"And?" Auntie raised her brow at her nephew-in-law.  
  
"And she's trying to use it all."  
  
"It sounds like she pretty healthy. That's a good thing for her to be active. It'll help when she gets ready to deliver."  
  
"She's trying to use all her energy" he hesitated and cleared his throat. "She's trying to use it all on me."  
  
Auntie was bewildered for a minute then the light came on. She broke out in a smile then in the laugh that Sean dreaded. Sean stood there looking pitiful while Auntie had a good, hearty laugh at his expense.  
  
"My My My!!!" she chuckled as she sat down. She looked up at Sean and her laughter burst forth again. "My little Mo used up yo resources!"  
  
"It's not THAT funny!" Sean frowned then pulled out the chair and sat down.  
  
"Yes it is!" she continued to laugh.  
  
After a few minutes, Auntie's laughter became contagious and Sean was able to grin, at least a little bit.  
  
"I need help Aunt Eleanor. She's wearing me out! I can't keep up with her. Is that normal?" he asked with a bewildered look.  
  
"Is what normal?" she laughed. "Her wearing you out or you not being able to keep up."  
  
Sean gave Auntie an exasperated look and Auntie took pity on him.  
  
"Some women do become aggressive" she grinned. "But it's nothing to worry about it. And as for you keeping up with her, you're not the first and you won't be the last man to be outdone by his wife. Why don't you just tell her your tired? OH!" she said before Sean could formulate an answer. "You don't have to tell me. I already know. That male ego of yours."  
  
Sean turned a little red because that was the reason. Auntie laughed again when she saw his blush.  
  
"You men can be so predictable" she shook her head.  
  
"Can you help me?" he pleaded. "You got anything I can take?"  
  
"Let me think" she creased her brow as she ran many remedies through her head. "You like onions?" she asked after a minute.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What about honey?"  
  
"Yeah" he said, although he had no plans of eating honey for a long while.  
  
"Come back this afternoon and I'll have something for you."  
  
"Alright" he said then stood up. "Thanks for your help. I'd appreciate it if, if you don't, ah" he cleared his throat. "Say anything. I mean if we kept this between us."   
  
"My lips are sealed." Auntie laughed as they walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks again" Sean said when they reached the door. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I'm always glad to help. Especially since my lil Mo loves you so much."  
  
Sean left Aunt Eleanor's and went to work in the tobacco fields. At lunchtime, Marita came out with a basket.  
  
"Hey" she said as she walked up to him between the leaves.  
  
"Hey" he smiled.  
  
"You left so early this morning."  
  
"I had to do something before coming out to the fields."  
  
"Oh. I though you were trying to avoid me" she said, half joking, half serious.  
  
"Now why would I want to avoid you." Sean laughed, then lightly pinched her cheek.  
  
"Well, all this week, you've been up and gone before I even wake up. And you hadn't been coming home for lunch" she voiced her suspicions. This morning, her hormones were acting up, she was a little emotional and her imagination was running wild  
  
"Baby, you know I've been trying to catch up on the work out here. You know we got behind and we need to have this crop ready to be cured" he smiled then said "Is that lunch you brought for me?" looking at the basket on her arm.  
  
"Yes" Marita smiled as she looked down at the basket.  
  
"Why don't we find us a tree to sit under?" he smiled as he took the basket from her.  
  
"Let's ride down by the river."  
  
"OK. We can do that" he said and they headed toward Marita's carriage.  
  
They enjoyed their lunch together and talked about the expansion of the warehouse. Sean had gotten the cost and time frame for it to be done. They discussed getting a loan versus doing the expansion in stages. They decided to do it in stages, with the first stage being buying all the materials. After they finished lunch, they rode back to the field and Sean told Marita he'd probably be late coming home because after he finished in the fields he needed to go to the warehouse.  
  
"What are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon?" Sean asked when he stopped the carriage.   
  
"Some chores around the house, then I'm going to help Alice. She wants to go through the attic and clean out some things. She also invited us to stay for dinner."  
  
"OK" he kissed her on the cheek then hopped down from the carriage.  
  
They said 'I love you' and 'goodbye' and went their separate ways.  
  
Sean worked in the fields for another two hours and stop by Aunt Eleanor's before going into town. She had small jar waiting for him.  
  
"Take a tea spoon today and then another on Monday when you wake up. Don't ever take it 3 days in a row, otherwise you might have Marita running from you" she warned. "By Monday night, you should be back to normal."  
  
"So I need to stay away from her until Monday?" Sean cringed.   
  
"You should for the full effect. It needs time to work."  
  
"What is it?" he looked at the jar in his hand.  
  
"Honey and onion juice." Auntie had pounded onions and mixed one part onion juice and with two parts purified honey. She heated the mixture until the water from the onion juice had evaporated and let the residue cool.  
  
Sean squenched his nose and Auntie laughed.   
  
"You could just tell her you to give you a couple of days to get to recover."  
  
"That's OK" he said quickly, thinking he would need about a week to recover. "I'll take it."  
  
"I thought you would" Auntie chuckled.  
  
Sean left Auntie's wondering how he would get through the next two days. Hopefully, Marita would not want to make love, at least for the next two days. But what if she did? He had to think of something. Alice! He thought, then headed to the house.  
  
"Hey Peanut. Where's Alice?" Sean asked as he came up the steps to the house.  
  
"In the dining room polishing the silver" Lexy answered as she walked down the steps to go to the stables.  
  
"Thanks" he said and walked into the house. "Hi Alice" he walked into the dining room.  
  
"Hi Sean" Alice smiled up at her brother.  
  
"I need a favor."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I need you to keep Marita busy after supper tonight."  
  
"Why?" Alice asked.  
  
"I just need her to have something to do after supper" he said, then thought about asking Clay to go to the Jockey Club with him after supper. "I was thinking about going to the Jockey Club and I didn't want her to be home alone tonight."  
  
"Oh, OK. I'll ask her if doesn't mind helping me in the attic after supper."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sean left Alice and went into town. He came back home just in time to wash up before he and Marita had to leave for his Pa's.  
  
"Alice wanted me to help with cleaning out the attic after supper" Marita told Sean as they rode to the house.  
  
"OK. That's fine. Clay and I are gonna ride into town to the Jockey Club." Clay had come by the warehouse to help Sean and agreed to go to the Jockey Club with  
him after supper.   
  
After dinner and dessert, Clay had gone outside to get the horses while Sean stood in the foyer with Marita.  
  
"I don't want you going home by yourself so wait for me."  
  
"Alright. Alice said there's a lot to go through, so have fun and don't rush to come back" Marita said. He had not been to the Club in over a year and Marita wanted him to enjoy himself.  
  
They kissed goodbye and Marita went off the help Alice and Sean went off to the Jockey Club. When Sean entered the Club for the first time in over a year, he got a few looks, but simply ignored them. But overall, the men accepted him back into their social circle. They knew that the Logans were a force to be reckoned with in their community because of the financial success they had acquired and were steadily building upon. They also recognized that Sean Logan was coming into his own and would be a success, even without Ned Logan.  
  
Alice and Marita stayed busy in the attic and were exhausted by 11pm. They both yawned as they came down the attic stairs. Sean had not made it back, so Marita went to his room and lay down. Some time after midnight, Sean came in the room and tried to wake Marita up. When he could not wake her, he decided that they could just sleep there tonight. He undressed Marita down to her undergarments and thought Alice did a good job keeping her busy because she did not even stir. He then stripped down to his underpants and slid under the covers. He wrapped his arm around Marita and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Marita woke first. When she turned to look at Sean, she saw that even sleep, he looked tired. He had gotten up so early yesterday, worked in the fields most the morning and afternoon, worked in the warehouse and stayed out late last night. Even though she wanted him, she elected not bother him this morning. She would let him rest up for tonight. She stretched her body before getting up and putting her clothes on. The house was quiet as she walked down the stairs and into the study. She wrote Sean a note telling him that she had gone home to bathe and get ready for Sunday service and that she hoped he woke up in time to join her.  
  
Sean did not make it to service and when Marita got home, Sean was not there. He was still asleep in his old room. Marita decided to start Sunday dinner. When everything was prepared and on the stove cooking, Sean walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey" he had walked up behind Marita, circled her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Hey. I was beginning to think you ran away from home" she teased.  
  
Sean laughed and let her go. "I was exhausted. I just woke up."  
  
Marita had turned around to face him and could see that he still had sleep lines on his face.  
  
"Hey in there" he bent down to Marita's growing stomach and kissed it. "I'm gonna take a bath" he said when he straighten back up.  
  
"OK. You hungry? I could fix you a sandwich to hold you until supper."  
  
"Yeah, would you" he said as he walked out the kitchen.  
  
Sean hurried to the wash room and quickly bathed, fearing Marita might try to join him. His sandwich was ready when he came back into the kitchen and he sat down at the table to eat.  
  
"Vivian's coming over" Marita told him as she water her plants that were sitting in her kitchen window.  
  
"WHAT" he looked up at Marita's back.   
  
"Vivian's coming over" she repeated.  
  
"FOR WHAT" he said in an astonished voice.  
  
"I'm giving her some recipes and we're going over some things for her and Clay's wedding" she said as she continued to tend to her flowers in the kitchen.  
  
"YOU and Vivian are swapping recipes and making wedding plans?"  
  
"Alice is coming to help with the wedding plans."  
  
"YOU and Vivian, Marita?!"  
  
"Yes" she said calmly. "And I'll probably invite her to stay for supper. Why don't you find Clay and ask him to come."  
  
"YOU and Vivian!" he said a third time.  
  
"That's what I said" Marita told him and walked out the kitchen.  
  
Sean sat dazed. Marita and Vivian becoming friends? IMPOSSIBLE! He shook his head and wondered if Clay knew anything about this. He could not have known because he would have said something last night when they went to the Jockey Club. After Sean finally finished his sandwich, he decided to go out to the horse track and watch Clay train and tell him that his fiancée was trading recipes and making wedding plans with his wife.  
  
As Sean opened the front door, Vivian was walking up the steps.  
  
"Hello, Sean" she spoke with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Vivian" Sean nodded. He still could not believe it. Marita and Vivian?  
  
"I'm here to see Marita."  
  
"Come on in" Sean backed up and allowed her to come into the foyer. "She just went up stairs. I'll get her for you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sean made it half way up the stairs when Marita appeared at the top of them.  
  
"Vivian's here" he told her and they walked down together.  
  
As Vivian watched them coming down together, she saw them differently for the first time. Since she had the opportunity to get to know Marita she had to admit that she understood why Sean fell in love with her. Marita was such a kind and caring woman and very easy to talk to. Now that she knew what love was, she could not help but see that Sean and Marita belonged together despite what society said. She even admitted that they looked good together, that they were a handsome couple.  
  
"Hi Vivian" Marita smiled when she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Hi" Vivian smiled back.  
  
"Well, I'll get out of here so you ladies can do whatever it is you ladies do" he smiled.  
  
"Don't forget to ask Clay" Marita said as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I won't. I'm going to see him now" he said then left them in the foyer.  
  
Marita and Vivian when into the kitchen and Marita pulled out her recipe box. They were still copying recipes when Alice arrived. The three ladies went over the arrangements for the wedding. Only one or two minor things had to be worked out for the nuptials that would be taking place in two weeks. Vivian informed them that William might be attending but her mother would not. Her mother was appalled that she would even marry Clay, a second son with no money. She was even more appalled that Vivian would be living in a 'dirty little cabin'. And to top ALL that, the servant, aka Marita, was invited!! Appalling!   
  
Vivian confided in them that she was hurt that her mother would not be there. However, because they had already made her feel loved and like a part of the Logan family, her mother's absence would not be as devastating as she thought.  
Marita and Alice were glad for that and reassured her that she was now family and she was indeed loved not only by Clay but by the entire Logan clan.  
  
******************  
  
"Did you know that Marita and Vivian are trading recipes and Marita is helping with the wedding?" Sean asked when Clay trotted over to him.  
  
"Vivian AND Marita?" he said, having the same reaction as his brother.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"She didn't tell me. How did you find out?"  
  
"Vivian's at the house now. It looks like our wives might actually end up friends."  
  
"I never thought that would happen" Clay said. Vivian continued to surprise him. No engagement party, no big wedding, living in a cabin. Now she was developing a relationship with Marita, someone she, at one time, look down her nose at. His love for her grew at that moment.   
  
"Me either."  
  
The brothers talked about the women they loved becoming friends then about the horse Clay was training for his next race. As they walked to the stables to put the horse in the stall, Sean told Clay that Marita wanted him to come to dinner.  
  
"Marita's inviting Vivian to dinner and wants you to come too."  
  
"What time do I need to be there?"  
  
"Marita didn't tell me. You can just ride back with me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ned and Isaac were in the stables when Sean and Clay walked in. The four men talked for another hour about 'men things' before Clay when inside to clean up for dinner at his brother and sister-in-law's. When Sean and Clay walked into the house, they heard Marita and Vivian laughing. They looked at each other then followed the sound of their laughter. They went to the den to find the women sitting in the middle of the floor giggling. They looked at each other again and both men thought the ladies had gotten hold of some wine and were a little tipsy.  
  
"Marita?" Sean called out to her. He was still baffled at what could bring these two, night and day, together.  
  
"OH! Sean you're back" she smiled up at him. "Hi Clay."  
  
"Hi Marita" he said.  
  
Vivian whipped around with a bright smile. "Clay!" she was happy to see him.  
  
The brothers walked over to them. Sean helped Marita up and Clay helped Vivian up.   
  
"Hi Viv" Clay said then kissed her lips.  
  
"When will dinner be ready?" Sean asked Marita.  
  
"I have to set the table and heat up everything."  
  
"OK. I'll run upstairs and clean up."  
  
Sean went upstairs and Marita went to set the table while Clay and Vivian sat in the den talking. Vivian told Clay that everything was coming together for the wedding. He was happy because she was happy and excited about the wedding, in spite of the fact that it was nothing like the elegant, expensive wedding she had wanted since she was a little girl.  
  
When dinner was ready, they all sat at the table in the kitchen because Marita had not yet found the dining table she wanted. Marita and Vivian talk to each other often throughout dinner and both men STILL could not believe their eyes and ears. Marita and Vivian? Who would have ever thought?  
  
After dinner, they all went into the den for coffee, cake and good conversation. Sean purposely kept their conversation lively and going. He wanted Marita good and sleepy by the time Vivian and Clay left. When Marita started yawning, Vivian and Clay thanked her for such a delicious supper and said their goodnights.  
  
"I need to wash the dishes" Marita yawned when they were alone.  
  
"You are too tired" Sean said. He stood behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her toward the stairs. "You need to go to bed. I'll wash them."  
  
"I can wash them" she said as she tried to turned toward the kitchen.  
  
"I SAID I would wash them. YOU go to bed!" he said then swatted her behind.  
  
Marita had gotten tired all of a sudden and she really did not want to protest. She wanted to go to bed.  
  
"Alright" she took her first step upstairs.  
  
Sean watched her until she disappeared, then went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. When he made it upstairs, Marita was sound asleep. Sean put on his pajama bottoms and got in bed. After reading to the baby, Sean settled in for a good night's sleep.  
  
*************  
  
When Marita woke up, Sean was gone and she started crying. She knew he was avoiding her. It had been two whole days since they had made love.  
  
"He doesn't want me! I'm not attractive to him anymore." MM  
  
Marita continued to cry as her mind kept focusing on the fact that Sean seemed to have lost interest in her. Marita then started thinking about the fact that it was HIS baby she was carrying. It was HIS baby that had made her sick for a whole month. It was HIS baby that was causing her to gain weigh. For all that, he should at least be at her beck and call, ready and willing to do whatever she wanted or needed him to do! Now she was mad at Sean for getting her pregnant. Whew! Her hormones were really out of control this morning.  
  
Marita eventually got out of bed and dressed. She ate a hearty breakfast and went to work. Sean did not come home for lunch and that started her tears again. She tried to concentrate on her work so she would not think about him. That afternoon, she decided to visit Auntie.  
  
"Hey Mo" Auntie opened the door to her.  
  
"Hi" she said and walked inside.  
  
"What brings you here? Did we get some more orders?"  
  
"No. We're caught up for now." she said sadly as she sat down at the table.  
  
"What's the matter?" Auntie heard her tone.  
  
"SEAN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!" she burst out and started crying.  
  
Auntie wanted to laugh at her niece because she knew how ridiculous her statement was. But instead, she tried to be logical.  
  
"Really? When did this happen?" Auntie said as she sat down across from Marita.  
  
"For the last week, he's been avoiding me. He gets up and leaves the house without even saying goodbye! He used to come up to the house for lunch but he hasn't lately. And" Marita paused. She was not comfortable telling Auntie about her and Sean's sex life. "And, he, he doesn't act like he's interested in me anymore."  
  
"What do you mean, he's not interested in you?"  
  
"When, when we're" she looked at her aunt through her tears. "When we're together as man and wife, he acts like it's such a chore to him!"  
  
"How long as this been going on?"  
  
"For the last week."  
  
Poor Marita, Auntie thought. This pregnancy was really doing a number on her.  
  
"Baby, I know that boy loves you. And you know it too. Maybe he's been working hard lately and is a little tired."  
  
"Why doesn't he just tell me that!" she cried.  
  
"Who knows" Auntie feigned ignorance. She did promise Sean she would not tell Marita about their conversation. "Men can act funny sometimes when it comes to relations with their wives. Why don't we go out to the garden. I'm sure that'll make you feel better."  
  
"Alright" Marita said and wiped her tears.  
  
"Let me get you a handkerchief" Auntie offered and got up and went to her room.  
  
She came back and handed it to Marita. "And stop all this talk about Sean not lovin you. I know that boy would walk through fire for you" she gently scolded Marita.  
  
Marita nodded slightly as she dried her eyes. They went out to the garden and Marita did feel much better. She and Auntie talked about the baby and Auntie told Marita more about her mother when she was carrying Marita and after she delivered her. They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together before Marita headed home.  
  
Marita had just finished cooking dinner when Sean came home into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey" he said looking at Marita standing at the sink washing her cooking dishes.  
  
"Hi" Marita turned and looked over her shoulder at him. He had an extremely happy grin on his face. Marita thought he was up to something. "What are you smiling for?" she asked as she turned back to the sink.  
  
He had made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a wet kiss on the cheek and a tight squeeze before saying "Can't I smile if I want to?"  
  
"I guess" Marita said. She was still a little put out that he was, as she put it, avoiding her and would not tell her why.   
  
"You left Pa's early today" he said resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Um hum" she told him.  
  
"How long before supper?"  
  
"It's ready now. All I need to do is set the table."  
  
"OK. I'll go wash up" he said and let her go and left the kitchen.  
  
When Sean came back, Marita had everything on the table. He said grace and they started eating. Marita was not very talkative. Sean had to practically force her to join in the conversation. Marita noticed that even though she was being quiet, which is unlike her at their dinner table, he continued to grinned at her throughout supper. After they finished eating, they cleared the table and Marita washed while Sean dried.   
  
"I'm gonna go get some firewood for upstairs. I'll be up in a minute" Sean told Marita as she walked upstairs.  
  
"Alright."   
  
When Sean came in the room, he put the logs in the fireplace and started a fire. He then walked up behind Marita, who was standing at her dresser taking off her earrings. He pressed himself into her backside while his hands cradled the baby.  
  
"Aunt Eleanor came after me with her shot gun today" Sean said before kissing her neck.  
  
Sean's pressing into her backside, his strong hands embracing her slightly bulging stomach, his deep sensual voice and his lips on her neck sent shivers through her body.  
  
"She said she didn't want to do it but she might have to make you a widow and my baby a fatherless child if I didn't straighten up" he whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe then ran his tongue over it.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Marita sighed. Her body was instantly set on fire.  
  
"She accused me of not loving you anymore" he said as he moved his hands up her stomach. "And not wanting you" he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. "I wonder where she got that crazy idea from" he said as he continued to kiss her neck and the side of her face.  
  
Marita was too caught up in Sean's caresses that she did not bother to answer.  
  
"Nothing" he said as he slowly moved his hand back down her stomach. "Could be farther" his hands roamed over her stomach, going lower. "From the truth" his right hand finding its way between her legs, caressing her through her dress. "Why in the world" he said as his left hand lifted up to take hold of her breast. "Would she think something like that?" he stuck his tongue in her ear.  
  
Sean kissed and caressed her for several more minutes before moving his hands to unbutton her dress.  
  
"I think you're the only one who can convince Aunt Eleanor that her notion is wrong" he kissed the skin his unbuttoning was exposing. "So I guess" he said as he pushed her dress off her shoulders. "I'm gonna have to convince you" he kissed her naked shoulder. "Beyond a shadow of doubt" he kissed across her shoulder blade. "That I want you" he kissed her other shoulder. "And" he kissed her neck. "That I love you" he whispered in her ear. "More than anything."  
  
To Be Continued............  
  



	29. A Loving Husband

Sean was able to convince Marita of his love for her and his deep desire for her, pregnant and all. He even read to the baby at the end of their first love session. After making passionate love to her several times, Sean had Marita begging him to stop and let her get some rest. But Sean insisted on making sure that Marita never ever again thought he did not love her or did not want her. Besides, he told her when he started on her for the ump teenth time, he needed to give her plenty of proof so that she could convince Aunt Eleanor not to hunt him down and kill him.  
  
When Sean made love to Marita for the last time it was well past midnight and he asked her if she had any more notions about his not loving or wanting her. Marita sighed 'no' as her eyelids closed and she fell instantly into a satisfied, exhausted blissful sleep. Sean pulled Marita into his chest and wrapped his arm around her. He had a smile on his face as he thought about his 'energized' little wife running out of energy. His grinned grew bigger as he thought about his newfound stamina. He would have to buy Aunt Eleanor a very special gift because he would forever be in her debt. His libido was in full force again and he had the remedy to restore it whenever Marita became so energized that she drained him. When he finally drifted off to sleep, he still had that smile on his face.  
  
Later that morning, Marita woke up with Sean snuggled against her back. She slowly opened her eyes to the bright light in the room. She stretched her naked body under the covers and felt refreshed. After reading her bible and praying, Marita smiled as she thought about Sean's lovemaking just a few hours earlier. He was so passionate with her. His touch, his words, were so loving and tender. She actually laughed aloud as she thought about how ridiculous she must have sounded to Auntie when she said Sean did not love her anymore. Marita then thought about Sean and his steady hardness. She wondered what had gotten into him. It seemed as if he would never go soft or get tired. He had given her enough to last her for a day or two, so she ease out of bed and when to bathe.   
  
Sean was still asleep when Marita came out of the washroom. She dressed and left her sleeping husband to go downstairs and cook breakfast. After Marita ate, she washed the dishes and put a plate in the oven for Sean. She then penned him a note, placed it on the kitchen table and left for work.  
  
When Sean woke, he was ready for Marita and he was more than anxious for a lovemaking marathon to start the day. He reached for Marita and was disappointed when all he felt was cold sheets. He opened his eyes, sighed and turned on his back. As he lay there looking up at the ceiling, he wondered if she was downstairs because he did not hear her in the washroom. If she was downstairs, he planned on bringing her back to bed. After praying and reading his bible, Sean hopped out of bed and went to wash his face. He then went downstairs hoping to find Marita. He went to the kitchen and was disappointed that a note, not Marita, was waiting for him. He picked up the not and smiled as he read it.  
  
Honey  
  
I missed having breakfast with you but you were sound asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'm sure you're tired from your active night. I hope you don't sleep the morning away because I have a big breakfast waiting for you in the oven. All your favorites.  
  
Thank you for a beautiful night. I love you.  
  
M  
  
"I love you too baby" he said before putting the note down and going over to the stove to get his breakfast. After he ate and dressed, Sean went into town to take care of some assembly business and to go by the warehouse. The materials for expanding the warehouse were due in and Sean wanted to be sure they had gotten everything they had ordered. He also wanted to meet with the builder who would be doing the work.  
  
At lunchtime, he went up to his Pa's looking for an afternoon romp with his wife. He ran into Lexy and was informed that Marita had gone into town with Alice. She also told him that she did not know when they would be back. Sean grabbed some food and waited as long as he could for Marita but eventually he had to head out to the tobacco barn. When it neared 5 o'clock, Sean called it a day and went back to the house to see if Marita was ready to go home. When get got there she was not in the study. On his way upstairs, he ran into Alice, who was coming down.  
  
"Hey Alice."  
  
"Hi Sean" she smiled at him.  
  
"Did Marita go home already?"  
  
"No, she said she was going to the garden."  
  
"OK. Thanks." he said and turned around and went back downstairs.   
  
Sean left the house and headed to the garden. He saw Marita sitting among the flowers with a full basket at her side. She had clipped enough to replace the wilting ones in her house.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Logan" Sean shouted as he approached her and Marita turned toward him. "You're in big trouble" he said as he smiled at her.  
  
"For what?" Marita smiled back at him as she looked up at his handsome face.  
  
"You" he said as he dropped to his knees and sat next to her. "Left this morning without giving me my wake up call" he grinned then kissed her lips. "Then you are no where to be found when I came looking for lunch" he grinned again and kissed her lips. "I been missing you woman!" he said then gave her a very sweet kiss. "I think I'm gonna have to lock you in the bedroom and teach you a lesson about leaving your husband without giving him the love he needs to make it through the day."  
  
When her hormones were not taking her on an emotional ride, Marita had clear thoughts. She recognized that her sexual appetite had increased dramatically. She also realized that Sean was working very hard in the fields and at the warehouse and with their sex life intensifying the way it had, she knew that his body had no choice but to get exhausted. She also figured that their sexless weekend had rejuvenated him, but she wondered how soon he would run out of energy if they went back to the pace they started three weeks ago.   
  
"Are you sure you have what it takes to be in a locked room with me?" Marita said in a teasing but aggressive tone.   
  
Sean was turned on right there in the garden. Marita would usually blush when he teased her about their sex life. If she teased him back, she usually did in a bashful manner. But this time she came back at him with in a very assertive tone and he loved it. He had seen her mature physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. Now he was watching her mature sexually. He could hardly contain the wide grin that spread across his face.  
  
"You care to find out if I have what it takes? But before you answer, remember last night. There's plenty more where that came from" he warned her.  
  
"I don't believe you" she challenged him.  
  
"So you're calling me a liar?"  
  
"No. I just don't believe there's 'plenty more'" she smiled at him. She was hoping there was plenty more and then some.  
  
"I think you want me to show you that there's plenty more" he grinned back at her.   
  
"You do know me SO well" she laughed.  
  
And Marita knew he SO well. If she doubted Sean's ability to do something he knew he could be exceedingly well, he would put forth 200% to show her that she was wrong. And Marita wanted to be wrong this time.  
  
And wrong she was. When they got home, they did not even eat dinner. They headed straight for the bedroom. Marita's hormones and Auntie's honey and onion mix in Sean's system proved to be a lethal combination. Sean and Marita made silent vows to themselves to not give in and call it quits until the other surrendered. Sean gave out first simply because while he was working hard in the sun that afternoon, Marita was napping in his old room.  
  
"So, are you raising the white flag?" Marita teased him as she lay on top of him, looking down at him with her chin propped on her folded hands.  
  
"Enjoy your victory. Tomorrow is a new day" he smiled as he closed his eyes.  
  
The next two months went by fast for Sean and Marita. With Clay and Vivian getting married in two weeks, the entire family was busy helping to make sure everything was ready for the big day. Sean spend a lot of time with Clay giving him advice on being married and reassuring him that he would be a great husband to Vivian. Marita helped Vivian decorate the cabin to her taste and started teaching Vivian to actually cook some of the recipes she had given her. Vivian was not a quick learner when it came to cooking and she became frustrated and would cry and say she would be a terrible wife. Marita tried to reassure Vivian that she would make Clay a good wife, even if she could not cook. Marita offered to invite them to dinner until Vivian could at least cook a dish or two.  
  
When they were not busy working or helping the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Clay Logan, Sean and Marita enjoyed each other to the fullest. Sean would take a teaspoon of his wonder love potion every other day so he was able to keep up with Marita's hormones. Each day was a contest to see who could last the longest. On some days, Marita came away the victor. On some days Sean came away the victor. But everyday, they both came away good and satisfied. And not only did they enjoy each other in the bedroom, they also enjoyed their simple time together, which they both considered very special moments between them. As the baby grew, they began to take more walks down by the river. Sometimes they would spend their entire Sunday afternoon by the river talking about the baby or just holding each other while they listened to the river flow.   
  
Although Sean did not care for poetry, he would sit and listen as Marita read him her favorite poems. Although Marita did not care for horse racing or horse breeding, she would sit and listen when Sean would tell her about the latest horse race or about some horse Ned, Clay and Isaac was breeding. They spent time dreaming about the business empire they wanted to build for their children. They talked about how they would teach their children to work hard so that they would appreciate how hard their parents worked to leave them an inheritance.  
  
Of all the special moments they would share during this first pregnancy, the most special moment for each of them was the first time they felt the baby move.  
  
Marita was in the study going over mortgages when she felt a funny feeling. It was in her stomach. She had never felt it before and wondered what it could be. As she wondered, she rested her hand on her stomach. There it goes again and Marita's eyes became wide with amazement. She felt movement under her hand. Tears formed in Marita's eyes as it hit her fully - a baby was growing inside her. Her baby, Sean's baby was growing and moving inside her.  
  
A feeling of love overwhelmed her. The love she felt for Sean astonished her at times, but this feeling of love was different. It was a mother's love. A love that could not be described with words. A love that continues to love in spite of what a child does. A love that bears all things. A love that endures all things. A love that never gives up. A love that never fails. Marita's tears ran down her cheeks.   
  
An innocent baby needed her protection, her nurturing, her guidance, her kind words, her loving, tender hand. At that moment, Marita felt motherhood and her tears turned into cries of joy. She was going to be a mother. That realization had not fully sunk in until now.  
  
Lexy had come to talk with Marita and saw her crying. She rushed into the study and over to the desk.  
  
"Marita" she said. "What's wrong?" she patted her shoulder.  
  
Marita could not speak, she could only cry as her hand remained on her baby.  
  
"Marita, please tell me what's wrong!" Lexy became worried. "Please don't cry. Just tell me what's the matter."  
  
When Marita continued to cry, Lexy started crying. "DON'T cry Marita. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
When Marita still could not answer her, Lexy ran from the study.  
  
"PA! ALICE! PA! PA! PA!" she cried as she hurried up the stairs.   
  
"What's the matter Lexy!" Ned yelled as met her in the hallway.  
  
"PA! Marita's crying" she cried as tears ran down her face. "And she won't tell me what's the matter with her. She won't stop crying Pa" she said to Ned's back as she followed him back downstairs.   
  
Ned hurried into the study and saw his daughter-in-law sitting behind the desk crying.  
  
"Marita, sweetheart, what's the matter?" he asked in an anxious voice as he walked over to her.  
  
Marita looked up at him through her tears and just shook her head as she continued to cry.   
  
"Is the baby ok?" Ned noticed she had her hand on her stomach.  
  
Marita shook her head 'yes' and Ned breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"What's the matter sweetheart" he said in a very tender voice as he squatted down next to her. "Tell me what's the matter."  
  
"I... want... Sean" she said in between her soft sobs.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Ned asked because he had no idea where Sean was.  
  
"No... " she said. "I... want... Sean."  
  
Ned turned toward Lexy who was standing next to him.  
  
"Do you know where Sean is?" he looked up at Lexy.  
  
Lexy shook her head 'no' and she continued to look at Marita.  
  
"Go find Alice. She may know where he is" he said to Lexy then turned back to Marita. "Marita, sweetheart, we'll try to find him but please tell me what's wrong."  
  
Lexy ran from the study and to the front door. Before she could open it, it opened and Sean walked in.  
  
"SEAN! Marita's crying and she won't tell us what's the matter" Sean flew past Lexy. "She said she wanted you" Lexy said as she following him into the study.  
  
"Marita! What wrong? Is it the baby?" Sean said as he hurried over to her side.  
  
When Ned heard Sean's voice, he stood and moved out of the way. Sean squatted down in the same position that Ned had been in. He looked up into Marita's tear filled eyes as she looked down into his. "What the matter baby?"  
  
Marita did not say anything as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sean looked down at his hand on Marita's stomach and her hand on his. He frowned then looked back at her. "Why are you crying?" he said. At that moment, Sean felt something beneath his hand and he did not know what it was. His immediate reaction was to pull his hand away, but Marita held it in place.  
  
"It's the baby" she whispered. "He's moving" she said and her tears continued to flow.  
  
Sean was speechless as he felt his child move. It became more real to him now that he would be a father. He was feeling the life he helped create. Tears began to form in his eyes.  
  
Ned, who had been looking on, eased out the room and pulled a reluctant Lexy along with him. He closed the door, breathed a breath of relief and smiled. That was his first grandchild in there causing his parents to cry like babies.   
  
Back in the study, Sean was still speechless. The baby must have known he was the center of attention because he continued to move around, giving his parents unspeakable joy.  
  
"You think he's gonna move again" Sean asked when the little one finally settled down.  
  
"I don't know" Marita said.  
  
The parents stayed glued in the same position with their hands over the baby, waiting to see if he would move again. After several minutes, they gave up.  
  
"I guess he tired himself out" Sean laughed as he stood up and leaned on the desk.  
  
"I guess he did" Marita laughed.  
  
They stared at each other and smiled for the next few minutes before Marita spoke.  
  
"It's so amazing to me that our baby is growing inside me" Marita said with awe in her voice. "And feeling him move..." she started to cry again and could not put her feelings into words.  
  
Sean pulled her out of the chair, sat down and pulled her down on his lap. Marita put her arms around his neck and laid her forehead on the side of his and cried. Sean held her lovingly in her arms while they let they reality of becoming parents hit them full force. They stayed in the study for the next hour, not saying anything just holding each other and basking in the love that filled the room.  
  
**********************  
  
One morning two months before the baby was due, Sean had come out of the washroom to find Marita sitting on the side of the bed with her back to him. She had told him before he went into the washroom that she was going downstairs to cook breakfast.  
  
"I thought you were going to cook breakfast" he said innocently.   
  
"Is that all you care about?! FOOD!" Marita snapped at him.   
  
Sean did not know what to say. All he had done was ask a simply question and he was getting his head bitten off. As he timidly walked over to the bed, he noticed Marita was crying.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I CAN'T PUT ON MY SHOES!" she cried. "My stomach is getting so big" she sobbed. "That I can't bend over."  
  
Sean almost laughed, but he did not dare. He tried to reason with her.  
  
"Well, baby, you ARE pregnant."  
  
"DON'T you think I know that!" she cried as she glared at him through her tears.  
  
It took everything Sean had not to laugh in his lovely wife's face. She was so beautiful sitting there crying her eyes out because she could not bend over and touch her feet. Sean knew it was in his best interest to be as helpful as he could and not let the laughter that was building spill over. He stood up and bent down in front of her.  
  
"Here, let me put them on for you" he said in a soothing voice. He took her left foot in his hands and caressed it before he put her boot on and laced it up. Then he dressed her right foot. "There" he said as he stood up.  
  
Marita was still crying silently as she looked down at her feet. Feet she could no longer reach. "Thank you" she said with a sad voice.  
  
Sean sat back down next to her. "Now, are you gonna stop crying and give me smile?"  
  
"I'm getting fat!!" she said as her tears continued.  
  
"You're not fat, baby. You're just... just, um a little round" Sean chuckled as he tried teasing her tears away.  
  
"It's not funny!" Marita turned to him and frowned. "It's all your fault anyway!"  
  
"What did I do?" Sean asked as he continued to chuckle.  
  
"YOU got me pregnant. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be getting fat and I'd be able to bend over and put on my own shoes!" she cried.   
  
Marita's statement was too funny for Sean to take offense. Her statement was also the straw that broke the camel's back. He burst out in merry laugher.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!" Marita screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry ba..." he said as he was it hard in the face.  
  
Marita had grabbed a pillow and swung at her laughing husband and hit him dead in his face. Sean fell back on the bed as he continued to laugh.  
  
"IT'S" hit in the face.  
"NOT" hit in the face.  
"FUNNY!!" hit, hit, hit, hit...  
  
Sean continued to laugh and Marita continued to hit. He put up his arms to try and fend off her attack as he continued to laugh at her. When Marita got tired of hitting Sean, she threw the pillow to the side and got up off the bed and walked toward the door.  
  
"Marita" Sean called to her with laughter in his voice and laughing tears in his eyes.  
  
Marita ignored him and opened the door and walked out the room. Sean hopped up off the bed and followed after her.  
  
"Marita, baby, come on" he said as he followed her down the stairs. "Don't be mad at me."  
  
Marita still ignored him as she headed to the kitchen. Sean followed and knew he was in trouble. He needed to find a way to get back in her good graces.   
  
"Why don't I fix us some thing to eat or I could run up to the house and get us something" Sean offered when Marita pulled out her skillet and put it on the stove.  
  
"Go up to the house" Marita said as she turned from the stove and went to set the table. Her feelings were hurt because he laughed at her and did not understand what she was going through but she would allow him to make up to her by getting breakfast for them.   
  
"What! You don't trust my cooking?" Sean said.   
  
"No not really" she answered.  
  
"Alright, I'll go up to the house" Sean said as he walked over to the table next to her. "You'd better not be mad at me when I get back."  
  
"I can be if I want too" she told him.  
  
He laughed at her before kissing her cheek and leaving to get their breakfast.  
  
Marita's emotional outbursts got progressively worse as the days passed. In the beginning Sean was able to laugh but as they got worse he wanted to take Marita and gag her and lock her up in a room until the baby was born. She was running him ragged. If she was not crying over the silliest thing, she was fussing at him. And sometimes she got mad at him just because he was breathing the same air she was.  
  
Sean had been called to Frankfort for an emergency Assembly meeting and he was glad. He needed to get away from Marita for awhile. He had asked Alice to come and stay with Marita and she said she would. Sean was not away from Marita for a day when he felt guilty about leaving her and wanted to go back home. He told Clancy that he needed to return home and Clancy understood. He told Sean he would come to Lexington and brief Sean on the meeting. Sean rushed back home to his crying, temperamental wife. A wife he loved more than anything. A wife he would not trade for all the tea in China, even though she was acting like a jar of vinegar.  
  
Marita's outburst would sometimes happened in front of other members of the family. Alice had started avoiding her because she could never tell when Marita would have one of her moments, a name the family had come up with for Marita's outbursts. She even snapped at Lexy one day and that was too much for Lexy. Lexy could hold her own with any member of the family and though she was the baby, she never backed down. But when Marita snap at her, Lexy was in tears. Marita was always the one she could talk to and Marita NEVER raised her voice at Lexy, even when she was correcting her.  
  
The minute Marita snapped at Lexy, she knew she was wrong. When she went up to Lexy's room to apologize, they both ended up crying and hugging each other. Marita promised not to snap at her again and Lexy promised not to do anything to make Marita mad. At least until she had the baby.   
  
*******************  
  
A month before the baby was due, Sean walked into the barn and saw Isaac and Ned sitting on crates, sharing a drink.  
  
"Hi son" Ned said as he looked toward Sean.  
  
"Pa, Isaac" he said with a forlorn look on his face.   
  
"Sean" Isaac said.  
  
"Something bothering you son?" Ned asked as he noticed Sean's distressed look.  
  
"Marita's wearing me out. I'll be glad when this baby is born so she can get back to normal. She WILL start acting normal again, won't she?" he said in a desperate voice as he look from Ned to Isaac.  
  
Ned and Isaac looked at each other and laughed. They both had gotten a glimpse of Marita misbehaving and they sympathized with Sean.  
  
"Your mother behaved that same way when she was carrying you. And she DID 'get to normal' after you were born" Ned smiled at Sean.  
  
"Well, son" Isaac said. "You don't have that much longer to go."  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to live with her."  
  
Isaac could not take offense. Marita was his baby girl and he did spoil her, but he knew what Sean was going through and he could not help but side with him. And he also knew that Sean loved his baby girl more than anything, even when she was acting so moody.  
  
"You're right about that" Isaac laughed.   
  
"Son, just try being extra nice to her. Do special things for her. That always made your mother feel better. Even when she was yelling at me or crying for no apparent reason. Agree with EVERYTHING she says no matter how crazy it is. And apologize when you THINK she might accuse you of something. " Ned laughed. "And remember how much you love her. Believe me, when that baby is born you'll forget all about these last few months."  
  
Sean stayed in the barn with Ned and Isaac talking about pregnant wives. They eventually started talking about the horses and how well Clay was doing in his training.   
  
That night, Sean lay in bed holding Marita and thinking about the advice he got from his father and Isaac. Do special things for her, agree with whatever she says and say 'I'm sorry'. Sean thought he could handle that. He would do everything he could to make this last month of pregnancy as pleasant for Marita as he could. And if she were happy, he would be happy. Then he thought back to this morning and now he was able to laugh...  
  
Marita had prepared breakfast and called Sean to the table. When Sean got to the kitchen, Marita was standing at the table.   
  
"Baby, I gotta go. We got behind yesterday in the fields and I need to help so we can catch up" he said when he saw two plates of food on the table.  
  
"Don't you want to eat my cooking" she said before her eyes watered up.  
  
"I love your cooking, honey, but I just don't have time to eat right now" he tried to explain.  
  
"But I got up early and made this breakfast JUST for you!" she cried.  
  
"Keep it warm for me. I'll eat it when I get back. I promise" he tried to pacify her.  
  
"It won't be any good when you get back" she cried.  
  
"OK. OK, Marita, I'll eat it now" he said as he pulled out the chair and sat down.  
  
"No, that's OK. You go ahead and leave" Marita said as she grabbed the plate from in front of him before he could put his fork in it.  
  
"Marita, please!" Sean said exasperated as he watched her walk over to the counter.  
  
"Have a good day in the fields" she said in a teary voice.  
  
Sean did not have time to fight with her about eating breakfast, so he decided to go. He walked up to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you" he said in a sweet voice, hoping to soothe her.  
  
"Um hum" she said and started crying.  
  
"Marita, please don't cry. I told you I would eat if you really want me too."  
  
"I don't want you to eat because I want you too!!" she cried. "I want you to eat because you like my cooking!!"  
  
"Here" Sean said and grabbed the plate off the counter. "I'm gonna eat because I LOVE your cooking" he said as he walked to the table and sat down.  
  
Sean began to eat as quickly as he could.  
  
"Aren't you gonna join me?" he asked her between bites.  
  
Marita turned from the sink and walked over to the table and sat down. They ate in silence because Sean did not want to say anything to set Marita off. When he had cleaned his plate, he took it and placed it in the sink. He walked back over to Marita and leaned down and kissed her again and rubbed her growing stomach.   
  
"It was delicious" he said. "I'll probably be out in the fields all day. I love you" he said before he rushed out of the house.  
  
***************  
  
Sean chuckled as he remembered coming home this evening to find that Marita had cook all his favorites for dinner. She would do that when she had acted especially horrible. Sean smiled as he gave her a bouquet of all her favorite flowers. Sean told her he had missed her that day and wanted to see her smile. She started crying again because she knew she did not deserve his sweet gesture. Sean kissed her and wiped her tears away and she gave him that smile he was looking for.  
  
In the days that followed, Sean was wonderful, especially when Marita was not. Sean would pamper Marita by washing and brushing her hair, and giving her feet and back massages. He brought her flowers everyday and would read her favorite love poems to her. He had started serving her breakfast in bed. A week had pasted before Sean admitted that he had being going up to the cookhouse and asking Cook to prepare the breakfasts.  
  
********************  
  
A week before the baby was due, Sean woke to sobs. He was not sure at first what the sound was but once he opened his eyes he realized Marita was crying.  
  
Sean pushed himself up on his elbow and placed his hand on her overgrown stomach. "What's wrong Marita?" he asked in a worried tone. "Are you alright? Is the baby hurting you?" Marita continued to cry uncontrollable. Sean became worried and got out of bed and went to her side and sat next to her.   
  
"Baby, please tell me what's wrong" Sean said as he again put his hand on her stomach and began to rub it, hoping that would soothe her. Marita cried even more and shook her head in the negative.  
  
"Marita" Sean said a little forcible, "you need to tell me what's wrong. Is the baby hurting you? Are you in any kind of pain?" He needed to know if he should send for the doctor.  
  
Marita again shook her head in the negative and Sean was relieved. "OK" he said. "Tell me baby. What's wrong" he said in a sweet, loving and very patience voice.  
  
"Nu.......thing" Marita cried and I mean CRIED. She got louder and more hysterical. Sean didn't know what to do so he tried to be logical.  
  
"So why are you crying?" Sean said.  
  
"I, I can't get UP!" she cried. "My stomach is too BIG! I feel like a fat pig! I'm ugly!" she cried as her tears continued to fall. "I couldn't get comfortable last night and I didn't get any sleep!"  
  
If Sean didn't love her so much he would have laughed in her face. Instead he got up and went over to the basin and wet a hand cloth. He went back over to the bed and sat down and wiped the tears from her face. He helped her to sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed. Sean sat next to her, put his arm around her waist and let her finish her cry.   
  
When Marita's hysterical cries were demoted to whimpers, Sean said "First of all" kiss on the cheek. "You are beautiful" he whispered. "Second," kiss on the cheek. "you are not fat. You are carrying my baby. And thirdly," kiss on the cheek. "You may feel like a 'fat pig' but you look like a beautiful swan" he said sweetly and tenderly.  
  
Marita's tears started again but this time they were tears of joy. She was so grateful to have such a wonderful husband. "My feet are swollen" she said, half laughing half crying, as she tried to lift her legs so she could see them.   
  
Sean laughed and bent his head to her stomach. Marita naturally ran her fingers through his curls. Sean kissed her swollen abdomen and said to his unborn child "See what you are doing to your mother." Marita could only smile as Sean's teasing lifted her spirits. Sean lifted his head and smiled at Marita. He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll be right back" he said as he left the room.  
  
Sean returned ten minutes later. He walked over to Marita, took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her nightgown on the sides and began to pull it up.  
  
"SEAN! What are you doing?" Marita said a little hysterically as she stopped his hands upward motion. Her spirits were lifted but she still felt very unattractive. She didn't want Sean to see her naked.  
  
"I'm about to take your nightgown off" he answered in a very reasonable voice.  
  
"NO you are NOT!" Marita snapped as she tried to push his hands away.  
  
"Marita" Sean said in a soothing voice that Marita was beginning to loathe. "I love you and you are still the most beautiful woman in the world. Now, I'm about to undress you so I can give you a nice hot sponge bath".  
  
The love Marita saw in his eyes and heard in his voice brought back those tears. "I have stretch marks!" she cried as her tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Sean saw that her defenses were down and he just smiled at her and pulled her nightgown over her head. Marita felt self conscious about standing naked and bloated before Sean. He smiled at her and took her by the hand and led her to the bath area. Sean picked Marita up and placed her in the warm, jasmine scented water. The warm water felt so good that Marita let out a sigh.  
  
Sean lovingly washed every inch of Marita's body. He spent extra time washing her swollen stomach, letting her know through his caresses that he still thought she was beautiful and attractive. When he was done, he helped her stand up and dried her off. He then bent his head and rained kisses over her protruding middle and again Marita was brought to tears by his tender love. Sean lifted his head and bent down and picked Marita up and carried her back to their room. He dressed her in her undergarments and one of her lightweight dresses.  
  
"Hey why don't I go get breakfast and we can go down to the river and have a breakfast outing" Sean said when he had buttoned the last button on her dress.  
  
"I'd love that" Marita smiled. She was so grateful for him. Especially since he had been so loving to her in spite of the fits she had been having.  
  
"Alright" he said. He went to the closet and got a blanket then grabbed Marita by the hand and walked out the bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
After he got a basket out the kitchen, they went outside and Sean loaded Marita up into the carriage and they went the cookhouse. Sean packed ham, biscuits, strawberries, grapes and bananas. They went down to the river, sat under the oak tree and ate their breakfast. They stayed down by the river for the rest of the morning and only went back home when they got hungry again. Sean stayed home all day with Marita. She had gotten into a cleaning mood but Sean would not let her do much. She had to settle for telling him what to do and supervising his work. If he did not do it to her liking, Sean told her 'too bad' because she would not be doing anything strenuous.  
  
And that is how it would be until the baby was born. Sean attached himself to Marita to keep an eye on her. He did not want her to overwork herself since she was so close to delivering their baby. If she went up to the house, he followed her. Whenever he had to leave her, he put his sisters in charge of being her personal bodyguard. She told him one evening that she felt like a prisoner and he simply laughed at her.  
  
********************  
  
Marita woke up at midnight. She had an awful cramp. It lasted for only a few seconds. Marita lay there and waited to see if it would happen again.   
  
To Be Continued...................  
  



	30. First Crumb Snatcher

Marita's night was restless. Those nagging cramps woke her every hour and she would wait for the gush of water Aunt Eleanor told her would come. While she waited for the dam to break, she would fall back to sleep. Marita did not wake Sean because Auntie had told her that a lot of men lost their head during the birthing process and it would probably be best to alert Sean at the last possible moment.  
  
When the morning light shone in the room, Marita did not even budge. She had just fallen back to sleep before the sun rose. When Sean finally opened his eyes and saw Marita still sleeping, he was surprised because, unlike him, the morning light usually woke her. She had gone to bed early and he wondered if the baby had tired her out because Aunt Eleanor had told him that as she near her delivery she might become more tired. He chuckled as he looked at her lying on her back thinking that her stomach almost reached the ceiling. He knew Marita would kill him dead if she knew he thought such a thought.   
  
Sean lovingly rubbed her stomach. "Hey in there" he said after he had bent and kissed the side of the mound. "I'm really anxious to meet you. When are you coming out?" he asked. "Your mother will be happy too when she gets to meet you. And I'll be glad when you get to meet her. You will love her the minute you lay eyes on her. And do you know how I know that? Because I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her. There's just something about her that we Logan men can't resist" Sean laughed. He was convinced he had sired a male child. "She's beautiful, inside and outside and she's gonna be the best ma this world has ever seen. You are so lucky to have her."  
  
Sean continued to talk to his son for the next few minutes, telling the baby all about Marita's wonderful qualities and how lucky he was that she had fell in love with him. When he lifted himself back up to his pillow he saw that Marita had awakened and she was crying.  
  
"What the matter baby?" he asked in his loving voice as he wiped her tears.  
  
Marita turned and looked at him through her tears. "What did I do to deserve you?" she asked as her tears continued to flow.  
  
Sean smiled, realizing she probably heard his entire conversation he had with the baby. "The question is what did I do to deserve you" he said as he leaned over her to kiss her lips.  
  
Sean then kissed her all over her face before propping himself up on his elbow and resting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"When do you think he's coming out?" Sean asked as his eyes focused on her stomach.  
  
"Soon" Marita said as she lay her hand on top of his.  
  
"How did you sleep last night?" Sean asked, his attention and eyes turning back to her.  
  
"OK" she said, not wanting to tell him about her cramps.  
  
"You look tired" he said.  
  
"I am a little tired. I kept waking up."  
  
"I gonna put you to bed when I take you to Pa's" he said.  
  
For the last month, Sean had become attached to Marita. He did not want Marita to be alone for even a moment. If he could not be with her, he made sure she was with somebody. If Aunt Eleanor did not come to the house to stay with Marita while he went to work, he took her to Ned's. This particular morning, he knew Auntie would not be coming.   
  
Marita would become annoyed with him hovering over her. On more than one occasion, she would be mean to him, hoping he would leave her alone. She was never left alone. Sean simply ignored her and continued to hover. One afternoon, Marita was exceptionally vile to him and all he did was go outside to her garden she had started and pick her a flower. When he handed to her, she realized that nothing she could do would push Sean away. She threw her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and cried. Sean had become accustom to her crying for no apparent reason and just rubbed her back until she stopped. He did not even bother asking her why she burst out in tears.  
  
After they had prayed and read their bibles, Sean got out of bed and helped Marita do the same. They washed up and dressed. Sean insisted that Marita not cook because she was tired and said they could get something to eat at Ned's. When they made it to the house and walked into the dinning room, Clay and Vivian were eating. Vivian had not yet been able to boil a pot of water correctly, so Clay and Vivian at Ned's table was a common sight.  
  
"Morning" Sean said as he walked Marita to her chair.  
  
"Morning" Clay said.  
  
Sean pulled out her chair and helped Marita sit down. "What do you want?" Sean asked.  
  
"Some eggs, grits, bacon and a biscuit. And juice."  
  
"OK" he said as he went to prepare their plates.  
  
Conversation was lively between the couples when Ned came into the dinning room.  
  
"I thought you boys were married and had your OWN homes" Ned teased.  
  
They all laughed and Sean and Clay joked about now having two homes instead of one. And that was more truth than fiction. Ned had expressed to each of them that this would always be their home and they and their families were welcomed anytime, day or night. After talking with them all for a few minutes, Ned left and the couples finished eating. Clay and Vivian said 'goodbye' and left and Sean walked Marita upstairs to his old bedroom.  
  
"I don't want you over working yourself" Sean admonished her when she was lying in bed and he was sitting by her side.  
  
"I seriously doubt if I can over work myself doing the books" Marita said.  
  
"Well you don't need to get up until you feel rested."  
  
"Yes DOCTOR!"  
  
Sean grinned, kissed her goodbye and left. Marita closed her eyes the minute he closed the door. She was able to sleep for an hour before waking up. The cramps had started coming more frequently and Marita decided to get up. She waddled her way downstairs and into the study to do the books because she had become restless. She worked on the books for an hour then went to help Alice polish the silverware. After they finished that chore, Marita went around the house replacing the wilting flowers with the fresh flowers Alice had picked earlier that morning.  
When that chore was done, Marita went back to the study to work on the mortgages and wait for Sean to come home for lunch.  
  
Five minutes after Marita sat down, she felt a gush of wetness. She sat there in shock for a few seconds. This was it. The baby was coming. Her heart started pounding from the excitement of finally seeing her baby's face. The feel of something wet trickling down her legs Marita from her shock. She stood up to go and get help but an extreme cramp doubled her over in pain. Lexy was walking by the study and heard Marita moaning in pain.  
  
"Marita, are you OK?" Lexy said as she rushed into the study and toward Marita.  
  
"Get Sean" Marita breathed as she put her hand on the protruding stomach. "The baby's coming".  
  
Wide eyed, Lexy did not break stride as she turned and headed back out the study. When she opened the front door, Sean was coming up the steps. "Sean! Marita!" she pointed toward the study as she jumped up and down. "The baby! The baby!"  
  
When Sean heard the first "baby", he shot past Lexy into the study.  
  
"Marita" he ran to her and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Sean, the baby's coming" Marita gasped as she gripped his shoulder for support.  
  
Sean picked her up and headed upstairs. "ALICE!!!! "  
  
Alice came running "Yes".  
  
"Send Clay, Jeremy, somebody, anybody for Aunt Eleanor!!" Sean yelled.  
  
"OK" Alice said anxiously as she turned to find the first available person.  
  
Sean took Marita up to his old room and Lexy followed to see if she could be of any help. When Sean set Marita on her feet, he turned and saw his little sister looking worried. "Lexy, would you help me take off Marita's dress and get her comfortable in bed?"  
  
"Sure" Lexy was glad she could help.   
  
"Would you unbutton her?" he said to Lexy as he held Marita's hand. Then he looked at Marita. "How do you feel?"  
  
"OK" she breathed as she held her stomach. "The cramp stopped."  
  
When Lexy had unbuttoned Marita's dress, Sean pulled it forward and pushed it to the floor.   
  
"Lexy, pull back the covers" Sean said as he grabbed hold of Marita's hand again.  
  
"AH!" Marita moan her pain as another cramp hit her.   
  
Sean held her by the waist. "You alright?" he asked, not know what to do or how to comfort her.  
  
"NO!! I'm not alright!!" she snapped as she hit him in the chest with the back of her hand. "AH" she moaned again as she rubbed the side of her stomach, hoping she could ease the pain.  
  
Sean felt stupid for asking and just held her until the pain waned.  
  
"You want to lay down?" he asked when her pain subsided.  
  
"No, not right now" she breathed. "Let me walk around."  
  
"Alright." Sean held her by the waist with one arm and held her hand with the other as they walked around the room.   
  
After several minutes of walking, Marita was ready to lie down. Sean helped her get into bed and lay on her side because she felt the most comfortable in that position.  
  
"Sean, would you rub my back?" Marita asked.  
  
"Yeah baby." Sean used his strong hands to massage lower back. "Feel better?"  
  
"Um hum" she said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Can I do anything else?" Lexy asked.  
  
Before Sean could answer, Marita said, "Would you hold my hand?"  
  
"OK" Lexy said happily as she got in bed with Marita and took hold of her hand.   
  
Another cramp came and Marita squeezed Lexy's little hand. Lexy tried to be brave but the cramp lasted longer than Lexy's strength.  
  
"Marita, you're hurting my hand" she said just before Marita released her hand.  
  
Marita took a deep breath, thankful that the pain had stopped. "That hurt Sean" she lamented as Sean took her hand in his while his other hand continued to rub her lower back.  
  
"I know" he said, trying to be sympathetic.  
  
"NO!! YOU DON'T KNOW!!" she hollered as another cramp started.  
  
As Marita's gripped on his hand tightened, Sean realized that he really did not know the kind of pain she was in.   
  
Aunt Eleanor arrived in the middle of Marita's most intense cramp.  
  
"I WANT THIS PAIN TO STOP!!! GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME SEAN!!!" she cried as she squeezed his fingers.  
  
"OK! OK!" he said, experiencing his own pain. "We'll get him out" he said trying to pacify her.  
  
"GET IT OUT NOW!!!" she cried.  
  
Lexy had looked up when she heard the door open. "Aunt Eleanor! You gotta help Marita. She's in a lotta pain!!"   
  
"OK Marita. Auntie is here" Aunt Eleanor said as she walked over to the bed. "Alright Sean, I'll take over from here. You can wait down stairs."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Aunt Eleanor was a liberal thinker for her time, but a man in the room during the birthing process was extreme for her.  
  
"You need to wait downstairs" she tried to use her intimidating voice.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere!" he repeated.  
  
Auntie just shook her head and knew she should have expected Sean to stay with Marita.   
  
"Come on Lexy. Let's wait downstairs" Alice said as she walked into the room with the items Auntie had told her to bring. She put everything on the floor next to the bed and walked over to Lexy and took her by the hand.  
  
"Is Marita gonna be alright?" Lexy asked Aunt Eleanor.  
  
"She's fine baby. You go on downstairs and wait. I'll take good care of her."  
  
Lexy hesitated for a second then decided to trust Aunt Eleanor to take care of Marita. Alice had to pulled her out the room because she was taking her time exiting. Aunt Eleanor helped Marita get in position to deliver the baby.  
  
Sean held Marita's hand through out the delivery. He was a source of steady strength for her. He wiped her brow, he made her laugh between fierce cramps, and took all the insults she threw at him during the cramps. At the end, when Marita gave one final push, her and Sean's first born popped out.  
  
"It's a boy!" Auntie proclaimed with great joy.  
  
Marita lifted her head to she her baby covered in a blood and a creamy, white film. He was beautiful. Marita started crying as she reached out her hand to him.  
  
"I wanna hold him" she cried.  
  
"OK baby" Auntie said as she whacked the baby's bottom and he let out a healthy cry. "Let me get him cleaned up".  
  
Sean had stood up and he watched as Aunt Eleanor handled his son. His son, Sean thought, was finally here. As Marita lay back on the pillow and closed her eyes, she heard a THUMP. She was startled and opened her eyes.  
  
"Lord have mercy!" Auntie said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Marita said in an anxious voice as she lifted herself up.  
  
"The boy done fainted!"  
  
"Is he OK!"  
  
"I'm sure he is" Auntie said as she walked over to the basin and washed her great nephew.  
  
As Marita looked down at her husband sprawled out on the floor, she could not help but laugh at him. She lay back down, still laughing at the image that stayed in her head - Sean had fainted.  
  
A few seconds later, Lexy stuck her head inside the door. "I heard crying. Is everything OK?" she said, then saw Sean on the floor. "What's wrong with Sean!"   
  
"He fainted" Marita laughed. "He's OK. Can you get some smelling salts for him? Cook should have some."  
  
"OK" Lexy said as she turned to go to the cookhouse.   
  
At the bottom of the stairs, Clay asked her "Is everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah" she said without breaking her stride. "Sean just fainted."  
  
"He WHAT!" Clay laughed.  
  
"He fainted. I'm going to get smelling salts."  
  
Clay could not hear her over his laughter. Oh, he would not let his big brother live this one down!   
  
Lexy rushed back into the room with smelling salts to revive her brother. "I don't understand why you fainted" she said as she waved the salts under his nose and he came to.  
  
"Yeah, well..." Sean said as he sat up.  
  
"You've never fainted before" Lexy was concerned.  
  
"I'm OK Lexy." Sean reassured her.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked as she patted his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure" he said, knowing Lexy would spread the news of his fainting spell.  
  
"OK" she said after giving him a concerned look.  
  
Alice stuck her head in the door. "Everything OK?" she said then saw Sean sitting on the floor. "What happened to you Sean? Why are you sitting on the floor?" she asked with a frown.  
  
"He fainted" Lexy answered as she stood to her feet.  
  
"He fainted!" Alice laughed.  
  
Sean knew this was only the beginning of the ribbing he would get. When Clay heard about this, he will not let Sean live it down.  
  
"Everything's OK. I'm fine" Sean said in a sour voice as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Alright" Alice said as she gave her brother one last look. "Come on Lexy, we'll come back later to see the baby."  
  
"Alright" Lexy said. She turned to Marita. "See ya later Marita" she waved.  
  
"OK. Thanks for your help Lexy." Marita said.  
  
"You're welcome" Lexy smiled.   
  
Sean got up off the floor to find Marita laughing at him. "I'm sorry honey for laughing at you, but it is funny". Sean saw his first born cradled in Marita's arms sucking her breast and forgot all about his fainting spell and sat next to Marita. "He's beautiful" Sean said with amazement as tears formed in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. "Thank you so much Marita" he cried and touched his son.   
  
"Yes he is beautiful" Marita said as she too admired her first born. "And thank you" she said as she turned to look at him. She wiped his tears and kissed his lips.  
  
Aunt Eleanor had eased out the room in order to let the new parents enjoy their baby.  
  
Both parents looked down at a product of their love. Marita rubbed his soft little hands and counted each finger. Sean counted his toes.  
  
"I can't believe he's ours" Sean said as his tears continued to flow freely. "That we made him" he uttered in awe.   
  
"Me either" Marita said as she continued to stare at their baby.  
  
Sean could not seem to take his eyes off his son. A son he had created with the woman he loved. The baby had his parents captivated.  
  
"You think he looks like a Sean-Michael?" Marita asked.  
  
"Um hum."  
  
Mother and father sat staring at their baby for the next half-hour until Marita began to yawn.  
  
"You sleepy?"  
  
"A little. He kept me up most of the night" Marita laughed.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap?"  
  
"I think I will. I can hardly keep my eyes open" she said as she laid an already sleeping Sean-Michael next to her.  
  
Marita scooted down and lay on her side facing the baby. Seconds after her head hit the pillow, Marita was asleep. Sean went around to the other side of the bed and lay down. He looked from his wife to his son to his wife to his son with a huge smile on his face. He would give everything he had for these two. He lay there for the next hour just staring at them. He was too excited to fall asleep and decided to get up and go downstairs and find something to do until Marita woke up.  
  
"Well, I heard a rumor that I have a grandson" Ned said when Sean walked into the study.  
  
"You do" Sean smiled as he watched his father rise out of his chair and meet him in the middle of the study.  
  
"Congratulations son" Ned said with a tear in his eye.  
  
"Thanks Pa" Sean said as they embraced each other and patted one another on the back.  
  
"How does it feel being a father?" Ned asked when they parted.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I really can't describe what I'm feeling now."  
  
Ned nodded in understanding. "It's a pretty awesome feeling."  
  
Father and son conversed about fatherhood and Ned shared with Sean his experiences when each one of his children was born. They both talked about Libby, wishing she were there to see her first grandchild. They talked for an hour before Sean went to check on Marita and the baby. Marita was still asleep and would not wake for another 2 hours.   
  
When Marita finally woke up, the family was more than ready to see her and the baby. After Marita had gotten something to eat, Sean told the family that mother and child were ready visitors. Ned and Lexy were the first to see him.   
  
"Hi Marita" Lexy smiled as she walked over to Sean-Michael, who was lying on his stomach next to his mother. He was fast asleep. Lexy rubbed his cheek. "He's so soft and little" she said in amazement as she sat next to her nephew. "Are you still going to name him Sean-Michael?"  
  
"Yes" Marita said.  
  
"Can I hold him?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Sure. But I'll have to show you how to hold him. You'll have to be very careful because he's not very strong on his own" Marita said with a bright smile.  
  
"OK. I promise to be real careful" Lexy said as she continued to stare at her nephew. "He's so cute Marita, but I can't think of who he looks like, you or Sean."  
  
"I think he looks like Sean" Marita smiled as she looked down at her son.  
  
"I'm only 13 years older than Sean-Michael" Lexy said. "Will he still call me Aunt Lexy? I don't feel like an aunt" Lexy reasoned.  
  
"Of course he will. You know, since you and Sean-Michael are so close in age, you can be a big sister to him" Marita said.  
  
Lexy liked that idea. This would be her chance to show the family that she was no longer a 'baby'. Sean-Michael was now the baby of the family.  
  
"Yeah" Lexy said with a bright smile. "I can teach him how to climb trees, ride horses, play stick ball, swim. I can teach him to count, to read. I could teach him French. There's SO much I have to teach him" Lexy said.  
  
Marita smiled. She knew her son would be in goods hands with Lexy.  
  
Ned stood next to Lexy and smiled down at his first grandchild, his first grandson. "You did good Marita" he smiled at her and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Logan" Marita said.  
  
"Marita, you have given me my first grandchild. Don't you think it's about time you called me Ned?" he said. He had tried to get Marita to drop the formality.  
  
Marita just smiled. She loved her father-in-law dearly. He was a second father to her, but he would always be 'Mr. Logan' to her.   
  
Isaac came in with a big smile on his face. "How's my baby girl and my first grandson" he said as he approached the bed.  
  
"We're find Pa Pa" Marita smiled as she kissed Isaac.  
  
"Congratulations, son" Isaac said to Sean as he shook his hand.  
  
"Thanks, Isaac" Sean said with a big smile on his face.  
  
Isaac turned his attention back to Marita and Sean-Michael and sat down next to Marita and took her hand.  
  
"I'm proud of you" he said and raised her hand to kiss it.  
  
"Thanks Pa Pa"  
  
"He's a healthy looking one. Eleanor said he had strong lungs."  
  
"He was kinda loud" Marita laughed. "Where is Auntie?"  
  
"She said she'd come see you tomorrow and that she'd better not catch you out this bed" Isaac warned her.  
  
Alice and Jeremy came in next to welcome the new Logan. "Hi Marita" Alice said as she and Jeremy approached the bed.  
  
"Hi" Marita said.  
  
"Oh! He's so cute" Alice said as she sat on the bed next to the baby. She rubbed his little curls and just stared in amazement.  
  
"Congratulations, Marita" Jeremy said as he stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"Thanks Jeremy" she said.  
  
"So what's his name?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Sean-Michael" Lexy answered.  
  
Clay entered the room with a big smile on his face and walked over to see the baby. "Hey Marita. Congratulations" he smiled as he looked from his nephew to his sister-in-law.  
  
"Thanks, Clay" she smiled.  
  
"So, big brother" Clay said as he approached Sean. "How are you feeling" he said with a big smile.  
  
"I'm feeling very lucky, little brother" Sean said.  
  
"So, did you hurt yourself?" Clay asked.  
  
Sean was confused and just looked at Clay. He had momentarily forgotten that he had fainted.   
  
"When you fainted!" Clay burst out laughing. He laughed so hard tears started rolling down his face. The men turned in unison when they heard that Sean had fainted. All eyes, with the exception of the women, where on Sean. They could not believe he fainted.   
  
"You fainted!" Jeremy asked in disbelief as Clay's laughter infected him.  
  
They teased him mercilessly but he took it all in stride.   
  
"Alright, that's enough" Marita came to Sean's defense. "Leave him alone" she said.   
  
The family gathering was pleasant and joyous as usual. Clay told everyone that Vivian had gone to the bank to help William. He had done something and Vivian was trying to see if she could straighten out the mess he had made. Ned and Isaac began to tell stories about their children in their earlier years and laughter and love filled the room. When Sean-Michael woke up for his feeding, everyone said their "see ya laters" and left the new family alone.  
  
Marita unbuttoned her nightgown and position Sean-Michael to receive her nipple. He latched on immediately as he laid his little fist against her breast.  
  
Again, Sean sat in amazement as he watched Marita feed his son. When Sean-Michael drained her left breast, Marita shifted him to the right one.  
  
"He must be hungry" Sean laughed.  
  
"He must be" Marita agreed.  
  
After Sean-Michael finished his dinner, Marita asked, "Do you want to burp him?"  
  
"Yeah" Sean said.  
  
Marita laid the cloth across Sean's shoulder and handed him the baby. Sean's hands shook as he used one hand to support the baby's neck and the other to hold his rear end. He gently laid the baby on his shoulder and lightly patted his back.  
  
Marita looked at her two men and knew she would love them until the day she died. And then she would love them for an eternity.  
  
To Be Continued......................  
  



	31. Miracle Of Life

Sean and Marita lay on the bed facing each other with Sean-Michael in between them. Sean had burped him and he had quickly fallen back to sleep. Sean then gently laid him in the center of the bed before getting up to undress and put on his pajama bottoms and climbing back in bed.  
  
"I'm looking at him" Sean said as he rubbed the baby's leg. "But I still can't believe he's finally here."  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Marita smiled as she rubbed the other leg.  
  
Both of them stared at their baby for the next few minutes before looking at one another. They smiled and held each other's gaze for long minutes as they said, without words, how much they loved each other. The loved they had for one another and their baby was almost tangible.  
  
"You know I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life thanking you for him" Sean said with a smile, breaking the silence.  
  
"You'd better" Marita teased. "After all I went through to give him to you."  
  
"I would have done anything to trade places with you" he said with great sincerity, thinking of her painful labor.  
  
"I know you would honey. Maybe you can have our next baby" Marita said, causing them both to laughed. "But on second, thought" she said when they had quieted down. "I don't think men are strong enough to have babies."  
  
They went back and forth about the strength of men vs. the strength of women. Marita expressed to Sean that men only think they are stronger but in reality women are much stronger. They continued to joke and talk until Marita drifted off the sleep. Sean stayed awake awhile just staring at Marita and Sean-Michael and thanking GOD for allowing them into his life. He promised GOD that he would strive everyday day to be a better husband and father. He would live to serve the LORD and serve his family. He would love them unconditionally, even into eternity. When his eyes got heavy, he got up and carried Sean-Michael over to his crib, which he had gone home and gotten.   
  
After settling Sean-Michael down, Sean walked back over to the bed. He had to wake Marita to get her under the covers, then he got in bed, snuggled next to her and fell asleep.  
  
At 3am, Marita woke to an insistent cry. As she slowly opened her eyes, she knew she was not at home. Where was she and who was that crying? Then Marita remembered. She was in Sean's old room and that was her baby crying. Her baby. She was still in awe of the fact that she and Sean had created a new life. She reached over to the nightstand and lit the lamp.   
  
Sean lay on his stomach with his head turned toward Marita. He had a peaceful look on his face and Marita knew he would not be waking up anytime soon, no matter how loud the baby cried.   
  
Marita threw the covers off, got out of bed and walked slowly over to baby crib. When Marita looked into the crib, Sean-Michael was lying on his stomach, squirming. Marita pulled the blanket off of him, gently turned him over, picked him up and snuggled him in her arms. Sean-Michael immediately quieted when he was nestled in his mother's arms.  
  
"Hey there" Marita said quietly as she ran her finger down the baby's cheek. "Why are you making a fuss?" she smiled at him as she turned and walked back over to the bed. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Sean-Michael stared at his mother with a serene look on his face. After Marita climbed back into bed, she unbuttoned her nightgown and positioned him to suckle but Sean-Michael kept his lips closed.  
  
"So you're not hungry" she said as she held him slightly away from her breast and buttoned her nightgown. "And you don't need a new cloth" she said as she felt inside his wetcloth. "So what are you doing up in the middle of the night, huh?"  
  
Sean-Michael continued to stare at his mother, then grinned at her as if he understood what she was saying.   
  
"Are you laughing at mama?" Marita laughed when she saw his grin.  
  
Sean-Michael continued to grin and mother and son continued to stare at each other. As Marita looked at her little creation she laughed as she thought about all the changes she had gone through in the last nine months and the fact that this tiny human being was the culprit. As she thought about all her bad moments and her painful labor, she looked into his little face and knew she would go through it all again just to hold him in her arms. After 10 minutes of gazing into each other's eyes, Marita spoke.  
  
"As you can see Sean-Michael, your father is a dead sleeper. Nothing wakes him" she said as she turned to look at her zombie of a husband. "So don't expect to see him" she turned back to look at her son. "When you wake up in the middle of the night. But I want you to always remember that he loves you very much and you can always depend on him. He's going to be a wonderful father."  
  
Marita spend the next few minutes expounding on Sean's good qualities before she started yawning. Sean-Michael was wide-awake and did not look like he was getting sleepy.  
  
"Mama's getting sleepy again. What about you?"  
  
Marita laughed as she looked at his expression and swore that it said "I'm not sleepy at all!"  
  
"So, you're not sleepy, huh?" Marita smiled as she bent to kiss him on the nose.  
  
Mother and son went back to staring at each other. Marita was captivated by Sean-Michael and Sean-Michael was captivated by Marita. The bond between them that had been created during the nine months Marita carried him seemed to grow even stronger as they gazed at each other in the quiet minutes they shared. Marita felt a well of thanksgiving spring up in her heart and she prayed to her LORD for her child.  
  
"LORD, I want to thank you for Sean-Michael. He is already a source of joy for me. I know in whom I have believed, and I am persuaded that YOU are able to keep all that I commit to YOU. I commit him" Marita prayed as she looked at her son. "To YOU and trust that YOU will keep him. That YOU will lead him. That YOU will protect him. That YOU will prosper him. That YOU will satisfy him with long life.   
  
"Thank you again, LORD, for every promise you have given me concerning him" Marita prayed as she ran her finger down Sean-Michael's cheek. "And I promise to teach him about YOU and your perfect way."  
  
Then Marita began to sing to him.  
  
"Jesus loves me this I know for the bible tells me so. Little ones to him belong. They are weak but He is strong. Yes Jesus loves me. Yes Jesus loves me. Yes Jesus loves me. For the bible tells me so."  
  
Marita continued singing and talking to Sean-Michael, telling him of the great love the LORD GOD had for him. Eventually, Sean-Michael drifted off to sleep and Marita put him back in his crib. When she made it back to bed, she fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
********************  
  
When Sean stirred, he knew he was not home. He opened his eyes to find Marita sleeping beside him. He may not be at home but he was with Marita and that was all the home he needed. He smiled as he watched her peaceful slumber. He thought she grew more beautiful as the years passed. And now she was the mother of his child and he saw another side of her that he instantly fell in love with. He recalled watching her holding and feeding their son and a feeling of pure love overwhelmed him as if he were watching her now being a nurturing mother to his son.  
  
Sean then turned his eyes over to the crib that held his son. His son. He too was still in awe of the fact the he and Marita had created a new life. He said a prayer of thanksgiving to the Lord, then had his devotion before getting out of bed. He was surprised that Marita had not woken up yet because she had fallen asleep before he did the night before. He wondered if her labor had depleted all of her energy.   
  
Sean walked quietly over to the crib and peeked inside. Sean-Michael was sound asleep and Sean was a little disappointed. He wanted to see Sean-Michael before he left but he would have to wait until he came home for lunch. He went over to the basin and left the room to get warm water. When he returned with a full basin, he washed his face and dressed. He kissed a still sleeping Marita on the cheek then walked over to his sleeping son and bent to kiss him goodbye. He left the bedroom and went downstairs to find the family at the breakfast table.  
  
"Morning" he smiled at everyone as he walked over to the smorgasbord to prepared his plate.   
  
"Morning Sean" everyone replied in the mist of their conversations.  
  
"How's my grandson" Ned said proudly when Sean had sat down.  
  
"He's still sleeping."  
  
"Is Marita up?" Lexy asked.  
  
"No, she's still sleep too."  
  
"Did the baby keep her up?" Alice asked.  
  
"No, she went to sleep before I did." Sean said, not realizing that Sean-Michael had woken up and kept Marita up for a couple of hours. "When she does wake up, would you mind taking her some breakfast? Aunt Eleanor said she wasn't allowed to get out of bed today."  
  
"Sure" Alice said.  
  
The family continued conversation until everyone was finished eating and ready to start their day. Clay and Vivian left first with Clay going to the track and Vivian going into town. She had come to an agreement with William that she would oversee the bank business if he gave her part ownership. William was in a bind and he had no choice but to agree.   
  
As Sean left Ned's, Sean had a big smile on his face. The world was a beautiful place. He was married to his best friend, the woman of his dreams. He had struck out on his own and was establishing his own business empire. And now, he had a son. Life could not get any sweeter for him.  
  
Another reason for Sean happiness today was that Sean-Michael's birth had coincided with the completion Sean's first supply of cigars. Sean had left the warehouse yesterday with the supply almost complete. He did not go back into town after Sean-Michael was born but stay near the house. Later in the evening, George Glover, his warehouse supervisor, had come by to let him know that they had completed the supply. Sean was ecstatic about the news and told George he would be back at the warehouse tomorrow. Now Sean had two reasons to celebrate with his workers - the birth of his son and the completion of their very first supply of cigars.   
  
Jeremy left with Sean to go to the warehouse. He would on occasion help Sean whenever Sean was shorthanded in return for Sean and Marita investing in his carriage business. Sean and Jeremy mounted their horses and headed into town.  
  
"How's your Ma doing?" Sean asked as they rode.  
  
"I got a letter from her last week. She's doing much better. I've saved just enough to start building a house for her. When I'm done, I'm gonna send for her."  
  
"That sounds good Jeremy."  
  
"I was hoping she might be able to work for Marita. I know she likes flowers and stuff like that and I wanted her to have something to do once she gets here."  
  
"I'm sure Marita would be glad to have her help. I'll mention it to her."  
  
"OK, thanks."  
  
When they made it to the warehouse, Sean entered with a smile.  
  
"Well, everyone" he said to his workers. "Today is a day to celebrate. My son was born yesterday!" he said excitedly.  
  
The workers said their congratulations.  
  
"And I want to thank each of you for all the hard work you have done and for completing our very first supply of cigars! And to celebrate my son's birth, I'd like to give each of you a cigar" he said as he walked over to a crate and pried it open. "And" he said, on the spur of the moment, as he reached in to take the first cigar. "You all can have the rest of the day off. Go home, be with your families, enjoy the day" he said as he started passing out the cigars.  
  
His workers thanked him as they shook his hand and filed out of the warehouse for a day off.  
  
"What are you gonna do the rest of the day?" he asked Jeremy when the warehouse was deserted.  
  
"I may go see Kate."  
  
Sean smiled. Jeremy had met Kate O'Hara a year ago and they seemed to be getting more serious.  
  
"Alright, then. I'm going by the Jockey Club, then going back home."  
  
"OK, I'll see you later" Jeremy said as he left.  
  
Sean found a paper sack and stuffed it with cigars. He planned on passing them out to the members of the Jockey Club to let them taste his sweet cigars and hopefully gain some customers in the process. When he walked out of the warehouse, Sean was still on an emotional high from the birth of his son. His smile was bright and his 'hello' was extra cheerful. He was so ecstatic that he started handing out cigars to everyone he passed on the street and saying, "It's a boy!"  
  
Most of the townspeople knew who he was and said a genuine 'congratulations'. There were a few who accepted the cigars and smiled a counterfeit smile. As soon as Sean walked away, they threw the cigars away in disgust at the fact that he could be SO happy about having a child with a colored woman.  
  
Sean's happiness was untouchable by anyone on this day. Even if he had seen them throwing his cigars away, he would not have cared. When he finally made it to the Jockey Club, he had given away 1/2 his cigars. It did not take Sean long to pass out a cigar to every one in the club, including the butlers. The men lit up and were pleasantly surprised at the superior taste of Sean's cigars. Sean mingled for another hour, getting several orders from the members.  
  
When Sean left the Club, he stopped by the warehouse to jot down the orders he had gotten, then he headed home.  
  
*********************  
  
As the minutes passed, Lexy became anxious to visit Marita and Sean-Michael. It was after 9:00 and Marita was not a late sleeper. Lexy decided to go upstairs to check and see if she was awake but just lying in bed. She knocked lightly on the door but did not get an answer. Lexy quietly opened the door and stuck her head inside. Marita was still sleeping but Lexy was eager to see Sean-Michael so she tiptoed inside and over to the crib. Lexy peeked inside to see Sean-Michael sucking on his fist. His eyes were closed but he was squirming around trying to wake up. Lexy stood watching him until he finally opened his little eyes.  
  
"Morning Sean-Michael" she whispered as she touched his cheek.  
  
Sean-Michael started whimpering and Lexy quickly drew back her hand.  
  
"Shh" she said, thinking she had done something to make him cry.  
  
Sean-Michael's whimpering began to grow in volume.  
  
"Don't cry" Lexy said, not knowing what to do. She was afraid to pick him up because Marita had not shown her how to hold him yet. "What's the matter?"   
  
"He's probably hungry" Marita said from the bed.  
  
Lexy turned to see Marita getting out of bed.  
  
"Oh" Lexy said, relieved. "I thought I did something to make him cry."  
  
Marita laughed as she made her way over to the crib. She picked up her son, who stopped crying the moment he was in his mother's arms, and walked back over to the bed. Lexy followed and sat next to Marita.  
  
"He's so little" Lexy observed.  
  
Marita laughed as she thought about her labor. He did not feel little when he was coming into the world.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Marita called.  
  
"Hi Marita" Alice said as she came into the room.  
  
"Good morning Alice."  
  
"Sean 'instructed' me to check on you and bring you breakfast. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving, but I'm gonna feed Sean-Michael first."  
  
"OK. Come on Lexy" Alice said. "Let's go and let Marita feed Sean-Michael, then we'll come back with her breakfast."   
  
Alice and Lexy left Marita and when they returned with her breakfast, she was burping Sean-Michael.  
  
"Lexy are you ready to learn how to hold Sean-Michael?" Marita asked when she was finished burping him.  
  
"Yeah" she said with excitement as she hurried over to the bed and sat next to Marita.   
  
"OK" Marita said. "You have to support his head and neck" she said, showing Lexy how to do that with her hand as she took him off her shoulder.   
  
"OK" Lexy said as she looked at the baby with an awed smiled on her face. She got her arms in a cradle position, ready to receive Sean-Michael.  
  
Marita stood up and walked to stand in front of Lexy and gently placed the baby in her arms.  
  
"Ah!" Lexy sighed as she held her first baby.  
  
Marita smiled as she sat back down on the bed. Alice had brought the tray to the opposite side of the bed and set it down in the middle of the bed before walking over to Lexy and sitting next to her. Marita climbed back in bed and pulled the tray over her legs and began to eat as the aunts admired their first nephew.  
  
"How's Jeffery?" Marita asked Alice as she ate.  
  
Alice looked up from her nephew with a smile on her face.  
  
"He's going to ask Pa for my hand" she said excitingly.  
  
"What!"  
  
Alice nodded her head.  
  
"When did this happen?! When did he ask you?"  
  
"Day before yesterday."  
  
"When is he gonna ask your Pa?"  
  
"I told him he should take advantage of Sean-Michael being born and ask as soon as possible, since Pa is so happy."  
  
Marita laughed. Dr. Jeffery Fawnsworth had come back to Lexington a year and a half ago and immediately started calling on Alice. They had been courting ever since and this time Lexy was happy for Alice. Dr. Fawnsworth was not the man she wanted to marry. He was not her type.  
  
"Well, I'm sure your Pa will say 'yes'. He seems to like Jeffery."  
  
"I know, but I'm still nervous."  
  
"I really don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Marita called.  
  
The door opened and Ned stuck his head inside. "Good morning. I came to see my grandson."  
  
"Come on in, Mr. Logan."  
  
Ned smiled as he walked over to the bed where Lexy was holding Sean-Michael.  
He beamed as he looked on with pride at his first grandchild. He longed for Libby at that moment. He wished he could share their first grandchild with her. And he knew just what Libby would have said. 'He's looks just like Sean did'. Ned smiled, thinking Sean-Michael looked like a wrinkled up little thing.  
  
"Well, hello there" Ned said as he sat next to Lexy. "Are you going to let grandpa hold you?"  
  
"I just got him Pa!" Lexy said, then held Sean-Michael a little closer.  
  
"Well, Marita, it looks like you won't have to look far for a babysitter" Ned laughed.  
  
"I think you're right" Marita looked at Lexy, who had not taken her eyes off Sean-Michael since he was placed in her arms.  
  
"Alice, honey, Jeffery is downstairs" Ned said as he continued looking at the baby.  
  
Alice looked at Marita and smiled. 'I hope he's come to ask', she said with her smiling eyes. Marita smiled back, understanding what Alice had just said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Marita" Alice said as she got up off the bed and hurried to the door.  
  
"Well, Sean-Michael, grandpa's got to get back to work. Maybe when you're Aunt Lexy isn't around, I'll get a chance to hold you."  
  
"Pa!" Lexy wined. "You can hold him" she insisted. "Later."  
  
Ned and Marita laughed.  
  
"Alright Lexy!" Ned said in an exaggerated voice. "Marita, Isaac said he would be by to see you later this afternoon" he said as he got up off the bed.  
  
"OK"  
  
"I'll see you ladies later."  
  
"Bye Pa" Lexy said.  
  
After Ned left, Marita spoke to Lexy.  
  
"Lexy, you don't have to hold him. You can put him down on the bed if you want to."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind" Lexy said. "He's going back to sleep" she said as his eyes started drooping.  
  
Lexy held Sean-Michael for another 10 minutes after he had fallen to sleep before she decided to put him in his crib. Marita walked over to the crib with her and watched as she carefully laid him down. Lexy was a natural at handling Sean-Michael.  
  
"I'll take your tray down if you want me too" Lexy said as they walked back over to the bed.  
  
"Thanks Lexy. Could you bring me my books? They're in the study on your Pa's desk."  
  
"OK" Lexy said, then left.  
  
It was near noon when Aunt Eleanor made her way to the Sean's old bedroom. She found Marita sitting up in bed doing her books.  
  
"Hi Auntie" Marita smiled when Aunt Eleanor opened the door.  
  
"Hey baby. How you feeling?" she said as she peeked in on Sean-Michael.  
  
"OK. I'm just a little tired."  
  
"Have you eaten?" Auntie asked as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I don't want you skipping any meals. You need to build your strength back up. And you need to get plenty of rest."  
  
Marita had not known a day of hard labor in all her life and Aunt Eleanor knew she was not as rugged as some of the other women she had been around whom had babies. Aunt Eleanor would hover and make sure Marita did not try to do too much too soon. When Auntie informed Marita that she needed to stay inside for at least 4 weeks, Marita thought Auntie had lost her mind.  
  
"I can't stay here 4 weeks!"  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
"Auntie, I want to go home!"  
  
"You will. In 4 weeks."  
  
"Auntie!" Marita whined, then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mo, you can roll yo eyes all you want. I said 4 weeks and that's the end of that."  
  
"I'm gonna go CRAZY!" she murmured.  
  
"No you won't. You'll be just fine. Have Sean bring you some of those romance books you like to read. And I'll bring you all the orders we got in the last week so you can enter 'em in the books. You'll have plenty to keep you busy."  
  
"Can't I do this at home?"  
  
"You don't need to be going outside yet. Your pours are open and it'll be too easy for you to catch something. You don't need to be sick with a new baby."  
  
Marita sat back with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest and frowning.  
  
"Yo frowns don't move me, chile. They may work on your Pa and that husband of yours but you wastin' 'em on me" Aunt Eleanor informed her.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door and Isaac entered.  
  
"Hey baby girl. How you feeling" he said as he walked over to give her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"She's mad cause she got to stay inside for 4 weeks" Auntie said before Marita could answer.  
  
"I'm fine Pa Pa" she pouted.  
  
"Listen to El baby girl. She knows what's best for you" he said after he kissed her then turned to walk over to the crib. After peeking in on his grandson, Isaac turned back to Marita. "I've got to get to the stables. I'll come back later this evening."  
  
"OK Pa Pa" Marita said as Isaac opened the door and left.  
  
Marita and Aunt Eleanor were discussing their business when Sean-Michael started crying. Aunt Eleanor got up to get him and brought him over to Marita. She reached out for him and brought him to her breast. He continued to fuss until Marita opened her gown and gave him her nipple. He suckled hungrily as mother and great aunt looked on. After he finished, Marita burped him. When she settled him in the cradle of her arms, Sean walked in the door.  
  
"Hey" he smiled.  
  
"Hey" Marita smiled back.  
  
"Hey Aunt Eleanor"  
  
"How you doin' Pa Pa" she smiled.  
  
"Couldn't be better" he smiled back as he walked over to the bed and sat next to Marita. "Hey" he said to Sean-Michael, then touched his balled fist with his forefinger.  
  
"Alright, Mo, Auntie'll be back tomorrow to check on you" she said as she walked to the door. "Sean, she can't go outside for the next 4 weeks, you hear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" Sean said, not looking up from the baby.  
  
"Bye Auntie" Marita said in a sulking voice because her aunt had not forgotten the imprisonment she was imposing on Marita.  
  
Auntie waved goodbye and left the new family alone.  
  
"We finished our first supply of cigars and I got some orders already" Sean informed Marita while he continued to stare into eyes that matched his.  
  
"Already?" Marita was surprised.  
  
"Um hum. I handed some out at the Jockey Club and some of the members put in orders."  
  
They continued to talk about their businesses for the next few minutes, then Sean went downstairs to get lunch for them. When he returned, Marita lay Sean-Michael on the bed while they ate. When they finished, Sean put the tray on the floor and picked up Sean-Michael, who was still awake.  
  
"You feel like you need a new cloth" Sean said as he held Sean-Michael's bottom.  
  
"They're over on the dresser" Marita said as she reached out for Sean-Michael.  
  
Sean handed him to her and got up to get a new cloth. Marita changed him and handed him back to Sean. Marita and Sean-Michael both fell asleep on Sean after awhile, so he left them and went to find Clay. Sean found him in the stables tending to the horses.  
  
"You been to see my son yet?" the proud Pa Pa asked.  
  
"No" Clay laughed. "Viv and I will probably stop by to see him when she gets back from town. How's Marita doing?"  
  
"She's fine. She's sleep now."  
  
"How's your head?" Clay said, then burst out laughing.  
  
"My head is fine" Sean said, then grinned.  
  
"I still can't believe you fainted!" Clay said, still laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well I just hope I'm around when you have your first. Then we'll see who'll be laughing."  
  
The brothers stayed in the stables laughing and talking and cleaning the stables until mid afternoon when Vivian arrived. She tooted up her nose at the stench of the horse manure and told Clay that she was going inside to see Marita and the baby and asked him to bath before he came inside. Clay laughed at her and grabbed her by the waist, causing her to scream with horror that he was getting his stink on her. Clay continued to laugh as he gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. When he let her go, he grinned at her, winked his eye and said 'yes ma'am' to her command to bath before coming inside.  
  
Sean watched the two with amusement and was happy for his brother. It looked as if Clay was as lucky as Sean was. He was deeply and passionately in love with his wife.  
  
Vivian and Marita visited for an hour as Vivian told Marita of her numerous attempts at cooking. Vivian told Marita that she did not think she would ever be able to cook a meal. Marita simply encouraged her and told her that if she continued to try, she would eventually succeed.   
  
Lexy had come in during their visit to check on Sean-Michael and decided he needed his Aunt when he started whimpering. Marita watched as Lexy carefully lifted him out of the crib. He stopped whimpering when Lexy held him and Marita guessed he was not hungry yet. Lexy sat in the rocking chair Ned had brought in earlier while Marita and Vivian continued their visit. When Vivian got up to leave, Lexy was still rocking Sean-Michael, who was beginning to get fussy because he was now hungry. Marita fed him, burped him and gave him back to Lexy. Sean came in just as Sean-Michael fell asleep in Lexy's arms.  
  
"Shh!" Lexy whispered loudly at Sean. "Sean-Michael just fell asleep."  
  
Sean laughed to himself as he saw his little sister being a mother hen to his son.  
  
"Sorry" Sean whispered back, then looked over to Marita. He then realized that he had not kissed her sweet lips today. He decided to remedy that right away. He tiptoed over to the bed, sat down and leaned into Marita. "I haven't gotten a kiss today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Sean nodded his head. "And that's not good."  
  
Marita leaned close to him and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"What was that?" Sean asked.  
  
"A kiss."  
  
"No it wasn't"  
  
"Sean don't start" Marita said, recognizing he wanted a deep kiss. "Your sister" she said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Lexy isn't paying any attention to us. She's too busy keeping guard over the baby" he said as he moved in to take her lips.  
  
Sean opened her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He swept through her mouth, tasting its sweetness. As the kiss deepened, he pressed into her as he pulled her closer. Marita pulled away, remembering that Lexy was in the room, but Sean pulled her back and would not release her from the kiss.  
  
A knock at the door brought Sean back. He loosened his grip on Marita as he wished they were at home, where they would not get interrupted.  
  
"Come in" Marita called out as she wiped the moisture of the kiss from her lips.  
  
Alice came in, almost running toward the bed.  
  
"Marita!" she exclaimed.  
  
"SHH!! Alice! Sean-Michael is asleep!" Lexy whispered.  
  
"Marita!" she said in a lower, but just as excited voice. "Marita! Marita! Marita!" she had made it to the bed. "He said 'yes'" she gleamed with joy.  
  
Marita's mouth dropped into an oval shape as her excitement for Alice surfaced. "I knew he would say 'yes'!" Marita exclaimed as Alice bent down to hug her.  
  
"Who said 'yes'?" Sean asked but was ignored by the women.   
  
"Sean, let me sit down" Alice said as she practically sat on his lap. "OH! Marita I'm SO excited and happy!"  
  
"Alice, this is wonderful. Have you set a date?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Who said 'yes'?" Sean asked again.  
  
"Pa said 'yes' to Dr. Fawnsworth" Lexy told him as they carried on their conversation while Marita and Alice carried on theirs.  
  
"For what?" Sean was perplexed. He did not know how serious Alice and Jeffery were.  
  
"He asked if he could marry Alice"   
  
When Sean was able to enter their conversation, he asked "Are you sure Alice?"  
  
"Sure about what?" she turned toward him.  
  
"That Jeffery is who you want to marry?"  
  
Sean was being a protective older brother now and wanted to be assured that Alice was sure.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Sean" she said then turned back to Marita. "Marita, are you coming down for dinner? Jeffery is coming."  
  
"No" Sean answered. "Aunt Eleanor said she had to stay in bed today."  
  
"OK. Well I'd better go see about dinner and change" Alice said as she got up. "I'll talk to you later Marita" she said as she opened the door and left.  
  
Shortly after Alice left, Lexy put Sean-Michael in his crib and left. Sean then questioned Marita about Jeffery Fawnsworth. He had only met him in passing and never got to know him. Marita told him that Dr. Fawnsworth was a nice gentlemen and that Alice seemed to be in love. Sean grunted at Alice 'being in love'. He remembered the last time she thought she was in love. Marita told him that she was a grown woman now and she was not that 18 year old who was infatuated with Tom Stanton. Sean still had his doubts and would be sure to get to know Dr. Fawnsworth better.  
  
After they finished discussing Alice and Dr. Fawnsworth, Sean told Marita about Jeremy wanting to know if his mother might be able to work for her. Marita was happy that Jeremy was making provisions for his mother and told Sean that she would definitely have work for her. They continued to talk until a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in" Sean called out.  
  
"Alice sent me to tell you that dinner was ready" Clay said as he walked inside the room.  
  
"Alright. I'll go get us a tray" Sean told Marita before he got off the bed.  
  
Clay had walked over to peek in on Sean-Michael.  
  
"He's still sleep, huh?"  
  
"Yeah" Marita said. "Lexy put him to sleep about an hour ago."  
  
"That's all Lexy seemed to do when she was a baby. Eat and sleep" he laughed, remembering his sister being the size of Sean-Michael.  
  
"She did, didn't she" Marita laughed.  
  
Clay looked at his nephew for a few more seconds before telling Marita goodnight and leaving for the dinner table. Sean returned with a tray full of food and he and Marita had a pleasant dinner. After they finished, Sean took the tray back downstairs. When he came back, he changed into his pajama bottoms and he and Marita snuggled together on the bed. They talked and teased each other until Sean-Michael woke for his feeding. After Marita fed him, Sean burped him and they admired their baby until he fell asleep. Marita fell asleep about an hour after Sean-Michael did and Sean read until his eyes started drooping. He then put his book on the nightstand and snuggled up next to Marita and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued...............   
  



	32. Going Home

Marita was able to survive her imprisonment at the Logan house. After a week of staying in bed, she was let out to roam the house. She would do any bookkeeping or correspondence Ned had, then she would do the books for her and Sean's businesses. She also helped Alice with the indoor chores that were not too strenuous and did not require her to stand on her feet. She and Alice talked about Alice's upcoming wedding and started making plans. Vivian came by often to talk and teach her how to knit and she began making items for Sean-Michael.   
  
Marita enjoyed her and Sean-Michael's early morning time together. She would often read the Bible to him and just enjoy holding him in her arms. She found out that he liked waking up in the wee hours of the morning, just to 'look her over'. And she soon found that she also enjoyed 'looking him over' in those early quiet hours. If it were not for Sean-Michael's pre sunrise wake up calls, Marita doubted if she would have ever held her baby. Between Lexy, Sean, Alice and Auntie, Marita rarely got to hold him in the daylight and early evening hours because one of them would snatch him up, saying Marita needed to get her rest.  
  
Sean was once again a wonderful husband. For the first two weeks of Sean-Michael's life, Sean worked until noon, then came home for the rest of the day to be with Marita and the baby. He would bring Marita a flower, her favorite candy or fruit each day with a note that said 'Thank You'. Marita would smile, cry and say 'You're Welcome'. Then they would kiss and share their mornings with each other. Marita would then feed Sean-Michael if she had not done so already and if he was up and hungry. While Sean and Marita ate lunch, Alice, when she beat Lexy to him or Lexy would watch Sean-Michael.  
  
Lexy had become Sean-Michael's constant companion. Whenever Lexy was not doing her lessons and chores and he was not asleep or eating, he was with Lexy. She dotted over him so much that Ned had to make sure she had done her lessons whenever he saw Lexy with the baby. Lexy would actually do battle with Sean for rights to hold Sean-Michael. Whenever Sean tried to get him, Lexy would put up a fuss about Sean needing to go back to work. Besides, she reasoned, they would eventually go home and she would not have as much time with him then.  
  
Sean lost a few battles, but he did win some. Whenever he could get his son, he would take him out on the porch and sit in the swing and have a Pa-to-son talk with him. Sometimes, Sean-Michael would listen intently but other times he would fall asleep.  
  
The first time Sean was able to steal Sean-Michael away from Lexy, he took the baby outside to his favorite tree in the back yard. He and Marita had climbed that tree a million times and they shared numerous fun times together under that tree. Now he held in his arms a product of one of the 'fun times' they shared together. Sean sat down on the grass and leaned back against the tree trunk. This was his first time alone with his son and he stared into the baby's face, wondering what, if anything, was going through his mind. He was held captive by his son's stare. Sean-Michael grinned at his father, making him laugh.  
  
As he continued to look at the baby, Sean became astonished as his feelings for his baby began to intensify. He loved Sean-Michael because he was his. But Sean realized he loved the baby even more because his was a part of Marita.  
  
"You don't know how happy you've made me Sean-Michael" he said as tears began to well up in his eyes. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you how much I love you but I want you to know that I do and always will. I was so happy when your Ma told me we were going to have you" Sean said as he remembered that day he found Marita sprawled on the floor of their bedroom. "And then, the day you were born..." Sean could not find adequate words to express how he felt that day.  
  
Sean tried to continue to put his feelings for Sean-Michael into words but he could not seem to do it at that moment. After a few minutes of silent tears, Sean's mind drifted to Marita.  
  
"You know, your mother and I use to climb this tree" Sean said. "I taught her how to climb and she thought she was a better tree climber than me" he laughed. "She use to like to out do me in everything, but what she didn't know was that whenever she beat me at something, I would let her win" Sean confided, then laughed, knowing he never really LET her beat him. Whenever she would beat him, she did it all on her own. Sean then told Sean-Michael about the first time that he showed Marita how to climb a tree.  
  
******************  
  
Libby had woken and could not go back to sleep. She had gotten up to go downstairs and get a book to read. When she walked into the study she saw two figures sitting near the window. The curtain was open and the full moon provided light. Libby was startled then her eyes focus on the figures.  
  
"What are you children doing out of bed?" she asked as she walked over to the lantern and lit it.  
  
Marita was staying with the Logans because Isaac had to go to Philadelphia. Sean and Marita were playing Cowboys and Indians with Sean's stick men.  
  
"We're playing Ma" Sean said, thinking that it was obvious what they were doing.  
  
"It's after midnight! Both of you get back upstairs and into bed. And go to sleep." At times, Libby had to be very specific in her instructions to these two.  
  
The playmates gathered up the stick men and headed back upstairs. The next morning, Marita woke at her usual early hour but Sean slept until Libby had to wake him for his lessons. By the time Sean and Marita had finished their lessons and chores, it was lunchtime. Marita had fallen asleep after lunch and it was now 4:00.  
  
"Ms Libby, can I have a cookie?" five-year-old Marita asked.  
  
Libby looked up from her dusting to see a half woke Marita standing, rubbing her eyes. Marita always liked having a cookie when she rose from her afternoon nap.   
  
"So, you finally woke up" she said as she smile at Marita.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Marita answered as she opened her mouth wide and yawned.   
  
"Cover your mouth sweetheart" Libby said.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Marita as she finished her yawn.  
  
Libby led Marita into the dinning room and opened the cookie jar and gave her a cookie.  
  
"Thank you" Marita said as she took the cookie.  
  
"Your welcome" Libby smiled. She had been teaching the children to say 'thank you' and Marita was learning fast, but Sean still had not gotten those two words in his vocabulary.  
  
Marita followed Libby back into the den, with her cookie in hand. After she finished eating it, she asked if she could help Ms. Libby with the dusting. Libby told her she was just about finished. Marita then asked if she could go outside and Libby told her 'yes' and that Sean was in the back yard.  
  
"What you doing up there?" Marita asked when she saw Sean up in the tree.  
  
"Climbing" Sean answered.  
  
"You better get down fore you fall."  
  
"I ain't gonna fall" Sean said in an indignant voice.  
  
"How you know?" Marita asked.  
  
"Cause I know how to climb!" He was appalled that Marita doubted his skills. "You wanna climb?"  
  
Marita shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon. I'll show you how" he said as he climbed down from the tree.  
  
When Sean reached the ground he instructed Marita, step by step, as he climbed back up the tree. Marita was forever the excellent student and followed him. She reached a branch to settle on and stayed there while Sean went higher. Sean looked back and saw that Marita had settled on one of the low branches.  
  
"You ain't gonna come up here?" he asked as he continued to climb higher.  
  
"No" she said. She had gone as far as she intended to go.  
  
"Why? You scared?"  
  
"No. I just don't wanna go up there."  
  
"Yes you are scared" Sean said in a challenging voice after he had settled on a branch.  
  
"No I'm not!" Marita insisted.  
  
"Marita is a chicken. Marita is a chicken" Sean taunted.  
  
"I don't care what you say." Marita may have been a chicken, but she was not stupid. She knew this was her first time in a tree and she was not about to take a chance and fall because she was trying to keep up with Sean. "And you better stop going way up there fore you fall all the way down on the ground."  
  
"I told you I'm not gonna fall" he said, again indignant that Marita could think that he would fall out of the tree. "I bet I can fly like the birds."  
  
"You caint fly!"  
  
"How you know?"  
  
"Cause you ain't got wings silly!"  
  
"I got arms" Sean said. At that moment a bird flew by and Sean got inspired. "Watch, I'll show you."  
  
"You better not. I'm gonna tell Ms. Libby and you gonna get a spankin'"  
  
"You better not tell" Sean said, then proceeded to jump from the branch, with his arms flapping.   
  
Sean quickly realized that he was going down and not up and knew then that he should have listened to Marita. He hit the ground hard, then let out a piercing cry.  
  
"I told you you couldn't fly!" Marita yelled then carefully climbed down from the tree.  
  
"My arms hurts!" he yelled.  
  
When Marita hit the ground, she started running back to the house.  
  
"Ms Libby! Ms Libby! Ms Libby" she screamed.  
  
She rushed into the house yelling at the top of her lungs. Libby had been upstairs tending to 4 year old Clay, who was in bed sick with a cold. When she heard Marita yelling she rushed to the stairs then down them. Marita was running from room to room looking for Libby.  
  
"Marita honey, what's wrong?" Libby said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Sean was tryin to fly and he fell. Now he's on the ground screamin'. He said his arm hurts."  
  
Libby rushed out, with Marita on her heels, to Sean. He was rolling from side to side, holding his arm.  
  
"AW" he cried over and over again as the pain radiated through his arm.  
  
Libby bent down beside him and stilled his rolling. She touched his arm and he let out a scream.  
  
"AAWWW!!! DON'T TOUCH IT MA!! IT HURTS!!!"  
  
Ned, who had come up to the house and heard the screaming, rushed to the back of the house to find Sean lying on his back crying and Libby and Marita kneeling next to him.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Sean was tryin' to fly and fell out the tree. I told him not to do it but he did anyway" Marita explained.  
  
Ned would have laughed if his son were not in such excruciating pain.  
  
"I think his arms is broken Ned" Libby said in a worried voice.  
  
"I'll send one of the hands to get the doctor" he said then left to find someone.  
By the time Ned returned, they were still on the ground. Libby was trying to convince Sean to let her carry him inside. He insisted that he did not want to move because every time he moved an inch, he would feel pain.  
  
"Son, we need to get you to bed" Ned said in a firm voice.  
  
"Pa! My arm hurts!"  
  
"I know son. We've sent for the doctor but you've got to get to bed."  
  
Ned bent down and picked Sean up. Libby and Marita followed as Ned took Sean upstairs to his room. Ned laid him gently on the bed, then Libby sat next to him trying to comfort him. Marita climbed up on the bed and sat on her haunches and watch Libby try to console Sean.  
  
"Why's Sean cryin'" Clay asked from the doorway.  
  
Libby looked up when she heard her other son's voice. "Clay what are you doing out of bed?"  
  
"I heard somebody cryin'" he said as he walked inside the room.  
  
"Your brother was trying to fly" Ned said with laughter in his voice.  
  
"Ned, this isn't a laughing matter!" Libby frowned at him.  
  
Ned did not agree but he was wise enough not to tell Libby that. Clay had made it to the bed and was trying to climb up. Ned helped him and now Sean had four sets of eyes watching him. When the doctor arrived, he set Sean's arm then put it in a sling and said he would be back in a week to check on it. Libby informed Sean that he was to stay in bed for the rest of the day and Sean put up a fuss until Ned told him to that his mother's word was final. Sean reluctantly gave up the fight and settled down for a boring evening.  
  
*********************  
  
"Your mother stayed and tried to take care of me that night" Sean laughed. "I am right handed and broke my right arm and she took it upon herself to feed me dinner that night. She's always trying to help out. But we ended up making a big mess" Sean said as he smiled at the memory.  
  
By this time, Sean-Michael was sound asleep and Sean took him back inside. He walked into the den with the baby on his shoulder and found Marita sitting behind the desk.  
  
"Is he sleep?" Marita asked when she looked up.  
  
"Yeah" Sean said.   
  
He walked over to the basket Marita had made up for Sean-Michael to lie in when he was downstairs. He gently laid the baby down, then covered him with a blanket. After that, he walked over and sat down in the chair against the wall and told Marita about Jeb Calloway, who had come by the warehouse that day. He was a distributor of cigars and Sean had apparently given him a cigar on the street the day after Sean-Michael was born. Mr. Calloway tasted the cigar and liked it so much that he wanted to do business with S&M Tobacco. Sean told Marita about the meeting and that he wanted to write up a contract to present to Mr. Calloway. They spent the afternoon doing that until Sean-Michael woke for his feeding.   
  
Two weeks after Sean-Michael's birth, Sean went back to working full days. He would leave early and sometimes come home for lunch. Usually when he made it home for dinner, Marita was waiting for him because she would have already feed and settled Sean-Michael down.  
  
The last two weeks at Ned's went by fast for Sean and Marita. They had gotten into a routine with the baby and Sean was busy with the tobacco business and Marita was busy doing her normal duties for Ned, reading her romance novels Sean had brought her and knitting things for Sean-Michael.  
  
The day before Sean, Marita and the baby were to go home, Ned was finally able to steal Sean-Michael away from Lexy. He took the baby and walked out to Libby's grave.  
  
"Well, Libby" he said as he looked at the baby cradled in his arms. "We have a grandson. Lexy's taken with him and I'm going to hate to see her when he goes home" he laughed. "I wish you were here to see him Libby and enjoy holding him in your arms. I think he's a happy baby because he's always smiling. He does remind me of Sean when he was born" Ned paused a moment as he began to feel Libby's absence, something he always did when he came to the grave to talk to her. "I think you'd be proud of our grandson Libby" Ned said with tears in his voice.  
  
Ned stood at Libby grave for the next several minutes just looking at his grandchild. His heart was saddened that Sean-Michael would never know the love of his grandmother.  
  
"I think you would have spoiled him Libby" Ned said as a tear escaped his eye.  
  
Ned spent the next few minutes telling Sean-Michael about his grandmother and what a wonderful person she was. When Sean-Michael began to get fussy, Ned took back inside to Marita, who promptly went upstairs to feed him.   
  
The next day, Marita woke bright and early. Even though she and Sean-Michael had their morning time, she was anxious about going home. It was a Saturday and Sean had planned on staying at the farm all day and not going into town. After they had breakfast with the family, Marita went back upstairs to pack their things. Alice, Lexy and Vivian helped and they were done in less than 1/2 an hour. The men then took all of Sean, Marita and Sean-Michael's things and loaded them into the carriage along with the baby crib and rocking chair. After Sean loaded Marita and the baby in the carriage, he and Lexy climbed in. Clay, Vivian and Alice rode in another carriage while Ned, Isaac and Jeremy mounted horses. The family then headed to Sean and Marita's.  
  
Marita was happy to get home and breathed a sigh of relief when she walked into her foyer. The house was bright with sunlight and fresh with the smell of new flowers. Alice had sent some of the house staff to clean the house for Marita so that she could come home to a tidy house. Marita was pleasantly surprised to find the house clean and smelling fresh and thanked Alice.  
  
Marita went upstairs to her room and lay Sean-Michael on the bed while the men brought up all of their belongings. After everything was in the inside, Marita began putting up the clothes while the men went downstairs to the den. Alice and Vivian helped Marita fold and put things away while Lexy played with Sean-Michael.  
  
Aunt Eleanor had come an hour later to cook dinner. Marita told her it was not necessary but Auntie went about her business cooking. Marita tried to help but was told that she was not needed. Vivian could help, Auntie said. Vivian obediently fell in line and did what she was told while Marita obediently left the kitchen to find something to do.   
  
It had been decided that the family would have dinner at Sean and Marita's, so they stayed for the rest of the afternoon and early evening. After a very satisfying dinner, they went into the den to play charades. After one game, Marita noticed Clay whispering in Vivian's ear and by the blush on her face, Marita guessed that Clay was ready to go home. Vivian wanted to stay awhile and enjoy the family gathering. It was still new to her how the Logans were such a close knit family. In the short time that she and Clay had been married, she had come to cherish these times with the family. Clay consented to stay but whispered to her that she would have to make it up to him when they got home. Vivian's blush became even brighter and she tingled inside thinking about what he would require in order for her to 'make it up to him'.  
  
An hour later Sean-Michael woke for his feeding just as the family was saying their goodnights. Marita thanked Auntie for cooking dinner and said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs to feed the baby while Sean saw everyone out. When Sean made it upstairs, Marita was sitting at the foot of the bed still feeding the baby. He sat next to her watching Sean-Michael suckle Marita's breast.  
  
"He's getting so big" Sean smiled as he rubbed the baby curls.  
  
"He is" Marita agreed as she smiled at the baby. She rubbed her finger over the back of his hand which resting on the swell of her breast.  
  
It was always a special time for Sean and Marita when Marita would feed the baby and Sean would sit next to her and watch. They usually did not say much but just watched as their son received his nourishment. After he got his full, Sean would take him and burp him. Marita always enjoyed watching Sean take the baby into his strong hands and be so gentle with him.  
  
When Sean-Michael let out his burp, Sean took him off his shoulder and cradled him in his arms.  
  
"You look like you enjoyed your dinner" Sean said when Sean-Michael began to grin.  
  
Sean continued his one-sided conversation while Marita went to take a bath. Marita felt so good being home and she decided to take a leisurely bath. She had taken one of her romance novels and eased into the hot bath. After she washed, she settled back and read until her eyes started drooping. She then lay the book aside and decided to close her eyes for just a minute. When she opened her eyes again, it was two hours later. She got out of the bath, dried off and put on her silk robe and went back to her bedroom. When she walked in she saw Sean laid out across the bed without his shirt on with Sean-Michael resting comfortably on his chest. They were both asleep.  
  
Marita went over to the bed and wrapped Sean's hands from around Sean-Michael. When she lifted the baby off his chest, Sean woke with a start.  
  
"Huh?" he said in a sleepy voice. "Oh" he said when his eyes focused on Marita. "I must've fallen asleep" he said as he sat up.  
  
"You much have" Marita teased as she settled the baby on her shoulder and took him to his crib.  
  
After Sean had taken his bath, he got in bed and snuggled up behind Marita, who was laying on her side reading. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Once he fitted himself perfectly to her backside he rested the side of his face against hers.  
  
"It's good to be home" he said.  
  
"I know" Marita said, putting her book down and rubbing his forearm.  
  
"Do you think we should look for somebody to come help you with the house?"  
  
"No, Sean. I can take care of my own house."  
  
"But now with the baby you probably won't have enough time to do everything."  
  
"Sean, I'll be fine."  
  
"What about when you start back working your normal hours for Pa?"  
  
"What about it."  
  
"Marita, you can't do everything."  
  
"I'm not trying to do everything. I think I can take care of you, the baby, the house and do my job for your father."  
  
"Well what about getting somebody to help with our books and with Auntie's Remedies?"  
  
"Sean, I like what I do for Auntie's Remedies and it's not a problem for me to continue keeping our books. All I did was have a baby. I'm not an invalid you know."  
  
"Alright, Marita. We'll see" he consented.  
  
Sean then lay his head on the pillow and when to sleep while Marita picked up her book and resumed her reading. Sean-Michael lay peacefully in his crib, not knowing how much he would change his parents' life.   
  
To Be Continued..................  
  



	33. Back To Normal - Almost

On her first morning back home, Marita woke bright and early despite the fact that she and Sean-Michael had just fallen back to sleep only 3 hours ago. After reading her bible and praying, Marita looked over at Sean, who was still dead to the world. She then got up and looked in on Sean-Michael and he was still sleeping. Marita went to the washroom to freshen up before she went downstairs to cook breakfast. She was thankful that Auntie had gone into town and had stocked her cupboards and icebox with food.   
  
When Marita was done with the cooking, Sean still had not come down, so she tightened the belt to her robe and made herself a cup of tea. She picked up yesterday's journal and sat at the table to read old news and sip her tea. Twenty minutes later, Sean, clad only in his pajama bottoms, walked into the kitchen with Sean-Michael on his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe he woke you up" Marita laughed.  
  
"He didn't. He was just laying there sucking his fist. I guess he was waiting for you to come pick him up" Sean laughed.  
  
"Are you ready for breakfast or do you want to dress first?" Marita asked as she stood up.  
  
"Let me get dressed first" he said as he handed her the baby.  
  
"OK" she took the baby. "Good morning" she smiled down at the baby. "I thought you would be sleeping later since you stayed up longer than you usually do" Marita said, referring to their early morning time.  
  
Sean heard Marita as he left the room and wondered what she was talking about. Sean-Michael went to sleep about the same time he usually goes to sleep. When his stomach started growling, Sean dismissed Marita's comment and rushed upstairs to get dressed. When he made it back to the kitchen, Marita had set the table and Sean-Michael was in his basket, which was sitting in two kitchen table chairs.  
  
"Perfect timing" Marita said as she sat the last bowl of food on the table.  
  
They sat down, gave thanks for their food, and ate while Sean-Michael lay peacefully, sucking his fist and looking around to see what he could see. This was a new room to him as was the room last night. As he looked around, he took in the new shapes and colors and wondered what it all meant. He heard sounds coming from the one called Pa, then he heard sounds from the one called Mama. He could identify them because they were always talking to him. He remembered the one called Pa talking to him a lot when he was balled up in that dark, warm place. He could not understand what they were saying but was soothed by their voices.  
  
"You sure you don't need any help? I could ask Alice to send some of the staff to help."  
  
"No Sean. Lexy's coming by later and I'm sure she'll help if I need it."  
  
After they finished breakfast, they cleared the table. Sean then kissed Marita on the lips, then walked over to Sean-Michael kissed him on the nose before heading to the door.  
  
"I probably won't be home for lunch and I may be a little late for dinner" he said over his shoulder. "I've got a committee meeting."  
  
"OK honey. Have a good day" Marita said. "Sean-Michael" Marita said as she lifted him out of his basket. "I believe your father is going to worry me to no end about getting someone to help us around here" she said as she settled him in her arms. "I don't know why he thinks we can't take care of things while he's gone. We can handle taking care of this house and him, can't we?" she asked as she opened her robe to feed him.  
  
Sean-Michael gurgled and smiled as if agreeing with his mother and Marita laughed. Once his food source was visible and close to his lips, Sean-Michael latched on and suckled until he was full. After Marita burped him, she changed him. Then Marita put him back in his basket and walked over to the sink to wash the morning dishes. When she started washing the dishes, Sean-Michael began to cry. Marita put down her dishrag and went to check on him.  
  
"What's the matter?" Marita said as she bent over and rubbed the baby's cheek.  
  
Nothing was the matter. Sean-Michael just wanted his mother's attention. He had gotten spoiled while he was at his grandpa's. There was always someone paying attention to him and he expected that to continue even though he was in this new place. Marita picked him up and kissed his nose then rubbed her nose against his.  
  
"This is more like it" S-M M  
  
Marita held him and entertained him until he fell asleep. She then put him in his basket and went and washed the dishes. When she finished the dishes, she looked out her kitchen window into her garden and winced. It needed immediate attention because it had been neglected the last 2 months. Marita heard her garden calling out to her and she decided to forget Auntie mandate to say inside for another 2 weeks. She gathered her garden tools and her baby and went out the back door. She set Sean-Michael's basket on the back porch and went to her garden. Marita stayed in the garden all morning, weeding and pruning. Sean-Michael woke around 11 and Marita brought him out to the garden with her. He was contend as long as Marita was in his line of vision and only started fussing when he was ready to eat. Marita then decided to call it quits for the day and took Sean-Michael inside and fed him.  
  
When Marita sat down to have her lunch, there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it but Sean-Michael began to cry when she was out of his sight. Marita turned back and picked him up and went to the door.  
  
"Hi Sean-Michael" Lexy said when Marita opened the door. "Hi Marita" she said as she reached for the baby.  
  
"Hi Lexy" Marita said as he handed him over to her. "Hi Alice".  
  
"Hi Marita" Alice smiled. "You-know-who sent me over."  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do with him. He thinks I'm a invalid or something."  
  
Alice laughed as they walked further inside the house.   
  
"You know him. He can be a little overbearing sometimes."  
  
"A little?" Marita said with a raised brow.  
  
"Well maybe a lot" Alice laughed again.  
  
"I'm eating lunch" Marita said as she led them into the kitchen. "Would you like some?"   
  
"No thanks. We've had lunch already."  
  
Marita sat back down and ate her lunch while she and Alice talked and Lexy played with Sean-Michael. After Marita finished eating, she assured Alice that everything was under control. Alice had some things she needed to do so she kissed Sean-Michael and reminded Lexy that Miss Forrester was coming at 3pm for her lessons before she left. Lexy's lessons had been changed to the afternoons for two weeks at the request of Miss Forrester.  
  
Marita's first week back home went pretty much the same each day. She and Sean would discuss her needing help, Alice and Lexy would show up around lunchtime. Lexy would stay until she had to leave for her lessons. Marita would then spend the remainder of the afternoon doing things around the house, working in her garden and entertaining Sean-Michael. Sean would come home to find dinner and Marita waiting for him.  
  
Her second week back home, Auntie came by with new orders for her increasingly popular fungus killer and fertilizer. She was also going to dictate to Marita all of her home remedies for aches and pains she had come up with over the years. Marita had suggested that they write them down and look into getting a book of home remedies published.  
  
"Hey baby" Auntie said as she walked into the kitchen. As Lexy was leaving, Auntie was coming up the stairs and let herself in.  
  
"Hi Auntie" Marita looked up from the beans she was snapping.  
  
"How's that baby of yours?"  
  
"He's fine" Marita smiled as she looked over at a sleeping Sean-Michael.  
  
"He eatin' good?" Auntie asked as she bent over his basket to inspected him.   
  
"Yes. ALL the time" Marita laughed. Sean-Michael never had a problem eating.  
  
"You eatin' good?" Auntie said as she looked up from Sean-Michael.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Marita answered.  
  
Auntie sat down and helped Marita snap the beans and Marita told her what she had been doing her first week back home, with the exception of her garden work.  
After they finished the beans, Marita carried them over to the sink to wash them.   
  
"Auntie would you bring me those potatoes on the counter?" Marita said.  
  
Auntie brought the potatoes to her at the sink.  
  
"You been out this house haven't you?" Auntie said when she looked out the kitchen window and saw Marita's garden.  
  
"Huh?" Marita pretended not to hear her and continued to wash her beans.  
  
"You heard me girl" Auntie scolded. "Mo, you still hard headed! I told you not to be going outside. You gone mess round and catch cold, then who gonna take care of that baby."   
  
"I'm fine Auntie" Marita insisted. "And I'm not going to catch cold."  
  
"Y'all youngins think you know SO much. You might have your own baby now but you still a baby yourself" Auntie exaggerated. She still treated Marita like a child when it suited her.  
  
Marita finished washing the beans and peeled and washed the potatoes while she listened to Aunt Eleanor fuss at her about being so hard headed. When Marita was ready to do Auntie's Remedies business, she had to remind Aunt Eleanor that they had business to take care of otherwise Auntie would continue to scold her for going outside.  
  
They settled down at the table and logged in their new orders. They realized that they would have to expand in order produce larger quantities of ingredients for the fertilizer and insecticide. The demand was beginning to exceed the supply. After they finished the orders, they started on the home remedies.  
  
Sean-Michael eventually woke for his feeding and their attention turned to him.   
After Marita fed him, Auntie took over and burped him.  
  
"Look at Auntie baby just a smiling" Aunt Eleanor said after she took Sean-Michael off her shoulder.  
  
Sean-Michael grinned up at his great aunt. He really liked her because when she was around she would hold him and she was so soft to lie on. In between loving on Sean-Michael, Auntie continued her dictation to Marita. When they finished, Marita got up to start dinner and Auntie put Sean-Michael back in his basket. When she walked away, Sean-Michael began to cry.  
  
"Y'all done spoiled this baby already" Auntie said, conveniently forgetting that she had just held and cuddled him for an hour.  
  
"He's not spoiled" the mother in Marita defended.  
  
"Yes he is" Aunt Eleanor said as she walked back over to him and picked him up. "What you crying for sugar? Mama got you spoiled already?"  
  
Marita looked at her Aunt and shook her head. If he was spoiled, his spoiler was holding him now.  
  
"Me? If he's spoiled, Auntie got him that way, not Mama" she said and turned back to preparing dinner.   
  
Auntie ignored her niece and continued spoiling her nephew. When Aunt Eleanor finally left, she made Marita promise that she would not go outside for the next week. After that, Auntie said, she could go outside all she wanted. Marita gave her promise and kissed her Aunt goodbye.  
  
Vivian had come by after Auntie left and she and Marita visited until Sean came home. Clay was with him and Marita invited them to stay for dinner. The brothers and their wives enjoyed a nice supper.   
  
************************  
  
Marita kept her promise to Auntie to stay inside for the next week. Lexy had brought over some things from Ned for Marita to work on and that helped fill her time of confinement. After her week was up, Marita jumped back into her regular routine. Sean-Michael was still waking up in the early morning hours and Marita would be up with him. She would go back to sleep as soon as she could and wake at her normal early hour to start her day.  
  
Breakfast would be ready when Sean came downstairs and they would eat together before he left for the day. Marita would then do things around the house until Sean-Michael woke. She would feed him, dress him and they would head over to Ned's for the morning. When they got to Ned's, Lexy took over the care of Sean-Michael while Marita went to work.  
  
The Friday of Marita's first week back in the free world, Auntie had gone into town to the warehouse to oversee the making of the pesticide and see if they had enough to fill all the orders they had gotten. She had brought sandwiches for lunch and since Sean was not going home for lunch, she shared hers with him.  
  
"You enjoyin' that baby?" Auntie asked as they ate.  
  
"Oh yeah" Sean smiled. "He's getting so big so fast."  
  
"Yeah. Babies grow like weeds."  
  
They spent the next few minutes talking about Sean-Michael before Auntie brought up Marita.   
  
"You ain't been trying to mess with Mo have you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sean asked.  
  
"You been pulling on her night gown?"  
  
Initially, Sean did not grasp her meaning but after a moment he did.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't but since you brought up the subject, when can I?" he asked. He did not know why, but he had no qualms about talking about his and Marita's sex life with Aunt Eleanor.  
  
"You just leave her alone til she says she's ready."  
  
"How long will that be?" Sean asked. Now that they were discussing it, Sean was acutely aware of that fact that it had been close to five months since he had touched Marita. A fact that he had chosen NOT to think about.  
  
"I don't know. Women are different. Some can jump back in the saddle real quick, but others take longer to heal and get back to themselves."   
  
"How long is long?" Sean said with a little terseness. The more he thought about his 5 months of involuntary abstinence, the more he was aware of his body's growing need to have Marita.  
  
Auntie began to see Sean's edginess about the subject and wondered if she should have brought up the subject.  
  
"Mo's young and strong and in good health so she'll probably get back to herself pretty quick."  
  
"Well how quick is quick." The more Sean thought about it, the more he wanted Marita.  
  
"Hum. Maybe another couple of weeks"  
  
"A couple?! She had the baby almost two months ago."  
  
"Some women take up to six months to start feeling right again."  
  
"Six months! I can't wait that long!" SM  
  
Sean looked at Auntie like she had lost her mind. Another four months without Marita?! Impossible! His body was crying out for her now!  
  
Auntie laughed as she read his mind.  
  
"You know, the Good Book talks about giving yourself to fasting and prayer" she teased, emphasizing the word 'fasting'.  
  
"And it also talks about coming together again" he answered, emphasizing the word 'together'.  
  
Auntie laughed aloud at Sean's sour expression. She continued to tease him about keeping his hands to himself until Marita was ready. When Aunt Eleanor finally got up and went back to work, Sean was ready to go home and see how ready Marita was. He would have gone home if he did not have so much to do. But since he did, he buried himself in his work and tried not to think about Marita.   
  
Marita standing before him in a sheer nightgown. Marita slowly sliding the straps of her gown down her arms. Marita's naked body glistening before his eyes. Marita's breasts in his mouth. Marita's buttocks in his hands. Marita lying beneath him, welcoming him between her spread legs. Marita's warm, soft body coming together with him...  
  
Sean had to get back to work otherwise he would be tearing out of the warehouse, pushing Ahab at neck breaking speed to get home to his wife.  
  
****************  
  
When Sean got home that evening, Marita and dinner were waiting as usual.  
  
"Hi honey" Marita smiled as she greeted him at the door with the baby in her arms.  
  
"Hey" Sean smiled and gave her a kiss. A kiss filled with passion and heat.   
  
Sean-Michael started squirming because he was being squeezed between his parents. They broke away from each other and laughed. Sean bent down and kissed Sean-Michael before going to wash up for dinner. After they ate dinner, Sean-Michael ate. While Sean burped him, Marita got up to clean the dinner dishes. After Marita finished cleaning the kitchen, they decided to go outside and sit on the front steps because Sean-Michael was wide-awake.  
  
Marita linked her arm around his and rested her chin on his shoulder while Sean held the baby. They looked at and played with their happy baby and enjoyed the night air and the star lit sky. Marita eventually dosed off and Sean had to wake her to go inside. When they came inside and went to their bedroom, Marita undressed while Sean put Sean-Michael to sleep. When Sean put him in his crib, Marita was already fast asleep. Sean then undressed and got in bed. He fell asleep thinking about his conversation with Aunt Eleanor earlier that day.  
  
**********************  
  
Sean had to ask. He woke from a dream with a hardness that needed some attention. He wondered if he was being selfish but quickly discarded that idea. It had been too long since he had touched Marita in the way that he liked most and the proof of that was the fact that his blood was running hot and he stood at attention because he had, during his dream, rubbed up against Marita's soft backside.  
  
"Marita" he whispered in her ear as he grabbed her breast and gently squeezed it. "Marita baby" he said again when she did not even move. "Marita, wake up" he said as he bit on her earlobe and slid his hand down her stomach and tried to pry it between her legs.   
  
After several minutes of trying to caress her awake, Sean realized that Marita was dead to the world. The week had been very tiring for her. She had kept up her normal routine in spite of the fact that Sean-Michael was still waking up in the twilight hours. Her days were filled with busyness and she did not get chances to rest, so at night she was falling into a deep sleep. The only thing that seemed to wake her was Sean-Michael's cry.  
  
Sean became almost frustrated because Marita would not wake up and he was tempted to shake her. The ache in his groan began to intensify as his heart rate rose but he had no release for the energy that was building up inside him. Sean continued to try and wake Marita but to no avail. He grudgingly gave up after another several minutes of caressing, kissing, biting and whispering and turned to lie on his back. He put his hands behind his head, looked up at the ceiling and let out a frustrated breath. He had to stop thinking about making love to Marita otherwise he would assault her in her sleep. He turned and looked at the back of her head.  
  
"Marita" he called out, hoping she would wake up.  
  
While Marita and Sean-Michael slept the night away in peaceful bliss, Sean turned away from Marita and fell into a fitful sleep. A sleep full of frustration, full of unreleased passion, full of disappointment, full of sensual thoughts about his wife, full of yearning. He slept the night away in distributed misery.   
  
*******************  
  
"Good morning" Marita said brightly when Sean walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning" he said in a grouchy tone. He was still agitated about last night.   
  
"Got up on the wrong side of the bed?" Marita asked, noticing his tone.  
  
"I guess so" he said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked as she walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah. You can get yourself upstairs, lock yourself in the bedroom with me and let me have my way with you for as long as I want" SM  
  
"Not at the moment" he said when Sean-Michael began making baby noises.  
  
"You sure?" Marita asked as she rubbed his curls.  
  
Sean had visions of throwing Marita on the table and doing everything imaginable under the sun to her but again his son brought him back to reality with his baby sounds.   
  
"I'm sure" he said with regret in his voice. "What's for breakfast" he asked, trying to focus his mind on something else.  
  
"Pancakes, bacon, strawberries and juice" Marita answered as she walked back over to the stove.  
  
"What are you doing today?" Sean asked as he pickup up the Journal.  
  
"I'm going over to your Pa's. Alice needs me to help her with some things. And I'll probably go into town to so some shopping. Oh, and I'm going over to Pa Pa's and check on him. And I'm supposed to help Vivian. She wants to make some curtains for the cabin."  
  
"Marita, you sure you can handle all that AND the baby?" Sean said.  
  
"Here we go again" MM  
  
"Yes, Sean" Marita said. She really hoped he would not start complaining that she was doing too much.  
  
In stead of complaining, Sean read his paper until breakfast was ready. He got up and help Marita set the table and they sat down, said grace and ate. After they finished eating, Sean kissed Marita and Sean-Michael goodbye and headed for the fields. Marita fed Sean-Michael then cleaned the kitchen. After she did some thing around the house, she went up to Ned's.  
  
That evening when Sean came home, he told Marita that he was going into town with Ned and Clay to the Jockey Club. He told her he would only be gone for a little while and that he would hurry back home. Marita told him to enjoy himself and not to rush home because she had some reading she was going to catch up on.   
Sean then bathed, ate and left. When he came home he was happy to see Sean-Michael asleep and Marita awake.  
  
"Hey" he smiled as he walked into the bedroom. "I'm surprised you're still up."  
  
"Hey" Marita smiled as she looked up from her book. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked as she sat up on the bed.  
  
"Yeah we had a good time. I also got some more cigar orders" Sean said as he loosed his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt  
  
"Oh, good" Marita got up from the bed and walked over to her dresser.  
  
Sean followed her to the dresser and when she started taking off her earrings, he encircled her waist and put his lips next to her ear.  
  
"It's been a long time" he said in a deep voice before he ran his tongue over her earlobe.  
  
Marita felt a shiver as Sean began to kiss the side of her neck. It had been a long time, she thought. She put her hands on the arms that now had her in a gripped lock and emitted a sensual laugh.  
  
"Umm" she moaned and closed her eyes.   
  
"How you feeling?" Sean asked between kisses.  
  
"Fine" Marita sighed.  
  
"Feel up to making love to me?" Sean asked in a hopeful voice.  
  
Marita let out a heavy breath in response and Sean took that to mean a 'yes'. He continued kissing her neck while he unbuttoned her dress and pushed it off her shoulders onto the floor. Without removing his lips from her neck, Sean turned Marita in the direction of the bed and started walking toward it. He was about to get what he had been craving for the last five months. When the got to the bed, Sean turned her around and his lips found hers as he took off his opened shirt. After he discarded his shirt, Sean put his hands on Marita's hips as their kiss deepened. His hands soon found their way to her derrière and squeezed it as he pulled her into his groan.   
  
Marita rested her hands on his upper arms as she enjoyed their leisurely kiss. She felt as if she was floating away. Then she heard the bell ringing. Marita pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked in a dazed voice and she thought she heard Sean say an expletive under his breath. "Did you just swear?" she gave him a slight frown.  
  
"It's Clay" Sean said, ignoring her question.   
  
Ned had wanted to speak with Clay when they got back from the Jockey Club and Clay asked Sean if he could stop by on his way home. He needed to talk with Sean for a few minutes. Sean had told him it was no problem but now wished he told his brother he would see him tomorrow.   
  
"I'll be right back" Sean said as he grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on. He flew down the stairs to tell Clay that he would talk with him tomorrow. Now was not a good time.  
  
It took Sean a little longer to get rid of Clay than he thought it would. But as soon as he shut the door in his brother's face, Sean took the stairs two at a time while he striped out of his shirt. He rushed into the bedroom only to find Marita under the cover sound asleep. He could not believe his eyes. Only minutes ago, she was ready to give him what he wanted, now she was asleep.  
  
She had not been sleep long, so Sean figured he could wake her and pick up where they left off. He striped out of his pants and underpants and climbed in bed. He was happy to see that all Marita had on was her lightweight shift.  
  
"Marita" he said, then kissed her shoulder and rubbed down her arm. "Marita" he said again and gave her a little shake.  
  
"Huh?" she said, not opening her eyes.  
  
"Wake up Marita" Sean begged.  
  
"Sean, leave me alone" she said in her grouchy sleepy voice.  
  
Sean knew from her tone that he would not be getting anything from her tonight. When Marita was sleepy, she could become a virtual sourpuss and did not like being bothered. Sean threw himself back on the bed and vowed he would kill his brother.  
  
To Be Continued...........   
  



	34. Green Eyed Monster

Sean walked into the kitchen to find Marita cuddling and kissing Sean-Michael. She was supposed to be cuddling and kissing him. Sean-Michael had come and usurped his father's place as recipient of Marita's affections. In that instance, Sean became jealous of his own baby. But he would never admit that.  
  
"Good morning honey" Marita had looked up to see him standing in the doorway.   
  
"Morning" he said with a touch of grouchiness in his voice.  
  
"How'd you sleep" she asked innocently as she opened her blouse to feed Sean-Michael who was becoming fussy. She did not notice his tone because her attention was on the baby.  
  
"How did I sleep??" SM  
  
Sean wondered if Marita was intentionally being cruel. She should have known how he slept! She had to know how bad he wanted her last night. And she definitely knew she had fallen asleep on him.  
  
"ROTTEN!! That's how!" SM  
  
"Fine" he said as he became mesmerized watching Marita open her blouse.  
  
When Sean-Michael's lips covered Marita's nipple, Sean thought he would literally burst out of his pants. His eyes became glued to that soft flesh that had given him so much delight. Now Sean-Michael stood, or rather laid, between Sean's pleasure.  
  
"Look at him!" SM  
"You're jealous!" SH  
"Jealous of what?" SM  
"You're jealous of your 2 month old son" SH  
"No I'm not!" SM  
"Yes you are" SH  
"No I'm not!" SM  
"Yes you are" SH  
"No I'm not!" SM  
"Yes you are" SH  
  
"Do you want anything special for breakfast" Marita asked Sean without looking up from feeding Sean-Michael.  
  
When Sean did not answer her, Marita looked up to see him staring at Sean-Michael. She smiled at him. He always enjoyed watching Sean-Michael eat.  
  
"Sean?" she called out to him. Her eyes were smiling brightly at him.  
  
Sean kept his eyes fixed on Marita's breast. Oh how he wished he was being nestled against her breast. How he wished he could suckled her breast. He felt himself becoming aroused as he heard in his imagination Marita's soft pleasure cries. He heard her moan his name, begging for satisfaction that only he could give her. And he began to yearn for satisfaction that only she could give him.  
  
"Sean?" Marita called out again.  
  
Sean shook himself from his fantasy and looked at Marita. He wanted her badly at this moment. He wanted her beneath him writhing with pleasure. He wanted to feel the erection of her sweet nipple beneath his hot tongue. He wanted to feel the tightness of her womanhood around his manhood. He wanted to feel the softness of her skin beneath his roaming hands and lips.  
  
"Sean are you ok?" Marita asked, wondering why he was staring at her as if he were in a daze.  
  
"I'm fine" he said as he shook his head slightly.  
  
Marita waited for him to answer her original question and when he did not, she asked again.  
  
"Do you want anything special for breakfast?"   
  
"Whatever you cook is fine" he said half-heartily as his eyes went back to Marita's exposed flesh.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok honey?" Marita asked again. Sean did have mornings when he was a little moody. But this morning he seemed distant and Marita wondered it something was bothering him.  
  
"I'm fine" he said and shook himself mentally. He had to turn his thoughts in another direction otherwise Marita would not be safe. "You got any more blue berries? Maybe we could have blue berry pancakes."  
  
"I'll check" Marita said as she turned her attention back to Sean-Michael.   
  
Once Sean-Michael was finished eating, Marita covered herself then lifted him and kissed him before getting up and handing him to Sean. She walked over to the counter to start breakfast while father and son sat at the table.  
  
Sean-Michael was grinning up at his father because he was nice and full. And he had just been showered with his mother's love. He was enjoying all the attention he got from Mama. He really liked being with her. He loved her smell, her voice, her kisses, her nose rubs. He especially loved her milk.  
  
Sean, in his selfishness, actually thought Sean-Michael was gloating because he, not Sean, was the object of Marita's affections.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" SM  
"He's just a baby and he needs Marita" SH  
  
Sean lifted the baby on his shoulder and began to pat him on the back while he watched Marita prepare breakfast.   
  
"I need her too" SM  
"But he needs her more right now" SH  
"Well, I had her first" SM pouted  
"Now you've got to learn to share" SH  
"I don't like sharing. Especially Marita" SM  
"You shouldn't be jealous of your son. You know that no one can take your place with Marita" SH  
"I'm not jealous" SM denied  
"Yes you are" SH  
"I just want my wife back the way I had her before the baby" SM  
  
Sean-Michael burped and Sean's attention was brought back to him. Sean lifted Sean-Michael off his shoulder and settled the baby in his arms. When he looked into the face of his son, Sean knew how silly it was to be jealous, even thought he still did not admit that he was jealous. Next to Marita, Sean-Michael was the most important thing to him and whatever he needed, Sean would do whatever it took to see that he got it.  
  
Sean-Michael smiled at his father and Sean forgot all about his unconfessed jealousy. Sean enjoyed the baby while Marita cooked breakfast. When she was done, he put Sean-Michael in his basket and helped Marita set the table. While they were eating, Marita mentioned to Sean about Auntie's Remedies expanding to produce more supply since the demand was growing at a steady rate. Sean told her he would see about buying more land.  
  
After they finished eating, Sean kissed Marita and Sean-Michael goodbye and left for the day. After Marita cleaned the breakfast dishes, she and Sean-Michael went to Ned's.  
  
*******************  
  
That night, Sean-Michael did not wake up. Marita lay in bed waiting to hear his cry but it never came. She then began to think something was wrong with Sean-Michael, so she reached over and lit the lamp on the nightstand and jumped out of bed to check on him. When she reached into his crib and touched him, she felt him breathing and breathed a sigh of relief. Her baby was just fine. He was sleeping the night away.  
  
Marita smiled as she rubbed the baby's check with her finger. She stood there watching, waiting to see if he would wake up. After several minutes, she went back to bed and after an hour and a half she drifted back to sleep. For the next 4 nights, Marita would wake up and wait to hear Sean-Michael call for her. When he did not cry, Marita would anxiously get out of bed to check on him. She would sigh with relief to find that he was still breathing. She would watch him and wait for him to wake. Instead of waking, Sean-Michael continued sleeping. Marita would eventually go back to bed and eventually fall back to sleep.  
  
After a week of waking up in the middle of the night, Marita started doing like Sean-Michael - sleeping through the night. After a few nights of uninterrupted sleep, Marita was truly back to her old self.   
  
*********************  
  
Sean-Michael was worn out. He had become a very attentive baby. If something was going on around him, he wanted to be awake to see it. He had been with his Aunt Lexy all day and she kept his interest peeked. The only time he was not with Aunt Lexy was when it was mealtime.  
  
When Mama brought him home that afternoon, Sean-Michael barely had enough energy to keep his eyes open so that he could eat. He wearily latched onto Marita's breast and it took all his effort to suckle. While he still held onto his mother's breast, Sean-Michael fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
"You and Lexy must have had a really good time today" Marita said as she pulled the sleeping baby from her breast. Marita knew that Sean-Michael had not taken his usual morning and afternoon naps.  
  
After Marita closed up her blouse, she took Sean-Michael upstairs to his crib then she came back downstairs to start dinner. When Sean came home two hours later, he informed her that he had to meet someone at the Jockey Club on business and asked if she would wait for him to have dinner. Marita consented and Sean hurried to wash and change his clothes. After he was dressed, Sean peeked in on Sean-Michael, who was still sleeping then he came back downstairs.  
  
"I shouldn't be more than an hour or two" Sean said to Marita as he walked into the den.  
  
"OK honey" Marita looked up at him. She was sitting on the couch trying to knit a sweater for Sean-Michael. She and Vivian had bartered their talents. Marita was teaching Vivian to cook. Vivian was teaching Marita to knit.   
  
Sean bent down and kissed Marita goodbye then headed out the door. After Sean left, Marita went to the kitchen to check on supper, then went upstairs to check on Sean-Michael. She decided to stay upstairs with the baby and read while she waited for Sean to come back home. When Marita heard the front door open and close, she laid her book down and got up and went downstairs.  
  
"How did it go?" Marita asked as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Good."  
  
Sean and Marita walked into the kitchen and Marita set the table while Sean gave her the details of his meeting. When supper was on the table, they sat down, said grace and ate while they continued to talk. Marita finished her supper first and got up from the table to get the chocolate cake she had made for dessert.   
  
"She's doesn't look tired" Sean's libido said as his eyes watched her walk to the counter.  
"She doesn't, does she?" SM  
"She looks quite tasty" SL  
"Tasty indeed" SM  
"I'm hungry" SL  
"Starving" SM   
  
"I made chocolate cake for dessert" Marita said over her shoulder.  
  
"How 'bout we have dessert upstairs?" Sean said.  
  
Marita laughed as she remembered the last time she and Sean had chocolate cake upstairs. They were children and had decided they wanted some chocolate cake as an afternoon snack. They went into the dinning room and, without asking Libby, cut themselves a piece of cake. They then went upstairs to Sean's room to enjoy their afternoon delight. They made a mess, getting chocolate icing on the quilt and were scolded by Libby when she walked in on two chocolate covered faces. They were not allowed to have dessert for an entire week.  
  
"Don't you remember the last time we had chocolate cake upstairs?" Marita teased as she cut the cake. "We got in a lot of trouble."  
  
Sean had walked up behind her because he sensed that she had missed his meaning of having dessert upstairs.  
  
"The only chocolate cake I want is you" he breathed heavily into her ear before kissing it then moving to kiss her neck.  
  
Marita let out a girlish giggle as his voice, his words and his strong arms around her waist pulling her into his groan, started a tingle in the pit of her stomach. She got goose bumps as he began to lick her neck and behind her ear.  
  
"I don't want us to do without dessert for a week because we're being naughty" Marita sighed teasingly.  
  
"We've been without dessert for 2 months" Sean said as he rubbed his hand over her stomach and moved it lower. "I say we deserve to be as naughty" he whispered as his hand rubbed against her intimate place. "As we want to be."   
  
Sean had become so intoxicated with Marita that he forgot and did not care that they were in the kitchen. In fact he was ready to lay her on the floor and satisfy her and himself. He moved his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them then started unbuttoning her blouse. After her blouse was opened and her shift untie, Sean's hands caressed Marita's naked breasts. His mouth began to water as he held her milk-laden breasts in his hands.  
  
Sean wanted to taste her breasts so he turned Marita around to face him. He put his fingers in her hair and pulled her face to his lips. He almost roughly opened her lips with his and plunged his tongue into her warm mouth. Their kiss was passionate. It was fervent. It was burning. It was heated. It was ravenous. It was all consuming and the lovers tried to devour one another.   
  
After trying to eat her alive, Sean moved his lips to her cheek then down her neck. Marita held his head in her hands as tilted her head back to allow him to rain his heated kisses over her. After getting his fill of her sweet neck, Sean lifted Marita and set her on the counter top so that her breasts would be more accessible to his lips. When his eyes looked at the darkened nipples, his lips immediately latched onto one. He ran his tongue over the sensitive area and felt it grow harder. Marita sighed heavily at the sensation.   
  
"Sean" Marita groan as he went from one breast to the other. Licking, tasting, teasing, pulling, gently nibbling.  
  
Then suddenly there was a sound. Initially, neither one of them heard it because they were so engrossed in their lovemaking. But then the sound became persistent and Marita could no longer ignore the sound even though Sean was still turning a deaf ear to the sound.  
  
"Who could that be?" Marita asked in a daze.  
  
Sean continued to focus his attention on Marita's breasts and did not answer.  
  
"Sean" Marita called.  
  
"Huh?" Sean said. His mouth full of breast.  
  
"Who could that be?"  
  
Sean had no idea what Marita was talking about and pulled his lips from her breast.  
  
"I don't know" he said, then his lips went back to her breast.  
  
"Sean, someone's at the door" Marita said in frustration.   
  
"I don't care" he said, barely taking his lips from her breast.  
  
"Something could be wrong" Marita said as she tried to pull his head away from her.  
  
Sean then heard the irritating sound. Someone was pounding on the door. Who could that be interrupting his trip to ecstasy.  
  
"They'll go away if we ignore them" Sean said, moved to take Marita's breast into his mouth again.  
  
"Sean!" Marita said as she reluctantly pushed him away. "Something could be wrong" she said with worry in her voice.  
  
Sean looked at Marita while he cursed the person at his front door. He knew she was right. Whoever was at door had some sort of emergency. Sean reluctantly let go of Marita and turned to go the door. When he got to the door and opened it, Clay was standing there. Sean was not pleased to see him. This was the second time in a week that Clay had shown up at the most inopportune time.  
  
"Sean..." Clay said a little frantically.  
  
"Is somebody dead?" Sean interrupted him.  
  
"What?" Clay looked bewildered.  
  
"Is somebody dead?" Sean asked again.  
  
"No. I need..."  
  
"Is somebody sick?"  
  
"What? No! I need..."  
  
SLAM!!  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow Clay! GO HOME!" Sean shouted through the door then turned to see Marita going up the stairs.  
  
"Hey" he called to her as she went toward the stairs. "We're not finished yet."  
  
"I thought you wanted to have dessert upstairs" she said coyly over her shoulder as she continued up the stairs.  
  
Sean practically ran up the stairs and caught her around the waist just before she reached the top.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" he said as he kissed her neck.  
  
They walked single file to their room, with Sean holding Marita in his arms and kissing her neck. When they were in the room, Sean turned Marita around and opened her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. As he unbuckled her belt, Marita began unbuttoning his shirt. After Marita had pushed his shirt to the floor, Sean unzipped her skirt and slid it off her hips as their lips met in a kiss. As the kiss deepened, they both savored the anticipation of coming together again. They had missed one another terribly.  
  
"That can't be what I think it is" SM  
"It is" SH  
"NO!" SM  
"Yes" SH   
  
Marita's lips left his. Marita's arms fell from around his neck. The derrière his hands were cupping was pulling away. Sean refused to let her go and grabbed her to bring her back where she belonged - in his arms.  
  
"Sean" Marita sighed. "The baby." She pulled away with regret and turned toward her crying baby. In that instance, the woman in Marita retreated and the mother in Marita came to the forefront.  
  
Sean stood there, shirtless and dejected as he watched the most sensual, sexy, desirable woman he had ever known turn into a nurturing mother. He watched as she bent over and picked up Sean-Michael and cuddled him in her arms. Sean thought he would explode any second. She was standing there in her shift with a baby in her arms and his body screamed even louder for her. He was ready to throw Sean-Michael out of the house. He loved his son. He loved him dearly but this was ridiculous. Would he ever get his wife back?   
  
Sean-Michael continued to cry until Marita opened her shift and put her breast to his mouth. She walked over to the rocking chair to sit and feed him while Sean watched the two in disbelief. He was so close. So close. But now the baby was top priority. The baby needed Marita's attention. But he did too!  
  
"Maybe he'll go back to sleep after Marita's done feeding him" SM  
  
"You think he'll go back to sleep after you feed him?" Sean asked hopefully.  
  
"Probably not" she said. "He's been sleep since about 4:00". It was now close to 9:00.  
  
Marita's attention was on the baby and she did not look up when she answered. And the tone in which she answered made Sean think she was no longer interested in dessert. She was only interested in Sean-Michael. Sean began to feel neglected. He felt ignored. He felt unwanted. He felt abandoned. He felt forgotten.  
  
"I'm going to see what Clay wanted" he said as he picked up his shirt.   
  
"OK" Marita said, again not looking up from the baby.  
  
Dejected, Sean walked out the room. When he came back an hour later, Sean-Michael and Marita were lying on the bed and Marita was playing with him.  
  
"He's still up, huh?" Sean said as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I think he may be up for awhile. What did Clay want?"  
  
"He had a fight with Vivian" Sean said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
He gave Marita the details of his talk with Clay while he prayed that Sean-Michael would hurry up and go back to sleep. Sean fell asleep waiting for Sean-Michael to dose off. The next morning, Sean woke to find Marita still sleeping. He had the urge to wake her up and make love to her before he got out of bed. But with his luck in the lovemaking department lately, he thought Sean-Michael would probably wake up screaming the minute he touched Marita. He decided to forgo the disappointment this time and got out of bed and started his day.  
  
*******************   
  
"What's eatin' you?" Auntie asked.  
  
"Nothing" Sean answered in a grouchy tone.  
  
"Something's eatin' you. You and Mo been fightin'?"  
  
"No. She doesn't have time to fight."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"She's too busy taking take of Sean-Michael. She doesn't have time for me anymore" Sean said in his most pitiful voice.  
  
Auntie read between the lines and knew Marita had been neglecting Sean in the bedroom.  
  
"Oooh. I see" Auntie said. "So you still on that fast, huh?" Auntie tried to tease him.  
  
"Hum" Sean grunted.  
  
"I can't believe Mo doesn't have time for you" Auntie said. "She not feelin' womanly?"  
  
"Yeah, she's feeling it but we always get interrupted!"  
  
"Well babies are known for doing that" Auntie laughed.  
  
"Do they ever stop getting in the way?" Sean asked.  
  
"Only when they move out on their own. But then the grandbabies come" Auntie laughed again.  
  
Sean was looking so distressed that Auntie took pity on him and gave him some advice.  
  
"Use that brain the good Lord gave you and use your imagination. Try going home for lunch or when you think Sean-Michael is napping. Get up earlier in the mornings. I'm sure you can think of ways to get with Mo. Besides, Sean-Michael wont be a baby forever. He'll grow up so fast and before you know it, he won't need Mo or you as much."  
  
Sean thought about what Auntie said. He was still on fire from what they had started last night and he decided to go home for lunch and quench his fire. Sean-Michael usually took a nap after he had lunch and if he was still up when Sean made it home, Sean would simply tell Marita that Sean-Michael had to go! Lexy or Alice could watch him for an hour.  
  
Sean grinned as he imagined him and Marita making love after sooooo long. He was ready to go home now and it was only 9:00am. He threw himself into his work and willed the hours to pass so that he could head home. Sean left town at 1:00 and went to Ned's.   
  
"Hi Sean" Alice said when he walked into the house.  
  
"Hey. Where's Marita?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning. Lexy might know. She's upstairs with the baby."  
  
"OK. Thanks."  
  
Sean hurried upstairs to find Lexy in his old room. Sean-Michael was asleep.  
  
"Hey" he said in a quite voice. "Where's Marita?"  
  
"She went home" Lexy said. "She..."  
  
"OK. Thanks" Sean said and was gone before Lexy could finish her statement.  
  
Sean ran down the stairs and out the door. He hopped on Ahab and galloped toward home. Marita was at the house. Sean-Michael was with Lexy. This was perfect. He would have Marita in his arms in just a few minutes. He would have her screaming his name. He would be screaming her name. He would take all of his sexual frustration out on her. He would unleash his pinned up desire on her. He would lose himself in her.  
  
By the time he reached the front door, he was bursting at the seams. Wherever Marita was in the house, that's where she would be at his mercy. And he did not plan to have any mercy on her.  
  
"MARITA!" he called out when he opened the door.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen" she called out.  
  
Sean almost ran into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. Marita and Vivian were in the kitchen cooking.  
  
"Hi Sean" Vivian smiled at him.  
  
"Hey" Marita smiled. "What are you doing home?"  
  
"I came home to ripped your clothes off. Throw you down on the floor and satisfy this ache I've had for that last week" SM  
  
Before he could utter a response, Marita's attention was turned back to Vivian. Vivian had come to Marita desperate for help. She told Marita about the fight she and Clay had the night before and she wanted to cook his favorite meal tonight to make up to him. Marita agreed to help her and knew it would take all afternoon for Vivian to make the perfect meal for Clay because Vivian insisted on doing everything herself. She just needed Marita to supervise every step.  
  
When Marita so quickly turned her attention from him to Vivian, Sean became angry. He was actually hurt, but he would not admit that. Being second to Sean-Michael was understandable, at least for now. But being second to Vivian! Sean did not understand that. And he did not like it. As he stood there watching Marita with Vivian and realized another opportunity for them to be together was lost, he got angrier. Marita needed to understand that HE was her husband and HE wanted, needed her. She had neglected him for almost 3 months and that was too long. She gave of herself to everybody but him. And that was unacceptable.  
  
Sean turned and left the kitchen and the ladies did not realize he was gone until they heard the front door slam. That night when he came home, Sean was quite and Marita could tell he was angry about something. She asked him what was bothering him and he said nothing. He was not about to tell her that he felt neglected and was jealous of all the attention she was giving to Sean-Michael and everybody else but him. Instead, he pouted the evening away.  
  
Marita tried a few more times to get him to tell her what was bothering him but he still insisted that nothing was wrong. She eventually gave up and knew he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
To Be Continued..................  
  



	35. Ruined Romance

For the next two days, Sean pouted. He came home late and said little. By the third day, Marita began to worry. She had tried again to talk to him but he continued to insist that nothing was wrong. He said he was busy at the warehouse and was tried when he came home.   
  
Sean refused to tell Marita the truth. He was too proud to admit that he felt neglected. He wanted her to know how it felt to be ignored by the one you loved. And he was still angry with her for helping Vivian instead of being available to satisfy him when he had come home for lunch the other day. He was also angry with her because all of her love, all of her attention, all of her affection was on another man.  
  
On the third day, Marita determined that she would not let Sean rest until he told her what was bothering him. She decided to prepare a nice hot bath for him when he came home. She would also prepare his favorite supper and they would eat by candlelight. She would then take him up to bed and give him a rubdown and they would talk about what ever was troubling him.   
  
When Sean came home that evening, he was late again but that did not deter Marita. She had kept supper warm and when she heard his horse coming up to the house, she went to the washroom and got his bath ready.  
  
Sean had brooded all the way home. That morning he had woken up with an ache in his groan that could not be soothed because Marita was in the rocking chair feeding the baby. He left without eating breakfast and headed into town. His stomach was growling so he went to the town restaurant. His breakfast was terrible because the regular cooking was sick and the person filling in obviously did not know how to cook. And besides, after being married to Marita and being spoiled by her cooking, most other cooking paled in comparison. So Sean went to work hungry. Hungry for Marita's cooking and hungry for Marita's body.  
  
When Sean walked into the warehouse, his mood was bad and it would get worse. Many of his workers were out with the flu and they were already behind in filling tobacco orders. Auntie volunteered some of her workers to help with the backlog but they had to be trained and that took time. Sean began snapping at the few workers he had.  
  
When Auntie got him alone, she questioned him about his uncharacteristically bad mood.  
  
"What's stuck in yo craw?"  
  
"Nothing" he said in a very sour tone.  
  
"Something in there"  
  
Sean was not about to admit to his feelings of neglect by Marita. Nor was he willing to admit that he wanted to dispose of Sean-Michael, Vivian and everybody else who was coming between him and Marita's pliable body being at his mercy. How could he tell Auntie that he was jealous and felt Marita did not love him anymore?  
  
"I said nothing!" he insisted.   
  
Auntie could see that bull-headed stubbornness Marita had told her about and decided not to pursue it.  
  
"Well, since you gone hang on the that lie, you can stew in whatever mess you in but I suggest you be a little kinder to your workers" she said then left him alone in his office.  
  
Sean knew Auntie was right. Though he did not return to his normal cheerful self, he did not snap at anyone else for the rest of the day.  
  
When Sean walked into the house, there was a faint smell of candles but his mood was so rotten that he hardly paid it any attention. He was starving because he had not eaten anything all day and headed straight for the kitchen. Marita was coming down the stairs and saw him go into the kitchen and rushed after him.  
  
"Hey" she smiled as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey" he said without much enthusiasm.  
  
Marita heard his tone but was determined to get to the bottom of his three day mood.  
  
"Why don't come with me and bathe first. The water's ready."  
  
"I'm hungry and tired Marita" he said, not paying attention to what she said. "All I want to do is eat and go to bed" he said as he began going through the pots.  
  
Marita was a little put out by his attitude but she persisted.  
  
"You'll feel better if you bathe first. Then we can eat."   
  
"Didn't I say all I wanted to do was eat and go to bed?!" he snapped as he began to fill his plate.  
  
And that was the end of Marita's persistence. Marita looked at him and killed him with her eyes as she tried to hold her tongue. She determined she would be the better person and not raise her voice.  
  
"Well, I just thought a nice hot bath would relax you" she said in a calm voice.  
  
"Marita, will you leave me alone so I can eat in peace" he said as he dropped his plate on the table and sat down.  
  
Marita's feelings were instantly hurt. The ungrateful brut! She had made sure Sean-Michael would be sleeping when he came home. She had cooked one of his favorite suppers. She had prepared him a nice hot bath. She had planned a nice romantic evening for just the two of them and here he was ruining it!  
  
"Leave you alone" Marita said as she walked over to the stove. "So you can eat in peace?" she said in an amazingly calm voice.  
  
"You heard me" he said as he started eating.  
  
"Well, I will certainly leave you alone" she said as she walked over to his chair. "So you can eat in peace!" she said.  
  
Sean felt the mush on his head. He could not believe she did it. But she did. He watched her through angry eyes as she walked out of the kitchen. He sat there with a pot of mashed potatoes on his head. It was all her fault. She was the reason he was so grouchy. She was the reason he was not talking to her. She was the reason he had been sulking and pouting for the last 3 days. It was her fault because she had not given him the love and attention he needed. Didn't she know that!!!  
  
Sean reached up and removed his newly designed hat. He got as much of the potatoes out of his hair as he could and dropped them in the pot. Sean was so disgusted with everything that he simply wiped his hands on his pants and continued eating.   
  
Meanwhile, Marita stomped upstairs to the bedroom. With each step, she got angrier. All she tried to do was get him to relax and tell her what was bothering him. He always told her everything so why was this different?   
  
"That's the LAST time I do something special for that man!" MM  
"That's a lie" MH   
  
When Marita got to the room, she looked in on Sean-Michael, who was still sleeping soundly. She then began to undress as she stewed over Sean's rudeness to her. When she had on her nightgown, she put her hair up and grabbed her romance novel off the nightstand and got in bed. If she could experience a romantic evening, she would read about one.  
  
When Sean finished eating he cleaned up the mess Marita made then made his way to the washroom. Marita had made his bath. Something she had not done before. She had lit candles and incenses and the aroma was still lingering. Sean began feeling like a heel for snapping at Marita and was on his way to admitting to her that he had just acted like a donkey's hindquarters. He quickly undressed and bathed then went to apologize to Marita. When he got to the bedroom door and turned the knob, he found it was locked.  
  
"Marita" he called out. "Open the door."  
  
Marita did not answer and Sean thought she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Marita" he called out and started knocking on the door. "Marita" he called a little louder, still thinking she was asleep.  
  
"Will you be quite before you wake up the baby!" Marita called back.  
  
"Open the door Marita" Sean said.  
  
"Ooooh no. You wanted to be left alone so you could have peace."  
  
"Open the door Marita" he said again in a more menacing voice, his temper beginning to rise.  
  
"You wanted to be left alone, so you will be. Goodnight Sean."  
  
"Marita! OPEN THIS DOOR!" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sean was met with dead silence.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!! OR ELSE!!" he raised his voice a notch higher.  
  
What did he say that for? Sean knew the second the words came out of his mouth that the door would stay locked and he would not be getting inside the bedroom tonight. Marita did not take kindly to ultimatums.  
  
"I asked you to keep your voice down before you wake up the baby!" Marita said, not even dignifying his absurd comment with a response.   
  
"MARITA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" he said again, trying in vain to intimidate her.  
  
Again he was met with silence. He turned away in disgust and anger and went back downstairs. He would have to sleep on the couch because the other bedrooms were not yet furnished. On his way to the great room, he walked past the dining room and saw what Marita had done.  
  
Two weeks ago he surprised her with the dining set she had wanted. Marita had set the table with her fine china and candles. This would have been the first time they would have eaten on the new dining set. Sean started feeling more like a mule a.k.a. jackass.  
  
"See what she did. Planning this night for you and you go and make her mad. Did you notice that was one of your favorite suppers? You did notice the baby was asleep? That meant it would have been you and her ALONE" SH  
  
SM could hardly say a word.  
  
Sean knew he was in the doghouse and wondered how long it would take for Marita to let him back in the bedroom. He walked on to the great room and plopped down on the couch. He settled in for a long, lonely, cold night.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Marita continued reading until Sean-Michael woke for his feeding. After she fed and burped him, they played for awhile and then he dosed off to sleep. Marita put him in his crib then climbed in bed and tried to go to sleep. She began to wonder why Sean was acting so prudish the last couple of days. What was wrong with him?!   
  
Marita then began to think irrationally. Did seeing her naked from the waist up the other night somehow turn his desire away from her? Was he no longer attracted to her because her breasts were oversized? What would he think when he saw the baby marks on her stomach?  
  
Marita got out of bed and stripped naked and stood before the mirror. As she examined herself, she saw that her breasts hung a little, her stomach was not flat like it was before the baby, her hips were a little wider. Then Marita got mad. Her body would not be like this if she had not had HIS baby. He gets her pregnant then does not like some of the side effects of having a baby.  
  
Marita put her nightgown back on and angrily got back into bed. All she went through to give him a son and this is how he repays her. Her hurt feelings and her own abstinence was affecting her thinking. She let her thoughts run wild and she began to cry at the thought that maybe Sean did not want her anymore. She finally drifted off to sleep not realizing that Sean was downstairs yearning for every part of her.  
  
***************  
  
With the morning light came rational thinking.  
  
"You know he's in love with YOU. Not your body" MH  
"But I'm still mad" MM  
  
Marita said her prayers, forgetting to ask forgiveness for letting the sun go down on her wrath, then read her bible until Sean-Michael woke up. After she fed him, she laid him in the center of the bed and washed up and dressed for the day. She and Sean-Michael came downstairs and went to the kitchen.  
  
Sean was still sleeping but woke when he smelled breakfast cooking. He went to dress then went into the kitchen. Marita was at the stove and Sean-Michael was in his basket making his baby noises.  
  
"Hey there" he said as he picked up the baby. "How did you sleep?" he asked a grinning Sean-Michael. "I'm glad you slept good. I sure didn't" he said.  
  
Sean knew Marita was still mad at him for last night so he was talking to her through Sean-Michael.  
  
"That couch was hard and cold and I don't EVER want to have to sleep on it again" he said.  
  
Marita remained silent as she brought breakfast to the table and Sean could see that his around the way apology was not working.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night Marita" he said sincerely.  
  
Marita continued setting the table and did not respond to him because her feelings were still hurt and she was not ready to let him off the hook for his bad behavior.   
  
Before Sean could plead his case to her, there was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.  
  
"Morning" Auntie said when Sean opened the door.  
  
"Morning" Sean smiled.  
  
"How's Auntie's baby?" she asked as she reached for Sean-Michael.  
  
"He's fine" Sean said.  
  
"How's Papa?"  
  
"Better" Sean grinned, knowing Auntie was referring to his bad mood on yesterday.   
  
"Good" she said as she walked toward the kitchen with Sean following.  
  
"Morning Mo"  
  
"Morning Auntie" Marita smiled brightly at her. "You're just in time for some breakfast."  
  
Auntie sat down and had breakfast with them. Conversation was pleasant between Sean and Auntie and Marita and Auntie. Whenever Sean tried to talk to Marita she would ignore him. When Sean left for the warehouse, Auntie questioned Marita about her ignoring Sean.  
  
"What's going on between you two?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"You sound just like him. Yesterday he was as sour as a tart but said nothing was wrong. Somethin' wrong."  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with him. He's been acting moody for the last 3 days. And last night" Marita started venting. "I put the baby to bed, made him a nice hot bath and we were going to have a nice evening alone but HE comes home in a bad mood and ruins the whole thing!"  
  
"You been givin him what he need?" Auntie asked.  
  
Marita did not understand what Aunt Eleanor was talking about.  
  
"Giving him what he needs?"  
  
"Relations, child" Auntie said.  
  
"Well, it has been awhile" Marita said and for the first time since Sean-Michael was born she realized that they had not made love almost 4 months.  
  
"What did y'all do when he came home the other day for lunch?"  
  
Marita thought then remember that 3 days ago Sean did come home unexpectingly.  
  
"Nothing. Vivian was here and we were cooking."  
  
"And you didn't send her home?"  
  
"No. Why should I? She needed my help."  
  
"Baby, let me tell you somethin' bout men. They big babies themselves. You don't have one baby on your hands. You got two. And yo big baby needed you the other day and it looks like you all but ignored him. That's probably what's stuck in his craw.  
  
"Now Mo" Auntie continued. "I know you love that baby of yours and you'd do anything for him. And I know how you love helping people, especially your family but you still a wife and behind the Almighty, that's first on yo list. That boy probably feelin' left out. You seein' to everybody's needs but his."  
  
"But he would tell me if that's how he feels."  
  
"Baby, I know you love that boy and know him better than anybody else but he's still a man. And men got this thing called pride that makes them act crazy sometimes. He probably too proud to tell you he's jealous of that baby. He probably shame to admit it to hisself. And that's probably why he been acting crazy."  
  
"You really think so?" Marita asked. She started thinking back to the times when all her attention was on Sean-Michael and how little attention she had been paying Sean.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You say he been moody these last 3 days. How did that make you feel?"  
  
Marita realized that she had felt shut out by him and understood how he must be feeling. In that moment she regretted her unintentional neglect of him. He was such a wonderful friend. A wonderful husband. A wonderful father. He was just wonderful. Then Marita thought about how amazing Sean was during the pregnancy. She could not have asked for any better. She realized she never did say 'thank you' to him for his extraordinary love during those difficult times.  
  
"Baby, always remember you was Sean's wife before you was Sean-Michael's mama. I know you always gone take care of your child but don't forget you still got to take care of your husband."  
  
Marita smiled at Aunt Eleanor. She seemed to always have the answers. And the more she thought about Sean and his feelings the more she realized that the woman in her was aching for her man.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Marita said as she hugged Auntie's neck. "Auntie?" Marita said with a little apprehension in her voice.  
  
"Hum?" Auntie said as they pulled back from each other.  
  
Marita knew Sean loved her. Loved her more than anything but she was still a little self-conscious about how her body had changed after the baby.  
  
"My body's changed some. You think Sean will want me as much when he sees me?"  
  
Auntie could see the uncertainty in Marita's eyes as she asked her question.  
  
"He better or I'll get my shotgun after him" Auntie teased. "Don't you worry none about that. That boy loves YOU" she said as she took Marita's face between her hands. "And if I know him half as good as I think I do, when he looks at you all he sees is beauty."  
  
Marita kissed her Aunt and gave her another hug. Sean-Michael apparently sensed affection in the room and began whining. Auntie let go of her niece and picked up her nephew, who stopped his fussing once he got in her arms.  
  
"I see you gone be like your Papa" Auntie said to Sean-Michael. "Making a fuss cause you ain't gettin' attention."  
  
Marita laughed because she thought Aunt Eleanor might be right about her baby. Her little one and her big one.   
  
****************  
  
It was just after six when a hand from the farm came into the warehouse looking for Sean.  
  
"Mr. Logan, you need to get home right away."  
  
"What's the problem?" Sean asked.  
  
"I don't know. The Mrs. just sent me to get you. She said she needs you to come home now."  
  
"Alright" Sean said then rushed to get his hat.   
  
Sean shouted to George Glover, his warehouse supervisor, to close up everything as he hurried out the door. He then mounted Ahab and headed toward home. His mind began to race with thoughts of fear the something was wrong. Was Sean-Michael alright? What if something happened to him?  
  
As Sean raced Ahab home, his mind raced to thoughts of calamity. He prayed to GOD that everything was alright. That his son was fine. But why would Marita tell him he need to come home now? Something had to be wrong. Sean's heart pounded in his ears as he fought the overwhelming feeling of gloom. Feelings of guilt began to assault him. He had acted foolishly the last three days because he thought Sean-Michael had taken his place with Marita. He wanted Sean-Michael to disappear, for awhile at least, so he could have Marita all to himself. He finally admitted he was jealous of the baby and now something terrible had happened to him. When Sean got to the house, he jumped off Ahab before the horse came to a complete stop. He ran up the steps to the porch.   
  
"Marita" he called out as he rushed into the house. "Marita!" he called again.  
  
"I'm up here" she said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Is the baby alright? Is everything OK? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.  
  
"No everything isn't OK. We have a problem."  
  
"What's the matter?!" he said as he started up the stairs then stopped on the second step.  
  
"My lover seems to have disappeared and I'm looking for him."  
  
To Be Continued.......................  
  



	36. Repaired Romance

"My lover seems to have disappeared and I'm looking for him."  
  
Sean's jaw dropped as his eyes focused on Marita, who was standing at the top of the stairs in a long black sheer nightgown. A nightgown he had bought for her birthday last year. A gift she said was more for him than her. She also had her hair pinned up. He liked when she pinned her hair up.  
  
Sean could not believe his eyes or his ears. Just this morning she was not talking to him and now she seemed to be offering herself up to him on a platter. For a moment, Sean could not speak. He was too relieved that Sean-Michael was all right. Then he was too exuberant that Marita was standing in front of him almost naked. Relief and exuberance left him speechless.  
  
"Have you seem him by chance? I miss him so much. I don't see how I've gone this long without him. And there's a situation he needs to attend to immediately."  
  
Sean's blood started running hot and beads of perspiration formed on his forehead. Then he heard the baby cry. OH! What a cruel nightmare! But then he realized it was his imagination.  
  
"Where's the baby?" he asked.  
  
"With Lexy and Alice" Marita smiled, guessing his thoughts. There would be no interruptions this evening.   
  
Sean's face broke out in a wide grin and he almost literally jumped out of his pants. He started salivating as his lips tasted Marita's breasts, as his hands felt her soft body. He started up the stairs.  
  
"You know" Marita said as he came closer to her. "You favor him."  
  
"Favor who?" Sean said as he reached her. He wanted to rip the nightgown off her and take her right there on the stairs.  
  
"My missing lover."  
  
"I'm him" Sean grabbed her on either side of her waist and moved to kiss her neck.   
  
"Ah!" Marita put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "I'm not sure about that. You haven't been acting like him lately. For the last 3 days I don't know whose been coming home and sleeping in my bed. Do you have any proof as to who you really are?" she said.  
  
"I can prove who I am right here, right now" Sean said as he pulled her to him and began kissing her neck and palming her derrière.   
  
When Sean felt that Marita had nothing on under the nightgown, he almost went crazy and his handling of her turned rough. He pulled up her gown and cupped her buttocks in his large hands. Marita sighed as she enjoyed his caresses but this was going to be a long, luxurious evening and she was enjoying their verbal foreplay.  
  
"I need to see proof before I feel it" she said. "I have an idea" she said as she tried to hold on to her thoughts and not give in to the burning passion that had been kindled inside her. "Let's go and wash you up then I can have a better look at you to see if you're really him."  
  
Marita took Sean by his forearms and pulled his hands from her body and turned and headed toward the washroom. Sean followed like a hungry puppy. When they got to the washroom, Sean saw that Marita had lit candles and incenses again.  
  
"The water's nice and hot for you" Marita said as she ran her hand through it. "Now we've got to get you undressed" she said as she walked up to him and started unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
After his shirt was open, Marita ran her hands down his naked chest then back up to his shoulders.  
  
"You certainly feel like him" Marita crooned as she pushed the shirt off Sean's shoulders. "But I need to see all of you to be sure" she smiled into his eyes.  
  
Marita slowly moved her hands down his chiseled stomach until she reached the top of his pants. Sean was on the verge of bursting out of his pants as her hands enticed his starving body. As Marita unzipped his pants, she held his gaze as they made love to each other with their eyes. She then pushed his pants over his slim hip onto the floor then ran her hands over his buttocks. Sean grinned as he took pleasure in being molested by her.  
  
Marita then put her fingers on either side of his hips and wedged them between his underpants and his flesh. Sean's grinned grew wider as he delighted in being undressed by her. Marita lowered herself in front of Sean as her hands downward, sliding his underpants to his ankles. She rose back up to a standing position and smiled at him.  
  
"Now" she said in a seductive voice. "Let's have a look at you and see if you're really him."  
  
Marita took a few steps back so that she could take all of him in. Her eyes perused his body and could not help but notice he was standing at attention.  
  
"Are you convinced now?" Sean asked as he noticed her eyes lingering on his arousal.  
  
"You're looking more and more like him" she said, keeping her eyes on his stimulated member. "But I think we need to get that dirt off you so I can be 100% sure. Would you get in the bath please?"  
  
Sean quickly got in because the sooner he got clean the sooner he would get what he had been wanting. Marita grabbed the soap.  
  
"Why don't you get in here with me?" Sean asked as he watched lather up the washrag.   
  
"I've already had my bath."  
  
"You can take another one."  
  
"This bath was made especially for you" she said as she walked behind him and kneeled. "Lean forward please so I can wash your back."  
  
Sean leaned forward and enjoyed the feel of the washrag moving over his back.  
  
"My you have such a powerful looking back. What do you do sir?" Marita said.  
  
"I work hard ma'am. I work hard in the tobacco fields. I work hard to provide a good life for my family. I work hard to please my wife."  
  
"Oh really? Sounds like she's one lucky lady."  
  
"I hope she thinks she is."  
  
"I'm sure she does" Marita said as she finished his back. "Would you stand please so I can wash your legs."  
  
He stood and she washed the back of his legs then his buttocks.  
  
"Turn please so I can get the front."  
  
Sean turned quickly, hoping his swollen member would get some washing. Marita washed down his strong thighs to his shins. Sean was disappointed when Marita only washed his legs and told him to turn back around and sit down. After Sean was seated, Marita pressed her bosom into his upper back as her hands went around to his chest.   
  
"Goodness" she said as she moved the washrag over his chest. "You have such a strong chest" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"You like it" he said as he leaned his head back on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He was enjoying the feel of Marita's hands on him.  
  
"Very much" she said in a husky voice before running her tongue along his ear.  
  
Marita continued to wash his chest then moved lower to wash his stomach. When Marita neared his pleasure spot, Sean was ready to jump out of the water and into her.   
  
"Is there anything else you like about me?" he asked through clenched teeth as he grabbed the sides of the bathtub waiting to feel the ecstasy of her hand on him.  
  
"Hum. Let me see" she said as her hand lingered just above the mat of hair that encased his manhood.  
  
"I like your ears" she said then plunged her tongue inside it. "I like your cheeks" she said as she kissed it then ran her tongue along it. "I like your neck" she said as she began to nibble on it then kiss it.  
  
"Anything else?" Sean said in a dazed voice, his eyes still closed.  
  
"I think" she said and kissed his neck. "I like" she kissed his shoulder. "EVERYTHING" her hand moved over his erection and lightly squeezed it. "About you" her hand began to massage him.  
  
"aaaahhhh" Sean moaned out his delight.  
  
Marita grinned within herself as she took delight in his delight. She continued to kiss him while her hand pleasured him. She slowly stroked him until she brought him to a leisurely climax.   
  
"aahhh Marita" he sighed as he released himself.  
  
"Did you like that?" Marita whispered as she laughed seductively and began rinsing his chest.  
  
"Very much."  
  
Marita kissed his cheek again and hugged him tightly for a few moments.  
  
"It's time to dry you off" she said as she let him go and stood up.  
  
As she reached for the towel, Sean stood up and stepped on the floor. Marita took her time soaking up the water on his body as Sean basked in the pampering he was getting. After Marita dried him off, she grabbed his pajama bottoms and helped him put them on.  
  
"That's not the end is it?" Sean asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"It's just the beginning" Marita smiled back then took his hand in hers. "Follow me" she said as she pulled him behind her out of the washroom.  
  
"So you're convinced that I'm him?" he asked, speaking of her missing lover.  
  
"Not quite, but we'll see" she said.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going to the room?" he asked when they did not go in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
"Just follow me and be quite" she answered over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes ma'am" he said.   
  
Sean followed with a grin on his face in anticipation of what Marita had planned for him. His heart and mind were singing praises to GOD for the return of his wife, his lover.  
  
"THANK YOU LORD!! THANK YOU LORD!! THANK YOU LORD!!" SM  
"THANK YOU LORD!! THANK YOU LORD!! THANK YOU LORD!!" SH  
  
Sean was practically skipping behind Marita. He had been in a dry land far too long and now he was entering the land the flowed with milk and honey!! HALLELUJAH!!! Sean almost shouted out loud. He could hardly contained himself and he wanted to stop Marita dead in her tracks, pull that nightgown off her, lay her down and lose himself deep inside her. But she told him to follow her and be quiet so he followed and kept quiet.   
  
Marita pulled him along and they went to the great room. Marita had laid a thick quilt and several pillows in the middle of the room. She had lit incenses and candles, which provided a warm glow and a sweet smell. Marita walked him over to the quilt.   
  
"Have a seat please" Marita motioned for him to sit on the quilt. After Sean sat down, Marita turned to leave the room.  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he reached out and grabbed her by the ankle. "Where you goin'?"  
  
"Sean, will you let me go."  
  
"No"  
  
"Sean Logan" she said, trying to use a scolding tone.  
  
Marita let out a scream as Sean released her ankle and quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"I said, where you goin'?" he said then pulled her face to him and began kissing her.  
  
Sean opened her mouth with his and plunged his tongue into her warm orifice. Marita sighed into his mouth as their tongues mated. The void they both had been feeling because of their abstinence began to intensify as the kiss deepened and their breathing grew heavier. Marita wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved his lips from hers to her cheek then down her neck. Sean moved his hands between their bodies and squeezed her breasts, emitting from Marita a soft sigh. When he felt her nipples harden, Sean pulled Marita's arms from around his neck. He put his hands on her shoulders and started pulling down the straps to her nightgown. His lips followed the downward path of the straps.  
  
"Sean" Marita sighed. "Wait." She knew how anxious Sean was. She was anxious too. But she wanted their first time to be nice and slow. She wanted to make love to him. But at the rate Sean was going it would be hard and fast and he would be making love to her.   
  
Sean ignored her as he moved his lips toward her breast. Marita knew if he got that far there would be no stopping him. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him up to her lips. She kissed him deeply. She kissed him passionately.  
  
"Sean" she said as she kissed over his face. "I want this to be a special night for you." She continued kissing him. "So, will you do something for me?" she asked as she continued kissing.  
  
"What" Sean asked.  
  
Marita stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Let me do this" she said and he knew she meant that she wanted to set the pace for the evening.  
  
"Marita" he whined. He wanted her and he wanted her NOW.  
  
"Sean, please" she begged him. "This is something I want to do for you."  
  
He could hardly deny her especially when she looked at him with so much love. He gave her a look of disappointment then let her go. Marita smiled at him and promised him he would not regret it. She told him she was going to the kitchen and that she would be back in no time. Marita got up and walked out the room.  
  
"Go get her" SL  
"Let her do this for you" SM  
"GO get her" SL  
"Let her do this" SM  
"GO GET her" SL  
"Let her" SM  
"GO GET HER!" SL  
"OK. Let's go" SM  
  
Marita was about to pick up the platter tray she had prepared when arms of steel grabbed her around the waist. Lips pressed against the back of her neck and teeth began nibbling. Hands began to gently squeeze her breasts.  
  
"Sean" she moaned as her nipples hardened.   
  
"Please" she sighed as a hand moved down her stomach.   
  
"You promised..." Marita's protest lodged in her throat as that same hand that moved down her stomach wedged its way between her legs and began to caress her through the nightgown.  
  
Sean's hand moved almost roughly against her womaness as his groan massaged itself against her derrière. Marita knew there was no stopping him now. And she knew she did not want to stop him. The only sounds in the room where Marita's tender moans of pleasure and Sean's heavy breathing. As Sean started losing control, his nibbling, kissing, caressing began to intensify. He was hungry and Marita was the meal. Her appetizing neck was delicious but it did not begin to satisfy him. He was anxious for the main course and with that thought he turned her from the counter and walked her to the table. He then turned her to face him and covered her lips. He pulled her nightgown up around her waist and leaned into her until she was lying flat on her back on the table. Sean then kissed her neck and moved lower. He suckled and squeezed her breasts through the nightgown for several minutes as Marita ran her fingers through his curls. When he had finished serving her breasts, Sean moved lower and squatted down until his prize was a breath away. He lifted her left leg and draped it over his right shoulder. He turned his face to her inner thigh and began licking, kissing, nibbling.  
  
"Sean..." she moaned as she realized just how much she had missed this.  
  
Sean pushed her right leg out, opening her more to him. Then he attached her with out mercy. He swooped down on her tender flesh as a vulture swoops down on an abandoned carcass. Marita cried out in near pain at this assault. She REALLY missed this. Her body had gone untouched for months and now he was bringing it back to life. And the resurrection was painful. So painful that Marita did not want it to end. She shouted his name at the top of her lungs and when he brought her to ecstasy, Marita's body exploded with a force so powerful she wondered if she would survive it.  
  
While Marita still reeled from her zenith, she felt a sharp stab. Sean, keeping her left leg over his shoulder, stood, grabbed her behind the right knee, leaned over her and punctured her with his red hot steel member. He had made it. Finally. He was where he wanted to be - inside the most beautiful woman in the world.  
  
"AH" he grunted at the feel of her tightening around him. "Ah baby. You feel sooooo good." he moaned as he started pounding her.  
  
He was rough, hard and fast. Marita felt as if she were being torn in half as Sean hammered her body. She did not mind one bit. She was glad he followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"S e a n" she dragged out his name as each demanding thrust seared her insides.   
  
Sean's ego showed up and he wanted to hear her say he had proved beyond a shadow that he was her lover.  
  
"Have I" he said between thrusts and kisses. "Proved who I am?" he forged harder and faster. "Hum?" he mumbled said when she did not answer. "Who am I Marita" he whispered in her ear then plunged his tongue inside. "Who am I" he demanded then bit her earlobe.  
  
Marita was in never-never land, enjoying her husband propelling himself deeper and deeper. Enjoying him fusing their bodies together. Enjoying the demands his body was putting on hers. She knew exactly who he was.  
  
"You're mine" she said between a moan. "All mine" she sighed. "You're everything... I could want... in a man" she said, grabbing his behind and lifting her hips, trying to help him moved deeper inside her. "You're the lover..." she said and Sean was ready to explode. "I've been missing."  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Sean shouted his release as months of stored up love came rushing forth.   
  
He fell on her as they both labored to breathe. Their hearts beat in unity as they spiraled down from their pinnacle. When Sean regain his strength he lifted himself up and pulled out of Marita and pulled her up into a sitting position. He pulled up his pajama bottoms and grinned at her.  
  
"Now you can do whatever you want to me" he said then pulled her to her feet and drew her in his arms for a kiss.   
  
Marita was more than glad that Sean had done what he wanted and now she would do likewise. When the kiss ended Marita walked over to the counter to get the platter tray.   
  
"Need me to carry that?" Sean asked.  
  
"No. You just go back in the great room."  
  
Sean left the kitchen and went back to the great room and sat down on the quilt. Seconds later, Marita walked in with the platter tray in her hands.   
  
"Hungry?" she asked as she approached him.  
  
"The little snack in the kitchen might hold me for awhile" he grinned.  
  
"For food!" Marita laughed, knowing he was deliberately misunderstanding her.  
  
"Oh. Yeah I could eat a bite."  
  
Marita placed the platter tray on the quilt next to Sean and sat down across from him.  
  
"You fixed a feast!" Sean said as he looked over the dishes on the platter tray.  
  
"A feast for my king" she smiled at him.  
  
Marita had roast and ham cut into bit size pieces, cold fried chicken drumettes, chunks of cheese and mini sandwiches. She also had sliced sweet tomatoes, chilled cucumbers, dill pickles, pickled okra, artichoke heart rolls and squash blossoms. For dessert she had freshly sliced peaches and nectarines, grapes and strawberries. She also had a bowl of melted chocolate.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna need all this good food after what you did to me in the kitchen" Sean laughed as he moved closer to Marita.  
  
"I had nothing to do with that. That was ALL you" Marita laughed back.  
  
"You had everything to do with it. If you weren't so delectable..." he said then put his lips to her neck.  
  
After suckling her flesh for a few seconds, he moved slowly up her neck to her cheek then to her lips. They shared a delicate, soft, tender, precious kiss. When they parted, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as their supreme love grew more powerful. They could have stayed there all night locked in their loving gaze.  
  
"You're nothing like your son" Marita said, breaking the euphoric moment. "When it's time to eat, that's all he wants to do."  
  
Sean laughed as Marita reached over to the platter tray and picked up a fork and jabbed it into a cucumber slice. Marita did not allow Sean to do anything but sit there and be fed. She fed him a portion was every dish then he told her he wanted to feed her. She would not let but she did sharing the meal with him. After they finished a good potion of main meal, they started on dessert.  
  
Marita told him too lay his head in her lap and he complied. With one hand, she rubbed his curls and with the other she took a grape and gently placed it in Sean's mouth. He closed his lips over her fingers, sucking on them for a few seconds, then letting them go. After a few grapes, Marita fed him the sliced peaches and nectarines. She would put a slice halfway in his mouth and let him bit it then she would take the remaining slice and put it in her mouth. As Sean watched her do that each time, he thought about how sweet, how soft her lips were. Sean became aroused and turned his face to her stomach and began to nibble on it through the nightgown.  
  
"We haven't finished dessert" Marita giggled as she rubbed those curls.  
  
"I'm ready for some Marita dessert" he mumbled.   
  
Sean raised himself up as he kissed up her torso. When he got to her cleavage, he buried his face between her soft mounds and kissed and licked her exposed flesh. Marita smiled and took his head between her hands and let him have his way. When he moved up to suckle her neck, he started pulled her straps down. Marita knew she was about to lose the upper hand so she stopped him.  
  
"Wait Sean" she said and pulled back from him.  
  
Sean gave her a look of bewilderment and a slight frown and she laughed at him.  
  
"I'm doing this for you" she said, reminded him that she wanted to make the evening very special for him.  
  
"What you can do for me..." he said and Marita quickly covered his mouth with her hand, correctly guessing that he was about to say something lewd.  
  
"Let me do it my way" she implored.  
  
When Sean's body language said he had surrendered, Marita removed her hand, kissed his lips, then got up and picked up the platter tray.   
  
"You stay put this time" Marita looked down at him.  
  
"Hey that was your fault" he said then rubbed up her calf. "You shouldn't have tortured me with that 'no-love' diet. And you know how I am when I'm starving. I eat everything in sight" he said, grinning up at her and giving her a seductive look.   
  
Marita's face grew hot at his words. All they shared, in the bedroom and out, and he could still make her blush with his scandalous words or his sensual gaze. He could be incorrigible at times but Marita loved him and knew she would not change him for anything. She gave him a shy grin and turned to leave the room.   
  
Sean stretched out his side on the quilt and watched Marita as she walked out of the room. The light from the candles allowed him to see the outline of her luscious body. He arousal was heightening.  
  
"Hurry back" he called out to her, making Marita laugh.  
  
When she was out of sight, Sean lay on his back, folded his hands beneath his head and looked up at the ceiling. He loved Marita with every fiber of his being. And he knew she loved him. He laughed at himself for thinking otherwise. He chastised himself for acting so foolishly and not just telling Marita that he needed her in every way. For not discussing the problem with her and coming up with a solution. Then he laughed at himself as he remembered his 'conversation' with Sean-Michael about sharing.  
  
**************  
  
Two days ago Sean had come home and Marita was soaking in the bath and Sean-Michael was in the washroom with her in his basket. Sean had walked in, still pouting and took the baby and went outside to the front porch. Sean-Michael looked up at father with a grin. He had just been fed, bathed and loved on by his mother. Sean-Michael wondered at the frown on Pa's face. He had never seen a frown before. Ma was always smiling whenever he looked up at her.  
  
"Look Sean-Michael..." Pa began.  
  
"I can't believe your trying to hold a conversation with an infant" SH   
  
"I know she's your mother, but she's my wife. And I need her too" he said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you" SH  
  
Sean-Michael continued grinning at his father because his frown was starting to look funny.  
  
"You're gonna have to learn to share. You can't have her all to yourself."  
  
"Do you know how RIDICULOUS you sound?!" SH  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Marita asked, bringing Sean back to the present.  
  
"A little talk me and Sean-Michael had" he grinned as he pushed himself up on his elbow.   
  
Marita smiled at him as she sat down facing him. Sean reached up and rubbed her bare arm and they stared into each other's eyes for several moments, not saying a word.   
  
"I love you, you know" Marita said softly as she reached out and rubbed his cheek.  
  
Sean always liked hearing Marita say those 3 words and she said them often. But somehow tonight was different. It seemed as if the words reached deep in his soul and touched a place he did not know existed. He was rocked to his core as he felt a higher intensity of her love. His emotions began to run over and tears lighted his eyes.  
  
"You have a beautiful smile" she said tenderly as she stroked his lips with her thumb.  
  
"Bea... ti... ful?" he choked out, his emotions overcoming him.  
  
"Handsome" Marita, knowing him and rightly guessing that he did not like being described as 'beautiful', corrected herself.  
  
Marita then slowly moved toward him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. She put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back. When he was lying flat, Marita, still kissing him, straddled his hips and settled comfortably on top of him. Marita felt his arousal immediately and wiggled against him. Sean groaned in his throat at the erotic feeling and was ready to enter her holy place. He took her face between his hands and deepened the kiss. Marita knew he was more than ready but she wanted to tell him something first. She put her hands on top of his, pulled away from their kiss and looked into he sky blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you for being such a good husband" she said, then took his left hand and placed a kiss in its palm.   
  
"I don't ever want to know life without you" she whispered then licked from the base of his thumb to the tip.  
  
"Promise me" she said as she started licking from the bottom to the top of his pointing finger. "You'll always love me."  
  
Sean was too awe struck to say a word. He was mesmerized watching Marita stick her tongue out and lick his fingers. She continued the process until his entire hand had been tended to.  
  
"Thank you for being so patience with me when I was pregnant" she said as she turned to make love to his right hand.  
  
"Thank you for staying with me when Sean-Michael was born" she said between licks.  
  
"Thank you" she said as she kissed down his forearm to his bicep. "For working so hard to give me everything I want. Out of all the things I want in life" she whispered as she kissed up his bicep to his shoulder. "I want you the most."  
  
Marita kissed and suckled the side of his neck then moved to kiss and lick over his Adam's apple before moving to the other side of his neck.  
  
"Everyday" she said as she moved from his neck to his cheek. "I fall more and more" she said as she moved from his cheek to his ear. "In love with you" she whispered in his ear.  
  
Marita then kissed over his entire face before kissing his lips. Marita took his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled it into her mouth and sucked on it. When she released it, she kissed his chin, then down the column of his neck to his chest. She moved her lips to his nipple and teased it with her tongue. Sean grabbed her by the hair as he let Marita pleasure him. After she finished teasing the one nipple, she moved to the other.  
  
Eventually Marita moved down and kissed over his abdominals causing Sean to tremble at the thought of Marita's sweet mouth on him. And then Sean thought he would like a happy man as Marita used her tongue and wrote 'I love you' across his stomach and whispered the words to him. Marita then pulled on his pajama bottoms and Sean lifted his hips.  
  
"I love you too baby" he was barely audible because Marita was moving lower and lower.  
  
Marita took her time as she maneuvered his bottoms down his legs. She kissed his thighs along the way until the bottoms were at his ankles. She then slowly kissed her way back up.  
  
"aaaahhhh!!!!" he shouted as he fell into oblivion.  
  
Minutes went by but he did not know it. Then he felt his erection being squeezed and knew he was about to explode. He felt the tip of his manhood pushing into an opening then he felt his shaft being encased by velvet walls as hands were settling on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked into Marita's beautiful face as she began moving on top of him. He put his hand on her thighs and moved them up to her hips trying to move the nightgown out of the way. He wanted to see her lower body gyrate on top of him. The nightgown quickly became a nuisance and Sean wanted it off.  
  
"Take off the nightgown" Sean breathed while Marita continued moving erotically over him.   
  
His words did not register with Marita because she was in her own euphoria and did not want to stop her movements. Sean then reached up and pulled her straps down and exposed her breasts. Marita lifted her arms out of the straps then put her hands back on his chest and quickened her pace. Sean watched as her heavy breasts jiggled up and down and his mouth began to crave them. He tried to lift himself up to take one into his mouth but Marita pushed him back down. Her pleasure cries were beginning to peak and Sean felt himself erupting.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!" Sean let out a guttural cry as the intensity of the climax curled his toes.  
  
Marita soon followed with her shout of release then fell on his heaving chest. They lay there catching their breath and enjoying the closeness they were sharing. After many minutes of laying in silence, Sean felt butterfly kisses on his neck and grinned.  
  
"Did you like that" Marita asked as she continued her kisses.  
  
"Loved it" Sean responded. "Now I want some more" he said then lifted him and her up into a sitting position.   
  
Marita had moved her legs and wrapped them around his haunches and rested her arms over his shoulders.   
  
"This nightgown has got to come off" he said and she lifted her arms so he could remove it. "That's better" he said to her breasts then cover on with his lips.  
  
After he had his full of breast, Sean moved himself and Marita around until she was flat on her back. He eased himself into her and they made love slowly until they neared their pinnacle. When it was all over and their heart rates had returned to normal, Sean laid his head on her bosom and Marita rubbed his curls. After lying in that position for awhile, Marita reached over and got the chocolate and strawberries she had brought back with her and fed them to him. They talked about how their life had changed since the baby had come and Sean admitted to her about his jealousy of Sean-Michael.   
  
Marita apologized to him for taking him for granted and not considering him and his needs. She laughed within herself as she remembered what Auntie said about men being babies themselves. As she looked at her loving husband, she knew she would baby him for the rest of his life if that's what he wanted.  
  
When the clock rung, telling them it was 9 o'clock, Sean thought of the baby. He was usually up at this hour ready to eat or play.  
  
"Hey" he said, thinking that the house felt less than complete without Sean-Michael. "Let's go get the baby."  
  
"OK" Marita smiled. "I think we'd better. He's probably about to wake up and I know he'll be hungry."  
  
They washed up, dressed and headed to Ned's to get their offspring. Sean-Michael was just waking up when they arrive and he was ready to eat. Marita took him in Sean's room and fed him then the family went back home. Sean-Michael stayed up for 2 hours playing with his parents then he dozed off to sleep. Sean put him in his crib then climbed into bed. He snuggled up behind Marita and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you for tonight. I'll never forget it."   
  
And neither would she.  
  
To Be Continued..................  
  



	37. All Is Well... We Hope

The morning after their much-needed time together, Marita woke before both her men. She lay there reflecting on how much she had. She had a husband who was her best friend. A husband who loved her beyond reason. A husband who was a good provider. A husband who was a wonderful lover. Then after all that, she now had a precious baby to love, nurture, guide, teach and watch grow into a strong man. Could life get any better for her?  
  
After Marita prayed and read her scriptures, she turned and woke Sean. Not too long after he was fully awake, they were both naked and cries of pleasure were coming from their lips. As soon as they had finished loving each other, their little one began to release cries of hunger.  
  
"I told you, you'd wake him up if you kept making all that noise" Sean teased her.  
  
Marita hit him in the face with the pillow, causing him to laugh, then got out of bed. She put on her silk robe then walked over to the crib. Sean had sat up, leaned back against the headboard and pulled up his pajama bottoms. He watched Marita as she walked over to the crib and thought about how blessed he was. He had a wife who was his best friend. A wife who loved him more than he could understand. A wife who took good care of him. A wife who was the best lover he ever had. And to top all that, he now had a son to treasure, cherish, direct, instruct, and carry on the family name. Could life get any better for him?   
  
When Sean-Michael saw his mother's face huddling over him, he quieted down. Marita smiled as she picked him up and kissed his nose.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked as she cradled him in her arms.  
  
Sean-Michael let out a big yawn then stuck his fist in his mouth and started sucking it.  
  
"I guess that's a 'yes'" Marita smiled as she walked back over to the bed.  
  
She got back in bed, sat back against the headboard and opened her robe. Sean-Michael ate greedily as his parents watched. When he was done, Marita handed him to Sean then she got up and went to the washroom. She had just finished heating her bath water and was about to untie her robe when arms circled her waist and lips kissed her neck.  
  
"Sean" she smiled. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Kissing my wife" he answered then kissed her neck again.  
  
"And who's watching Sean-Michael?" she sighed as his hands moved up to squeezed her breasts.  
  
"He's on the bed" he mumbled as he untied her robe and pulled it open.   
  
"You need... to go back... in there... and watch... h i m " Marita sighed as his hands moved down her stomach then one hand found its way between her legs.   
  
"He's OK" Sean said as he moved his fingers against her. "He said he'd give us a few minutes alone" he whispered in her ear then bit her earlobe.  
  
"S e a n" Marita protested weakly.  
  
"C'mon Marita" he said in a hushed tone before sticking his tongue in her ear. "We won't take long" he began to walk her over to the wall.  
  
Marita protested all the way to the wall and her protests were stilled when Sean turned her toward him, pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his lips and silenced her tongue with his. While he held her captive with his steamy, wet kiss, Sean pulled on the snaps of his pajama bottoms and pulled out his hungry manhood. He lifted Marita's leg then guided himself into her. He moved wildly in and out of her as he pressed her against the wall. Their moans and groans of pleasure filled the room until they both exploded from the ecstasy. Sean released her legs and pulled Marita from the wall into his arms and gave her another deep kiss while her ran his hands over her derrière. Marita wrapped her arms around his shoulders and returned the deep kiss.   
  
When the kiss ended, Sean rested his forehead against Marita's and smiled into her eyes. They did not have to say anything. Their smiles and the love that shone in their eyes said it all. After several minutes of smiling at each other and being in their own private paradise, the mother in Marita remembered her baby.  
  
"Go and see about the baby" she smiled at Sean. "And let me take a bath."  
  
Sean smiled at her for a few more seconds then let her go. He snapped his bottoms back together and went to see about his son. Sean-Michael was still in the middle of the bed where Sean had laid him. He was holding his fist up, staring at it.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Sean said as he kneeled on the bed then stretched out next to Sean-Michael. "That's a fist" he said, pointing to the baby's balled up hand. "And these" he said as he spread Sean-Michael's fingers "are fingers."  
  
Sean proceeded to give Sean-Michael his first lesson in human anatomy. After a few minutes, Sean-Michael began to whine and Sean remembered that if he had already eaten the next thing Marita would do is check to see if he needed a new cloth. Sean peeked inside the cloth and tooted up his nose. He got up from the bed and picked up the baby and walked to the washroom. Marita was lounging back in the bath when Sean came in.  
  
"Marita" he called to her and she looked up at him. "Sean-Michael needs his cloth changed."  
  
Marita looked at him with a slight frown and a look of bewilderment on her face.  
  
"And... you can in here to tell me that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, he needs changing" Sean said, wondering why she did just get out of the bath and change him.  
  
"And... why don't you change him?" she asked. He had seen her change him many times and she knew he was smart enough to follow her example.  
  
"I've never changed him before" he said with a stupid look on his face.  
  
"You know where the cloths are honey" Marita said and gave him a look that said 'I'm not getting out of my bath to change him when you're perfectly capable of doing it'.  
  
Sean understood her unspoken message and turned and left the washroom. He laid Sean-Michael in his crib and went to get a fresh cloth out of the dresser. He got a hand cloth that was next to the basin and dipped it in the water. He then went back over to Sean-Michael and unpinned his cloth. He lifted the baby by his feet until his little bottom was out of the mess in the cloth and wiped him clean. Sean then pulled the dirty cloth out from under him and replaced it with the clean one.  
  
"Sean-Michael!" Marita heard Sean yell.  
  
"Sean what are you doing to my baby?" Marita yelled from the washroom as she got up and grabbed a towel.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to him. HE squirted me!" Sean yelled back, causing Sean-Michael to grin up at him. "What are you grinning at?" he said to the baby.  
  
Sean walked back to the basin and got another hand rag and cleaned himself up then got another cloth for Sean-Michael. When he got back to the crib, Sean-Michael was still grinning as if he had showered Sean on purpose.  
  
"Are you finished?" Sean asked him then laughed.  
  
Sean put the new cloth on him and pinned him up just as Marita came back into the room.  
  
"He squirted you?" Marita asked as she walked over to her dresser.  
  
"Yeah he wet me. Has he ever done that to you?" Sean asked as he picked up the baby.  
  
"No" Marita said.  
  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Sean asked the baby.  
  
Sean-Michael answered with his baby noises and Sean laughed. After Marita got dressed, Sean went to bath while she and Sean-Michael went downstairs to cook breakfast. When Sean came downstairs, he sat at the table and read the morning journal until breakfast was ready. When Sean left for work that morning, all was well. He and his son had an agreement that they would share Marita. The memory of the night he shared with is wife would keep a smile on his face for at least the next month. He had enjoyed his favorite breakfast this morning which included Marita before he got out of bed, Marita against the wall, hotcakes with maple syrup, eggs, hash browns, sausage and orange juice. WHEW! He was nice and full. At the moment, life for him seemed too good to be true but he intended to enjoy each and every moment of it.  
  
****************************   
  
Over the next several months, things were going well for all the Logans. Clay and Vivian were enjoying each other and Vivian was even beginning to love the cabin. Alice was excited and nervous about her upcoming wedding to Dr. Fawnsworth. Jeremy was slowing building his carriage business and he and Kate were growing closer. And Lexy was Lexy. She was growing into a beautiful young woman. She was becoming even more outspoken and opinionated. But most of all, she was a wonderful aunt to her favorite nephew. And Lexy was Sean-Michael's favorite aunt. She played with him a lot. She made him laugh. She was his friend.  
  
Sean-Michael was growing into a strong healthy, happy baby. As he grew, Marita saw that he was truly his father's son. She did all the work in bringing him into the world but Sean got all of the glory. Sean-Michael was the spitting image of his father. From his curly dark hair, to his thick eyebrows, to his piercing blue eyes, to his straight nose, to his square chin. There was no evidence that he was even Marita's son.  
  
Sean and Marita were enjoying their son but they found ways to accommodate their need for each other with a baby in the house. Sean would wake up early for his sunrise treat, his name for their morning trysts. They would take hot baths together after Sean-Michael went to sleep at night. He would come home during Sean-Michael's naptime.   
  
Sean had come home one afternoon to find Marita and Vivian in the great room talking. Vivian's back was to the door so see did not see when Sean walked by and looked in. He titled his head toward the stairs, grinned at Marita then disappeared out of the doorway.  
  
"And I was telling Clay..." Vivian was talking.  
  
"Vivian" Marita interrupted. "There's something I need to take care of. Can we finish this later this afternoon? I should be done in about an hour or so."  
  
"Sure" Vivian said. "Is it something I can help you with?"  
  
"No" Marita smiled.  
  
"Alright then" Vivian said as she rose from her seat. "Oh, I just remembered I have to go into town and I'm not sure when I'll be back. Maybe you can come by the cabin tomorrow for lunch."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea" Marita said as she walked Vivian to the front door. "Do I need to bring anything?" she teased.  
  
"No!" Vivian laughed. "I'm going to make us some grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and vegetable soup." Grilled ham and cheese sandwiches and vegetable soup were the only two dishes Vivian could prepare without help and without nearly burning the cabin down.   
  
"Alright" Marita laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
When Marita shut the door, she hurried upstairs. When she got to the bedroom door, Sean was waiting for her. He had already put Sean-Michael in the room that would be his once he got old enough.  
  
"I was about to come down there and get you" he said.  
  
"Not like that, you weren't!" Marita laughed. He was standing at the foot of the bed naked. She ran, giggling like a schoolgirl, into his arms. "I wasn't expecting you home this afternoon" she said before hugging his neck.  
  
"You should have" he said then kissed her cheek. "Since you didn't feed me this morning" he leered in her ear then began kissing it and his hands moved over her derrière.  
  
Marita giggled and sighed as she enjoyed being accosted by her husband. Their lips soon met and they shared a sweet kiss then much more as they enjoyed each other for the next hour. Marita sent Sean back to work with a full stomach and a satisfied appetite.   
  
The next day, Marita and Sean-Michael went to the cabin to have lunch with Vivian. Sean-Michael had already eaten so he would just watch and listen to Mama and the lady called Vivian talk.  
  
Sean-Michael was content to lie in his basket while Mama and Vivian ate but as soon as he noticed they had finished eating and where just sitting at the talking, he began to fuss. He wanted to be in a better position to hear what was going on. Marita picked him us while she and Vivian continued talking. At one point during their conversation, Vivian got up to make tea. When she turned back toward Marita, she saw a smile on her face. Marita was looking at Sean-Michael the love she had for him was written all over her face. Vivian was once again faced with being envious of Marita.  
  
"What does it feel like being a mother like?" Vivian asked as she walked slowly back over to Marita.  
  
Marita looked up from Sean-Michael to Vivian. A look of awe and bewilderment was on Vivian's face as she watched Marita hold her baby.  
  
"Every time I see you with him, you seem to love him more and more" she said as she looked up from the baby back to Marita.  
  
"I think I do love him more as the days go by. I really can't put into words what I feel for him. But I can tell you that it is truly amazing" Marita said then looked down and Sean-Michael and smiled. "I'd give my life for him" she said as she touched his cheek with her finger.  
  
"I wonder if I could love a baby like that" Vivian said as she sat back down.  
  
"You don't think you can?" Marita asked. She had watched Vivian go from a very aloof person to a caring, kind soul.  
  
"I don't know" she said honestly. "I'm afraid..." she paused, not knowing how to put her feelings into words.  
  
Marita waited patiently for Vivian to find her words. Every since the day Vivian cried on her shoulder in Ned's den, she and Vivian had an unspoken bond with each other. They were knitted together in a very special way.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have that kind of love inside of me" she finally said.   
  
"Why would you think that? It's obvious how much you love Clay and look at all that you've given up for him."  
  
"What if I endeup being like my mother."  
  
"Oh Vivian you're not your mother" Marita exclaimed. They had shared conversations before in which Vivian compared herself to her mother.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You're nothing like her. Would your mother be living in a two room cabin?"  
  
"No" Vivian conceded.  
  
"Would your mother have me over for lunch?"  
  
Vivian imagined Georgina inviting Marita over to brunch and the thought was a little amusing.  
  
"No" she smiled slightly.  
  
"Vivian, you've got to stop thinking you're going to turn out like your mother."  
  
"A child needs and deserves a lot of love. What if I'm not able to give a baby what he needs?" Vivian lamented. "I would want my child to have everything I didn't" she said, meaning a mother's love. "And I'm afraid I might fail him."  
  
"Vivian" Marita said. "You won't fail your baby. You've got to believe in yourself. I've seen you with Clay and I see how much you love him."  
  
"But I'm afraid Marita" Vivian bemoaned.  
  
"Vivian. Trust me. When you do have your baby, you will love him so much and be amazed at how much you do" Marita said as she reached out and took Vivian's hand. "You really have a lot of love to give" she said encouragingly.  
  
Vivian gave her a doubtful look but then smiled. Maybe Marita was right. Maybe she could be a good mother and give her child all the love it needed. But then Vivian's insecurities surfaced and told her she would turn out just like her mother.   
  
"But what if I can't?" Vivian said in a light voice as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Vivian" Marita tried again to convince her. "When you see your baby and hold him, the only thing you'll be able to do is love him."  
  
"If that's true, why couldn't my mother love me?" Vivian cried as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Vivian" Marita pleaded with her. "There's nothing, absolutely wrong with you."  
  
"Why couldn't my mother love me?" she asked again, voicing a question she had asked herself for years.  
  
"It wasn't because of you. Some people, for whatever reason, just don't know how to love anybody. And you're NOT one of those people. Think about how much you love Clay" Marita said and let Vivian mull that over.   
  
"I do love him" Vivian said.  
  
"And you will love any children you have with him."  
  
Marita hoped that she had convinced Vivian that she would be a loving mother and thought she may have succeeded when Vivian wiped the tears from her face and gave Marita a smile. Marita squeezed her hand and returned an assuring smile. The two friends sat at the table talking until the cabin door opened and Clay walked in with Sean on his heals.  
  
The brothers greeted their wives and Sean took Sean-Michael from Marita and gave him a kiss. The couples chatted for a few more minutes then Sean, Marita and Sean-Michael left for him.  
  
"I still can't get over you and Vivian" Sean said as they rode him in the carriage with Ahab tied to the back.  
  
"You can't get over what?" Marita asked.  
  
"The fact that you two are actually friends."  
  
"I don't see why you should be so surprised. We have a lot in common. YOU ought to know that" Marita said. She liked to tease him about his courtship with Vivian.  
  
Sean laughed as he drove them home.   
  
*******************  
  
"SEAN!!" Marita yelled from in the kitchen. "SEAN! SEAN!"  
  
"WHAT!" Sean came running into the kitchen with a worried frown.  
  
"LOOK!" she pointed to Sean-Michael.  
  
Sean turned to look at the baby and saw that he was standing and attempting to take his first step.  
  
"Come to mama" Marita said as she held out her hands to Sean-Michael.  
  
Sean-Michael lifted up his arms to her but did not take a step.  
  
"Come to mama" she said again and motion him to her with her hands.  
  
Sean-Michael wanted to be in mama's arms but she was not coming to pick him up. He reached his arms out farther and wobbled a bit but mama still did not make a move to come to him and pick him up.  
  
"Come to mama" she said again.  
  
Well, since Mama was not coming to him, Sean-Michael decided to try to go to her. He gingerly lifted one leg and the other wobbled from the weight of his little body. He quickly put his foot down to steady himself. He then tried lifting the other leg and lost his balance and fell back on his bottom.  
  
"AH!" Mama smiled.  
  
Sean-Michael then leaned forward on his hands and crawled to Mama. When he got to her, he grabbed onto her skirt and pulled himself up to a standing position then lifted his arms up to her. Marita reached down and picked him up and gave him a kiss for his effort.  
  
"Hey" Sean exclaimed. "Put him down and let's see if he'll try again."  
  
Marita put Sean-Michael down and held him by his hands. She let go then back away from him.  
  
"Come to Mama" she said.   
  
Sean-Michael looked at Mama, then at Pa. He thought for a minute then squatted down and crawl to Mama. His parents laughed at him and for the next 15 minutes tried to get Sean-Michael to walk. He insisted on crawling.  
  
"I see you passed on your stubbornness to our child" Marita teased.  
  
"Determination" Sean laughed.  
  
When all was said and done, Sean-Michael took his first step for Auntie Lexy. When she told Marita and Sean they could not believe it, especially since Sean-Michael seemed to have jelly for legs whenever Mama and Pa were around. But finally one day he decided to show Mama he could walk. Marita was in Ned's study doing correspondence when Lexy walked in. She was taking slow steps and Marita looked to see Sean-Michael holding on to Lexy's finger and taking steps.   
  
***********************  
  
This was the third note in three days. Sean folded the note and tossed it in the waste bucket. As he wondered if he should tell Marita, he knew he should. He wondered who was sending them? Was a political rival trying to cause a scandal?  
  
As Sean pondered who could be behind the notes, there was a note on the door.  
  
"Come in" he called out and the door opened.  
  
"Well, hello there."  
  
There she was standing in the middle of his office door in a cape.  
  
To Be Continued.........................  
  



	38. The Caped Woman

"Bonnie" Sean said in a slightly stunned voice. He never dreamed he would ever see her again. In fact, she never crossed his mind after that weekend they spent together.  
  
"You're still as handsome as every" she said as she smiled seductively at him and looked deep into his blue eyes. "I've missed you" she said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sean asked, still stunned that she was standing in his office.  
"Jesus, Marita's gonna kill me!" SM  
  
"Is that any way to greet me?" Bonnie asked in a voice that sounded offended. She turned and close the door then turned back toward Sean. He thought he heard a click.  
  
Sean felt like the room was closing in on him and he swallowed hard. He realized that his greeting was not quite polite.  
  
"I apologize for sounding rude" he said. "But what are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you being coy, Sean Logan?" Bonnie asked as she sauntered toward him.  
  
Sean did not know what to say. With each step she took toward him, Sean felt like a noose was being tightened around his neck. He wanted her out of his office before Marita came to the office for their planned lunch together. He wanted her out of Lexington before Marita found out about her.  
  
"I know you're not surprised to see me" she said when Sean simply stared at her. "Didn't you get my notes?"   
  
"Yeah" he said as he stood up with a nervous smile on his face.  
  
Bonnie took his smile as a smile of anticipation. Anticipation of what the two of them could be doing in this closed, locked office.   
  
"Well why are you standing there looking like you're surprised to see me?" she grinned. "I sent the notes so you would be expecting me. Or have you had so many lovers that you couldn't decide who penned those notes? "  
  
"What am I gonna tell Marita?!" SM   
  
Sean closed his eyes for a moment and dug up the memory of his liaison with her.  
How he wished he could go back and change the past. A past that was standing before him. He regretted even more the fact that he had slept with Bonnie because when he did the deed, he knew his heart belonged to Marita. He admitted to himself in that moment that he only slept with Bonnie because he was angry with Marita for not admitting she loved him as much as he loved her. He was lashing out at Marita because she had hurt him by pretending that their kiss meant nothing. And now, what he wanted to do back then, he would give his life to stop from happening now.  
  
"We don't plan on sleeping with her now, do we?" SM  
"GOD! NO!" SH  
"Well what's the problem. Tell her to get lost" SM  
"I can't be rude" SH  
"Tell her that we're married and we love our wife" SM  
  
As Bonnie walked toward him, her heart began to pound and her body began to tingle in very private places. Sean Logan was the man of her dreams and she knew that from the moment she laid eyes on him. He was all man and he had a sexiness about him that she thought only existed in the pages of her novels. His eyes mesmerized her. His voice sent chills up her spine. His smile melted her heart. And his body... he was Adonis and she would give anything to lay with him again. She could barely contain the lust that filled her from head to toe. She wanted to throw off her cape and lay herself across his desk and offer her body up to him for his continual feast.  
  
Sean opened his eyes and saw the pure, unadulterated lust that radiated from Bonnie. He had to put a stop to this. Bonnie was still an attractive woman and Sean could see why any man would want to be with her. But then Sean saw Marita. He was not about to destroy the trust he had with her. He would rather be castrated than betray Marita by sleeping with another woman. Marita was too important to him and he loved her too much to risk destroying the trust she had in him.   
  
"Bonnie, I'm a married man now."  
  
Bonnie stopped cold for a moment. Married. He was married. That changed things. The heroine of her next novel had searched out the man of her dreams and ended up marrying him. But the man of her dreams was already married. Bonnie then remembered one of the reasons he became the man of her dreams. His sexual prowess was overwhelming and she knew by looking into his eyes that his prowess was still in full force. He may be married but he was still a man. And she was still a very desirable woman.  
  
"Oh" she said in a soft voice and pulled on the tie to her cape. "I'm sorry I missed your wedding, but I do have a present for you" she said, emphasizing 'you'.  
  
Bonnie opened her cape and let it fall to the floor. She stood there in a scandalous white camisole with stockings and a garter belt. Sean's eyes roamed over her body and he found himself comparing her with Marita. He also found that he liked the dish Marita offered better than what was standing before him.  
  
"Bonnie..." he said then there was a knock on the door.  
  
Sean's heart leaped out of his chest as he rushed around his desk and walked behind Bonnie and picked her cape up and put it back on her shoulders and watched from behind as she closed the cape.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he said as he took Bonnie by the arm. "I'm expecting someone."  
"OH GOD! WHAT am I gonna tell Marita!" SM  
  
"Your wife?" Bonnie asked as they walked toward the door.  
  
Sean did not answer but rushed her to the door and opened it. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Clay standing in his doorway.  
  
"This isn't your 'wife' is it?" Bonnie asked with a smile.  
  
"Clay" Sean said.  
"I'm GLAD it's you!" SM  
  
Clay noticed his brother's haggard look then turned his questioning gaze on the woman.   
  
"You don't look like a wife. Although you do look like a brother. Are you by chance Sean's brother?" she smiled sweetly at Clay as she noticed the resemblance between Sean and Clay.   
  
"Yes ma'am I am. How did you guess?"  
  
"The handsome face and blue eyes gave you away" she smiled charmingly.  
  
Clay actually blushed at her compliment. "Thank you ma'am."  
  
Sean could see that Clay was about to be charmed by Bonnie and wanted to stop that and get her out of his office.  
  
"Come on in Clay" Sean said as he waved Clay inside and guided Bonnie outside.  
  
"Sean Logan!" Bonnie said. "I know you have better manners than that!" she said when she realized what he was trying to do. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your brother?" she continued smiling at Clay.  
  
"Clay, this is Bonnie..." Sean then realized he did not even know her last name.  
  
"Bonnie Moore" she extended her hand to Clay.  
  
"Nice to meat you Miss Moore" Clay said as he took her hand and shook it then looked to Sean.  
  
Sean motion with his head for Clay to GET IN THE OFFICE! Clay grinned and wondered who this woman was.  
  
"You're not from around here. How did you and Sean meet?" Clay innocently asked as he walked inside.  
  
"I have a FOOL for a brother!" SM  
  
Sean was ready to shoot Clay. And he would as soon as he got a chance.  
  
"We met a couple of years ago" Bonnie said as she followed Clay inside the office, leaving Sean staring at an empty doorway.  
  
"So what brings you to Lexington?" Clay asked as he offered her a seat then sat down.  
  
"I'm doing research for my next novel" she said.  
  
"What kind of books do you write?"  
  
"Romance"  
  
Clay's face twitched and Bonnie noticed and laughed. "You'd be surprised at how many men benefit from my books."  
  
Clay doubted that. Even though he was trying to be more sensitive and romantic for Vivian, he doubted if he could benefit from reading some romance novel.   
  
"So what kind of research are you doing here for a romance book?" Clay asked.  
  
Sean instinctively knew that her 'research' had something to do with him and did not want to have that conversation started.  
  
"Clay" he interrupted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh" Clay said. "I'm meeting Vivian at the bank and we're going to get something to eat. Marita wanted me to tell you that she can't make it. Sean-Michael got a fever or something."  
  
"I'd better get home then" Sean said.  
  
"Aunt Eleanor said not to worry and DON'T come running home." Clay informed him. "He's just getting some more teeth in."  
  
"Since you don't have to rush home, maybe we can have lunch and you and show me around town" Bonnie leered at Sean.  
  
"Maybe we can join Clay and Vivian" Sean said, feeling trapped. "And then Vivian could show you around."  
  
"Not today big brother" Clay said as he rose from his chair. "Vivian has something special planned for me" he said, giving Sean the eye.  
  
"We wouldn't want to impose on you and your lady friend" Bonnie said as her blood began to run hot at the thought of being alone with Sean Logan. "It was certainly nice to meet you Clay" she said and presented her hand to him.  
  
"Same here" Clay said as he took her hand then released it and headed for the door. "Marita invited us over for dinner so I'll see you then" he said to Sean then disappear.  
  
"He WON'T be eating MY food!" SM  
  
When Sean looked back at Bonnie, she had a very satisfied grin on her face.  
  
"Bonnie..." he began, searching for a polite way to throw her out of his office and out of Lexington.  
  
"So her name is Marita?"  
  
"What?" he asked, wondering why Marita's name was coming from her lips.  
  
"Your wife's name is Marita" she said.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That's an unusual name. I've never heard it before."  
  
"Bonnie..." he began again.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me" she said with the look of a predator on her face.   
  
Sean male ego did not take that blow to kindly.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I want you to know that I'm married and I love my wife. And NOTHING is worth me losing her" he declared, knowing she was after more than lunch with an old 'friend'.  
  
Most of her affairs were with married men. Happily married men they claimed. So Sean's declaration did not deter her, especially in light of the fact that she had a burning desire to have him. All of him. And again she reasoned, he might be married, happily married and in love with his wife. BUT he was still a man and she had plenty of experience with men and knew that for most of them it was a difficult task to resist a willing desirable half-naked body. She slowly stood as she held his gaze. She had more than enough confidence in her feminine wiles and knew she could lure Sean Logan into her love trap.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want another taste of this" she said as she opened her cape. "Forbidden" she said in an exaggerated voice. "Fruit?" she ended as she ran her tongue over her lower lip. "I promise it'll be worth it" she said in a husky voice.   
  
Sean's libido reacted as his mind remembered those lips and what they did to his body. Then his heart remembered Marita.  
  
"I don't want to be rude but you have to leave" Sean said as he walked back around his desk and headed to the door.  
  
He was tougher than she thought but Bonnie was not a woman who gave up easily. Especially when she wanted something as bad as she want Sean Logan. She decided to retreat for now and come up with another way to make him hers. She closed her cape and turned toward the door. When she got to the door, she paused and looked at Sean.  
  
"I'll keep this present snug until you're ready to open it" she promised then walked past him.  
  
Sean immediately closed the door and took a deep breath. He purposed in himself that he would not allow himself to be tempted. Bonnie was playing Bathsheba and dangling her pleasures before him. He would not, however play David and summon her to his room. Marita was too precious to him. She was his heaven on earth and without her, it would be hell on earth. He thought about telling Marita about Bonnie.  
  
"Marita, a woman I had a one night stand with is in town."  
  
That does not sound too good.  
  
"Marita, there's a woman in town who I've 'known'"  
  
Naw, that does not sound good either.  
  
"Marita, you know I've been with other women right? Well one of them is in town."  
  
Nope! That won't work either.  
  
What would he do? Was it really necessary for him to tell Marita that Bonnie was in town? He told Marita most everything but was it vital that he tell her this? He knew deep in his heart he would tell her, he just did not know when and how.  
  
******************  
  
As Bonnie left Sean's office, her mind focused on this Marita. What kind of woman was she and what kind of hold did she have on Sean that would make him refuse the luscious treat Bonnie had for him? Bonnie would have to meet this woman and size her up. She needed to know what she was going against since Sean was a prize she did not intend on losing.  
  
*******************  
  
When Sean made it home that evening, Vivian and Clay were already there. The women were in the kitchen and Clay was in the great room playing with Sean-Michael. When Sean-Michael saw his Pa coming into the room, he lifted up his hand and waved excitedly at him and released a gleeful noise because he was happy to see his father.   
  
"Where's Marita?" Sean asked as he picked up the baby and gave him a kiss and a hug before putting back down so he could finish playing with his wooden horse.  
  
"In the kitchen finishing supper" Clay answered. "Who was that woman in your office. She looked like she had eyes for you."  
  
"Well if you knew that why did you bolt out of there like lightening?!"  
  
"I had to get to Vivian" Clay answered then grinned as he remembered his afternoon with her. He did not know that Vivian could be so wanton but was glad to learn that she had a side to her that could curl his toes. "Besides" he said, "You're a grown man. I figured you could take care of yourself."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"You did 'take care of yourself' didn't you?" Clay asked, knowing Sean would never be unfaithful to Marita but want to hear him say it.  
  
"Of course!" Sean was offended that he even asked. "With no help from you."  
  
"You didn't expect me to miss out on Vivian just to help you with a woman did you?" Clay grinned as his mind wondered back to his afternoon with Vivian.  
  
Instead of answering, Sean gave his brother a sour look.  
  
"Who was she anyway?" Clay then asked.  
  
"A mistake" Sean said as he sat down and watched Sean-Michael play with his toy.  
  
"Did you tell her you're married?" Clay asked, understanding instantly what Sean meant by 'mistake'.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't seem to matter to her."  
  
"What did she do?!"  
  
"Let me know that she was available whenever I wanted her to be."  
  
Clay shook his head. He was shocked that there were women like that out there. He was also glad he was not his brother. He would hate to have to tell Vivian that there was a woman in town who was after him.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Just pray that she'll leave Lexington and never come back."  
  
Sean and Clay stayed in the great room with Sean-Michael until Vivian came in and told them that supper was almost ready. Sean went upstairs while Vivian, Clay and Sean-Michael went into the dinning room. Sean-Michael had finished his supper just before Sean came home, so he played on the floor while the adults ate. After dinner and dessert, they retired into the great room and chatted. Soon after Clay and Vivian left, Sean-Michael fell asleep in Marita's arms and she put him down while Sean heated a bath for them. They both undressed then eased into the relaxing water.   
  
"The new minister came out to the house today" Marita told his as she leaned back in his arms. The old minister of the white church had died a few months ago and his replacement had finally been found and was now in Lexington. "Alice wanted Jeffery to meet him and be sure the minister would do the ceremony."  
  
"Is he gonna do it?" Sean asked as she absently kissed Marita's temple.  
  
"Yes. I'll be so happy when this wedding gets here. Alice is so nervous and she's driving us all crazy" Marita laughed.  
  
They stayed in the bath talking until the water turned chilly. They then dressed for bed and snuggled under the warm quilt, held each other. Marita drifted off first, leaving Sean awake pondering over how to tell Marita about Bonnie.  
  
To Be Continued......................  
  



	39. Fatal Attraction

  
When Sean woke up the next morning he still had not come up with the right words to say to Marita. He wanted to tell her about Bonnie but he still did not know how. He hoped she would not be upset or mad with him for something he had done in the past. As Sean lay in bed thinking of the right words to say to Marita, he found himself wishing he could turn back time and undo what he had done.   
  
If only. If only he had pursued after Marita more aggressively after the kiss in the barn. If only he had insisted that she give them a chance. If only he had remembered how much he did love Marita when he had first seen Bonnie. If only he had refused her invitation to her room. If only he had buttoned up his britches and ran out of her room. If only he had thought about how being with Bonnie would hurt Marita. If only.  
  
But he had done none of those things and now he was faced with his past indiscretion. And that indiscretion could hurt Marita deeply. He had to tell her the truth. No matter how bad she would be hurt because he knew that if he kept this from her, it could damage their marriage beyond repair and he was not about to let that happen. He just needed to find the words.  
  
After praying and reading his bible, Sean got out of bed and washed his face. After dressing, he headed downstairs. Marita and in the kitchen standing at the stove.  
  
"Morning" Sean said as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning" Marita turned and looked over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile.   
  
Sean looked at the beautiful smile then looked into her beautiful eyes and wondered how he would tell her something that could hurt her so deeply. He would have to find a way because not telling her would be an even bigger betrayal than the one he had already committed by being with Bonnie.  
  
"Arr Arr" Sean-Michael waved to his father.  
  
"Hey" Sean said as he walked over to table. "What are you doing under there?" he asked Sean-Michael who was standing under the table.  
  
Sean-Michael smiled up at his father then turned his attention back to examining kitchen table leg. Sean sat down and watched him while he waited for breakfast. As he watched Sean-Michael, he was again amazed that this little human being was his. His and Marita's. He looked up at Marita, who had just turned from the stove toward him. She was magnificent and she was all his. He had to go ahead and tell her about Bonnie and get it over with.  
  
"Marita" he said.  
  
"Yes" she smiled at him as she sat the plate of hotcakes on the table.  
  
When he looked at her smiling face and her bright eyes, Sean's courage left him. He did not want to see disappointment, disgust or loathing in those beautiful eyes. He only wanted to see love and in that instance he decided to wait for another time to tell her.  
  
"I love you" he said instead.  
  
Marita's eyes lit up like they always did whenever he said 'I love you'.  
  
"I love you too honey" she said then bent and gave him a sweet kiss.  
  
When Marita lifted her lips from his, they smiled and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Sean could not tell her today. Maybe he would try to somehow prepare her for the news.  
  
"Coward. Just tell her" SM  
"I can't. Not right now" SH  
  
After breakfast, Sean left for the warehouse and Marita did her chores around the house before going up to Ned's.  
  
*************************  
  
Bonnie had gone to sleep and woken with one thing on her mind - Sean Logan.  
She had to have him, especially after seeing him. He was even more handsome, even more alluring than he had been the first time she met him. He was every woman's dream. And he had been in hers all night long. It did not matter that he had a wife. It did not even matter that he thought he was in love with her. She knew that she loved him and she had to have him. No matter what. And Sean had to love her. It was the only way he would ever be truly happy. If he would just surrender to the strong attraction between them then he would see how right they were for each other.  
  
As she lay in bed, her mind began to formulate a plan to lure Sean back to where he belonged - in her bed. How could she convince Sean that she was a prize worth opening? He was a man and men were basically all the same. They could not resist an attractive woman who was more than willing to give them what they wanted - sex. And she was definitely more than willing. She would use charm, flattery and her unclothed sexual beauty to lure him. Bonnie smiled confidently as she imagined Sean caught in her web as a spider catches its prey. And he would be a delicious meal.  
  
When Bonnie finished fantasying about Sean, she got out of bed and prepared to go out. She had gone down to the hotel diner and ate breakfast before leaving to see if Sean was in his office. Unfortunately for her, he was not in the office and she decided to visit some of the town's shops.   
  
While in one shop, a patron entered and Bonnie heard the clerk's greeting.  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Logan"  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Wiles" Alice smiled, then went about her shopping.  
  
Bonnie watched Alice for a few moments and noticed her resemblance to Sean. This could be his sister, she thought.  
  
"Miss Logan?" Bonnie said as she walked up to Alice  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would happen to be related to Sean Logan?"  
  
"Yes. He's my brother."  
  
"I'm Bonnie Moore, an old friend of his" she said as she reached out her hand to Alice. "We met years ago. I'm in town doing research for a new novel and he's the only person in Lexington I know. The last time he telegraphed me, he had said he was married and I wanted to see him and meet his wife but I hadn't been able to find that brother of yours" she laughed. "He's never in his office."  
  
"Have you tried the warehouse? If he's in town he's usually at his warehouse."  
  
"His warehouse?"  
  
"Yes, he owns S&M Tobacco and he grows tobacco and makes his own cigars."  
  
"Well I've got a lot to congratulate him on. His marriage and owning his own business" Bonnie laughed.  
  
"Since Sean's the only person you know here and if you don't have any plans this evening, why don't you come out to the house for supper? The whole family will be there. I'm getting married Saturday and my sisters-in-law wanted to give me a special supper tonight." Alice said, thinking she was inviting a friend of Sean's to supper.  
  
"Oh! Congratulations" Bonnie smiled. "But I couldn't impose on you and your family on a special occasion like that."  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing and we'd love for you to come. Especially since you don't know anyone else in town."  
  
"I had heard about southern hospitality but didn't believe that it really existed" Bonnie smiled.   
  
"Well, it does" Alice said proudly. "And you are welcome to come to supper."   
  
"Really I can't tonight because I've already planned on doing a lot of writing. But my calendar is free on Saturday" she grinned, hinting for an invitation to the wedding.  
  
"Good" Alice smiled back. "Then I'll be expecting you at 3."  
  
"I'll be there. Oh and if you don't mind, would you please not mention to Sean that we spoke. I'm going to try and see him before Saturday and I want to surprise him."  
  
"I won't say a word." Alice said.  
  
"Thank you. Sean's going to be so surprised! And I'm looking forward to meeting his entire family."  
  
The women chatted for a few more moments and Alice gave Bonnie directions to the farm. After they were finished talking, they continued their shopping. When she left the shop, Bonnie again went by Sean's office but he still was not there. She decided then to stop in at the town diner and have lunch. When she walked into the diner, a smile broke out of her face. Sean was there. Then her smile faded as she saw him smile at a woman then sit down with her.   
  
Bonnie stood, unseen, and observed them for a few moments then decided her best move would be to leave. This must be Marita she mused as she watched the two smile at each other and laugh together. Should she go over to them? No, not now. The time was not quite right for her to introduce herself to this Marita. She wanted to speak with her one-on-one and determine the type of woman she was. Was she timid and demure or was she confident and bold?  
  
Then Bonnie took in Sean's wife's physical characteristics. Bonnie thought she looked to be a prim and proper lady. Her dark hair was pinned up and it contrasted with her ivory skin. Her pert, straight nose spoke haughtiness but her smiling eyes spoke kindness. She was attractive, but Bonnie believed that her attractiveness had just as much or more power to lure Sean Logan to her. Then Bonnie wondered if she was willing to do whatever it took to satisfy Sean in bed.  
  
After Bonnie finished assessing her competition, she left the diner. Later that afternoon she ventured back to Sean's office.   
  
****************  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Come in" Sean called out.  
  
"Hello" Bonnie smiled.  
  
Sean looked up at the voice. What would it take for this woman to understand that he had no intention of being with her?  
  
"Bonnie..."  
  
"Before you say anything, I'm just here visiting an old friend" she said as she came inside. "We are at least friends aren't we?"  
  
"Look Bonnie..."  
  
"Sean, if you love your wife as much as you say, I'm not a threat" she challenged. "Besides, you're the only person I know in town and I was hoping you would at least offer me some southern hospitality."  
  
"I have NOTHING to offer you."  
  
"What are you afraid of Sean? Could it be that you still want me as much as I want you?"  
  
Sean looked at her and wondered what had ever attracted him to her.   
  
"I think it's time for you to leave" he said in disgust.  
  
Bonnie smiled to herself because she thought he was afraid. Afraid that he would succumb to her womanly charms.   
  
"You know" she said. "I often think about that afternoon we spent together in Louisville. I've never had a lover who made me feel the way you did" she flattered him. "You really are the best I've ever had."  
  
"Bonnie" Sean said forcefully. "I want you to leave and I don't ever care to see you face again!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" she persisted.  
  
"Positive! Now get out!" he raised his voice.  
  
"As you wish" she turned toward the door. "But remember" she turned back to him. "The key will be waiting for you at the lobby desk" she said, reminding him of the last time she left him a key.  
  
Sean watched as she walked out and closed the door. What a nightmare! He hoped she got the message and would leave him alone but deep down inside he knew he had not seen the last of her.  
  
*****************  
  
Alice's wedding was in two days and everyone at the farm was busy making sure everything was in order. They were also busy trying to calm Alice, who was a bundle of nerves. Marita was busy not only taking care of her own responsibilities and Alice's also. Lexy took on the care of Sean-Michael to help lighten Marita's workload but Marita was still exhausted by the end of the day. Sean had decided to wait until after the wedding to tell Marita about Bonnie. He did not want to have that situation weighing on her and possibly ruining the mood for his sister's wedding.   
  
*****************  
  
On Friday, Bonnie again went to Sean's office. She wanted to see if Alice had kept her word and not said anything to Sean about her. When she knocked on the door, she did not get the shouted 'Come in' and was about to turn and leave but the door opened. Bonnie was slightly taken back seeing the colored woman standing in the doorway. Who in the world was she? Surely not Sean's secretary. Maybe she was the maid.  
  
"Is Sean Logan here?" she asked.  
  
"Not right now. May I help you?"   
  
"I don't think so" she smiled. "When will he be in?"  
  
"He should be here any moment. Would you like to wait for him?"  
  
"Yes I would" Bonnie said then walked inside.  
  
"Please, have a seat" Marita motioned toward a chair. "Would you like some tea?"  
  
Marita had suggested to Sean that he keep coffee and tea for citizens who came by to see him.  
  
"No thank you" Bonnie said, wondering whom this woman was. She seemed very comfortable playing the part of hostess.  
  
When Marita went and sat down behind Sean's desk, Bonnie knew then that this woman was very comfortable.  
  
"Do you help Mr. Logan around here with the chores?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"You could say that" Marita laughed lightly.  
  
At that moment, there was a knock at the door and it opened.  
  
"Marita" Alice said.  
  
Marita?! Bonnie blinked twice and was blown over. She thought the brunette with the ivory skin was Marita Logan. THIS was Marita? Marita Logan? Surely a colored woman did not have what it took to completely satisfy a hot-blooded Irishmen like Sean Logan. Surely a colored woman could not offer him more than she could.  
  
"Oh, excuse me" Alice said when she saw the woman sitting in the chair.  
  
"Come on in Alice" Marita said.  
  
Bonnie plastered a smile on her face to cover her shock then turned toward Alice.  
  
"Well, hello Alice."  
  
"Miss Moore" Alice smiled. "I see you've met Marita so does that mean you've caught up with Sean?" she said as she walked over to the desk.  
  
"Well, actually, no. And" Bonnie said as she turned back and looked at Marita. "Marita and I haven't been officially introduced. Marita" she extended her hand. "I'm Bonnie Moore, an old friend of Sean's. I'm in town doing research for a new novel I'm writing and Sean is the only person in Lexington that I know. I wanted to surprise him and meet you. He had telegraphed me awhile ago and told me he had gotten married. And I am please to finally met you."   
  
Marita was take back by the friendliness of this woman. Usually when people discovered she and Sean were married the best they would get was a slightly disapproving scowl. But this overt friendliness was a reaction that she had never before received.  
  
"I'm please to met you Miss Moore" Marita returned. "Sean hadn't mentioned you were in town."  
  
"Oh, he still doesn't know I'm here. I never seem to stop by here at the right time" she laughed.  
  
"Marita" Alice interrupted. "I came by to tell you that Sean said he wouldn't be able to make lunch with you. Apparently Clay HAS to see some horse in the next county and he wanted Sean to ride over with him."  
  
"Alright" Marita said. "How much longer are you going to be in town? Did you want me to wait for you?"  
  
"No you don't have to if you need to get back home" Alice said then turned to Bonnie. "And you're still coming tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it. It looks like that's the only way I'll get to see your brother."  
  
"OK then. I'll see you tomorrow. Marita I'll see you when I get home."  
  
"Alright Alice" Marita said as Alice walked out of the office.  
  
After Alice left, Bonnie contemplated whether she should let Marita know, in a round about way, that she was an intimate acquaintance of her husband's. Would it help her cause to drop a few words that would plant suspicion in her mind? She also wondered who the woman was that she had seen Sean with in the diner. He seemed awfully familiar and friendly with that woman. Could it be that Sean had a colored wife and a white mistress? It was always the other way around. And if that woman was indeed his mistress, then he was not the faithful, noble man he wanted her to believe he was.  
  
"You know, it's interesting" Bonnie said.  
  
"What's that?"   
  
"You... and Sean being married. I mean you're colored and he's white" she said, stating the obvious. "How did that happen, here in the south?"  
  
Marita had never been directly asked such a question and it surprised her initially. Sean had always been a part of her life and marrying him was very natural to her. Even if he was white. But now she was boldly confronted with the fact that her marriage to Sean may be natural to her but to some it seemed one of the most unnatural events known to mankind. As Marita pondered a response, Bonnie spoke.  
  
"Oh please forgive me if I'm prying. When I was a child, my mother always said I talked too much and asked too many questions but you're story could be a very intriguing subject to write about."  
  
Marita smiled as she thought of another child who fit that description.  
  
"You sound a lot like Lexy, Sean's youngest sister" Marita said.  
  
"How did you and Sean met?" Bonnie asked.   
  
Bonnie knew that slave owners had dalliances with their slaves and wondered if Sean's family owned Marita's family. But Marita was not old enough to have been born in slavery. She also spoke well and seemed to have been trained in social etiquette. She also seemed to have a sense of confidence and pride that was not a common trait among most colored people.   
  
"We've known each other practically all our lives. We grew up together" Marita said, then gave her a quick history of how their fathers had become friends in the war and how Marita and her father ended up in Lexington.  
  
"Interesting, very interesting" Bonnie said, thinking of the friendship between a colored man and white man that had apparently been strong enough to endure a marriage between their children.  
  
"Do you think I could one day get your whole story. Yours and Sean's and try to develop a novel?"  
  
"I'd have to talk to Sean first."  
  
"I understand. I guess it is a touchy subject with some people" Bonnie said. "Well, I don't want to keep you" she said as she rose from the chair. "I'll be getting back to my room and try to break through this writer's block I have."  
  
"Do you have any plans for this evening?"  
  
"The only plans I have are to try and write and I'll probably have supper brought up to my room."  
  
"We're having a surprise gathering for Alice this evening. We're having a light supper and will be giving Alice some bridal gifts. You're welcome to come."  
  
"You and Alice are too kind" she said in an exaggerated voice. "She invited me to the wedding, now you're inviting me to her party."  
  
"We'd hate for you to be alone if you don't have to be."  
  
"Is this a girls only party?" Bonnie asked, wanting to know if Sean would be around.  
  
"Yes" Marita laughed. "The men have been banished."  
  
"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"  
  
"Absolutely not. Since she's already invited you to her wedding, I know she wouldn't object to you're coming to her bridal party."   
  
"Alright then. I'll come" Bonnie said.  
  
"We'll be at my house at 7. Do you know your way to the farm?"  
  
"Yes, Alice gave me directions."  
  
Marita then gave Bonnie directions to her and Sean's house.  
  
"I'd better go and find a gift for Alice" she said as she walked toward the door. "And I'll see you all at 7."  
  
"Alright, we'll be expecting you" Marita smiled.  
  
******************  
  
Bonnie had arrived by carriage promptly at 7. She was stunned to see the brunette from the diner sitting on the sofa, then she was introduced to her and learned that the woman she initially thought was Marita was Vivian, Sean's brother's wife.  
  
Lexy had asked Alice to ride with her to take Sean-Michael home and that is how Alice got to Sean and Marita's house for her surprise gathering. She and Lexy walked into the great room, each holding one of Sean-Michael's hands. 'Surprise!' was Alice's greeting and she was shocked because she had no idea, no inkling that this was planned. Marita, Vivian, Bridgett, Anne the cook, Virginia, Harry Griffith's daughter and Bonnie were there. Alice began to chatter her surprise while the ladies smiled at her.  
  
Bonnie looked down at the baby and wondered if he was Alice's. He certainly had the Logan features. In fact, he bore a remarkable resemblance to Sean. Bonnie then watched as the baby let go of Alice's and Lexy's hand and ran to Marita. She picked the baby up and kissed him then put him back. It couldn't be! That couldn't be her baby. He's white!  
  
As the jovial conversations floated around her, Bonnie watched as the baby then went back to the young lady whom she correctly assumed was Lexy. Her eyes followed Sean-Michael as he walked hand-in-hand out of the room with Lexy.  
  
"He's not your little one is he?" Bonnie asked Marita.  
  
"Yes he is" Marita said proudly and Bonnie had to keep her total shock of that news concealed.   
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Sean-Michael."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"A year and a half."  
  
"He looks like a precious little baby" Bonnie said.   
  
"He is" Marita smiled.  
  
Bonnie never had motherly instincts. She had never wanted children but all of a sudden her vivid imagination began to conjure up a picture of her, Sean and Sean-Michael together as a family.   
  
"Marita" Lexy called from the great room entrance. "Aunt Eleanor needs you in the kitchen."  
  
"Excuse me" Marita said to Bonnie.  
  
"Whose she?" Lexy asked Marita when she reached her.  
  
"A friend of your brother's" Marita answered as she walked past Lexy.  
  
"Who Sean or Clay?" Lexy and Sean-Michael followed after Marita.  
  
"Sean"  
  
"What's she doing here?"  
  
"Lexy, that's not nice" Marita scolded.  
  
"Well, she's not Alice's friend so why's she here?" Lexy reasoned.  
  
"She's in town doing research for her new book and she doesn't know anybody but your brother. Alice invited her to the wedding. She was at Sean's office today and I invited her to the party."  
  
"Why" Lexy wanted to know. Sometimes she thought Marita and Alice were too nice to strangers.  
  
"It's called being nice to people young lady" Marita said as she picked up a tray of food and put it on the rolling cart.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Miss Bonnie Moore" Marita said as she pushed the cart out of the kitchen.  
  
"Lexy, baby" Aunt Eleanor said. "Take that punch in there would ya?"  
  
Lexy's interrogation of Marita about Sean's friend had come to an end and she obediently did as Aunt Eleanor asked.  
  
When Sean and Clay rode up to the house, the Griffith's carriage and one of Jeremy's carriage for hire were sitting in front.  
  
"I guess the ladies are still in there" Clay said. "Hey there Harold" Clay spoke to Jeremy's driver.  
  
"How you doin' Mr. Logan."  
  
"You waiting for one of the ladies?" Clay asked.  
  
"Yeah. They said they was finishing up and would be out shortly."  
  
"Alright then, you have a good night."  
  
"You too."   
  
Since the ladies were about to end their party, Sean and Clay decided to go on in the house. As Sean entered the foyer, the ladies were filing out of the great room. Alice, Vivian, Virginia, Bridgett, Anne, Lexy, Marita, Bonnie. Bonnie! Sean saw red as he watched this woman smiling at Marita. Had she lost her mind! What was she doing in his house! And WHAT was she doing talking to his wife!  
  
"Sean, Clay" Alice smiled at her brothers. "You made it just in time. We just finished our little party."  
  
Both Sean and Clay were looking at Bonnie in disbelief and did not comprehend what Alice had said to them.   
  
"Clay honey" Vivian touched his arm. "If you don't mind, Bridgett and Anne need to be seen home."  
  
"That's fine" he said as he looking to Vivian then turned his gaze to his brother. He noticed Sean gritting his teeth and wondered what he was about to do.  
  
When Bonnie heard Sean's name, she panicked for an instance, then recovered. She would play out the lie she had told Alice and Marita about not having seen Sean. Then she realized Clay knew she had indeed seen Sean. She would chose her words wisely and hope that Sean would stop Clay from saying anything that would expose the lie she had told Alice and Marita. She did not think Sean wanted their past revealed in front of this group of people.   
  
"Sean!" she said brightly then started walking toward him.  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  



	40. The Confession

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked in an amazingly calm.  
  
"I knew you'd be surprised to see me" she said as she presented her hand to him. "It's been absolutely too long since we last saw each other."   
  
"Marita" Lexy called from the top of the stairs. "I think Sean-Michael's hungry."  
  
"Excuse me" Marita said as she turned and went upstairs.  
  
"I met your sister Alice in town the other day" Bonnie continued. "And told her I have had the hardest time trying to find you."  
  
Sean looked at her but did not take her hand. Clay was the only one who noticed because the ladies were talking among themselves. Clay frowned at the lie Bonnie was telling and was about to confront her but Vivian spoke.  
  
"Clay" she said. "Clay" she said again when he did not answer her.  
  
Clay's frown intensified then he turned his attention to Vivian.  
  
"What's wrong" she asked.  
  
"Nothing" he said slightly shaking his head.  
  
"We'd better get going. We have an early day tomorrow."  
  
"Alright" he said then turned to Sean. "Sean are you seeing Alice and Lexy home?"  
  
"Yeah" he turned to Clay.  
  
"You need me for anything?" he asked, wondering if Sean wanted him to stick around this time.  
  
"No. I'll handle things."  
  
"Oh Clay, Lexy is staying here tonight" Alice said. "Would you mind seeing me home? I'm sure Sean and Bonnie want to chat for awhile."  
  
Clay looked at Sean as if to say 'do you want me to stay this time?'. Clay now knew that this woman was a barracuda and he wanted to help his brother any way he could. Sean tilted his head as if to say 'go ahead' and Clay looked at him for a moment then relented. He then gave Bonnie a sweltering look before turning toward the door.   
  
When the door closed and they were alone in the foyer Bonnie spoke before Sean could say anything.  
  
"I had a lovely conversation with your wife this afternoon at your office."  
  
"Get out of my house" Sean said in a low menacing voice. "Now."  
  
"And a lovely house it is" she said as she looked around the foyer, imaging herself as lady of the house. "Don't you want to know what your wife and I talked about?" she asked when she set her eyes back on him.  
  
"You stay away from her."  
  
"Are you afraid I might slip and tell her about us?" Bonnie said as she raised her hand to put it on his chest.  
  
"There is no 'us'!" Sean clenched his teeth and pushed her hand away in disgust.  
  
"You'd better keep your voice down before the little wife comes down to see what you're yelling about" Bonnie said calmly as Sean gritted his teeth in an effort keep in temper in check. "You have a very handsome son" she smiled.  
  
"I'm not going to ask you again to leave my house" Sean said in a threatening voice.  
  
Bonnie smiled at him and guessed that she had gone as far as she should and that now it was time to retreat.  
  
"OK, I'm leaving" she said then turned to the door and opened. "I'll see you another time handsome" she looked back at him over her shoulder then stepped outside and closed the door.  
  
Sean was too angry to speak. He never dreamed his dalliance with that woman would turn out like this. She has had the gall to come into his house. Is the woman crazy? Sean was beginning to think she was. He had to tell Marita tonight. He could not let this go on any longer. As he turned to go upstairs, he searched for words that refused to be found.  
  
When Sean reached the bedroom, Marita was still feeding Sean-Michael. As he watched the two most important people in the world to him, Sean dreaded even more having to tell Marita about Bonnie. But he would. He trusted Marita and her love for him. She might, no she will, be angry with him but he knew he could not keep the truth from her. And he also knew that it might be hard but they would get past his indiscretion.  
  
"Where's Lexy" Sean asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"In the washroom" Marita answered.  
  
While Marita finished feeding Sean-Michael, Sean undressed down to his shirt and pants. When Sean-Michael finished, he played with his father until Lexy knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Marita called out.  
  
"Marita, did you want me to give Sean-Michael a bath?" Lexy asked.  
  
"Yeah" Sean answered for her. "Would you?"  
  
"Come on Sean-Michael" Lexy said after Sean had took Sean-Michael off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"I'll be in there to check on you two" Marita said, knowing that Sean-Michael liked playing in the water more than being bathed.   
  
When Lexy and Sean-Michael disappeared out of the room, Sean walked over and closed the door.  
  
"There isn't enough time" Marita teased Sean. She had thought that he wanted to have a quick moment with her before Sean-Michael's bath was done.  
  
Sean looked at her and grinned painfully. He wished he could lock the door and make love to her and forget all about Bonnie. But he could not.  
  
"Marita" Sean said cautiously as he walked toward her. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Sit down" he said and motion to the rocking chair.  
  
"What is it Sean?" she said as she sat down.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this..." he said as he squatted down in front of her and took her hand and kissed it then looked up at her.  
  
"Tell me what?" Marita asked when she saw fear in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well... no, not exactly" he said then said no more.  
  
Marita waited for Sean to say something but when he did not she spoke.  
  
"What's the matter, honey" she said in a loving voice.  
  
"The woman... Bonnie..."  
  
"Yes" Marita said, wondering what Sean was trying to tell her.  
  
"Well, I met her a few years ago."  
  
"She told me she was an old friend of yours" Marita said, then began wondering if they had been more than just mere friends. She was not so naive that she did not know that some women had relations with men even though they were not married to them. And she knew Sean had been with other women before her. Was Bonnie one of those women?  
  
"You know I love you."  
  
"Yes" Marita answered as thoughts of Sean touching this other woman as he had touched her.  
  
"And you know I wouldn't intentionally do ANYTHING to hurt you."  
  
"Yes" Marita said fearing what he was about to say next.  
  
Was Sean attracted to this woman? Had he fell into temptation? Had he been unfaithful? Had he been with her? Had Sean fathered a child by her?  
  
"Marita I want you to know that I love you more than anything in this world."  
  
"Sean, please" she said a little desperately. "What is it you want to tell me?"  
  
Sean took a deep breath. He had to just say it and trust that Marita loved him enough to forgive his impropriety.  
  
"I met her in Louisville and... was with her."  
  
There he said it. Now he waited for Marita's reaction.  
  
"When was this?" Marita whispered as she pulled her hand away from his. Sean had gone to Louisville only a few months ago.  
  
"Some years ago" he said then noticed the hurt in Marita's eyes, correctly guessing that she was thinking about all his trips to Louisville since they had been married. "It was BEFORE we were married" he assured her. "Marita, I've NEVER been unfaithful to you. NEVER."  
  
She knew from the look in his eyes that Sean was telling the truth and her heart knew all along that he had not be unfaithful even though her mind had conjured up the idea that maybe, just maybe he had.   
  
"Why is she here?" Marita asked, now wondering if the time Sean had been with this woman had produced a child.  
  
"I don't know exactly why she came to Lexington but she was candid enough to tell me..."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"She offered herself to me."   
  
"Offered herself? Even though she knows you're married?" Marita said thinking that this woman was truly wanton in pursuing a man and a married man at that.  
  
"Yeah" he said feeling a little relieved that Marita did not get angry with him. "I told her the first day she came by my office that I was married and wasn't interested, but she doesn't seem to take 'no' for an answer."  
  
"What do you mean, 'you told her the first day she came by your office'" Marita said. "She told me today that you telegraphed her and told her you were married. She also told me that she kept missing you at your office!" Marita's temper was rising at the lying woman who masqueraded as a friend.  
  
"She lied Marita" Sean said as he stood up. Whew! He was glad Marita was not mad at him. Instead she was angry at Bonnie.   
  
"And she was so bold to come into my house!" Marita declared, her voice rising.  
  
"WHAT was she doing here anyway?!" Sean said, joining Marita in her outrage.  
  
"I invited her" Marita said as her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Bonnie.  
  
When will he be in? Would you like to wait for him? Yes I would. Do you help Mr. Logan around here with the chores? I'm Bonnie Moore, an old friend of Sean's. I wanted to surprise him and meet you. He had telegraphed me awhile ago and told me he had gotten married. He still doesn't know I'm here. I never seem to stop by here at the right time.   
  
"And EXACTLY when was the first time she came by your office? AND how many times has she been there?!" Marita said, now directing her anger at him for not telling her about this woman the first day that she step into his office.  
  
"Well..." Sean started, knowing he had not escaped Marita's wrath. He was in trouble for not telling her immediately about Bonnie. "About two weeks ago she started sending me notes." Marita's frowned intensified. "But" Sean added quickly "I didn't know they were from her. I thought someone was trying to cause a scandal because Clancy's going to run again."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the notes?!" Marita demanded.  
  
"I'm telling you now" Sean defended himself and Marita gave him a scolding look. "I didn't have any idea at the time who the notes were from. I told you I thought someone was trying to start a scandal."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the FIRST day she walked into your office?! Were you EVER going to tell me?!" Marita yelled.  
  
"Yes, Marita" Sean defending himself again. "I just didn't know when the right time was to tell you."  
  
"So you wait until that woman comes into MY home! And now you decide to tell me?!"  
  
"It's not like that Marita and you know it. What was I supposed to say? 'Marita, a woman I had an affair with is in town and wants to start the affair again'?"  
  
"Well, WHEN were you going to tell me?!"  
  
"After Alice's wedding."  
  
Marita believed him but she was still mad that he waited until now to tell her. Marita looked at him for a few moments. She loved him. That was a given. But right now she was angry with him. She stood up and walked past him to the door.  
  
"Marita" he called. When she did not answer or turn back toward him, he followed after her. "Marita, don't be mad at me. I tried to do that right thing but just didn't know how."  
  
"Sean I don't want to talk to you right now. So please leave me alone" she informed him.  
  
Sean decided it was best to leave Marita alone for right now so he did not follow her. Marita fumed all the way to the washroom. How dare Bonnie come into my home and pretend to be a friend. How dare Sean not tell me that one of his liaisons was in town offering herself to him! How dare them both!  
  
When Marita made it to the washroom, Sean-Michael was having his fun in the water. But Lexy told her that he had already been bathed. Marita allowed him to play for a few more minutes, then took him out and dried him off and dressed him for bed. After Marita put him down in his crib, Sean-Michael drifted right off to sleep. He had been with Lexy most of the day and he was worn out.  
  
Marita went back to the washroom and prepared her bath. She did not want to dwell on Sean because she wanted to be in as good a mood as possible for Alice's wedding so she soaked and read a novel until her eyes started drooping. She was awakened by Sean calling her.  
  
"Marita" he said.  
  
Marita opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was coming towards the bath. He had his shirt open and his pants were unbuttoned.  
  
"I need to take a bath. Can I join you?" he said, hoping against hope that she would let him near her. If he got near enough to touch then maybe he could make love to her and make her forget about Bonnie. At least for tonight.  
  
Poor Sean. He is still a man and can be so half-witted at times. From the look Marita gave him in response to his request, he knew she thought he was a moron to even think he would lay one finger on her tonight. And then to torture him, she stood up and stepped out of the bath. It seemed as if she moved in slow motion as she reached for her towel. Sean watched as the water droplets sparkled on her honey brown skin. She dried herself, donned her nightgown, picked up her discarded garments and walked past him as if he were not even there.   
  
After Sean bathed alone, he went back upstairs to find he would be sleeping alone too. The bedroom door was locked so he went to one of the spare bedrooms and settled in for a lonely night.   
  
When Marita opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she missed was Sean's body next to hers. Why did he make her put him out the bedroom she asked herself. 'Sometimes menfolk don't use the sense God gave 'em' Auntie had once said. If he had not come to the washroom suggesting that they make love she would not have locked the door on him. But he had the unmitigated gall to think that making love would somehow soothe her! Well he had another think coming.  
  
When Marita opened her bible to have her morning devotion, she turned to I Corinthians 13. The 'love' chapter. Charity suffereth long, and is kind... is not easily provoked... beareth all things... endureth all things.  
  
"Yes, Lord, I love him. BUT I'm still mad. You said to be angry but sin not" she said before getting out of bed to get her hungry son. After she fed him, she dressed herself and him and they went downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
When breakfast was ready and they were all at the table Lexy asked. "Why were you sleeping in the guess room Sean?" Lexy knew he was in trouble with Marita. She just wanted to know why he was in trouble.   
  
"None of your business peanut."  
  
Conversation at the table was mainly between Marita and Lexy or Sean and Lexy. Marita refused to speak to him unless she absolutely had too. After breakfast, Lexy helped with the dishes and they got ready to go to Ned's.  
  
Ned's was busy and nosey. Alice was a nervous wreck but Marita and Vivian held her together as best they could. When the hour finally came for ceremony to begin, Marita and Vivian were thankful that it was almost over.  
  
The great room had filled with guests. Just moments before Alice was to come down the stairs, she walked in. Sean and Marita saw her at the same time then looked to one another. Sean frowned fiercely wondering if Marita had invited Bonnie to the wedding too. Marita read his mind and frown back. 'If you had told me about your former paramour when she first came to town...'. Then Alice entered the room and they would have to continue their silence argument later.  
  
Alice cried throughout the ceremony and Marita thought she saw a few tears in Ned's eyes. As soon as Alice and Geoffrey were pronounced husband and wife, Sean moved to kiss Alice and shake Geoffrey's hand before heading toward Marita.  
  
"Marita"  
  
"Sean I don't have time to talk to you" she said then moved away from him  
  
"WHAT is SHE doing here?!" he said in a hushed whisper as he followed her.  
  
"I don't know. She's your friend. Why don't YOU ask her" Marita said with sarcasm dripping from her lips.  
  
"Did you invite her here too?" he asked in another hushed tone.  
  
Marita killed him with her eyes.  
  
"I'm not about to ruin Alice's wedding arguing with you. So don't talk to me" she said then left him standing there.  
  
As Marita walked away, she had decided that the first opportunity she got to speak with Bonnie she would tell her to leave. She did not want to get Alice involved and ruin the day for her. Sean however was not about to wait for an opportunity, he would make one right now. Bonnie was speaking with Virginia Griffith and her father when Sean interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me" he said as he grabbed Bonnie by the elbow. "I need to speak with you" he said as he began ushered her out of the room.  
  
Virginia and Harry noted Sean's abruptness and wondered what was going on. As they stood watching Sean and Bonnie walk away, Vivian came up and engaged them in conversation.  
  
Sean guided Bonnie to the front door.  
  
"You are not welcomed here" he said as they approached the door. "So leave."  
  
"But your sister invited me" Bonnie smiled as they stopped in front of the door.   
  
"And I'm inviting you to leave!"  
  
"Sean, Bonnie" Alice called out.  
  
Bonnie grinned at Sean as he frowned at her and they both turned to Alice. She was coming toward them with Ned.  
  
"Pa, this is Miss Bonnie Moore, an old friend of Sean's."  
  
"She was just leaving" Sean informed them.  
  
"Oh, I have a few minutes. Mr. Logan" Bonnie presented her hand to Ned. "I see where Sean gets his good looks from" she flattered.  
  
"Why thank you Miss Moore" Ned actually blushed.  
  
Alice was to euphoric and Ned was too taken with the compliment given by Bonnie to notice Sean's slight scowl. Sean actually rolled his eyes when he saw his father smile at the venomous woman with the lips dripping with honey.  
  
"Mr. Logan" Bonnie pruned. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the refreshment table? I'd love a cup of punch."  
  
"I'd love to" Ned smiled as he presented his arm to her for escort. "You're a friend of Sean's?" Ned was heard saying as he led Bonnie to the table.  
  
In the next instance, Geoffrey called Alice over to him and Sean was left standing alone for a few seconds until Clay walked up to him.  
  
"Sean! What is she doing here?" Clay said in a loud whisper as he eyed the lecherous woman smiling up at his father. "Why don't you throw her out?!"  
  
"I tried Clay! But then Alice and Pa came over and of course she turned her charm on him."   
  
"Does Marita know about her?" Clay turned to Sean.  
  
"Yeah. I told her last night."  
  
"She knows you haven't been fooling around right?"  
  
"Yeah she knows but she's mad because I didn't tell her from the beginning."  
  
Clay felt bad for his brother and the situation he was in. He remembered how miserable Sean was when Marita had left him for a week and he did not want to see his brother go through that again.  
  
"She's not gonna leave you again is she?" he asked.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Sean frowned, thinking Clay had just asked a very stupid question.  
  
"Well... the last time you did something stupid..." Clay raised his brow.  
  
Sean quickly relived the moments during which he secured from Marita a promise never to leave him again.   
  
"She's not going anywhere" he grinned. "Trust me" Sean said with confidence as he watched Marita talking with some of the guests.  
  
"For your sake, I hope not" Clay said.  
  
Marita felt Sean's eyes on her and she looked in his direction. When their eyes met, the smile vanished off of Marita's face and was replaced with a frown then she rolled her eyes at him before turning back to her conversation.  
  
"Looks like you might be sleeping in the guest room again tonight" Clay laughed as he witnessed Marita's smile-turned-frown. "You know Lexy had to tell somebody about your banishment from the bedroom" Clay laughed when Sean looked at him.  
  
Sean actually laughed. Lexy would not be Lexy if she did not tell everything she knew.   
  
When Marita turned back to her conversation she had seen Ned hand Bonnie the cup of punch. She was furious that Bonnie was so unashamed. First the woman comes to town lurking after her husband. Then the woman has the audacity to slink her way into Marita's home. And now the woman was smiling ever so innocently up at her father in law. I will kill Sean for this! Marita thought as she turned her heated glare to him.  
  
Sean and Clay had been watching Marita's reaction to Ned and Bonnie. Sean was in deeper trouble and he knew it from the darts that were coming from Marita's eyes.  
  
"Whew" Clay slapped Sean on the back. "I wouldn't want to be you big brother. Marita looks real mad. You might be sleeping by yourself for a long time."  
  
"Shut up Clay" Sean said as he continued to look at an angry Marita.  
  
"I think you better throw her out before you get in hotter water" Clay advised.  
  
"Sean" Geoffrey called as he approached him. "I'd like you to meet my cousin Lewis. He'd like to talk to you about your cigars."  
  
The four men stood talking about cigars, then horses. After about ten minutes, Clay nudged Sean and tilted his head. Sean looked in the direction Clay was pointing. He watched as Marita walked. Walked toward Bonnie.  
  
To Be Continued..........   
  



	41. Showdown

Ned had stepped away from Bonnie and she was standing at the refreshment table alone. Marita seized the opportunity and headed toward her. Sean and Clay had watched as Marita walked up to Bonnie and spoke.  
  
"Don't you think you should go over there and get Marita away from her?" Clay asked.  
  
"Nah. Marita can handle her" Sean said confidently. "You may not believe iT but Marita has a mouth on her and when she gets mad, she uses it. Maybe Bonnie will get the message and leave me alone."  
  
"You don't think she'll try to tell Marita some lie about you and her?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I told Marita everything last night."  
  
Marita and Bonnie stood facing each other and it seemed as if a shootout was about to occur.  
  
"Miss Moore" Marita said in a calm voice. "I need to speak with you."  
  
Bonnie knew instantly that Marita was no longer in the dark about who she really was. Had Sean told her about their affaire d'amour in Louisville? Probably not. Most men would lie to their wives if former lovers suddenly appeared. Sean had more than likely painted her as some strumpet who was scandalously chasing after him. And now Marita wanted to get rid of the competition. But would this colored woman do? What COULD she do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She may be Sean's wife but she was still colored and a colored woman would not dare confront a white woman.  
  
"Yes" Bonnie smiled boldly at Marita.  
  
"It is time for you to leave" Marita said without smiling.   
  
"And why may I ask is that?" Bonnie was surprised as Marita directness.  
  
"You have overstayed your welcome."  
  
"I believe I was invited by Alice and I was under the impression that this was her FATHER's home, not yours" Bonnie said before taking a sip of her punch.  
  
"Unfortunately Alice did not know what you were" Marita returned. "And your impression is correct Miss Moore. This is her father's home" Marita said. "And you are still no longer welcomed here."   
  
"And who, may I ask do you think you are speaking to me that way?" Bonnie said, noting that Marita had called her a 'what' instead of a 'who'.  
  
"A question to which you already know the answer so I won't bother replying to it" Marita said.  
  
"I see you think more of yourself than you should" Bonnie said snidely.   
  
Bonnie was perturbed that this woman, this Colored woman, had the audacity to stand up to her and even insult her. Marita was more than Bonnie had expected.  
  
"I don't think more highly of myself than I ought" Marita stated. "And neither do I think any LESS of myself than I ought."  
  
Bonnie gritted her teeth at the impertinence of this... this... uppity colored. How dare she speak so boldly. How dare she have such confidence. How dare she not be intimidated by a woman of superiority. How dare she!   
  
"You know" Bonnie said as her tempered rose at the disrespect Marita was showing her. "There was a time, as I'm sure you're aware, that a person of your station would be whipped for speaking to the upper class like that."  
  
"Upper class? I'm not speaking to the upper class. But I will take that under advisement, if I ever do."  
  
Another insult! Bonnie was livid. But she knew enough to realize that she could not give Marita a good slap like she wanted too. At least not now. Bonnie decided to turn the subject to Sean and hoped she could shake Marita's confidence. Most married women were insecure about their ability to keep their husbands faithful to them.   
  
"Did Sean tell you about Louisville?" Bonnie said with a smirk on her face, thinking she would reveal to Marita just how much she 'knew' Sean.  
  
"Yes he did mention the deplorable faux pas that has come back to haunt him."  
  
So, Sean had told her. Another surprise for Bonnie. And another insult.  
  
"Faux pas?" Bonnie laughed a pseudo laugh. "Where did someone like you learn a word like that" she said, trying to return the insult.  
  
"I'm well read. Do you need me to tell you what it means?" Marita said, smiling for the first time in this conversation.   
  
"No. But you could answer another question. Why are you in such a hurry for me to leave? Afraid of the competition?" Bonnie then decided to turn the conversation to a comparison of herself and Marita.   
  
"Afraid of the competition?" Marita said. "First of all, I would need a contest and a prize to contend for. And second, since I already have the prize and there is no competition in sight..." Marita said as she looked Bonnie up and down. "I guess I'm already declared the winner."  
  
If Bonnie had been slapped, her face could not have gotten any redder.  
  
"You look a bit flushed Miss Moore" Marita said when she noticed Bonnie's anger rushing to her face. "Maybe some fresh air will help."  
  
Bonnie ignored Marita's last comment as she reeled from being told that she was no competition at all.  
  
"Do you really think that someone like you" Bonnie said as she looked over Marita with absolute contempt. "Can keep a man like Sean."   
  
"No, I don't" Marita said then paused a moment. "I know it" she said with such confidence that Bonnie's eyes almost crossed. "I know I can and will keep him."  
  
"Really? A robust man with an appetite like his needs a real woman to fulfill his desire not some serving girl" Bonnie remarked derogatorily.  
  
"You're absolutely right" Marita said. "That's why he left Louisville and came home... to me."  
  
"Surely you can't believe he prefers you over me" Bonnie had the audacity to say.  
  
"I know exactly what he prefers. And by now you should too considering the number of times he's turned down your... offer."  
  
"Is that what he told you?" Bonnie said, formulating another lie. "I guess he wouldn't tell you that he's picked up my room key that was left for him at the hotel lobby desk."   
  
"I guess he wouldn't tell me that. Especially since he's not a liar" Marita said. "Like you."  
  
"Why you insolent..." Bonnie said through gritted teeth.  
  
Bonnie had to gain control of herself. Bonnie had to keep her wits about her. Bonnie could not let Marita see that she was getting the upper hand. Bonnie took a deep breath and then spoke   
  
"You can't be that asinine" Bonnie said. "To believe that he is satisfied with just one woman" Bonnie said, trying to plant in Marita's mind that Sean could and would be unfaithful.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite intelligent" Marita said, letting Bonnie know that she knew what 'asinine' meant. "And yes, I can believe, no I stand corrected, I know he is satisfied with one woman. Whatever Sean needs, he gets" Marita said. "At home."  
  
Bonnie was a very forward woman and she rarely encountered women who were anywhere near as forward and bold as her. Marita again surprised her. And Marita surprised herself. She could hardly believe she was saying the things she was. But this woman had gone too far and Marita wanted to make it clear, very clear that Bonnie did not have a snowball's chance in hell of coming between her and Sean.  
  
"Once he gets the opportunity to use that key, he'll see that what he really needs is a woman in his own class."   
  
"So we're back to the room key that Sean doesn't have?" Marita said. "Am I to assume you are a woman in his class?"  
  
"You're certainly aren't."  
  
"If he's in your class, that means I lowered my standards when I married him" Marita said quite easily.  
  
Bonnie was losing this battle terribly. For every comment she threw out, Marita countered with deadly responses. But Bonnie was not ready to retreat yet.  
  
"Are you sure HE didn't lower his?"  
  
"Oh I'm positive he did" Marita said. "When he went to Louisville."  
  
Bonnie gasped as she absorbed yet another insult.  
  
"I will not stand here any longer and take any more insults from the likes of you!" she said heatedly under her breath.  
  
"Good day" Marita smiled at Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie stood looking at Marita with hate in her eyes. She was ready to choke on the rage that had built up inside her. Bonnie did not take to kindly to not getting what she wanted. She wanted Sean and this woman stood in her way. This woman was bold and confident in the faithfulness of her husband. This woman did not waver from the absolute certainty that Sean was hers and hers alone.  
  
Bonnie did not have any more comments to make. Her well had run dry. Just as she was about to turn her back on Marita and stomp away, she saw Ned approaching.  
  
"The wedding turned out beautiful Marita" Ned said as he walked up to Marita and Bonnie. "You did a great job" he said as he hugged her lightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Logan" Marita smiled at Ned.  
  
"I assume you've met my daughter-in-law?" Ned said to Bonnie.  
  
"Yes, we've met" Bonnie said with an artificial smile on her face.   
  
Bonnie was surprised at the open display of affection Ned showed to Marita. She was equally surprised that Ned had referred to her as his daughter-in-law instead of just Marita. He actually seemed proud of the fact that this colored woman was his daughter-in-law.  
  
"Do you ladies mind if I join your conversation" Ned said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in what we were talking about" Marita laughed. "And you were just leaving, weren't you Miss Moore?" Marita turned her smile to Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie knew that retreat was in order now. She also recognized that it was fruitless to try and intimidate Marita, who proved to be a powerful foe. She decided she would have to concentrate her efforts solely on Sean. Once she enticed him to succumb to her, then she would win. Marita would know then who the better woman was.  
  
"Yes I was about to leave" she smiled up at Ned.  
  
"The carriage is outside waiting" Ned said. He had hired Jeremy's carriage company for the afternoon to escort guests home if they needed it. "Would you like to escort you out?"   
  
"You are such a gentleman" Bonnie gave Ned a charming smile as he presented his arm to her.  
  
Sean and Clay had been watching the two women during their conversation. Sean had kept his eyes on Marita to see her reaction to Bonnie. When he saw Marita smile at Bonnie he knew she had everything under control. Clay had been watching Bonnie and he noticed the number of times she became flustered.   
  
"I wonder what Marita said to her" Clay said as he and Sean watched as Bonnie left the room with their father.  
  
"I don't know" Sean said as he returned his gaze to Marita, who was pouring herself a cup of punch. "But I hope we've seen the last of Bonnie."  
  
Sean smiled as he imagined what Marita had said to Bonnie. Sean loved her quick mind and wit. And he knew that her wit could be humorous but it could also be deadly.  
  
*********************  
  
As Bonnie rode back into town, she fumed at the fact that Marita had gotten the upper hand on her. She did not understand why Sean did not come running to her hotel room. She did not understand why he was playing the faithful husband. She did not understand how Sean could prefer a colored woman over her. What kind of hold did Marita have on Sean? Was he under some kind of spell? That HAD to be it. Bonnie had heard that coloreds dabbled in black magic, voodoo. Yes, that was it. Marita had used voodoo on Sean. That was the only explanation for his strange behavior. Bonnie was confident however that she could use her own magic on him and turn him around. Once she got back to her room, Bonnie began to formula a plan to win Sean.   
  
***********************  
  
Back at the farm, everyone was enjoying the reception. Marita had put Bonnie out of her mind and enjoyed mingling with family and friends. She had been officially introduced to the new minister, Reverend Hanes. He seemed a little shocked when Alice introduced Marita as her sister-in-law but once the shock wore off, he conversed with Marita and she found him to be a pleasant man.  
  
Sean had tried to talk to Marita but she was still angry with him. He had walked up to her several times trying to talk with her but each time Marita would simply walk away from him. After practically chasing her all around the great room, Sean gave up. Clay teased him about it but Sean took it all in stride. He would woo Marita back into his arms tonight in bed.  
  
After the celebration ended and the guests and newlyweds had left, Marita and Vivian helped Bridgett put away the left over food and cake. When they were done, Marita got Sean-Michael from Lexy and Vivian and Clay walked out with her, Sean and Sean-Michael. They said their good evenings to each other and went their separate ways.  
  
The ride home was quite except for Sean-Michael's occasional babble. Sean thought it best not say anything to Marita unless she said something to him first. He did not want to stir up her ire unnecessarily. He was hoping that she had cooled down and would be yielding to his wooing. When they made it home, Marita let Sean help her down from the carriage and he thought that was a good sign. Usually when she was mad with him, she did not want him touching her under any circumstances. Sean went to put the carriage away while Marita went inside with Sean-Michael.  
  
When Sean made it in, Marita was already in the washroom bathing Sean-Michael. Sean's stomach began to growl because he had not eaten much at the reception so he went into the kitchen to look for leftovers. After he finished eating, Sean went into the den and pulled out some contracts he had received the day before. He would go over them and give Marita time to put Sean-Michael to bed and then settle herself in bed. An hour later, Sean walked into the bedroom to find Marita in bed reading. He walked to his side of the bed and watched her as lay on her side with her back to him. He wondered if she would object to their making love then knew the only way to find out was to try. After stripping naked, he eased in bed and pressed his naked body up against her backside.  
  
"I missed you today" he said huskily as he rested her hand on her hip.   
  
Marita did not answer but she did not tell him to get away from her either. That encouraged Sean. He moved to kiss the side of her neck as his hand moved to caress her stomach. Still no rebuke. While he kissed and suckled her neck, Sean inched his hand up to her breast and squeezed it through the nightgown.  
  
"Marita" he whispered in his most sexy voice as he began to move his groan against her derrière. "Why don't you put that book down. I got something I wanna show you."  
  
Marita still did not answer him and continued reading.  
  
"Come on Marita" he said then bit her earlobe. "Be nice" he said then ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. "Please" he begged before sticking his tongue in her ear.  
  
Still no response.  
  
Sean reasoned that he had come this far without her telling to get his hands off her so why not keep going. Sean took a fist full of the front of her nightgown and pulled it up as far as he could. Marita had worn her long bloomers that went well past her knees instead of the ones that stopped above the knee. Sean was not deterred however and he moved his hand to the top of the bloomers then inside them. His hand went straight to her center.  
  
"Not tonight Sean" Marita finally spoke as his fingers dove into her matted triangle.  
  
"Come on Marita" Sean begged. He did not want to be turned away after coming so close.  
  
"Not tonight" she said again this time more sternly.  
  
Sean heard the stubbornness in her voice and knew he would not be making love to his wife tonight.  
  
"Marita..." he said in a sigh as he pulled his hand out of her long bloomers, fell back and looked up at the ceiling. "How long are you gonna make me pay for this?"  
  
Marita was paying for it tonight. She should have stopped him the second he touched her but her mean streak surfaced. She wanted him to think he would be getting pleasure tonight and then she would mercilessly cut him off. But the punishment she planned for him backfired on her. Her body responded immediately to his touch. Marita was torn between giving him what they both wanted and chastising him for not telling her about his 'friend'. In the end, however, Marita thought it was a lesson he needed to learn and she would sacrifice her needs tonight. But then Marita admitted to herself that she was no martyr. She wanted him to be mean to him, plan and simple. She would make it up to him later, but tonight he would do without.  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me" Sean said, trying to gain some sympathy from her because his arousal began to ache.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to you" Marita said.   
  
"That's the problem" Sean said.   
  
There was silence for the rest of the night. Marita read while Sean stared up at the ceiling. Marita after another hour of reading Marita put her book down, turned the lamp down and fell right to sleep. Sean eventually went to sleep with his problem unsolved.  
  
********************   
  
"Did I solve your problem from last night?" Marita crooned.  
  
"You were always a good problem solver" Sean smiled.  
  
Marita laughed seductively, kissed his cheek then laid her head on his shoulder. She had woken that morning and her mean streak was gone. After she read her bible and prayed, she turned and looked at Sean. She felt guilty for how she treated him the night before. She even felt sorry for him. He had sounded so pitiful when he asked her how long she was going to make him pay.   
  
Sean closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Marita and kept the smile on his face. He had woken earlier than usual. He had thought that he was in the middle of a dream but when his sleepy mind cleared, he realized he was not dreaming at all. Marita was touching and caressing him and causing tingles of pleasure to course through his body.   
  
"aaaaaahhhhh" he moaned.  
  
"sssshh" Marita whispered. "You don't want to wake Sean-Michael."  
  
No, he did not want to wake Sean-Michael so let his groans out in low sighs. When he was as hard as steel, Marita straddled herself on top of him and slowly lowered herself until she was fully embedded with him. Sean rested his hands on her hips as he enjoyed the ride. When they both were close to exploding, Marita leaned forward and took his lips in a passionate kiss as they came to ecstasy.  
  
After Sean relived his pleasant wake up call, he thought about how cruel Marita was the night before. Retribution was in order.  
  
"You know" Sean said as his hand rubbed down Marita' back and settled on her bottom. "You were VERY cruel last night."  
  
Thinking that he was about to smack her behind, Marita had tried to lift herself off of Sean.  
  
"AH! Where do you think you're going?" Sean said as he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her back down on his chest.  
  
"Sean, stop it" Marita said when she saw the mischievous look in his eye.  
  
"What? I'm not doing anything to you" he said repeating the words she had said to him last night. "Yet" he said as he rubbed her backside.  
  
"Sean" she said in a menacing voice. "Let me go" she warned him.  
  
"You have a debt to pay" he grinned at her.  
  
"Stop it right now Sean!" Marita said.  
  
Instead of stopping, Sean proceeded to exact payment from Marita. He rolled them over until he was on top of her. He gave her a grin before he lowered his head to her breast. He suckled, teased, nibbled and suckled again. After finishing the first breast, he attended the other one. He then slowly kissed his way down her torso. He lingered just above her triangle, kissing and nibbling her stomach. Eventually he made his way to her inner thighs. He teased her endlessly as he kissed and bit his way up and down her inner thighs but never touching her in her most sensitive spot.  
  
"sssshh" he whispered. "You don't want to wake Sean-Michael" he said when her moans grew louder.  
  
Marita begged him for release but instead he continued to torture her. The more she begged, the more he tortured. Marita heard herself getting louder and louder so she grabbed Sean's pillow, put it over her face and screamed out her frustration at not being fulfilled. When Sean was satisfied that she had paid her debt, he touched her and her hips jolted up off the bed. Sean grinned to himself as he covered her with his lips and his tongue gave her what she wanted. After giving her two climaxes, Sean was more than ready for his own. He joined his body with her and they both sighed as their bodies mated. When it ended and they both had recovered, they held each other until Sean-Michael began to stir.  
  
Down at breakfast, Sean-Michael played on the floor while his parents ate and laughed together. The Logan house was back to normal. At least for now.  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  



	42. Attraction Becomes Fatal

It had been two weeks since Alice's wedding. Two weeks since Bonnie had seen Sean. She thought it wise to stay away from him for awhile and let things cool down. She knew that if she could just get him alone and talk to him reasonably, she would be able to convince him that she was what he needed. She dreamt about him every night. The more she thought of him, the more she wanted him. And the more she wanted him the more determined she was to have him. She had tried seeing him in town but she was never able to catch up with him. And now, she stood behind the tree watching him. Watching them.  
  
It was Sean and Marita's 5th anniversary of their second wedding. They always celebrated both nuptials, the one performed in Philadelphia and the one they shared with the family. However, their second wedding was more special to them because they had been able to proclaim their love for and loyalty to one another in front of the family.   
  
That morning when Sean woke, Marita was feeding Sean-Michael. He had told her to stay in the bedroom until he returned. Marita smiled because she knew he had some kind of surprise for her. She also smiled because it was the first time he did not have to be reminded that it was their anniversary. And Marita would be pleasantly surprised to know that he would never again have to be reminded of their wedding anniversary.  
  
When Sean finally returned to the bedroom he had a tray in his hands. He had enlisted Auntie's help and actually cooked the breakfast himself. Marita laughed and gave him a skeptical look when he told her he cooked the breakfast. When he insisted he had cooked, Marita wondered if it was safe to eat. Sean then confessed that Auntie was downstairs and had help him BUT he told her that he did do the cooking under the instruction of Auntie.  
  
After Sean placed the tray on the bed, he took Sean-Michael downstairs to Auntie and came back to the bedroom. He and Marita shared breakfast in bed and after they ate, Sean grinned as he told Marita that Auntie said they could take their time and did not have to rush. Sean took Auntie up on her offer and spent the next hour leisurely loving his wife. When they finally made their way downstairs, they both had smiles on their faces. Auntie grinned when she saw their faces and wondered if she would be dreaming about fish soon.  
  
Sean kissed Marita and Sean-Michael and thanked Auntie for her help before he left for the warehouse. Marita and Auntie spent the morning working on new invoices for Auntie's Remedies they had received. After lunch, Auntie went into town and Marita went up to Ned's.  
  
That evening when Sean trotted up to the house, it was already dark. Because the moon and stars lit the sky, Marita had made a picnic basket and planned a nice supper for her and Sean down at the river. Lexy had already agreed to watch Sean-Michael if Marita needed her to.  
  
When Sean came into the house, Marita greeted him and told him about her plans for their evening. Sean hurried to the washroom and bathed. When he made it back to the foyer, Marita had the basket, quilts and Sean-Michael ready and waiting. They left the house and took Sean-Michael to Lexy then headed for the river, not realizing someone was following them.  
  
Bonnie had come out to the farm, hoping in her demented mind that she could catch a glimpse of Sean and maybe talk with him. If she could just talk to him, she knew he would see the light and come to her. She watched from far off as Sean and Marita came out of the house with Sean-Michael. She watched as Sean set something in the back of the carriage and then helped Marita and into the carriage. She watched and followed at a safe distance as they went to Ned's and returned to the carriage without Sean-Michael.  
  
At the river, she watched as they fed each other, laughed with each other and kissed each other. Her obsession for him grew as she began seeing herself in Marita's place, feeding, laughing with and kissing Sean. She wanted his lips on hers, she wanted his hands on her body. She wanted him.  
  
And then she watched as Sean's hand grabbed Marita's breast...  
  
"Sean..." Marita laughed nervously as Sean squeezed her breast. "What are you doing?"  
  
"um... I don't know" he said with a slight frown as he started unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"Sean stop it!" Marita said as she slapped his hands away.  
  
"Hey it's my anniversary. I thought I could have anything I wanted" he grinned at her and reached for her buttons.  
  
"SEAN!" Marita raised her voice. "We're outside..."  
  
"And what better place" Sean interrupted her. "To make love to my wife on our anniversary than under a moon lit, starry sky?" he said poetically.  
  
"Sean, someone could see us" Marita whispered nervously as she smiled at him.  
He was right, she thought. This was the perfect place for them to make love. But   
Marita kept seeing in her mind's eye someone coming upon them in the middle of their lovemaking.  
  
"No one's coming out here" he said as he unbuttoned her blouse down to her belt.  
  
"Sean..." Marita protested weakly. "We can't. Let's go back home" she offered.  
  
"I don't want to go home. I want to stay right here."  
  
"Sean we can't. Not out here."  
  
"Yes we can" he said as he moved closer to her and put his lips to her neck. "Let me show you."  
  
"Sean..." Marita sighed as he suckled her neck. "Someone might see us."  
  
"We... can keep... our clothes on..." he said between suckles. "And if... we hear... somebody coming... all we have to do... straighten them... up."  
  
The plan was inviting and Marita could hardly resist. Especially when Sean's kisses moved down to the swell of her breast. Sean put his hands inside her open blouse and moved them around to her back. He loosened her cosset then ripped it down the front, exposing her breast to his seeking mouth. When he had thoroughly suckled, nibbled and kissed her breasts to hardness, Sean moved his hands beneath Marita's skirt and pulled her bloomers and stockings down her legs. After he pulled them over her shoes, he pulled her into a straddling position on his lap. He rubbed up and down her outer thighs as they kissed passionately. After many moments, Marita gasped in Sean's mouth as his fingers touched her and began to caress her. Sean moved his lips to her cheek and ear as his fingers continued to pleasure her.  
  
"You like that?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"um hum" Marita moaned incoherently as her pleasure intensified.  
  
"You know, I'm crazy about you woman" Sean whispered in her ear then bit on her earlobe. "I can never get enough of you" he murmured as he used his finger to enter her body.  
  
"aaaahhhh..." Marita groaned as his hot breath in her ear and his finger in her core sent sparks of pleasure racing through her body.  
  
"You feel so good..." he told her as he moved inside her and felt her warm wetness cover his finger.  
  
Marita's body squeezed his finger as he urged her toward her pinnacle and she cried out her delight once she reached it.  
  
"S e a n" she dragged out his name as her body shook from the gratification it received.  
  
Sean was more than ready for his manhood to feel what his finger had just felt.  
He laid Marita on her back, pushed her skirt up to her waist then quickly freed himself and dove into her moist, still pulsating body. Sean lost himself as he forged in and out of her sweet flesh and let out guttural sounds.  
  
Bonnie stood watching. With each thrust, Bonnie's heart beat faster and she began to tingle. She needed to be beneath those hardy thrusts. She needed to feel the heat of his lovemaking. She broke out in a light perspiration as she heard their moans of pleasure and then their cries of fulfillment as they found release. Bonnie watched as they lay there holding each other, not saying anything, not doing anything other than holding each other. When she realized they were not going to do anything else, she left them.  
  
As she rode back into town, she kept seeing Sean's hips rise and fall. Her pulse beat as she felt him inside her. Then she compared her time with him to what she had just seen. The unbridled passion he displayed tonight was a far cry from what she had experienced with him. She knew she would do whatever it took to get Sean Logan back in her bed. To get the uninhibited passion she saw tonight.  
  
Sean and Marita lay in each other's arms for several more minutes, not saying anything just enjoying where they were - together.  
  
"Happy anniversary" Sean smiled at Marita when they had turned on their sides and were facing each other.  
  
"Happy anniversary" Marita smiled back.  
  
"I loved my gift" he said as he ran his finger across her cheek.  
  
"I haven't given it to you yet!" Marita said, wondering if he had peek at the gift she had bought him.  
  
"What do you call what you just gave me?" he grinned at her. "That was priceless."  
  
Marita flushed at his words and could only smile. Even after almost 6 years of marriage, he could still cause her to blush.  
  
"I love you so much" Marita said with great emotion as tears lit her eyes.  
  
Sean was humbled, as he always was, when he heard the emotion in her declaration of love. He took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"I love you too. More than I could ever put into words" he said as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had escaped her eye.  
  
The lovebirds lay under the beautiful night sky for the next 30 minutes sharing their love for one another before they got up, straightened their clothes and went to get their son. When the family got home, Marita put Sean-Michael down to bed and she and Sean shared a leisurely bath before they exchanged gifts. She bought him a new hat and a pair of boots. He bought her a beautiful hooded cape.   
  
**********************  
  
When Bonnie got back to town, she found a street urchin to break into Sean's office through the window. After he got inside, the little bandit then opened the door for her and she gave him a nickel before he scurried away. Bonnie searched Sean's desk and found a key. She tried it and it was the key to the office door. She smiled as she locked the door, closed it and left with the key in her hand. She went to bed dreaming about what would happen in that office tomorrow. Sean would not be able to resist her, she would make sure of that. Her body would know his again before too long and just that thought almost gave her physical pleasure. As Marita fell asleep that night with strong arms around her, Bonnie fell asleep with nothing but her fantasy. A fantasy that would never come true.  
  
**********************  
  
Bonnie waited for him in his office. She knew he would be there because she had seen a note on his desk the night before that stated he was meeting someone at 1 o'clock. Bonnie guessed that he would probably come to his office long before his scheduled meeting and that would give her time to make him the offer he could not refuse. When she heard footsteps, her heart began to pound. She was about to get what she had been longing for.   
  
"I know you can't resist this" she said as the door opened.  
  
"I think I can."  
  
Bonnie gasped as she heard a woman's voice. THAT woman's voice.  
  
Marita could not believe her eyes. Bonnie had herself propped up on Sean's desk  
- without a stitch of clothing on.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Bonnie had the gall to say.  
  
"The question is what are YOU doing here!" Marita said as she stepped inside, slammed the door as hard as she could and took menacing steps toward Bonnie.  
  
Bonnie felt as if she were about to be attached and scurried off the desk and around it to retrieve her clothes.  
  
"Get out of here!" she said frantically as she picked up her clothes and tried to cover herself.  
  
"Get out of here?" Marita said as she walked up to Bonnie and sat the basket that she was carrying on the desk. "The only person getting out of here is you! It's obvious" Marita said as she snatched Bonnie clothes from her. "That you have lost your mind!" she yelled as she threw Bonnie's clothes across the room.  
  
"I haven't lost my mind. I just know how you've kept Sean away from me! I know about you coloreds and that black magic you use."  
  
"You ARE crazy!"  
  
"We'll see who's crazy when Sean comes back to me" Bonnie said confidently, forgetting she was standing there naked.   
  
"WILL YOU LOOK AT YOURSELF?! You're standing here naked! In a man's office. A man who has told you he DOES NOT want you!! What will it take for you to understand that?!"   
  
"He DOES want me! And I WILL have him!" Bonnie insisted as she moved to get her clothes.   
  
"Over my dead body!" Marita exploded. This woman was really getting outrageous.  
  
"If that's what it takes!" Bonnie yelled as she picked up her clothes and began to dress. "HE loves me!! NOT YOU!" she insisted.  
  
"OH really!" Marita said as her anger went up a few degrees. "Well, that's news to me AND him!"  
  
"The only reason he's with you is because of that black magic you use on him!  
Why in the world would he be with some colored woman when he can have me?!" Bonnie said as she continued to dress.  
  
Marita looked at the demented woman and knew she was not living in reality.  
Marita almost felt pity for her.  
  
"You are pitiful! GET OUT! RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T COME BACK!"  
  
Bonnie looked at Marita with such anger that she could not speak. She turned red in the face as she fumed at Marita throwing her out. She also was incensed that her planned seduction of Sean was brought to naught once again. Bonnie gritted her teeth as she turned on her heel and stomped out of the office.  
  
As Marita watched her leave, she shook her head at the pathetic creature. What world was she living in, Marita wondered. After a few moments, Marita turned her thoughts from Bonnie. She had come to bring Sean lunch. Since he was in at the office yet, she went behind his desk and wrote him a note and left to do her errands.  
  
*********************  
  
When Sean made it to the office he saw the basket on his desk with a note sitting on top of it.  
  
I thought you might get hungry.  
  
I love you.  
M  
  
Sean smiled as he read the note then looked up at the knock on the door. It was his appointment. Bonnie watched when Sean's 1 o'clock appointment left. She waited a few minutes then made her way to his door.  
  
"Eating alone?" she said when he bit her come in.  
  
"Get out of my office" Sean said when he looked up from the lunch Marita had left him and saw her.  
  
"Oh Sean, will you stop playing hard to get. I know you want me just as much as  
I want you. What does a woman have to do to get your undivided attention."  
  
"A woman already has my undivided attention."  
  
Bile rose up in Bonnie's throat as she thought of Marita. The woman who stood in  
the way of her getting Sean. The woman who had humiliated her at Alice's  
wedding and then again in this same office.  
  
"How is it that you are able to live so openly with your wife? Most southerners don't take to kindly to marriages like yours. I'm surprised she's not in jail or worse. I mean it is illegal isn't it?"  
  
Sean heard her underlying threat and stood up immediately. He walked around his desk toward her. When he reached Bonnie, he roughly grabbed her upper arms.  
  
"AND exactly what is that suppose to mean?!" he said in a deadly voice.  
  
For the first time, Bonnie felt a twinge of fear. Sean's eyes were full of rage and his grip was beginning to hurt her.  
  
"Sean..." Bonnie said with fear in her voice. "You're hurting me."  
  
"Are you threatening Marita?!" he said and Bonnie could feel the fury radiate from him.  
  
It took every ounce of will power Sean possessed not to strike Bonnie. He had controlled himself every since she came to town. But now, she had dared suggest that some kind of harm would come to Marita. And that pushed Sean to the edge.   
  
"ANSWER ME!" Sean yelled as he shook her violently. "ARE YOU THREATENING MY WIFE?!"  
  
Bonnie was now truly afraid. Sean had a murderous look in his eye and she felt circulation in her arms being cut off because of the tightness of his grip.  
  
"Sean please..." she begged. "You're hurting me!"  
  
Sean was deaf to her plead.  
  
"If you EVER come near her, I'll kill you myself! NOW get out!" he said as he threw her from him. "GET OUT OF THIS TOWN! OR I'LL HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL!"   
  
Bonnie stumbled back and tears formed in her eyes. Her arms pulsated from the pain of his grip. Sean looked at her with contempt and near hate. Then she saw it and could not deny it. Sean did not want her. He would never want her. Then in desperation, she ran to him.  
  
"Please Sean" she cried as she grabbed the front of his coat. "All I ever wanted was you. Please!" she begged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just don't hate me. Don't send me away."  
  
"Bonnie!" Sean said. "I'm a married man. I love my wife..."  
  
"But I love you!!" she said hysterically. "I don't want to live without you! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE could you love me?!"  
  
"NO! I can't love you!" Sean said as he looked at the miserable woman standing before him. "I never have! And I NEVER WILL!" he said as he pulled her hands away from his coat.  
  
"DON'T you see!" she yelled franticly as his words rung in her ears. "She used her black magic on you. That's why you can't see that I'm what you need. Not her!! I'm the one you love! Not her! I can make you happy. I can!" she said desperately. "Don't you see why she wants me to leave?! She knows if you keep seeing me you'll come to your senses and leave her!"  
  
Sean watched as this woman turned into a lunatic in front of his eyes.  
  
"Bonnie, you need help" he said a little sympathetically.  
  
"I NEED YOU" she cried.  
  
"You CAN'T have me!" Sean said forcible. "You need to leave. Right now. And I don't EVER want to see you again!" Sean said as he walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"I'll do whatever you want me to do" she pleaded with him.  
  
"I want you to leave" he said without looking at her.  
  
"You can't mean that!" Bonnie lamented as she saw her dreams of being with  
Sean slipping away.  
  
"I mean it. LEAVE" he turned cold eyes to her.  
  
Bonnie looked at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. He was not hers. He would never be hers. Bonnie left Sean's office feeling dejected and hopeless.  
What would she do if she could not have Sean?   
  
It was all Marita's fault!! If it were not for her, she would be the love of Sean's life. She would be Mrs. Sean Logan. She would be the mistress of his home. She would be the lover in his bed. She would be the mother of his children.   
  
It was all Marita's fault!! She had been humiliated time and again. She had made  
a fool out of herself as she begged Sean to take her. She never had to beg men  
to take her. They did it at the drop of her bloomers.  
  
It was all Marita's fault and she would pay.   
  
******************  
  
When Sean made it home that evening he had decided not to tell Marita about  
Bonnie's subtle threat. He would tell her about Bonnie coming to the office but he would leave that part out.  
  
"She was at your office today" Marita told him before he could tell her.  
  
"WHAT! When you were there?"  
  
"Yes" Marita said.  
  
"I'm sick of that woman!" Sean exclaimed. "She came by again after my meeting ended. She must have been watching the office" Sean said as he began to see just how deranged this woman was.   
  
"Sean, what are we going to do?" Marita said.  
  
Sean looked at her and saw that she did not blame him for all the problems Bonnie was causing. He blamed himself but all she did was ask what they were going to do about it.  
  
"I'm so sorry about all this Marita" he said.  
  
"What's done is done. We just have to deal with it."  
  
It was no wonder he loved he so much. She was such a loving, kind, forgiving woman. And Bonnie thought he would give Marita up for her?  
  
"I'm going to the sheriff" he said, thinking he wanted to get this lunatic woman far away from Marita.  
  
*******************  
  
Two weeks later, he waited for her to appear. When he saw her, he pointed the  
gun and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and a scream was heard before  
Marita fell to the ground.  
  
To Be Continued..................   
  



	43. A Bit Of Joy

  
Vivian had seen the gunman, heard the shot and pushed Marita out of the way. She then stumbled into Marita and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Vivian" Marita called out to Vivian who was sprawled on top of her. "Vivian" she said again as she rolled Vivian off and onto her back.  
  
"Oh GOD!" Marita said when she saw blood streaming from Vivian's temple. "Vivian" she said again as she patted her cheek. "Oh God" Marita said as tears began.  
  
Marita did not know what to do. She could not carry Vivian in the house and she did not want to leave her to go and get help. Then she heard footsteps running up the porch steps and looked up. It was James, one of their hands.  
  
"Ma'am, you alright?" he asked anxiously as he looked from her to Vivian.  
  
"Yes but Vivian's been shot. I need you to carry her inside" Marita said as she got up from the ground.  
  
"Yes ma'am" James said.  
  
"Be careful" Marita said as James bent down to pick up Vivian.  
  
James followed Marita into the house and up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. He gently laid Vivian down.  
  
"I need you to go into town and get Dr. Williams"  
  
"Yes ma'am but Mr. Logan wanted me and Thomas to stay near the house."  
  
Sean had told her that he wanted someone to keep an eye on her until they were sure that Bonnie had left town. Marita insisted that she did not need to be guarded but Sean would not change his mind.  
  
"Well, somebody needs to get the doctor!" Marita said in frustration.  
  
"OK ma'am. I'll find somebody near by to go" James said then left.  
  
Marita turned to Vivian to see that her wound was bleeding more profusely. She pulled back the quilt on the bed and ripped a portion of the sheets and tore it into strips. She used the strips to bind the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. Marita then began praying that Vivian would recover. James returned a few minutes later and told Marita that someone was going into town to get the doctor and Sean.   
  
"Would you get my Aunt Eleanor?" Marita asked him as she watched Vivian turn an ashen gray. "I think she's somewhere on the farm."  
  
"Ma'am, I really don't fell comfortable leavin' you alone."  
  
"Where's Thomas!" Marita snapped as fear for Vivian began to grab her.  
  
"He went after the fella that shot at you and Miss Vivian."  
  
"ma ma" Sean-Michael had woken from his nap and came into the room.  
  
Marita turned to Sean-Michael and got up from the bed and picked him up. She hugged him tight and kissed his forehead. What if Sean-Michael had been outside? What if he had been shot? Marita shut her eyes and held him tighter as she thought of that calamity.  
  
"I'm gonna wait outside and if any of the hands come by, I'll send 'em to get your Aunt" James said then went back downstairs.  
  
Marita held Sean-Michael as she waited for someone to come. A few minutes later, Marita heard someone running up the stairs calling her name.  
  
"Marita! Marita! Marita!" Clay shouted.  
  
Marita ran to the door. "We're in here Clay."  
  
"What happened?!" he asked as he approached the room. "Where's Vivian!!" he said as he walked into the room. "VIVIAN!" he cried as he ran to the side of the bed. "Vivian" he said a little softer. "Vivian" he cried as he saw her lying lifeless on the bed. "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR!" he turned angry eyes to Marita.   
  
"One of the hands went into town to get him" Marita said with sadness.  
  
"What happened?!" Clay asked as he turned his eyes back to Vivian. "WHO DID THIS!" he demanded.  
  
"I don't know. James said that Thomas went after the man who shot at us."  
  
Clay held Vivian's hand and kissed it as he waited for the doctor to arrive. The minutes seemed to crawl by as Clay and Marita waited. Sean-Michael must have sensed that something was wrong because he was not his usual active self. He quietly laid his head on his mother's chest and was content to be rocked in her arms. After what seemed like an eternity, Marita heard the front door open and slam shut. She left the room and walked toward the stairs.  
  
"Marita!" Sean called out.  
  
"I'm up here" she said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Are you alright?!" he asked anxiously after he had ran up the stairs. He grabbed her upper arms then looked down at Sean-Michael who was still in her arms. Word had gotten to him that there had been some kind of accident.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"pa pa" Sean-Michael lifted his head and smiled at Sean.  
  
Sean smiled at his son, lovingly ran his hand over his head, and silently thanked GOD that Marita and Sean-Michael were unharmed.   
  
"What happened?" he turned his attention back to Marita.  
  
"We walked out on the porch" Marita said as tears formed in her eyes. "And someone shot at us."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted as he imagined someone pointing a gun at Marita. Anger swept over Sean. He instantly thought of Bonnie and her thinly veiled threat. He would kill her with his bare hands if she was behind this.  
  
"Someone shot Vivian" Marita said, still barely believing it herself.   
  
"Where's Clay?"  
  
"He's in the room with Vivian."  
  
Sean and Marita walked to the room and Sean went over to his brother. He looked down at Vivian and saw the blood soaked bandage. Fear gripped him as he saw Marita lying where Vivian was. He saw Marita bleeding uncontrollably. He saw Marita in a state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Clay" Sean said softly as he put his hand on Clay's shoulder.  
  
"Why would anybody want to shoot her?!" Clay cried as he tried to understand the reason for this tragedy.  
  
"We'll find whoever did this" Sean promised. "I'm sorry Clay" Sean said after a few moments.  
  
Sean then walked out of the room with Marita following behind him. He knew in his gut that Bonnie had something to do with this and guilt began to wash over him. Vivian was lying near death because of him.  
  
"Did anybody see who did it?" Sean stopped and turned to face Marita. His eyes were now full of anger and revenge.   
  
"James said that Thomas went after him. We need to get the sheriff" Marita said when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
Sean looked at Marita and she knew he wanted to take the law into his own hands. Sean knew she knew what he was thinking. He told her without words that nothing she could say or do would change his mind. With determination, he turned away from her and headed down the stairs.   
  
"Sean" Marita called to him as she followed him. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Sean! Where are you going?" she said again when he did not answer her. "Sean!" she called after him as she chased him down the stairs.  
  
"Marita, stay in the house!" he said as he opened the front door then slammed it shut. As Sean walked out on the porch, Ned, Isaac and Lexy were riding up.  
  
Marita ran to the door and opened it. "Sean!"  
  
"STAY IN THE HOUSE MARITA!!" he turned and yelled at her.  
  
"What is going on?" Ned asked as he ran up the stairs with Isaac and Lexy close behind. He did not want to believe someone had shot Vivian.  
  
"Somebody shot Vivian" Sean answered as he turned to Ned.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Lexy asked in a worried voice.  
  
"We don't know" Marita said. "We're waiting for the doctor."   
  
Sean whipped around and gave Marita an angry stare. "MARITA!!!! GET IN THE HOUSE!!!" he bellowed. "NOW!!"  
  
Sean-Michael was perched in his mother's arms looking at all the big people wondering what exactly was going on. When his Aunt Lexy made her way over to him, he reached for her. Lexy took him and gave him a kiss.   
  
"Lexy" Sean said. "Take him in the house. AND YOU" he said as his eyes landed on Marita. "GO TOO!"  
  
Lexy obeyed immediately and went inside with Sean-Michael.  
  
"Sean..." Marita tried to implore him.  
  
"Marita" Isaac said as he walked up to her. "Get in the house."  
  
"Pa Pa..."   
  
"Go on inside" he urged her.  
  
"Will you stay with him" Marita said fearfully. "I don't know what he's going to do."  
  
"OK, baby girl. Just go on inside."  
  
Reluctantly, Marita went back inside. After she closed the door, she went over to the window and looked out on the porch. Sean was pacing back and forth and she knew that his temper was ready to explode.   
  
"What in the world is going on?" Ned asked.  
  
"I'm not sure" Sean said angrily.  
  
"Why would someone shoot Vivian?" Ned asked in a bewildered voice.  
  
"I don't know Pa" Sean said. He would keep his suspicions to himself until he had proof that Bonnie was behind this.  
  
"Where is Clay?" Isaac said.  
  
"He's upstairs with Vivian."  
  
"I'd better go and check on him" Ned said then went inside.  
  
"Whoever did this will pay" Sean said murderously.  
  
"Son, you've got to keep a level head..." Isaac said.  
  
"Marita could've been shot!!!" Sean said furiously as his angry eyes bore into Isaac. "That could've been her up there bleeding to death!!"   
  
The sound of a carriage coming turned Sean and Isaac's attention. The carriage stopped in front of the porch and Doc Williams emerged. He rushed up the steps and into the house.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked Marita, who had been watching out the window and opened the door for him.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Would you bring me towels and hot water?" he asked.  
  
"I'll heat the water" Lexy offered, then took off to the kitchen with Sean-Michael following behind her.  
  
Marita led Doc Williams to the room where Vivian was and then went to get towels.  
  
"What took you so long?!" Clay shouted when Doc Williams entered the room.  
  
"Clay..." Ned said as he put a hand on Clay's shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" Doc Williams asked walked over to Vivian.  
  
"We don't know! She was shot. And now she's bleeding to death! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET HERE FASTER!!!" Clay shouted as tears choked him.  
  
"Son!" Ned said. "Calm down."   
  
"It's alright Ned" Doc Williams said as sat on the bed and loosed the make shift bandage Marita had put on Vivian.   
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Clay asked in an anguished voice.  
  
"It would be better if I examine her alone" Doc Williams said.  
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Clay shouted.  
  
"Son" Ned tried to reason with him. "The doctor knows what's best..."  
  
"NO HE DOESN'T!!!" Clay insisted as tears slid down his cheeks.  
  
"Son! Let Doc Williams examine her!"  
  
"I can't lose her Pa!" Clay turned tear filled eyes to his father.  
  
"I know son" Ned said sympathetically. "Let's leave so he can examine her."  
  
Clay looked back at a pale Vivian, kissed her white lips and slowly got up from the bed and let his father guide him out of the room as Marita brought the towels. Outside the room, Clay leaned against the wall then slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Silent tears rushed down his face as Ned bent down to embrace him. When his father's strong arms surrounded him, Clay let out an anguished cry. Ned held his son and tried to comfort him as much as he could. Marita's heart broke as he walked past Clay to go back downstairs.   
  
Lexy had put the water on the stove and was coming from the kitchen when she heard Clay's cry. She looked at Marita with tears in her eyes before she ran up the stairs. She saw her father holding her brother as he cried uncontrollably. She rushed over to Clay and Ned, fell to her knees and threw her arms around Clay. Ned and Lexy sat with Clay, holding him, comforting him as best they could.  
  
When the bedroom door finally opened, Clay lifted his head and jumped to his feet. He looked at the Doc Williams' expression, hoping for good news.   
  
"Clay, did you know Vivian is pregnant?"  
  
"Pregnant?" Clay was thrown into a state of shock. He had no idea Vivian was pregnant.   
  
"Yes" Doc Williams shook his head.  
  
"Is she... gonna be alright" Clay was afraid to ask.  
  
"She lost a lot of blood" the doctor said. "But her pulse is stronger than I expected it to be, so there's a good chance she'll pull through."  
  
"What about the baby?" Lexy asked.  
  
"For now, everything seems to be OK with the baby."   
  
"Thank you doctor" Ned said.  
  
"Doctor, is there anything we need to do for her?" Marita asked. She had come up the stairs when she heard Doc Williams' voice.  
  
"I'm going to leave some ointment for her wound. Change her bandage at least twice a day. Keep her warm and check for fever. If she gets one, bathe her in alcohol. And if you would, get her a nightgown to put on. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her, but if anything drastic happens, send for me."  
  
"Alright" Marita said as she went to her room to get one of her nightgowns.  
  
"Can I see her now?" Clay asked.  
  
"Go on in" Doc Williams said.  
  
As Clay went in to see Vivian, Ned and Lexy walked Doc Williams downstairs.  
  
"Thanks again Doc" Ned said when they were on the porch.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Sean asked as Doc Williams' carriage pulled off.  
  
"He said she has a good chance of pulling through" Ned told him and Isaac.  
  
"And she's pregnant" Lexy informed them.  
  
"Mr. Logan!"  
  
Sean and Ned looked toward James, who was riding up on his horse.  
  
"Mr. Logan, Thomas caught up with the fella that shot Miss Vivian."   
  
*************  
  
After Marita had gotten a nightgown for Vivian, she walked into the bedroom and found Clay sitting next to Vivian holding her hand.  
  
"She didn't tell me she was pregnant" Clay said solemnly as he kept his eyes on Vivian. "I thought she was gaining weight" Clay laughed lightly. "I can't wait to see her get fat" Clay let out a livelier laugh.  
  
"I'm going to tell her you said that" Marita laughed herself. She was glad that Clay was thinking positively about Vivian's recovery.  
  
"If you do, she's gonna have me horsewhipped" Clay returned with a genuine grin.  
  
"Would you like to put the nightgown on her" Marita said as she watched Clay's loving gaze.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it" Clay said.  
  
"Did you want me to help?" Marita said as she walked closer to the bed and handed the nightgown to Clay.  
  
"No, I can get it."  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs."  
  
"OK" Clay looked up at her and she smiled at him. "Marita" he called to her when she reached the door. "Thanks... for being such a good friend to her" he said when she had turned and looked at him. "She says you're the first real friend she's ever had."  
  
"She's been a good friend to me" Marita smiled.  
  
"I'm real proud of her for changing some much" Clay said.  
  
Marita and Vivian's friendship grew as the days went by. Everyone but them was still astonished that these two had become so close.  
  
"I'm proud of her too" Marita smiled then left them alone.  
  
When she got back downstairs, Lexy told her that Thomas had caught the man who shot Vivian.  
  
"Where did they go?" Marita asked anxiously when she looked out the window and did not see Sean, Isaac or Ned.  
  
"I don't know. Sean went running off the porch and hopped on Ahab. Pa and Isaac ran after him" Lexy said.  
  
********************  
  
When James said the gunman had been caught, Sean did not hesitate as he ran down the steps of the porch over to Ahab. He hopped on his horse in one motion and followed James. Ned and Isaac made it to their horses and followed after Sean. When Sean saw a man walking with his arms raised, he pushed Ahab harder. When he got near enough to see the man clear, he pulled up on Ahab and jump to the ground before he came to a complete stop. Without breaking stride, Sean charged toward the man.  
  
To Be Continued...............  
  



	44. Vengence Is Mine

With each step, Sean's appetite for revenge increased. This man had pointed a gun in the vicinity of his wife. He could have shot her. He could have harmed her. He could have killed her. But instead, this man had shot his brother's wife. He had injured his brother's wife. He may have killed his brother's wife.  
  
"Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord" SH  
  
Sean ignored his conscience as he ran toward the gunman. He did not want to hear from anyone, not even the Lord. He wanted his craving for retribution satisfied. Anger overflowed as Sean reached the gunman and drew back his fist.  
  
The gunman saw him coming but did not dare run because a shotgun was pointed at his back. He would simply brace himself and prepare to do battle with the man charging toward him. He put up his hands to try and block the blow and was successful but the next blow landed on his jaw and he staggered backwards.  
  
Sean did not hit the man hard enough because he did not hear his jaw crack. Sean jumped forward and punched him again, causing him to fall to the ground. Sean then dove on top of him and began pounding the man in the face. Sean lost all sense of control as his anger pour out of him onto this man. This man who had dared try and harm Marita. This man who had dared try and hurt his precious Marita.  
  
"SEAN!" Ned had reached him and tried pulling him off the man.  
  
Sean threw off Ned's effort to subdue him and continued pounding the man. Isaac came running up to the scurry next and both he and Ned tried to restrain Sean.  
  
"SEAN!" Ned yelled again.  
  
Sean was oblivious to everything except his insatiable desire to kill this man. Ned and Isaac seemed incapable of stopping him. Ned yelled for James to give them and hand.  
  
"SON!" Ned yelled as he, Isaac and James where beginning to make progress in pulling Sean off the man. "Control yourself!"  
  
The three men struggled but were finally able to pull Sean off the man and pull him to his feet. All four men were breathing heavily as the three held Sean who was fighting to break free.   
  
"SEAN!" Ned yelled. "CALM DOWN!"  
  
Reason was beginning to come back to Sean and he realized he would not get to the gunman with his father, Isaac and James standing in his pathway. Sean seethed as he looked at the man with murder in his eyes.  
  
"Son..." Ned said in a calming voice when he saw the look in Sean's eyes. "You've got the let the sheriff handle this. You CAN NOT take the law in your own hands. Thomas" Ned said as he kept his eyes on Sean. "Take him up to the house..."  
  
"I don't want him anywhere near the house!" Sean yelled as he prowled back and forth as Ned, Isaac and James guarded the gunman against him.  
  
"Alright then" Ned said to Sean. "I have some rope on my saddle. Tie up his hands and feet then go into town and get the sheriff."  
  
"Yes sir" Thomas said.  
  
As Thomas went to tie up the gunman, Sean turned and headed toward Ahab.   
  
"Son, where are you going?" Ned called out to him.  
  
Sean did not answer as he mounted Ahab and galloped off. Ned had a sinking feeling about where he was going.   
  
*****************   
  
Clay held Vivian's hand as he looked at her ashen face. He loved her so much and did not know what he would do if he lost her. He thought about when he lost his mother Libby and how unbearable that pain seemed to be. Tears escaped his eyes as Clay begged Vivian not to leave him.  
  
"You can't leave me Vivian" he said in a broken voice. "You just can't" he pleaded as tears streamed down his face.  
  
Then Clay laid his hand on Vivian's stomach. He felt the firmness and thought about the baby inside.  
  
"We're having a baby Vivian" he said in awe as the news was finally sinking in. "How can I raise a baby without you? I can't do it" he proclaimed. "Especially if he's a girl" Clay laughed slightly. "I'd have her riding horses before she could walk and I know you wouldn't approve of that. She'd probably be climbing trees and running around in britches and I KNOW you'd hate that."  
  
Clay sat talking to Vivian, willing her to open her eyes. When he ran out of words to say, he just sat holding her hand, believing that as long as he held on to her, she would not go anywhere.  
  
*******************  
  
"Sean's coming" Lexy informed Marita who was sitting on the couch watching Sean-Michael play.  
  
Marita stood up and rushed to the door and opened it as Sean came up the steps.  
  
"Sean..." she said with fear in her voice.   
  
Sean knew she wanted to know what he had done, if anything but instead he asked if Clay was still with Vivian.  
  
"Yes" Marita answered as he walked past her into the house. "What happened?" she asked his back as he headed up the stairs.  
  
"Marita, it's nothing you need to be worrying about" he said over his shoulder.  
  
His answer did not soothe Marita's anxieties because she saw the anger on Sean's face and knew he had not done all that he wanted to do.  
  
"Did you get the man?" Lexy asked.  
  
Sean did not answer as he disappeared around the corner. Marita rushed up the stairs after Sean. Lexy went back into the great room, picked Sean-Michael up and hurried up the stairs.   
  
"We got him" Marita heard Sean say when she reached the bedroom door.  
  
Clay looked up from Vivian to Sean. Fury emitted from the two brothers as they made a silent pact that they would handle 'him'.  
  
"Where is he?" Clay asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"Sean..." Marita pleaded. "Clay... you can't do this!"  
  
They ignored her.  
  
"In the woods tied up. But Pa and Isaac are standing guard" Sean said.  
  
Sean and Clay looked at each other and knew deep down that their father and Isaac were protecting them, not the gunman. But their fury clouded any thoughts of reason.  
  
"Why are they doing that?! He hurt Vivian!" Lexy, who had come inside the room, wanted to know.  
  
"Sean..." Marita pleaded again.  
  
"Marita" Clay called to her. "I need you to stay with Vivian and hold her hand."  
  
"Clay..." Marita feared what both of them would do to the gunman.  
  
"Promise me!" he said.  
  
"Clay" Marita tried again. "Think about Vivian. You don't need to do anything foolish. You need to be right here with her" Marita said. She had hoped that if she could keep Clay there, Ned and Isaac would remain successful in keeping Sean away from the gunman.  
  
"Marita! Are you going to stay with her or not!" Clay said.  
  
Marita knew it was futile to try and talk to Sean or Clay. They were both stubborn and angry and no amount of reasoning would be sufficient to deter them.  
  
When Marita sighed, Clay took that as a 'yes' and stood up. He looked back down at Vivian, bent and kissed her white lips. He watched as Marita walked over and took his place. When Marita had Vivian's hand firmly in hers, he walked out the room with Sean. Marita watched with regret as they left and prayed that Ned and Isaac would be able to stop them from doing something irrational.   
  
"They're pretty mad" Lexy she informed Marita.  
  
"I know Lexy" Marita said wearily.  
  
"I don't think Pa and Isaac are gonna be able to stop them" she said. "And I don't understand why they want to!" she said as her own anger surfaced again. "He shot Vivian!"  
  
"Lexy" Marita said. She was so like her brothers - wanting revenge and not considering the consequences. "They can't take the law in their own hands."  
  
"I don't see why not" Lexy said stubbornly.  
  
"Then THEY'D be in trouble" Marita responded, knowing that Lexy understood that perfectly.  
  
Lexy did not have an answer for that and she knew Marita was right.  
  
"Well..." Lexy said grudgingly. "I hope he goes to jail forever!"  
"After Sean and Clay smack him around" she thought.  
  
"Me too Lexy" Marita said as she looked back at Vivian.   
  
*****************  
  
Sean and Clay rode in silence to the place where the gunman was. Ned saw them coming and swore. He knew he, Isaac and James would be able to hold off both Sean and Clay.   
  
"We may have to pull a gun on them" Isaac said in a calm voice, also knowing that he, Ned and James could not hold off both of them.  
  
"Maybe they'll listen" Ned heard himself saying as he watched his sons tear toward them.  
  
Both Ned and Isaac knew that what Ned was hoping for would never happen.  
  
Clay slid off his horse before it came to a complete stop and walked determinedly toward the man whose hands and feet were bound. Ned stepped in his path and tried to reason with him.  
  
"Son..." he said as he put his hand on Clay's chest in an effort to stop him. "We have this under control. Go back home."  
  
"Pa" Clay said in a determined voice. "Get outta my way."  
  
"I'm not gonna do that son. You're not thinking rationally."  
  
"Pa" Clay said again. "Get outta my way."  
  
"Son, the sheriff will be here..."  
  
"Pa! Get outta my way."  
  
"Clay..." Ned said and in the next second he was on the ground.  
  
Clay had shoved him to the side and started walking toward the man. The gunman instinctively tried to run but the robe around his ankles caused him to fall. Clay reached the man and pulled him to his feet. He then drew back his fist and punched the man in the mouth. When he drew back a second time, his arm was caught. Clay turned to see his father holding his arm.  
  
"Clay!" Ned shouted at him.  
  
Clay pushed Ned away in a fury and turned back to the man and started punching him. Ned tried twice more to stop Clay put he was unsuccessful.  
  
"James give me that rifle!" Ned shouted.  
  
Clay had just landed a punch that cracked the man's jaw when he felt a blow and in the next instance he saw nothing but darkness. Ned turned to Sean and his expression said he would do the same to Sean if he tried to attack the man.  
  
"Are you going to take your brother back home now?" Ned asked Sean.  
  
"I'll wait for the sheriff" he answered.  
  
"James, would you hand me some more rope" Ned said. He wanted to tie Clay up too because he might come too before the sheriff got there to take the gunman in to jail.  
  
The gunman sat on the ground in pain from the beatings he had received. What had he done? Now that the liquor had worn off, he wondered how he had been talked into doing something so stupid. Then his mind wandered back to two week ago.  
  
***********************   
  
She had come into the saloon and his lips began to water. She was the most beautiful woman to have ever graced the saloon with her presence. When she looked at him and smiled Charlie thought he had died and gone to heaven. She was new in town and obviously had not heard about him being the town drunk.  
  
Bonnie spotted her patsy right away. He looked hungry. Hungry for a woman's attention. She walked up to him and spoke.  
  
"Is this the place a woman might find some gentlemanly company?" she asked as she used her eyes to flirt with him.  
  
"Why ma'am" he said nervously, not believing she was actually speaking to him. "I'm sure a lovely lady like yourself can do a lot better than this ole saloon."  
  
"I'm sure if I look hard enough, I could fine just what I need right here" she said in a seductive voice.  
  
The erotic tone of her voice sent thrills coursing throw Charlie. He had immediate feeling down there as the woman's eyes shamelessly perused his physique.  
  
Bonnie could tell that the man was reacting to her. Why wouldn't Sean react like that? Bonnie also saw the man's red eyes and guessed he was well past drunk.  
  
"You new in town?" he asked as he shifted on the barstool. His excitement was growing as her perfume drifted past his nostrils.  
  
"Fairly new" she said coyly as she flirted with her eyes. "And I'm very lonely since I don't know many people here."  
  
"Can I buy you a drink?" Charlie asked.   
  
"I wouldn't mind at all if you bought me a drink" Bonnie said, thinking she wanted to be a little drunk herself if she was going to take this man to bed.  
  
"Hoss" Charlie called to the bartender. "Give the lady whatever she wants" he said as he fell under her spell.  
  
Bonnie smiled as she reeled him into her plan. Taking him to her bed would be worth getting Marita out of the way. Charlie was more desperate for the attentions of a woman than Bonnie had thought. It did not take her long to lure him to her hotel room. He was more than eager to please her and she moaned and groaned as if he were the best lover ever created. When his sweaty, alcohol smelling body fell on hers, she wanted to throw him off her. But then she thought about Marita lying dead and it was worth being pounded by this drunk.  
  
"What's the matter?" Charlie asked her when he heard Bonnie crying. "Did I hurt you?" he asked arrogantly, thinking he was oversized for her.  
  
"No" she murmured. "I've never been with a man as good as you" she said as she rubbed his buttocks and moved her hips beneath his.  
  
Charlie grinned as he soaked in the compliment.  
  
"It's just..." Bonnie said when she noticed he had forgotten about her crying.  
  
"What" he said when she did not continue.  
  
"Oh nothing. There's nothing you could do about it."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well..." Bonnie pretended to hesitate.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Do you know the Logans?"  
  
"Who doesn't in this town."  
  
"Do you know Sean Logan's... wife?" Bonnie asked. The word 'wife' rolled bitterly off her tongue.   
  
"The colored woman? Yeah I heard of her."  
  
"I am surprised they are able to live so openly" Bonnie said with disgust.  
  
"Yeah, well, most of the town has dealings with them Logans. They pretty decent people and most folk round here mind they own business. They say the colored woman real nice. And smart too."  
  
Bonnie gritted her teeth at hearing Marita's praises being sung, even by this drunk.  
  
"Nice? She wasn't so nice to me" she said as she shed crocodile tears.  
  
"What did she do to you?" Charlie said.   
  
"She thinks I want Sean Logan and she's trying to run me out of town."  
  
"Why does she think that?" Charlie asked.   
  
Bonnie was a beautiful woman and Sean Logan was what you would call handsome. In his mind, Charlie could see the two of them together even if Sean Logan was married. Married men carried on all the time. Why would Sean Logan be any different? And besides, he thought, if Bonnie had found him appealing enough to take to her bed, he knew she would find Sean Logan even more appealing. And if Sean Logan was a normal man, he would not be able to help himself if a woman like Bonnie offered herself to him.   
  
"Did you see him in the saloon and ask him to buy you a drink?" Charlie asked, feelings jealously rising in him at the idea that she had approached Sean Logan as she had approached him.  
  
"Of course not!" Bonnie said, trying to sound indignant. "I have absolutely no idea why she thinks I want him! Maybe she feels threatened and is afraid he might leave her in order to have me. After all I am white and she is colored. He'd be better off with his own kind."  
  
"Why would he leave her just cause you're white?" Charlie asked. "It's plenty white women in town and he could've been left her for one of them."  
  
Bonnie's ire elevated at the logical remark this drunk had made.  
  
"I don't know" she said irritably. "Maybe he finds me attractive!"  
  
Charlie could believe that. He surely found her attractive. Very attractive. Charlie grinned at Bonnie and began rubbing himself against her in order to get aroused. When Bonnie remained still and seemed disinterested Charlie stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked. He wanted the wild woman who was quivering beneath him just moments earlier.  
  
"Sean Logan..." she said.  
  
"Do you want him here instead of me?" Charlie interrupted her, sensing that Bonnie really did want Sean Logan.  
  
"No" she lied.  
  
"Well, what you worrying about him for?"  
  
"I'm not worrying about him" she answered. She then realized she had to turn the conversation back to Marita. "I'm just surprised that his... wife is so impertinent and is able to get away with it."  
  
"What exactly did she do?" he asked. Maybe if she got it out of her system, they could get back to more pleasurable things.  
  
"She humiliated me at Alice Logan's wedding and practically threw me out of the house. I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face in this town once people hear about what she did to me."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Charlie said, thinking Bonnie was being overly hysterical.   
  
"Don't you understand?!" Bonnie cried. "I'm a white woman who was scandalized by a colored woman and NOTHING was done to her to avenge my honor! I will probably have to leave town because the humiliation will be too much for me. And if I leave town, that means I'm leaving you" Bonnie said.  
  
"I really don't think it'll come to that" he said.  
  
"IT COULD!" she insisted. "It could and it probably will. You just don't understand" she cried. "Do you WANT me to leave town?"   
  
"Course not" he said.  
  
Charlie thought he was in love already and he was pretty sure she was too. He did not want her to leave town. She was the first woman in years, besides the local trollops, to pay him any attention. All the descent ladies in town knew he was not suitable husband material. He worked and then spent all his money in the saloon getting drunk. He knew his opportunities for having a beautiful woman were nil and if this beautiful woman welcomed him to her bed, he wanted her to stay.   
  
"Well..." she said as she rubbed her hand across his chest. "Something has to be done about that... woman. My honor has to be restored."  
  
"Something like what?"   
  
"If it were thirty years ago, she would be whipped within an inch of her life!"  
  
"Can't be doing that" he said. "You don't wanna get on them Logans bad side."  
  
"Why not?! That colored woman humiliated me! I can't believe they would defend her over me!"  
  
"Well now..." Charlie said as he scratched his head. "They strange like that."  
  
"Strange?" Bonnie said with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"Them Logans a strange breed when it comes to certain things. Far as I know, they actually considered them family even before Logan married the girl."  
  
"Them?"  
  
"The colored woman and her Pa. Apparently her Pa and Ned Logan fought in the war together. They got to be friends and the colored woman was practically raised by Ned's wife fore she died. They say she was a little tike when her and her Pa came to live on the Logan farm.   
  
"I can't believe this! Will ANYONE defend my honor?!" Bonnie said, then began again with the crocodile tears.  
  
"Now don't be crying" Charlie said, trying to soothe her. "You just need to forget about it. Folks round here probably won't give a second thought to what happened at Miss Logan's weddin'."  
  
"You don't understand the total humiliation I felt."  
  
"Just put it out ya mind and don't worry about what folks round here say."   
  
Bonnie realized it would take more sex and maybe even more liquor to make him more pliable to carrying out her plans for Marita. She moved her hand over him and caressed him to hardness and they copulated twice more before going to sleep. The next morning, Charlie woke with sensation as Bonnie pleasured him with her mouth.  
  
"aaahhhh" Charlie moaned.  
  
And for the next two weeks, Bonnie brought Charlie to her bed. She plowed him with expensive liquor that was much better tasting that what he got from the saloon. She gave him her body and allowed him to play out his lewdest sexual fantasies. When his head was swimming with the costly alcohol or he was in the throws of intense sexual pleasure, she would whisper her desire to see Marita dead.  
  
"Will you..." she crooned. "Do it..." she lifted off him. "For me?" she settled on him. "P l e a s e..." she groaned as she squeezed him.  
  
"I'll do... whatever... you... want" he moaned said as he neared orgasm. The endless liquor and uninhibited sex had finally made him pliable.  
  
The morning of the shooting, Bonnie had stimulated his body several times with her sexual favors and then she filled him with her pricey booze.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you for avenging my honor" Bonnie said told an inebriated Charlie.   
  
Charlie, in his sloshed mind, knew several ways she could thank him but he would tell her afterwards. When Bonnie finally sent him to carry out her mercenary plan she smiled devilishly as she imagined Marita out of the way and Sean Logan in her arms again  
  
To Be Continued...  



	45. Proverbs 7

Bonnie lay in bed imagining, in her demented mind, that Sean, not Charlie had just been in her bed. She smiled as she heard his voice saying how desirable she was, how she filled his every need, how he wanted her, only her. It was an hour later that Bonnie finally ended her fantasy and got out of bed. She quickly prepared a hot bath to wash away the stench Charlie had left on her. Her stomach turned as she thought about that drunkard and all the liberties he took with her body over the last two weeks. Would she ever be able to wash his smell away she wondered. As she scrubbed her body she her mind returned to Sean. It was worth it being with Charlie if Sean was her reward. When Bonnie finally emerged from her bath, she felt clean and fresh. After she dressed in her undergarments, she opened the windows to let out the mingled smell of sex and alcohol, then used her perfume spray bottle on herself then on the room to odorize it.  
  
After she finished dressing, Bonnie went to the hotel diner and to satisfy her hunger. As she ate she wondered if her problem had been taken care of. Sean Logan would be hers. She would live in that big house. She would raise that handsome little miniature of Sean. Thank goodness he showed no signs of having a colored mother. The thought of Sean Logan and all he had being hers put a smile on Bonnie's face as she enjoyed her meal. When she finished eating, she left the hotel and headed to the sheriff's office.   
  
"Sheriff?" Bonnie said demurely after she opened the door to the office.  
  
"Yes ma'am" the sheriff said as he rose from his chair. "How can I help you" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I have a bit of a problem and I wasn't sure who to turn to" she said in a helpless voice.  
  
"Come on in and have a seat" the sheriff motioned to the chair in front of his desk. "I'm sure I can help you. Miss?" the sheriff said after Bonnie was seated.  
  
"Moore."  
  
"Miss Moore, what seems to be your problem?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure how to say it" she said, trying to portray herself as innocent and naïve.  
  
"Take your time ma'am" the sheriff said, falling for her act.  
  
"Well…" she hesitated as if she were finding the right words to use. "Well I'm in town visiting an old friend."  
  
"Yes" the sheriff said patiently when Bonnie did not continue.  
  
"I hope you don't think me forward…" she paused. "My friend is a man."  
  
The sheriff was not shock. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"We met a few years ago and we've been friends ever since. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, untoward between us. There never has been."  
  
"Yes ma'am" the sheriff said, waiting for her to get to her problem.  
  
"Well…" she began again. "My friend… is..." she leaned forward in her chair. "My friend is married" she whispered quickly.  
  
"And what is your problem ma'am" the sheriff said in a polite voice.   
  
"Well…" she started again. "His wife… she thinks… she thinks we are committing the sin of… fornication! And I assure you sheriff" she said vehemently. "No such thing is happening. That would not be proper" she said as she put her hand over her heart.  
  
"Well ma'am I'm not sure how I can help in a situation like that."  
  
"I hate to have to say this but…" she again hesitated. "But… oh my! I just don't know what to do! I don't want my friend hurt but… his wife threatened me" she said as if it pained her to said it. "Oh maybe I should just leave town!" she said in the next breath. "I really don't want to leave. I was thinking of relocating here but I don't want to cause any trouble. What do you think I should do sheriff."  
  
"Ma'am, your friend's wife, how exactly did she threaten you?" the sheriff asked. He wondered if the woman was be being over dramatic about the entire situation.  
  
"Well… I really hate to speak ill of people, even their kind" she said, giving the sheriff passive look. "We are told to love our enemies" she explained.  
  
"Ma'am maybe you've got yourself worrying for nothing."  
  
"Sheriff, I'm actually afraid she will try to harm me" Bonnie said.  
  
"Why do you think she'll harm you ma'am?"  
  
"She threatened me!" Bonnie said impatiently. "I'm sorry sheriff" she regained her poise. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's so unlike me" she said shyly.  
  
"That's alright ma'am."  
  
"No it's not. I have no excuse for yelling at you. It's just that I've been so nervous ever since… ever since Marita Logan threatened me."  
  
Marita Logan, the sheriff thought. So this was the woman Sean Logan had come to him about. According to Mr. Logan, she, not Marita Logan was the threat.  
  
"Marita Logan?"  
  
"Yes" Bonnie shook her head. "Her husband and I are good friends and for some unknown reason she thinks I… that I want… that I want to be with him!" she whispered in an appalled voice.  
  
The sheriff looked at the woman sitting across from him. She looked so innocent and pure, sitting there in her white dress. Could this woman really be the threat Sean Logan described? Could this woman be telling the truth about Marita Logan? The sheriff knew Sean and Marita and had even been invited to the summer picnic their family held each year. He knew them, not his saintly looking woman before him. He also knew that looks could be deceiving.  
  
"Miss Moore, what kind of threat did Mrs. Logan make against you?" the sheriff asking trying to hide his skepticism of her statement.  
  
'Mrs. Logan' Bonnie thought with disgust. Everyone in this town was giving that colored woman the respect they should be giving her!   
  
"She said if I don't leave town she would have one of those darkies that work on that farm do things… do vile things to me" she said, trying to sound terrified. "Sheriff, you have to do something. I demand it!" she said. "Excuse me again for yelling. It's just that the thought… the thought of those people putting their hands on me…" she shivered.   
  
"Miss Moore, when were these threats made?"  
  
"Two weeks ago" Bonnie said quickly. She assumed the sheriff believed her story.  
  
"Two weeks?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why did you wait two weeks to report this?"  
  
"Initially, I did not think she was serious. I mean really. A colored woman threatening a white woman. That is unheard of!"  
  
"Why are you reporting it now?"  
  
"Last week, I noticed I was being followed. At first I didn't think much of it until I got a good look at one them. I recognized him from the farm and knew then that Marita Logan was serious. She has sent those two… darkies to try and… attack me. In fact, I think they may have followed me here."  
  
"Really?" the sheriff said then stood up to walk over to the window.  
  
"Yes but they probably left when they saw where I was going" Bonnie turned toward the window as the sheriff looked out to see if there were any suspicious looking characters lurking around. As he suspected, he did not see anyone.  
  
"These are serious allegations you're making Miss Moore" he said after he turned from the window.  
  
"Allegations?" Bonnie said, realizing that the sheriff doubted her story. "Sir" she said, trying to sound offended. "I'm telling you the truth. I would never lie! It's not proper."  
  
"Ma'am, I will need to talk with Mrs. Logan."  
  
"Talk with her?! Of course she's going to deny it. Why isn't what I've told you enough to put her in jail?"  
  
"That's not how the law works around here ma'am."  
  
"I am appalled you would take the word of a colored woman over mine."  
  
"Ma'am, I uphold the law without prejudice. I know it may not be done that way in most places but here, that's how it's done."  
  
"So" Bonnie said as she rose from her seat. "I suppose you will not help me?" she said in a pathetic voice.  
  
"Ma'am I will look into your allegations."  
  
Bonnie looked at the sheriff and gritted her teeth. "I pray that you do sir" she said in a proper voice then walked past him to the door.  
  
Minutes after Bonnie left, Thomas rushed into the sheriff's office.   
  
"Sheriff" he said, laboring to catch his breath. "There been a shootin' out at the Logan farm."  
  
The sheriff grabbed his hat and rushed out the door after Thomas and the two rode furiously to the farm. When they got to the farm, Thomas led the sheriff to the place the gunman was tied. When they rode up, Sean Isaac and Ned where standing to the side and Clay and Charlie were bound, hand and foot, sitting on the ground.  
  
"Sheriff" Ned said.  
  
"What's going on?" the sheriff asked when he had dismounted.  
  
"Thomas and James saw Charlie here running from Sean's house after a gunshot was fired" Ned said. He knew Charlie from town and tried to help him on numerous occasions with his drinking problem. "He shot Vivian."  
  
The sheriff, who was looking at Charlie, turned his gaze to Clay when Ned said Vivian had been shot.   
  
"We had to tie Clay up" Ned answered the sheriff's unasked question.  
  
"Sheriff" Charlie said in a nervous voice. "They beat me up!"  
  
"AND YOU SHOT MY WIFE!" Clay said viciously as he tried to break free of the ropes.  
  
"That one" he said motioning toward Sean. "And this one" he tilted his head toward Clay.   
  
"Sheriff" Ned spoke, trying to defend his sons. "My daughter-in-law is lying unconscious and Thomas and James said he was the one who shot the gun."  
  
"They lyin'!" Charlie said. "They lyin'! I ain't shot nobody!" he insisted.  
  
"What are you doing out here Charlie?" the sheriff asked. He knew Charlie because Charlie had spent many nights in his jailhouse sleeping off his drinking binges.  
  
"Ah…" Charlie had not thought that far ahead.  
  
"Vivian was standing on my porch sheriff and so was Marita" Sean said. "And he shot at them! He had no business being on my property!"  
  
The sheriff immediately thought of Bonnie Moore. Could she have anything to do with this? What a mess, he thought.  
  
"Charlie, why would you do this?" the sheriff asked.  
  
"I ain't do nothin' sheriff" he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Well who shot my wife?! You beep beep!" Clay shouted.  
  
"Charlie, it will go better for you if you just tell the truth" the sheriff said. He knew Charlie was guilty when he could not give an answer as to why he was on the Logan property.  
  
"Sheriff…"  
  
"Charlie" the sheriff interrupted. "Why were you out here?"  
  
"I was just…" he started, but a feasible lie alluded him. He wanted to protect Estelle but he could not seem to come up with a lie.   
  
"Well?" the sheriff said.  
  
"I ain't do nothing sheriff. I swear" Charlie said.  
  
"I'd better take you in then" the sheriff said.  
  
"IS that all you're gonna do?!" Clay exclaimed. "He shot Vivian!" Clay fumed.  
  
"Sheriff" Ned said. "James and Thomas saw him."  
  
The sheriff turned to James and Thomas. "Did you see him shoot Mrs. Logan?"  
  
"We heard the shot" Thomas said. "Then we saw him" he motioned toward Charlie. "Runnin'."  
  
"Where's the shotgun?"  
  
"It must been near the tree where the shot came from cause he didn't have it when he started runnin'."  
  
"Thomas will you go see if the gun is there?" Ned said.  
  
"Sure thing boss" Thomas said before mounting his horse and heading in the direction of Sean's house.  
  
"I ain't do nothin' sheriff. I swear it!" Charlie said nervously as he watched Thomas leave. "I swear it. I ain't do nothin'."  
  
"You liar!" Clay shouted.  
  
"Have you been drinking Charlie?" the sheriff asked.  
  
"I ain't do nothin'!" Charlie said defensively.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" the sheriff asked again.  
  
"A little" Charlie answered.  
  
"You usually drink in the saloon don't you? Not out here on the Logans' property."  
  
"I was clearin my head" Charlie spoke the lie that popped in his head.  
  
"Why did you come all the way out here to do that?"  
  
"I don't know sheriff!" Charlie said. "It's a free country ain't it?!"  
  
"Yes it is" the sheriff said calmly. "But that still doesn't explain why you are out here."  
  
At that moment, Thomas' horse was heard galloping toward the men. Everyone watched as Thomas rode up with a rifle in his hand. He pulled to a halt, dismounted and handed the gun to the sheriff. The sheriff examined the shotgun, turning it over and looking at every inch of it.  
  
"C A" the sheriff said, looking at the initials carved on the butt of the rifle. "Would that stand for Charlie Adams? This is your rifle isn't Charlie?"  
  
"I didn't mean to shot her!" Charlie broke instantly. He could not deny those were his initials. He could not deny that was his shotgun.   
  
Clay had been fumbling with the robe all along and he had freed his hands. When Charlie confessed, Clay reached to untie his feet and before anyone could stop him, he had lunged toward Charlie. The sheriff, Ned and Isaac grabbed Clay and pulled him off Charlie.  
  
"Don't make me shoot you" the sheriff pulled his gun after they had pushed Clay away from Charlie.   
  
Clay looked at the sheriff with fire in his eyes. Then he looked to his father, who was pleaded with him.  
  
"Son" Ned said calmly. "Let the law handle this. Go back to your wife."  
  
After several moments of inner struggle, Clay relented. He looked at Charlie one last time before going to his horse, mounting it and heading back to Vivian's side.  
  
When Clay retreated, the sheriff lowered his gun and turned to Charlie.  
  
"Why did you shoot Mrs. Logan?"  
  
"I didn't mean it. I was aiming at the colored woman" he blurted out, thinking his punishment might not be so severe if they knew he was not trying to shoot the white woman.   
  
Sean exploded and charged Charlie. He pulled Charlie to his feet and his fist landed squarely on his already broken jaw. Charlie screamed out in pain as Sean punched him. The sheriff, Ned and Isaac had to rescue Charlie again and the sheriff told Sean that same thing he told Clay.  
  
"Don't make me shoot you."   
  
"Son!" Ned begged him. "You've got to control yourself so we can get to the bottom of this!"  
  
When the sheriff believed Sean had control of himself, he turned back to Charlie. "Charlie, I'm taking you in for the attempted murder of Marita Logan…"  
  
"But she's just a colored!" he shouted.  
  
Isaac gritted his teeth but was wise enough to let the sheriff hand things. Sean was not so wise. He charged Charlie again and again had to be pulled off of him.   
  
"Sean!" the sheriff said. "I will take you to jail too if I have to!"   
  
Sean gritted his teeth then yanked away from Ned and Isaac's grip. Sean then wondered if Bonnie had duped Charlie into doing this. What other reason would he have for shooting Marita?  
  
"WHY did you try to shoot my wife?!" Sean burst out.  
  
"I need to take him in to question him" the sheriff said to Sean. He too began to wonder if Miss Moore was behind this.  
  
"I have a right to know sheriff!"  
  
"I will question him when I get him behind bars" the sheriff said firmly.  
  
Sean was furious. He knew Bonnie had a hand in this. He just needed to hear Charlie confirm his suspicions. Sean stood a stand still with the sheriff for a few moments then he turned on his heel. Ned watched with relief as Sean rode off. But instead of going home, Sean headed into town.  
  
To Be Continued.......  



	46. What Did He Do?

Sorry it's taken me F O R E V E R!! to get this installment out. Forgive me ladies. Here goes... Hope you enjoy...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sheriff, will you let us know something as soon as you get to the bottom of this?" Ned said after Charlie was mounted on a horse.  
  
"I will Ned" the sheriff assured him.  
  
Ned, Isaac, James and Thomas watched as the sheriff rode off with the gunman then mounted their horses and headed back to Sean and Marita's home.   
  
When Clay returned to Vivian, Marita was there with her as she promised she would be. Marita looked up when Clay entered the room. She could not tell from the expression on his face what had happened. All she could see was a deep sadness.  
  
"Clay..." Marita was about to ask about Sean but then decided not to. Clay was hurting and he needed some encouraging words. "Everything thing will work out OK" she gave him a weak smile.  
  
Clay did not seem to hear her as he kept his eyes on Vivian as he walked to the bed. Marita moved from her spot and let Clay take his place next to Vivian. As he took her hand in his, Marita patted him on the shoulder trying to reassure him then left them alone. Clay sat solemnly watching over Vivian, praying that she would open her beautiful eyes.  
  
Marita went back downstairs, expecting to see Sean.   
  
"Did Sean come back with Clay" Marita asked Lexy, who was in the great room with Sean-Michael.  
  
"No" Lexy answered.  
  
"I wonder where he is" Marita said as she walked over to the window to look out. The worry in her voice was apparent. She stood at the window until she saw riders coming. She hurried out to the porch but her hopes were dashed when she only saw Isaac and Ned.  
  
"Where's Sean?" she asked them when they pulled there horses to a stop.  
  
"We thought he came home" Isaac said.  
  
"He didn't come home?" Ned said and his worry showed. "Where is that son of mine?" he asked himself. "Did Clay come back?" he asked Marita.  
  
"He's with Vivian" Marita shook her head.  
  
Ned was relieved about that. At least one of his sons was where he was supposed to be.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Marita asked nervously.  
  
"He may have headed into town" Ned said, thinking Sean may be somewhere along the rode into town waiting to ambush the sheriff and Charlie. "I'd better see if I can find him" he said as he looked at Isaac then remounted and rode off.  
  
Isaac walked inside with Marita to wait. Marita paced the floor as she wondered where Sean was and why he did not come home. She began to pray fervently that Sean would not try to take matters in his own hands.  
  
As Marita wondered where Sean was, he was riding hard toward town. How he regretted meeting that woman in Louisville. All of this was happening because he had followed his libido into her hotel room.   
  
The longer Sean rode, the most consumed he became. What if that bullet had hit Marita? Sean could not even bare the thought. All he wanted to see was his hands around Bonnie's throat choking the life from her.  
  
The closer Sean got to town, the hotter his blood ran. He kept seeing Marita with a blood soaked bandage wrapped around her head. He kept seeing Marita lying in bed, in a coma. He kept seeing Marita barely holding on to life. As the town came into his sight, Sean began tasting revenge. And it was sweet.  
  
"Vengeance is mine" SM  
  
By the time Sean got to the hotel, he had calmed enough to realize he could not go storming in and demanding Bonnie's room number. He had to appear calm in order to get what he wanted. He approached the desk and asked if Bonnie was registered.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Logan" the clerk said.  
  
"Afternoon. I'm here to see..."  
  
"Ah yes" the clerk smiled a bit mischievously. "Miss Moore left this for you" he said. He handed Sean a sealed envelope. "She said you'd be stopping by to see her."  
  
Sean frowned as he took the envelope.  
  
"She left that for you about a week ago" the clerk said, still grinning.  
  
"Thank you" Sean automatically said as he opened the envelope.  
  
Inside was a key and note.  
  
"Eagerly awaiting the return of my lover. Room 236." It read.  
  
Sean gritted his teeth and headed for room 236.  
  
**********************  
  
The sheriff had finished questioning Charlie and had just locked him up and sat back down at his desk when the office door opened.  
  
"Sheriff" he heard a woman's voice and looked up. "I've been attacked."  
  
Bonnie stood in the doorway. She stepped inside, closed the door and removed the hood of her cape. Her hair was disheveled and there were bruises on her face that seemed to grow darker as the seconds passed. She took off the cape and her blouse was ripped.  
  
"Miss Moore..."the sheriff stood up.  
  
"LOOK at what he did to me!"   
  
"Who did this?" the sheriff came around his desk and walked over to her.  
  
"Sean Logan! Sean Logan attacked me!" she cried.  
  
"We need to get the doctor in here to look at you" the sheriff said as he guided Bonnie to the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"I don't want a doctor! I want Sean Logan arrested!"  
  
"Tell me what happened" the sheriff said.  
  
"Sean Logan attached me! He violated me! That's what happened!" Bonnie said angrily.  
  
"Miss Moore..."  
  
"Sheriff! I want him arrested!"  
  
"I'm going to have to question him" the sheriff said.  
  
"WHY?! He's needs to be behind bars! He's an animal!"  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened Miss Moore."  
  
"He came to my hotel room and attacked me!"  
  
"What reason would he have to do that?"  
  
"How am I suppose to know!?! He wasn't very happy that I refused his advances!"  
  
"His advances?" the sheriff said.  
  
"Yes! He... he wanted me! And I told him I would not be party to such scandalous behavior! Then he..." Bonnie began to cry. "Then he attacked me!"  
  
"Miss Moore..."  
  
"I DEMAND you do your job! And put him behind bars!" Bonnie said vehemently.  
  
"I will speak to him Miss Moore" the sheriff said.  
  
"SPEAK to him! I want him arrested! He attacked me! The hotel clerk was there. He saw what that monster did to me!"  
  
"I will have to speak with him also" the sheriff said. "Are you sure you don't want me to get the doctor?"  
  
"Yes! I'm sure."  
  
"I need to ask you a few questions then. There was a shooting at the Logan farm today. Would you happen to know anything about it?" the sheriff said, wanting to see her reaction.  
  
"Why would I know anything about it?!" she said.  
  
"Do you know Charlie Adams?"  
  
"No!" she denied.  
  
The sheriff's instincts told him she was lying.  
  
"Well he knows you and said you talked him into to shooting Marita Logan" the sheriff used the term 'shooting Marita' to see if that would elicit reaction from Bonnie.  
  
"He is a liar!! I don't even know this man! ARE you going waste time asking me preposterous questions" she said as she stood up. "OR are you going to arrest Sean Logan!" she said as she put her cape on.  
  
The sheriff could not arrest her on his suspicions and he had to look into her allegations.   
  
"I'll speak to Mr. Logan" the sheriff stood up.  
  
"GOOD!" Bonnie said before she turned on her heal and stomped toward the door.  
  
"Miss Moore, I'm going to have to ask that you remain in town until this is straighten out."  
  
"Don't worry!" she turned back to him. "I will be right here to see you lock that animal up!"  
  
With that Bonnie stormed out of the office.  
  
**********************  
  
Marita had been watching for him and when she saw him coming she went out to the porch to meet him.  
  
"Sean?" Marita said as he walked up the steps to the porch. She prayed he had not done anything foolish. "Sean is everything OK?"  
  
"No" he said and walked over and sat down on the porch swing.  
  
Marita's heart pounded in her ears. What had Sean done? She walked over and sat down next to him. She took a deep breath.  
  
"What happened? Where did you go?" she said, her voice shaking.  
  
"I wish I'd never laid eyes on that woman!"  
  
"What happened Sean?" Marita said desperately.  
  
"I KNOW she's behind this Marita" he said, then his attention was turned to Ned who was riding up to the house.  
  
Marita hesitated. She could not believe that Sean would...  
  
"Son!" Ned said as he bounded up the steps. "Where have you been? We were worried."  
  
"I rode into town."  
  
"Son, you've got to let the sheriff handle this!" Ned frowned.  
  
Sean grunted, gritted his teeth and stared up at his father. After several moments, Ned turned and went inside to check on Clay and Vivian.  
  
"Sean" Marita said when Ned had closed the door behind him. "What did you do?"  
  
To Be Continued............... 


	47. Reality Sets In

The next morning after the shooting, Vivian was still lying unconscious in Sean and Marita's guestroom and Clay was still by her side. There was a knock at the door and Clay automatically said 'Come in'. It was Lexy. She had come over to Sean and Marita's that morning to help with anything that she could.  
  
"Clay?" she said as she came into the room. "If you're hungry, I can sit with Vivian or bring you up a tray."  
  
"No thanks Lexy" Clay said as he looked up at her. "I'm not hungry."  
  
Lexy could see the sadness on her brother's face and hear it in his voice.  
  
"Everything is going to be fine Clay" she said, trying to encourage him.  
  
"I hope so Lexy" he said as he turned his gaze back to Vivian. "I hope so..." his voice trailed off as a tear slid down his cheek.   
  
"If you need anything, I'll be right downstairs" Lexy said then backed out of the room and closed the door.  
  
************************  
  
There was a knock at the door and Marita went to answer it.  
  
"Mrs. Logan" the sheriff tipped his hat.  
  
"Sheriff" Marita said.  
  
"Is Sean home? I need to speak with him."  
  
"Yes he's here. Come in" Marita said with worry in her voice. "Is everything alright Sheriff?" Marita asked as she led him into the great room.  
  
"That's what I'm here to find out Mrs. Logan" he said.  
  
"I'll get Sean" Marita said then left the room.  
  
Minutes later Sean came into the great room to find the sheriff seated in a chair.  
  
"Sheriff" he said. "Do you have any news?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Sean..." the sheriff started then hesitated. "I need to ask you a few questions" he said, then Marita came in and he hesitated again.  
  
Marita sat next to Sean on the couch and both waited for the sheriff to continue.  
  
"Go ahead sheriff" Sean said after a few moments.  
  
"Miss Moore..." he said, then looked from Sean to Marita then back to Sean. "Miss Moore came by my office yesterday. She had been attacked, beaten up. And..." he hesitated a moment. "And she said that you did it" he looked directly at Sean.  
  
"What?!" Sean exclaimed.  
  
"She said you attacked her. Did you?"  
  
"No! Sheriff..."  
  
"I spoke with the hotel clerk... and he said you had stopped by there to see her" he said, then took a quick look at Marita.  
  
"I did go by there sheriff" Sean admitted. "But only to confront her."  
  
"About the shooting?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Sean, this is a matter for the law to handle. You were out of line going to see her. And now she has accused you of attacking her and you have admitted that you were with her."  
  
"So what?!" Sean said and stood up. "I didn't touch her sheriff!"  
  
"Sean please..." Marita pulled on his arm to try and get him to sit down and calm down.  
  
Sean sat down reluctantly. "I didn't touch her sheriff."  
  
"It's your word against hers."  
  
"Sheriff, she's lying. I did not lay one hand on her!"  
  
"Someone did. She was bruised up and her clothes were ripped."  
  
"Well I didn't do it!"  
  
"You said you went to confront her about the shooting."  
  
"Right" Sean said.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't lose control..."  
  
"No sheriff! I told you I didn't touch her!"  
  
"She said you attached her because..." he looked at Marita again then continued. "She refused your advances."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sean blew his top and shot to his feet. "Sheriff I can't even stand the sight of that woman!"  
  
"Is there anything you can tell me that might prove that she is lying?" the sheriff asked. He had a feeling Miss Moore was lying but he needed proof in order to dismiss her allegation.  
  
"I don't know what to tell you sheriff. I went to her room..."  
  
*******************  
  
The knock was loud and persistent. Bonnie wondered who in the world was pounding on her door. When she opened it, her heart began to beat wildly. He had come. Hopefully that drunk Charlie had done his job and now Bonnie would get what she wanted.  
  
"Sean" she smiled at him, seemingly blind to the scowl on his face. "Come in" she said, using her most sexy voice.  
  
"There's been a shooting at my home!" he said as he walked inside the room.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry was anybody..."  
  
"And I know you had something to do with it!" Sean turned and faced her.  
  
"What are you accusing me of Sean" she said innocently. "I did no such thing! How could you think that?" she said. "Who was shot?" she said in the next breath.  
  
Sean looked at her and saw the glee on her face and it took every ounce of control not to put his hands around her neck and choke the life out of her.  
  
"You b..." Sean gritted his teeth as he took hold of his temper.  
  
He wanted so badly to explode but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that if he did he would be in jeopardy of losing his family. And that was something he was not willing to do, not even for revenge against Bonnie.  
  
"Was your... wife shot?" she asked hopefully, her mind reeling off into a fairy tale land where she and Sean were together and living happily ever after.   
  
That question nearly pushed Sean over the edge. He knew without a doubt that she was behind trying to have Marita shot. And once again within the space of a few seconds he had to choose between his family and revenge.  
  
"The sheriff has arrested your gunman" Sean said in a deadly voice, void of emotion. "And you'll be behind bars soon" he said then turned to leave the room.  
  
"Sean" she grabbed his arm. "What are you..."  
  
"DON'T!" Sean snatched his arm away from her and turned a red-hot glare on her. "YOU EVER! TOUCH... ME AGAIN!" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Bonnie actually backed up a step as hot furious anger emitted from him. And for the first time she began to see the rage and total contempt Sean had toward her. It had finally began to sink in. He abhorred her. Her unstable, demented mind began to crack as that truth hit her fully. He did not want her, not now, not ever. Her fragile grip on reality began to loosen and she felt as if she would literally die if he walked away from her.  
  
"But Sean..." she said as tears, real tears gathered in her eyes. "I love you!" she cried.  
  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU! Can't you understand that?!" Sean shouted, wondering when she would get that fact through her head. "I NEVER HAVE! AND I NEVER WILL!!"  
  
"But why?" she asked desperately as tears began to slid down her cheeks. "I... I need you. I can't live without you!"  
  
"WELL" he said with coldness. "I can live without you! And I plan to!"  
  
"Please Sean" she begged him as defeat showed in her eyes. "You can't leave me. You can't..." her voice trailed off as her tears continued to flow.  
  
Sean looked at her and saw that she was finally accepting the fact that he did not want her. And he almost felt sorry for her. But then he thought about her attempt to have Marita shot and any pity he felt for her was instantly squashed. Sean looked at her with total disdain and hoped it would be the last time he saw her face. Then he turned and opened the door.  
  
"Sean..." she called out to him and he slammed the door. "Sean!" he heard her cry through the door. "Sean!"  
  
Sean walked away intent on going home to his family. Going home to Marita...  
  
*******************  
  
"That's it sheriff" Sean said after he told the sheriff what had transpired the day before in Bonnie's hotel room.   
  
"You can't think of anything else she might have said to discredit her claim that you attacked her because she turned down your advances?"  
  
"No" Sean said. "Wait a minute. When I went to the hotel, the clerk said that she had left me a note and a key to her room and that she was expecting me."  
  
"Do you have the note?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well" the sheriff said as he stood up. "I'll go have another talk with the clerk. And you need to stay away from her" the sheriff said, glad that he had something to go on to prove Miss Moore may have been lying about Sean.  
  
"I will sheriff" Sean said. He was finally able to realize his mistake in going to confront her.  
  
After seeing the sheriff out, Sean went into the kitchen to find Marita and Lexy setting the table for breakfast. Sean-Michael was standing under the table examining its leg. Sean went and sat down and waited for breakfast.  
  
"Do you think the sheriff believed you?" Lexy asked when they were all seated and eating.  
  
Sean looked at Lexy and could not help but laugh. She still listened in on other's conversations.  
  
"I see you haven't given up ease dropping" he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Well, do you?" Lexy asked when Sean did not answer her question.  
  
"I don't see why he shouldn't. I told him the truth."  
  
Truth. That was something that was about to catch up with Bonnie.  
  
To Be Continued............... 


	48. Proposal

The sheriff left Sean and Marita's home and went back to town. His first stop was the hotel to speak with the clerk. The clerk confirmed Sean's story about the note and key being left by Miss Moore. And he also informed the sheriff that Miss Moore, in his opinion, seemed eager for Mr. Logan's visit. The sheriff asked to see Miss Moore but the clerk told him that she was out and had not yet returned.   
  
Unbeknown to the sheriff, Bonnie had been listening to his conversation with the clerk. She had seen him go into the hotel and came in after him but hid herself from view. After hearing the clerk tell the sheriff that she had left a key and note for Sean, Bonnie knew that her lie had caught up with her. And if the sheriff knew she had lied about Sean attacking her, then he probably no longer believed anything she had said concerning Sean and Marita.  
  
Then she thought about Charlie. The louse had gotten caught and had told the sheriff that she had persuaded him to shoot Marita. Bonnie knew that her credibility was now close to nil if not nonexistent with the sheriff. He would more than likely not believe her denials about knowing Charlie. If he believed Charlie, then Bonnie knew she could very well be put in a compromising position. The sheriff seemed to want to treat the attempted murder of Marita seriously and that disgusted her to no end. But in spite of that disgust, Bonnie knew it was time to cut her losses. Even though Sean Logan did not recognize a good thing with he had it, she admitted that he was still a prize. However, she also admitted she loved her freedom more than she loved (or more accurately lusted after) him. Even her desire to see him hurt and suffer like he had made her hurt and suffer did not outweigh her common sense. And with that, she knew it was time for her to leave Lexington.   
  
Bonnie waited for an opportunity to slip unseen past the desk clerk. As she walked to her room, her mind fixated on Sean and what a tantalizing lover he was. She would give almost anything to have him again. But the stupid man refused to succumb to her. And that thought fused her anger more. She may have to leave now, but she silently vowed that one day she would get even with him. When Bonnie reached her room and opened her room door, she was met with an unpleasant sight. There he was lying on the bed with his shirt opened and his pants unbuttoned.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked with disgust as she looked at him. "How did you get in here?!"  
  
'Him' was Wiley Holmes, an ex lover of Bonnie's who had a slight obsession with her. A week ago he had seen her in town and decided to get reacquainted with her. But before he could make his presence known to her, he had seen her with Charlie. He immediately got jealous but decided to see if this man was sharing her bed. Wiley did meet up with Charlie in the saloon and soon found out that he was a drunk. He did not hesitate to buy Charlie drinks to get him talking. It did not take long for Charlie to start talking and telling Wiley about the new lady in his life and how good she treated him. And it did not take much for Wiley to find out what room Bonnie was staying in.   
  
"It was so good yesterday that I came back for more" he grinned as he got up from the bed.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" she asked as he walked toward her.  
  
"You know" he smiled at her as he pulled her out of the doorway. "I'm a man of many talents" he said as he slammed the door closed.  
  
"I'm leaving" she informed him as she started to walk away from him.  
  
"Hey" he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. "I know you're not still mad about yesterday" he said as he touched the bruise on her face. "I know you like it rough but if I was too rough" he said as he thumb grazed across the bruise on her jaw. "I'm sorry. It's been a long time Bonnie and you know how you turn my blood hot" he said then pulled her roughly against his chest and planted a hard kiss on her lips.  
  
With Wiley, Bonnie ran hot and cold. Out of bed, she could barely tolerate him. He was arrogant and most of the things he did irritated her. And he was not even good looking. But he did have money and he did not mind spending it on her. And when he got her in bed... that was when she ran hot, hot for him. When Wiley touched her, he was able to satisfy her animalistic sexual desires. She was totally uninhibited with him and was able to play out her darkest, most demented fantasies with him. And that was why Wiley was so obsessed with her. Her sexual fantasies were almost as insane as his.   
  
Almost immediately after Wiley thrust his tongue into Bonnie's mouth, he ripped her blouse open and tore opened her corset. Bonnie emitted a groan of pleasure as Wiley roughly grabbed her breasts and gave them a hard squeeze. Within moments, Bonnie was completely naked and ready to help Wiley get finish undressing. When the two were naked, Bonnie fell to her knees and their sullied lovemaking began.  
  
After they both received physical gratification, they lay on the bed naked. Wiley reached over to the nightstand and picked up the cigar he had laid there and lit it. Bonnie turned and watched him take a puff and thought about the day before when he had shown up at her door...  
  
*********************  
  
When Sean slammed the door on her, Bonnie cried out to him.  
  
"SEAN!" she shouted. "Come back!!" she ran to the door and snatched it opened.   
  
She watched through tear filled eyes as Sean kept walking... away from her.   
  
"Come back!" she shouted. "Come back..." she begged in a desperate whisper. "Come back."  
  
After he disappeared out of her sight, she stood there for what seemed like an eternity hoping he would come back. But he never did. When she finally went back inside her room, she closed the door, leaned against it and sank to the floor. Why did he leave her? Why didn't he come back? Why didn't he love her? She asked herself over and over again as tears ran down her face.   
  
All she ever wanted was someone to love her. Her Pa had told her he loved her. He would come into her room when it was dark and tell her how much he loved her. He told her that all good little girls wanted their Pas to come visit them when it got dark. He told her that their visits were to be kept secret and nobody else could know about them. He told her that if she ever told anybody, he would have to leave and never come back. Bonnie did not want her Pa to leave. She loved him. She did not want him to take his love away from her. This was the first time he ever told her he loved her. And it was the first time he paid any real attention to her.  
  
After that first night, her Pa would come at least twice a week to visit after dark. She did not like him coming into her room after dark and soon began to hate it even though she loved him. Once she asked him if they could stop having their secret visits and he told her that it would make him really sad if they did. Bonnie did not want her father to be sad.   
  
On his last visit, just as his trousers hit the floor, the door opened. Bonnie's Ma was standing there with a shotgun in hand.   
  
"BASTARD!" she heard her Ma yell. Then there was the loud gunshot and then loud screams. Bonnie watched as her Pa grabbed 'down there' then fell to his knees. Then there was another loud gunshot and more loud screams. Bonnie's Pa fell back and she nervously peeked over the side of the bed. Her Pa's hands were still 'down there' and they were covered with blood. She looked up into his eyes. Dead eyes that had a bullet hole right between them. Bonnie was glad that she would not have a secret visit tonight with her Pa.   
  
"Ma..." Bonnie looked up at her mother with fear and gratefulness in her eyes.  
  
Bonnie's mother looked at her and Bonnie saw the anger in her eyes disappear. In its stead came regret, sorrow and guilt.  
  
"I'm sorry you saw that" she said then threw down her shotgun and dragged her Pa by his feet out of her room.  
  
That was the last time Bonnie saw her father. The damage he had done to her was buried deep within her and she would spend the rest of her life searching for something or someone to fill the gaping hole he left in her soul.   
  
As she grew older, Bonnie used her feminine wiles to snare men into her trap, not realizing that she was seeking real love - something she never received from her father. Bonnie thought she had found love, real love in Sean Logan, but he turned out to be just like her father. He had left her as her father had done.   
  
Then there was a knock at the door and Bonnie's heart leaped. 'He came back!' she thought wildly. She jumped up, wiped her eyes and opened the door.  
  
"Hello beautiful..." Wiley smiled.  
  
And Bonnie's heart sank and she wished she were in that grave with he father.  
  
************  
  
"Ya know" Wiley said, bringing Bonnie back to the present. "I been thinking. It's high time somebody made an honest woman outta you."  
  
"What?!" Bonnie said, happy for being distracted from the thoughts of her childhood.  
  
"I want you to be my woman. Officially."   
  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Bonnie sat up.  
  
Wiley turned and looked at her and his eyes immediately went to her two rosey peaks. Instead of answering her, his lips found one peak and soon he was on top of her. After he made her cry out with satisfaction, he proposed his idea again.  
  
"So was that a 'yes' to becoming my woman" he leer at Bonnie, who was still tingling from his lips.  
  
"I can't marry you."  
  
"Why not?" he said as he rubbed down her body. "We're good together and you know it."  
  
Bonnie thought about that and grudging admitted to herself that he was right. He definitely gave her everything she wanted in bed. He had plenty of money. For some odd reason she knew he would never leave her. And in a bizarre way she did feel loved by him.  
  
"What you say we leave this hick town, go back to New York and get married" he said.  
  
Bonnie then remembered that she needed to get out of Lexington as quickly as possible. Maybe marriage to Wiley would not be so bad. Sean Logan surely could not see what Wiley did - that she was worthy of being a wife. Sean Logan. The fool would one day pay for his folly. But for now Bonnie needed to escape and escape she would.  
  
"Alright" Bonnie said.  
  
The two got out of bed and washed themselves. They decided to meet at the train station after Wiley gathered his belongings from the saloon room he was renting and Bonnie finished packing her things. Bonnie was able to leave unseen through the servants' entrance to the hotel. She met Wiley at the train station and within an hour they were on their way out of Lexington.  
  
Two days later the sheriff came back by the hotel and the clerk told him he had not seen Miss Moor for the last two days. The sheriff asked if they could go up to her room. When they reached Bonnie's room, the clerk knocked on the door and when he did not get an answer he used his key.  
  
They walked in to find the bed sheets and covers sprawled on the floor. The clerk looked around and did not see any of Miss Moore's belongings.  
  
"That Jezebel!" he yelled. "She left without paying!" *******************  
  
Back at the Logan Farm, Clay was still sitting by Vivian's side. Waiting... And then he saw something and his heart began to pound. He watched as her eyes began to flutter.  
  
"Vivian?" he called softly to her. "Vivian?"  
  
Vivian heard Clay calling her but she did not seem to have the strength to answer him. Just trying to open her eyes seemed to drain her energy. Then she felt his hand on her forehead and felt his breath against her face.  
  
"Vivian" he called again.  
  
'Clay' she moved her lips but no sound came. And they her eyes fluttered open and a tear slip down her face.  
  
"Vivian?" Clay said, as a tear slid down his cheek.  
  
Vivian turned and looked into her husband's eyes and saw his relief. She gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes again.  
  
"Vivian?" Clay said in a panicked voice, thinking she was slipping away again.  
  
"yes" she whispered.   
  
Clay breathed a sigh of relief and realized he needed to send someone for Doc Williams. He left Vivian's side and ran to the door and yelled for Marita. Marita came running.  
  
"Vivian woke up" he said excitedly. "Send for Doc Williams!"  
  
"Alright" Marita smiled happily and left to send for the doctor.  
  
"What's happening" Lexy asked as Marita hurried down the stairs.  
  
"Vivian woke up!"  
  
"We've got to get Doc Williams!" Lexy informed Marita. "I'll go!" she volunteered.  
  
"Sending one of the hands would probably be faster Lexy."  
  
"Alright" Lexy said and turned and ran outside to send one of the hands.  
  
An hour later Doc Williams came to examine Vivian. The Logans all waited anxiously to hear his report. When he came down twenty minutes later, Clay immediately headed back upstairs.  
  
"How is she Doctor?" Ned asked.  
  
"She's going to be fine"  
  
"And the baby?" Lexy asked.  
  
"As far as I can tell the baby is fine too" he smiled down at Lexy.  
  
To Be Continued......... 


	49. Grace

"I HATE CLAY LOGAN!!!!!" Vivian yelled.  
  
She had recovered nicely from her gunshot wound. Clay had been like a mother hen watching over her from the time she had been shot until now. When he had bounded back into the room after the doctor had examined her, Clay found her asleep and his heart panicked.  
  
"Vivian!!" he yelled as he rushed back to her side.  
  
"Why are you yelling Clay?" he heard Vivian's weak voice say as she turned her head towards his loud voice and slowly opened her eyes.   
  
"I thought..." he said as he reached her side and laid his hand on her forehead. "I thought..." his voice echoed his worry.  
  
"The Doctor said I will be fine" Vivian whispered as she tried to calm him.  
  
"I thought I had lost you" he said lovingly as he touched her cheek, then her lips with his fingertips.   
  
"You can't get rid of me that easily Clay Logan" she smiled up at him as she saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
Clay blew out a heavy breath as it finally sunk in that Vivian was OK. A tear slid down his cheek as he lay his head on her chest and silently thanked GOD.  
  
Six months later, Vivian lay in the same bed.  
  
"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!! I HATE HIM!!!" she shouted as another contraction gripped her and she gripped Marita's hand.   
  
"I... understand" Marita winced as she tried, unsuccessfully, to pry her hand from Vivian's.  
  
"WHY DID HE DO THIS TO ME?!" Vivian screamed as she threw her head from side to side trying to escape the pain.  
  
"Push Vivian" Doc Williams calmly said.  
  
"PUSH?!" Vivian lifted her head and glared at the doctor as if he were a madman.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"IT HURTS! You... You MORON!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!" Vivian screamed out and fell back as the pain intensified.  
  
"Take a deep breath..." Marita cringed as Vivian's grip on her hand tightened. "And push" she finished after she had taken her own deep breath.  
  
"I can't Marita!" Vivian lamented. "It hurts too bad! DAMN IT!! I hate that man!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Yes... you can" Marita gritted her teeth as the life was squeezed out of her hand. "The sooner you push, the sooner this baby will be born. Now come on" she said as she helped Vivian raised herself. "Push!"  
  
Vivian obeyed Marita and gave a hearty push.  
  
"Good" the doctor said. "I see the baby's head."  
  
After a few more protests and a few more pushes, Vivian felt the mass slip from her body.  
  
"You have a daughter Vivian" the doctor said. "A beautiful daughter."  
  
"A daughter..." Vivian moaned as she fell back on the pillow. "I have a daughter Marita" Vivian sighed with a smile in her voice. She had already forgotten about all the pain.   
  
"I see" Marita smiled as she wiped Vivian's brow.  
  
Moments later, cries were heard and Marita left Vivian's side to attend to the baby while Doc Williams took care of Vivian. While Marita was cleaning the baby, there came a knock at the door and it opened.  
  
"Everything's fine Lexy" Marita said without having to look up from the baby to see who was at the door.  
  
"What'd she have?" Lexy asked.  
  
"A girl" Marita said.  
  
"Ah!" Lexy said as a smile spread across her face. "Now I have a niece" she said before closing the door and going downstairs to report the news to the family.  
  
"Clay will be in here any minute" Marita said as she continued washing his new daughter.  
  
"He can't... aaahhh... see me... like this!" Vivian said as she started pushing forth the afterbirth. "Marita..." she breathed. "Lock that door!"  
  
"Vivian..." Marita started.  
  
"Marita! Please! I can't let him see me like this!"  
  
Marita shook her head and laughed at her friend as she wrapped the baby in a blanket, settled her in her arms and walked over and locked the door. Just as she turned the lock and turned away from the door, the knob turned then there was a loud knock.  
  
"Vivian!?" Clay yelled through the door.  
  
"Go away Clay!"  
  
"Vivian! Open this door!"  
  
"NO! And you go away! I'm unseemly" she said in a very reasonable voice.  
  
"Vivian" Clay said, exasperated. "You don't have anything I haven't seen already."  
  
Vivian gasped and her face flushed a hot red as she looked at Doc Williams. "Clayton Logan! Doctor Williams is in here and can hear every word you're saying!"   
  
Doc Williams and Marita laughed as they attended mother and baby.  
  
"So what! Open the door! Marita?!"  
  
"Yes Clay" Marita answered.  
  
"Open this door!" he said as he forcibly turned the doorknob.  
  
"No you don't Marita! Clay you can't bully Marita or me. Now go away! I'll send for you when I'm ready!"  
  
After a few moments of silence, the sound of footsteps could be heard stomping away. After Doc Williams finished his ministering of Vivian, he took the baby from Marita to inspect her.  
  
"Is my baby OK?" Vivian smiled weakly as she watched the Doctor handle her newborn.  
  
"She looks to be the picture of health."  
  
Vivian smiled as a wave of love for her newborn baby washed over her. A tear slid down her cheek as Doc Williams walked over to Vivian and laid the baby in her waiting arms.  
  
"Oh my god..." Vivian said in an awed voice as she looked down at her baby. "I can't believe it. That she's here... that she's mine."  
  
Marita smiled down at Vivian as she cried over the baby. Marita understood well the feelings that were running through Vivian.  
  
"It's amazing isn't it" Marita said as she looked at the newborn.  
  
"I can't believe it" Vivian cried lightly as she touched the baby to be sure she was real.  
  
Doc Williams coughed. "Well... Mother and daughter are doing well so my job here is done."   
  
"Doctor Williams" Vivian said as she looked up at him. "Thank you... thank you very much" she said with great sincerity.   
  
"Seeing that healthy baby is thanks enough" he smiled.  
  
"Doctor Williams?" Vivian said shyly as he was about to turn to leave the room. "I'm... I'm so sorry for my behavior... and my awful language" she said as her face turned a darker shade of red. "I really didn't mean to yell at you or call you a moron."  
  
"Don't you worry yourself about that" Doc Williams laughed. "I've been called worse."  
  
"And please forgive Clay. I swear, I don't know what gets into him" she said. "He can say the most outrageous things at times."  
  
"Don't worry about that either. I've heard worse too" Doc Williams laughed again. "I'll be back in a day or so to check on you and your little one. Should I send Clay up?" he asked as he walked toward the door.  
  
"Not just yet" she said then turned to Marita. "Will you help me straighten myself up for Clay?"  
  
"Sure Vivian" Marita smiled.  
  
"Thanks again Doctor Williams" Vivian called out as he opened the door.  
  
"You're welcome" he said just before closing the door.   
  
"Clay will be so happy" Vivian smiled as she looked back down at the baby. "He said he wanted a little girl."  
  
"Really?" Marita said. "I would have thought he wanted a little boy so he could teach him how to race horses."  
  
"I was surprised too. You know how men are about their progeny and continuing the family name" Vivian laughed.  
  
"Maybe the next one will be a boy" Marita said.  
  
"Maybe..." Vivian responded as she continued to gaze at her daughter.  
  
In the next instance the bedroom door flew open. Vivian looked up as gasped as she lifted her hand to her disarrayed mane.  
  
"Clay! I told you I'd send for you!" Vivian said in a hushed shout. "I'm not ready" she started to cry. "I look a mess!" she lamented.  
  
Clay ignored Vivian's protests as he walked toward the bed with a big smile on his face. He sat on the bed next to her, not caring about the 'mess' she was in.  
  
"You look gorgeous" he smiled lovingly at her then tenderly kissed her lips.  
  
When Clay looked down at his daughter, he too was engulfed with love for his child.  
  
"My god Vivian" he repeated her words. "She's beautiful. I can't believe we did it" he said as he touched the baby.  
  
"I know" Vivian said as both parents cried over their baby.  
  
Marita slipped out of the room to give the new parents some privacy and went downstairs.  
  
"ma... ma!" Sean-Michael stood up from his playing with his wooden horses when he saw her coming into the great room. She had been gone much too long for him.  
  
He ran over Marita and wrapped his arms around her legs. Marita smiled down at him, picked him up and gave him a kiss. After Sean-Michael had received his due affection from his mother, he was ready to go back to his wooden horses.  
  
"play horsies" he said as he reached for them.  
  
Marita put him down and he ran back over to his toys. Everyone was there except Isaac and Jeffery, who were tending to one of the horses and Jeremy, who was having lunch his mother and Kate. Alice, Ned, Lexy and Sean were all talking.  
  
"How is she?" Alice asked.  
  
"She's doing fine. They're both doing fine."  
  
"Does she look like Clay or Vivian?" Lexy asked.  
  
"I can't tell yet" Marita said as she walked over to the sofa and sat next to Sean.  
  
The family talked about the new addition for a few more minutes before Lexy changed the subject.  
  
"I can't believe Charlie Adams only got 15 years for shooting Vivian" she said. "I went into town today and saw the sheriff" Lexy said before anyone could ask her how she knew.  
  
"I can't believe that either" Sean said began to frown. "He could have killed her."  
  
"Do we HAVE to talk about this now? "Alice asked. When she and Jeffery had returned from their honeymoon, she had been accosted with the terrible news of what had happened.  
  
"Alice is right" Ned said. "Sean, we can talk with the sheriff later. Now's the time to celebrate my second grandchild" he said smiling.  
  
The family then returned the conversation to more pleasant things and it was decided that they would all have dinner at Sean and Marita's and have a family evening together. After Vivian had rested and was presentable, the family made their introductions to the newest Logan.  
  
"Grace Elizabeth" Vivian said when Lexy asked what name she and Clay had decided on.  
  
Ned had tears in his eyes, again think about Libby and this new grandchild of theirs that bare her name. Alice shed a tear also as she thought of her mother. The family gathered around the bed as Vivian told Grace Elizabeth who each one of them was. Sean-Michael was amazed to finally see someone smaller than he was.  
  
"bay... bay... be" he pointed at Grace.  
  
"That's right Sean-Michael" Lexy, who had been teaching him to say baby, said. "Baby Grace."  
  
"bay... be Gace" Sean-Michael repeated.  
  
"I can't wail til she's big enough for you to teach her to ride Clay" Lexy said.  
  
"Lexy" Vivian said. "We've already discussed it. Clay won't be taking Grace near those horses." Vivian did not have a love for those animals like the other Logans did.  
  
"What?" Lexy said perplexed. "She HAS to learn to ride" she insisted.  
  
"She will" Vivian said. "She'll learn to ride in a carriage."  
  
The family laughed but Vivian was quite serious. Each one of them knew that Clay would introduce his daughter to the horses and hope she would have a love for them as he had. Even Vivian knew it in the back of her mind but she was determined that her daughter would be a lady and not a little tomboy. The family remained in the room with Vivian, Clay and Grace for the next hour talking, laughing and enjoying each other. The Logan clan was finally back to normal and all was well with each of them.  
  
To Be Continued.......... 


End file.
